


Somewhere Safe

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: 2018 season, Comfort, First Time, Hurt, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 76
Words: 119,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: After Argentina and waiting injured in Barcelona, Dani finds an unlikely visitor on his doorstep and a whirlwind relationship happens. When everything comes crumbling down around him, he needs to pick up the pieces- but he doesn't have to do it alone...





	1. Argentina aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts).



> thank you so much for your unwavering support xxx

Sighing, Dani lays his phone back on the table, having checked up on social media, being touched by the many messages of people that keep pouring in wishing him well and how sorry they are for him that this has to happen and he smiles wryly when he sees most of the fans call for a punishment for Johann, knowing very well it was also a mistake he made by himself but if Johann hadn't forced him on the wet he wouldn't be here right now, sitting in a hotelroom, just half a block away from the hospital where he had just gotten the news he has a fracture in his right wrist and needs to have surgery. While waiting for the call they are ready for him, he spends his time lying around, walking up and down the room, calling his mum and dad to reassure them and they don't have to come, he'll be fine. When suddenly there is a knock on his door he frowns, wondering if his mum and dad ingnored his words of not to come and he walks over to the door to open.

"I told you...."

His words die on his lips when he sees the very unexpected visitor on his doorstep, dressed in stonewashed jeans and shirt.

"Jorge."

"Hi, uhm...you probably didn't expected me and maybe I should have called first but, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

Dani opens the door further and watches how Jorge steps inside, closing the door and seeing the other is standing in the middle of the room, hands pushed into his pockets and nervously shifting in place.

"Surprised to see you here." Dani says.

"Yeah, I just needed some space, as you know I'm living in Italy right now and after everything that happend between Marc and Vale, Italy being Vale's turf, I didn't really felt like going there after the race."

"So you come to me?"Dani asks, stil confused as to why.

"Sorry, I can go..."

"No, no it's ok, I'm glad with the company honestly, this waiting is making me go insane slowly." he smiles.

"Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit."

Dani walks towards the couch, sitting down and Jorge follows his example, sitting down too and heaving a deep breath.

"Are you ok?"Dani asks.

"Yeah, or no, actually I'm not."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't think you're waiting for me to complain to you about anything seeing you are the one who has to undergo surgery."

"Well, you're here now anyway,"Dani shrugs and nudges his shoulder,"come on, talk, spit it out."

"With everything that happened between Marc and Vale yesterday, the media is pressing me for my opinion which I'm scared to give, not that I don't have one because I do, I just don't want a repeat of Sepang."

"Yeah, that was bad but this....this is just horrible."

"You were very smart to stay out of that, I know I should have too but, I was just defending myself, the media twisted my words."

"They always do, that's why I kept quiet."

"Thank you for that,"Jorge suddenly says and Dani looks at him confused,"you didn't pick any sides even though Marc is your teammate and Vale a friend and I was too."

"That is exactly why I didn't pick a side."

Just when Jorge wants to say something Dani's phone rings, making them both look at it and Dani reaches forward to pick up, hearing dr Mirs voice on the other side and seeing Dani nod before he disconnects and lays the phone down.

"They're ready for me." he says.

"Ok, good luck."

"Thanks."

Dani stands up and walks to the door but when Jorge doesn't follow Dani looks at him frowning.

"Can I stay here while you're away?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah sure, could take awhile tho."

"That's ok, I don't have anywhere to go unless you want me to leave of course."

"No you can stay, it could be nice to have someone waiting for me when I get back."

"Sorry I'm not blond and from the other anatomy." Jorge smiles.

"Don't be, I'm not into blond women anyway, more dark haired guys."Dani chuckles but freezes when he realized what he said.

"What?"

"Nothing, I have to go, just uhm, make yourself at home."

Before Jorge can say something the door is pulled shut and he keeps staring at it, wondering if he heard right, he had no idea Dani was gay, granted the guy only had one serious girlfriend in the course of him knowing the other but they always seemed happy. He frowns, walking to the kitchen and making himself some coffee before he wanders through the hotelroom, waiting never having been his strong point.

Two hours later Dani walks back into his room, closing the door and slipping his keycard on the table, he smiles when he rounds the corner, Jorge lying on his back on the couch, sleeping and one leg dangling off of it and the other bend at the knee while one arm is lying above his head, face turned towards him and he looks so peacefull and worryfree and Dani even dares to call him beautiful. Eyes moving lower, the come to rest on the sliver of tanned skin that is revealed between the hem of the shirt and the band of his jeans. Sitting on his haunches, he looks up at Jorge again, still sleeping and he bites his lip, he can still remember the moment he fell in love with the Majorcan, almost a year ago now, everything about that weekend in Jerez was amazing and he was untouchable, remembering how relieved he felt, like a weight had been lifted from him and how he almost cried on the podium, Jorge being the one to pull him into a hug and the way he looked at him, so proud, he will never forget that.

Focussing back on what has been the object of his affection for the last eleven months again, eyes being attracted to that beautiful sliver of skin that just _screams_ to be touched and before he knows it, he reaches out his hand, finger tracing the skin and he bites his lip to keep a moan inside, god it feels so soft. Jorge stirs, making Dani jerk his hand back, Majorcan shifting and as if the universe if playing a cruel joke on him, even more skin is revealed. He remains asleep though and Dani just _can't help_ but reach out again, having a slightly larger patch of skin to carress, eyes following the finger, tracing the skin and darting his eyes up, feeling brave and slipping the finger underneath the fabric and hearing Jorge's breath hitch, Ducati rider even arching his hips up and biting his lip. Dani is biting his own lip so hard right now at the erotic display it almost breaks the skin and when Jorge even _fucking moans_ , almost purs he feels himself responding to the sight in front of him.

Suddenly Dani seems to come to his senses, pulling back his hand and standing up, turning around and waking into the kitchen, grabbing the counter with his uninjured hand and closing his eyes to will his heartbeat to calm down again, to will his erection away when suddenly two arms trap him and a body is being pressed up against his back making him gasp.

"Why'd you stop, I was enjoying it and if I'm not mistaken,"he whispers hotly in his ear while his hand moves from the counter to his crotch, covering Dani's still hard cock,"you were too."

"Fuck Jorge.."Dani breaths, lying his head back against his shoulder and closing his eyes while he rocks forward into Jorge's hand.

"Gladly, but for now, you've got me to riled up to wait."

Nimble fingers open his jeans and pushes the offending clothing down together with his boxers, curling his fingers around Dani's hard cock, the Sabadel native wanting to return the favor, hand sqeeuzing between them, lust making him forget about the injury and he winches from the sudden pain.

"S'okay,"Jorge says and gently covers Dani's hurt wrist, holding it losely in his hand and moving it forward to cradle it,"let me help you out here."

Dani breaths gratefull, feeling Jorge's fingers softly carres and stroke the hurt wrist that is cradled against his chest while he hears a zipper being pulled down, pushing his own jeans and boxers down far enough to free his own leaking cock. Placing it between Dani's legs and rolling, tip sliding over his perenium and touching the back of his cock, Dani moans and falls forward, Jorge responding by moving the hurt wrist out of the way to protect it from harm, fingers still cradling it, one arm is placed on the countertop and head resting on it while Jorge keeps rocking forward and his hand returns on his cock, fingers tugging. Dani begins to rock backwards, moaning with every touch against his base, hearing the Majorcan groan feeling how he covers Dani's back with his front, pufs of breaths ghosting over his skin and he shivers, already feeling his climax approaching. Jorge can sense it and he feels Dani pushing himself up, reaching up a hand and slipping his fingers in Jorge's hair, pulling the Majorcan in a deep kiss, thrusting forward faster and tugging harder, groaning and grunting and stealing Dani's breath.

"Come one, handsome." Jorge whispers.

Thumb flicking over the tip, it is enough to have Dani shuddering with release, gasping into his mouth and thrusting a couple of more times signals his own too, Dani moaning with the sticky feeling between his legs. Resting his head against Jorge's collorbone, he closes his eyes for a moment, trying to get his breathing under control again while Jorge softly weaves his fingers through the Repsol riders hair. Pressing a kiss against his temple, Jorge leans back and looks at him.

"You ok?"

Dani just nods and Jorge smiles, grabbing a cloth, sinking to his knees and pushing Dani's legs apart to clean him up while he keeps his fingers curled around the hurt wrist, refusing to let it go, Dani wavering on unsteady legs and groaning, Jorge finishes with a soft kiss against his asscheeks and Dani chuckles. Both stepping out of their jeans and boxers, Dani turning around and watching how Jorge's eyes move to his hurt wrist, bringing it to his lips to place soft kisses on the skin. Dani swallows thickly, the simple gesture so erotic it makes his heart race and he bites his lip making Jorge chuckle and he leans in to mould his lips against Dani's, kiss intens and deep and when they break it, Dani leads him to the bedroom, not bothering with the light while he releases Jorge's hand and discards his clothes on the floor, slipping between the sheets naked and looking at Jorge while he lies down.

"You coming or going?" he asks.

"Coming,"he says, and quickly undresses to join him,"in more then once sense I hope."

Dani rolls his eyes at that but has to laugh too, wrapping the Majorcan up in his arms.


	2. coming clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with all the shit going on between you know who, I've decided to focus on this pairing and weave the 2018 season with it so expect an update after every race xxx

The next morning Dani wakes up from a soft carressing on his chest, squinting his eyes open he sees a blurry of dark brown hair and for a moment he is confused for a moment but when he remembers what happend last night he smiles, shifting his head and watching how Jorge is drawing patters on his chest, he slowly brings his uninjured hand up and weaves through the locks making Jorge pause in his carressing.

"Why'd you stop? I was quite enjoying your touch." Dani whispers softly, using almost the same words as Jorge did last night and he feels the Majorcan smile against his skin. Pressing his lips against Dani's chest he moves his head, chin resting on his chest and peering up at him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hows the wrist."

Dani smiles, feeling all warm inside that his first concern is his wrist. Dani looking at it, lying safely away from his body and moves the fingers and carefully the wrist itself making him winc slightly.

"Still hurts but not as much as yesterday."

"When is the check up?"

"Tomorrow."

"Hm, so we have the whole day of doing nothing....." Jorge says, pressing his lips in a tight line,"what to do..."

Dani chuckles and thightens his grip in the Ducati riders hair and pulling him up, Jorge going willingly, hands placed next to his body and lifting himself up before their lips are sealed in a deep kiss. After the kiss Jorge lies on his side, head supported by his hand and shamelessly letting his eyes roam over Dani's naked chest.

"You see anything you like?" Dani asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You know I do,"Jorge smiles and looks up at Dani,"but I also see things I don't like."

Dani hufs, knowing what he is talking about and the Sabadel native looks away.

"Comes with the job, you know that." he says.

"I do, it's still a sin tho, every scar no matter how little that covers your skin."

Jorge lets his fingers travel down the lenght of Dani's neck, tracing his shoulder and the collorbone that caused him so much trouble, following the path and tracing some more scars, ending with the large one on the inside of his arm, almost going from the inside of the elbow to his wrist while his eyes move to his other arm, following the identical one there with his eyes.

"You scared me when you said you would stop racing if that surgery didn't fix it, didn't stop the pain while riding,"he murmers and looks at Dani,"did you really mean it?"

"I did, but it helped so, I'm still here."

"Thank god,"Jorge smiles,"I remember the rumors popping up about you retiring, it shocked me to be honest."

"Like you would miss me." Dani jests and pokes his side making Jorge smile but he looks at Dani with a look that makes him frown,"what?"

"I would, really, from all the guys in the paddock you're the only one who always stayed neutral, the only one who never let the media lure him out to say something to bring another rider down, I admire that in you and that's probably also the reason you have such a large following in Spain and why every rider respects you so much."

Dani feels his cheeks heat up at the compliment and he smiles shyly, looking away but Jorge cups his face and makes him look at him.

"It's not a coincidense I ended up here, with you, I just used what happened between Marc and Vale to see you,"he says and Dani tilts his head,"I was really worried."

"You could have called...." Dani begins.

"No, I couldn't, you see, I need to tell you something, something that has been on my mind for some time and you need to know, you deserve to know.."

"Know what?" Dani asks, getting nervous now.

Jorge licks his lips, taking a breath and shifting a little before he looks at Dani again, eyes looking at him curiously.

"Ever since we became friends again, I've started seeing you different, learned more about you, the way you tilt your head when someone asks you a serious question or how you poke out your tongeu when you have to concentrate on something your doing, how you frown your eyebrows when your crew chief explains something to you or how you lick your lips when you are stressed."

Jorge smiles, finger tracing Dani's thin lips that slowly part, Jorge's hand moving to Dani's neck and leaning in to seal their lips in a deep and intens kiss, moans falling from lips while Dani's unhurt hand slides down Jorge's side and rests on his asscheek, Jorge slipping his tongue inside the others mouth letting it dance around Dani's. Sliding a leg between Dani's, the Ducati rider rocks his hips forward, groaning when he finds friction for his already hard cock and breathless they let go, foreheads resting against each other.

"You are my safe haven, Dani, always have been,"he smiles against his lips,"no matter how fucked up everything was, just thinking about you was enough to light my mood, to make me feel better, to make my worries disappear, you pulled me through the aftermath of Sepang even though you didn't know but you did, you were my rock, my anchor, my safe place to go so you see, now that history is repeating itself, I was drawn to you, I needed to be at the only place where no one and nothing can hurt me, where I can hide and where I am safe and that is with you."

Dani doesn't know what to say to this declaration, not ever having any clue Jorge felt like that about him and he moves his hand on his asscheek, sliding the fingertips up over his spine making Jorge shiver and Dani chuckles.

"I've never noticed anything." Dani whispers.

"I'm very good at hiding my feelings."

"I'll say,"Dani says and leans up for a quick kiss,"we wasted a lot of time didn't we?"

"We're here now."

"True, and since I don't have anything to do untill tomorrow afternoon, we can already start with catching up."

Jorge smiles and leans in to mould his lips against Dani's, older moving his hand up and down smooth skin, nails scraping up Jorge's skin and leaving goosebumps behind making Jorge moan into his mouth and he settles between his legs, rocking his against Dani's, making him moan into his mouth. One of Jorge's hands finds it's way to Dani's hurt wrist and he softly traces the bandage before his fingers curl around the material carefully, thumb stroking over it and the gesture is so sweet and loving Dani breaths out shakily and Jorge breaks the kiss.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I just,"Dani stops talking and turn s his face, watching how Jorge's thumb keeps stroking the bandage on his wrist.

"I didn't know you had such a soft, caring side to you."

"I do when it comes to you,"he says and kisses Dani's neck,"you've always been so injury phrone, every time when you would fall my heart stopped beating, worry taking a hold of it untill I knew you would be ok, I've always felt the need to protect you."

Jorge's kisses trail a path to his shoulder, lips brushing over the skin softly and he shifts lower, lips kissing a path to the scar on his collorbone, his nipple, tongue dragging over it and tugging the bud until it is hard and Dani is whimpering beneath him, closing his eyes and pushing his head back into the pillow. When Jorge lowers himself further, he carefully tugs Dani's hurt wrist down with him, making sure not to hurt him. Settling between his legs, his tongue licking a path down untill he reaches his hard leaking cock, curling his fingers around it and licking the tip, Dani arching his hips up and moaning when he is envelopped by Jorge's mouth, slowly taking him in completly, tongue tracing the vein on the underside and moving upwards again, dragging it through the slit before dipping it underneath the foresking, earning himself a glutteral moan. Fingers slip in his hair and while he keeps the Majorcan in his place, he rocks his hips upwards, feeling his cock slide inside that amazing heat again, Jorge sucking his cheeks hollow and moaning when he feels Dani's cock twitch inside his mouth. Vibrations causing for Dani to shudder, hips arching up again and coming down his throat, Jorge swallowing everything he has untill he falls limp beneath him. Releasing his cock, he kisses his way back up Dani's body, lying next to him on his side and bringing Dani's hand to his lips to softly kiss the bandage, making the Repsol rider look at him. 

"If you, you know,"Dani begins and blushes,"move to my other side, I could return the favor."

"You don't have to."

"Jorge.."

"No, really,"he smiles and leans down to press his lips against his fellow rider,"you have been taken care of me for a long time, even without knowing, let me take care of you now, my fierce little samurai."

Dani chuckles at the nickname and watches how Jorge brings the bandaged wrist to his lips to place a kiss against it again before he lays it down and rests his head on Dani's chest again.


	3. Rest and Relaxation

When Dani wakes up the next time, he is alone, licking his lips he sits up, wrist cradled in his hand while he shuffles to the edge of the bed, only sighs of Jorge's present his clothes that lie on the ground. Dani stands up and makes his way to the livingroom, stopping when he doesn't see him and he frowns, hearing a sound coming from the kitchen he walks towards it just when Jorge walks out, startled and hand clutching his heart he leans back against the doorframe.

"Jezus Dani."he breaths.

Dani chuckles and walks up to him, moving his injured hand out of the way before crowding him against the doorframe and leaning in.

"I missed you when I woke up." he whispers

Jorge smiles, turning his face and leaning in to press his lips against Dani's in a soft kiss. Arms circle his waist and come to rest on Dani's asscheeks, softly squeezing and drawing him in closer, both moaning into the kiss. When Dani's stomach begins to rumble they both smile, resting their foreheads together and Jorge looks at him.

"You want me to make you something?" he asks.

"You think I can't make something for myself?"Dani asks and raises his eyebrow.

"With this?"Jorge says and holds up his injured wrist,"no I don't."

Jorge presses his lips against it and walks towards the fridge to open it, getting out some eggs and sandwiches and he looks over his shoulder.

"Did the doc gave you meds?"Jorge asks while getting a pan and placing it on the stove.

"Yeah, painkillers."

"Have you taken them?"

"No."

"Why not?" Jorge asks, pausing in turning on the heat.

"It's not that painfull."he shrugs.

Jorge turns around and looks at Dani, Repsol rider already opening his mouth but Jorge holds up his hand.

"Go take them."

"But..."

"No, go take them, now, or I amd going to leave and let you fend for yourself."

Dani just looks at the Majorcan, who is leaning back and crosses his arms and he rolls his eyes walking back into the bedroom and taken the pills, when he comes back, Jorge is almost done with the eggs, sandwiches being toasted in the roaster and the coffee is running. Dani smiles, closing in on Jorge and wrapping his arms around him from behind, pressing a kiss against his shoulderblade. Jorge reaises his free hand and covers the bandaged wrist, thumb stroking it softly and no matter how many times he has done it, it still makes Dani feel all warm inside.

"Go sit down."

Dani steps back and sits down, taking the toast with him and placing it on their plates before he slides the scrambled eggs on it and pours them both some coffee.

"Bon apetit."

Dani smiles, taking his arm, realizing his dominant hand is the one where the bandage is and moving it to take a bite hurts so he is forced to change to his left hand but that results in most of the egg sliding down his toast and he sighs.

"You need some help?"Jorge asks, swallowing his bite.

"No I'm fine." he says.

"Yeah I can see that."Jorge says, rolling his eyes.

Dani hufs and tries again but to no avail.

"I can't."it sounds softly.

"What was that?" Jorge asks and leans in.

"I can't do this on my own."

Dani looks at Jorge pleadingly making the Majorcan raise his eyebrows and Dani huff again in annoyance.

"Say the words."

"Can you help me eat my breakfast?" he asks, voice sounding whining but Jorge let's it slide.

"Please."

"Jorge!"

"Waiting."

"Please can you help me with eating breakfast."

"Of course I can." Jorge says, overly sweetly before picking up Dani's toast with the scrambled eggs and hold it up for Dani to bite a large piece off of it.

"Good boy," Jorge smiles and Dani flicks him the finger,"that's not very nice of you."

Dani chuckles and leans in again, Jorge holding up the toast and feeding him untill he is done, having had no time to eat his own, Dani leans back and watches the Ducati rider eat.

"What happend to you?"

"When?"

"During the race."

"Finished 15th, 43 seconds behind Cal,"Jorge says and sighs,"I was last, but step by step I started to make up places, in the end I drove a similar pace with the leaders and we have to focus on that, so that I get a good feeling for the upcoming races. I would undoubtedly have been more competitive, which would have been a little less in dry weather, but much better than this result. In both Qatar and here we have been unhappy, and I think that despite the results, it is still better than last year. Bad luck does not last forever, so a good result should come soon. "

He puts his toast away and sips his coffee, Dani seeing this is getting to him more then he thought and he reaches out to take his hand.

"You'll get there."

"It's been more then a year, Dani, maybe it was a mistake."

"Don't say that, there have been more riders that couldn't perform on the Ducati, the great Valentino himself couldn't, Nicky struggled too and it took Dovi four years to be this good."

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Jorge says frustrated and pushes his chair back, pacing the kitchen and running his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I'm just saying that you shouldn't give up no matter how hard things seem."

Dani looks at Jorge, now leaning with his back against the counter and hands gripping the edge, head hanging and Dani slowly stands up and walks towards him, hand cupping his face and making him look at him, soft smile on his lips and it lures one from Jorge too.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"S'okay."

"Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

Jorge leans forward and kisses Dani's neck, lips brushing his skin and sinking to his collorbone while Dani's arms come up and wind around his neck. He feels Jorge's hands slide underneath his boxers and he squeezes his asscheeks pulling him closer making Dani moan. Slowly the Majorcan turns their positions, pushing Dani against the counter and his lips sink lower, tracing a path to his stomach and falling to his knees, curling his fingers around the elastic of his boxers and pulling it down, revealing a hard cock and licking his lips before taking him in, working him to his climax ridiculously fast and fingers fist his hair, pulling him up and sealing their lips in a deep kiss, his good hand sliding lower and curling around Jorge's shaft, hearing his breath hitch and tugging fast and the moment he flicks his finger over the tip, the Ducati rider cums with a grunt, head falling on his shoulder and breathing harsh. Dani pulls his hand back and holds it up, licking his fingers clean from Jorge's cum and the Majorcan groans with the sight.

"That is so hot." he whispers.

Dani laughs and leans in to kiss him, taking his hand and taking him back to the bedroom and walking though to the shower.

"You need to get cleaned up."he says.

He opens the faucet and pulls Jorge's boxer down, pushing him inside the stall and closing it with him still on the other side.

"You're not joining me?"he pouts.

Dani shakes his head and raises his arm, showing him the bandaged wrist, shrugging and leaving Jorge to shower alone while he moves to the livingroom and sits down on the couch, crosslegged, and turns on the tv.

The next day, Dani leaves early for his appointment with the doctor, Jorge waiting for him anxious, hoping the recovery goes well enough so Dani can start exercising with it and make it strong again. When the older rider returns, he looks cheery.

"Well?"

"I can start to train, we'll have another look next tuesday to see how it goes."

"That's good, you need help?"

"Sure."

 

The next few days are spent mostly focussed on getting the strenght back in Dani's wrist, in between just lazing about, talking about their bitter rivalry on track but also off track and spending a lot time in bed. Getting to know each others body's and tracing scars and muscles with fingers, working out what has the other moaning in delight and what doesn't work, Jorge wanting to do all the work but Dani refuses to let him, wanting to let Jorge now he might have a hurt wrist but he isn't made of glass.

When it is tuesday morning, Dani leaves him with a kiss to go to the hospital to check up and see where he stands and even though Jorge hopes he will be able to race he knows better, the change of Dani racing is very slim and when he hears the door open he looks up and over his shoulder from his place on the couch.

"Well?"

"It could be better but it's healing good."

"That's good, so I guess you won't be racing then." Jorge says and gets up from the couch.

"Didn't say that." Dani says and Jorge stops mid step.

"What?"

"I want to race Jorge."

"Why?"

"Because, doctor Mir didn't say it is impossible and it feels good, I can do almost everything again and I have to try."

"Are you fucking insane?" Jorge says, inbelieving.

"No, I have to try and ride the bike to make an estimation if I can handle it."

"I know,"Jorge sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb,"are you sure?"

"Yes."

Jorge heaves a deep breath and walks up to him, taking his hurt wrist and stroking the bandage.

"You are a very brave man, Dani Pedrosa."

"Thank you."

"Just...don't fall ok? And if it hurts to much just stop, you don't have to prove anything to anyone."

"I know."

"Come here."

Jorge pulls the other in his arms, wrapping them thightly around his frame and Dani answers the embrace, resting his forehead on Jorge's shoulder.

"And I remember Assen 2013 where people were calling you a medical miracle, riding with a broken collorbone and getting fifth."

"Yeah well, I died like, ten times during that race and I was broken for a week after."

"We do have two weeks off after, you can nurse me back to health then."

"Gladly."

Jorge smiles and leans back to press his lips against Dani's in a soft kiss.


	4. Austin, friday

During the times Jorge is in his box during the first MotoGP practise, he's eyes never stray to far away from the screen, eyes scanning it for the Repsol Honda with #26. He's probably more nervous about Dani riding then Dani himself and everytime he sees the object of his effection his heart skips a beat, voices of his crew dulling to a distant sound, watching the lines he rides, even closely watching the wrist and it only gets him in trouble one time, his crew chief poking his side making Jorge yelp and look at him displeased but he gets the same reaction from Cristian.

"Sorry."he says and looks at the timesheets in Cristians hands.

 

Dani doesn't get any further then a 21st place but he doesn't care, pulling his glove slowly of his hurt wrist, he feels it throbbing and the numb feeling scares him a little.

"Are you ok?" Giacomo asks his rider, worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah,"Dani says,"looking at his wrist, bandage still on but he knows from experience it will probably be red,"I just need to let Clinica Mobile have a look at it."

"How did it go?"

"Ok, it hurts of course but it's bearable."

"Don't overdue it, if you can't you can't."

"I know."Dani smiles.

He wants to take off his other glove but his fingers aren't complying and he holds it out to Giacomo, shrugging, his crew chief smiling and he pulls the glove off. Dani stands up and zips his leathers down, letting it hang around the waist while he sits down again and takes a few long sips of his drink.

"Right, I'm going to Clinica Mobile." he says.

Giacomo nods and watches him go, he's been in MotoGP for a lot of years and worked with a lot of riders but Dani is one of the very few he has the utmost respect for, having had surgery just three days ago and already doing his best to ride. Shaking his head he looks at the timesheets again, realizing Dani is more then 4 seconds slower then Marc but he is still proud of his rider, knowing it is going to be a long weekend but the most important thing is Dani stays on.

 

On his way to the medical centre, Dani is suddenly pulled by his good hand and almost dragged between the trucks and out of sight, being backe dup against the truck and a worried Jorge Lorenzo taking his wrist, cradling it in his hand and brining it to his lips to kiss while he looks at Dani, worry clearly written in his eyes.

"Hey."Dani says.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's throbbing a bit and hurts, was just on my way to the medical centre."

"Let me know?" the Ducati rider asks but Dani knows it's more of a request.

"Of course."

Jorge nods, leaning in and capturing his lips in a kiss, it's soft and sweet, lips nipping and Jorge smiles, turning his face ane deepening the kiss before Dani breaks it.

"I really need to go."

"I know."

"I'll let you know something as soon as possible."

Jorge nods again, pressing his lips against Dani's again in a quick kiss before he let's the other go, watching after his retreating form and he sighs.

 

It's almost time to go out for the last practise of the day, Jorge staring at the text Dani send him about an hour ago, that the doctor rubbed some ointment on the wrist and bandaged it again, giving him a new fresh compress to use and he heaves breath, lying his phone away and getting ready to get on his bike again. 

Dani is back on the bike again, back on track, pain shooting through his wrist and feeling tears stinging his eyes but the times he is getting are hopefull, from 21st to 13, to 10, to 6 and even for a short time to 3rd. He's biting the pain so hard he can at one point feel the taste of blood in his mouth, winching when he does and licking the abused skin with his tongue, momentarily losing focus and making a small mistake in the chicane, letting go of the gas and he hangs his head, left hand coming up and supporting his helmet that is resting against the windshield, taking long deep breaths to deal with the pain and calm himself down. At the end he is at p10, with a little luck it will be enough to get into q2.

 

Much to his own surprise, or not, Jorge witnesses the moment Dani has on the bike, his lover obviously in pain and he has to blinck back his own tears, heart breaking to see Dani in so much pain and as soon as the team let's him go for the day, he hurries back to motorhome, changing leathers for short and sponsorshirt and making his way to the hotel while texting Dani.

"Where are you?" 

"Hotelroom, door is open."

Jorge smiles, putting away his phone and sneaking onto the right floor and into the right room, leaning against the door and scanning the room, eyes falling on his lover who is sitting on the couch, back towards him and shoulders slumped. Jorge pushing away from the door and walking around the couch, seeing Dani's wrist being held down in a bucket of cold water and the older one so focussed on what he is doing, he doesn't notice Jorge untill he walks past him and into the bathroom, returning with a bunch of towels and he sits down next to him, looking up and Jorge and the Majorcan wraps his arms around his lover, Dani burries his face in his neck and breaths out deep, tightly closig his eyes and heaving a deep breath.

"It fucking hurts Jorge."he whispers.

"I know, I know babe," he says, fingers weaving through Dani's hair soothingly,"but you did great, you were amazing today and I'm so proud of you."

He leans back and looks at Dani, eyes red from crying and the Majorcan cups his face, thumbs stroking his cheekbones and pulling him into a soft sweet kiss. He shifts his body and takes a towel, draping it over his lap and carefully taking Dani's arm to lift the wrist from the water, seeing the red of it and he lies it on the towel, gently stroking the fabric over it and drying the abused skin. Dani winching not escaping him and when he is done, he takes his time to bandage it, being closely watched by Dani, the Repsol rider again being surprised at how gentle the Ducati rider is with him. When he is done he presses his lips against the skin and Dani smiles.

"Thank you." he whispers.

"I wish there was something I could do to take away the pain while riding, I hate seeing you in pain and not being able to do anything about that."

"You are doing something, you're here, you're helping me deal with it."

Jorge smiles and takes the bundle of towels to make some sort of 'nest' in his own lap, carefully placing Dani's wrist on them and carressing the bandage with his fingers, making sure Dani can't hurt it. The older smiles and leans sideways, head dropping on Jorge's shoulder and the other wraps his arm around Dani's shoulder and pulls him close, pressing a kiss on the top of his head.


	5. Austin, saterday

"Hows the wrist?"

It's the first thing that comes out of his mind and Dani chuckles, sitting on the couch in his hotelroom early saterday evening and he looks at Jorge amused, the Majorcan however, only has eyes for the wrist and frowns.

"It's not red."he says, surprised.

"No, and it doesn't hurt as much as yesterday either."

Jorge hums, taking a good look at Dani and he raises an eyebrow.

"You look much better too."

"I feel better, just very tired."

"Go to bed early."

"Yes dad." Dani says and Jorge rolls his eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"I do, and like this caring side of you, makes me feel loved, wanted."

"Well, you are loved and very very wanted."

Jorge smiles and leans in to kiss him, hand coming up and cupping the olders cheek to deepen it and when Dani licks his lip, the Majorcan moans. Opening his lips and allowing Dani to seek his tongue, kiss slow and sensual and Jorge starts to push Dani on his back, pushing his arm out to protect his hurt wrist and his other arm winds around Jorge's neck to pull him closer. It's not easy for Dani with just one arm but he manages to pull Jorge on top of him, having a make out session on the couch, eventually Jorge ending on his back and Dani half on top of him, hurt wrist lying on Jorge's stomach and the Majorcan stroking it.

"Can you stay the night?" Dani suddenly asks.

"I would love to, but I don't know if that is wise."

"I know,"Dani says and looks up at him,"but I really want you to stay, please?"

Dani tilts his head and pouts, making Jorge laugh and ruffle his hair.

"You play dirty, Pedrosa."

"Is it working?"

"Fine, I'll stay."

Dani smiles in victory and moves up to kiss him before he sits up, stretching his back and looking at Jorge.

"You did good too, p6, I'm right behind you on the grid tomorrow."

"Just follow my lead them." Jorge says, sitting up too and arm winding around Dani's waist to pull him into another kiss.

"I am kinda hungry." Dani confesses.

"You only want me for my cooking skills." Jorge says, rolling his eyes.

"You know that's not true, babe."

"Hm, sure."

Jorge kisses his lips again briefly before he moves to the small kitchen, opening the fridge and looking inside, grabbing some lose vegatables and a bit of rice, taking it out and he starts cooking, Dani wandering over, smelling the delicious scent and sitting at the table, just watching him. 

During eating, Dani manages to handle himself, using a spoon and only finishing after Jorge a couple of minutes in which the Majorcan spends with watching Dani. After dinner, Jorge cleans up and takes Dani to the bedroom, slowly undressing him and tucking him in before he undresses too and slips in besides him. Setting the alarm on 4 in the morning to give himself some time to sneak away before turning and wrapping Dani is his arms, making sure to not hurt his wrist. Lips finding each other in a deep soft kiss, Jorge eventually pushing Dani on his back and wedging a leg between the smallers, rocking upi and down, seeking friction for himself while a hand moves lower and slips inside Dani's boxers, curling his fingers around his shaft and hearing a moan being released from those lips that goes straight to his own cock, twitching on his own boxers. Dani slides his good hand down over Jorge's side and over the curve of his asscheek, dipping underneath the boxers and cupping the globe before squeezing it and pulling the Majorcan closer, groaning with the friction. Hips are arched up and rocked down, both chasing their climax and when it comes, it leaves both breathless. Jorge's head drops down on Dani's shoulder, nipping the skin and having Dani tremble beneath him, leaning up and kissing him before rolling on his back. When he makes a move to get up, Dani grabs him with his good hand and stops him.

"Don't, please." he whispers.

Jorge turns towards him and before he can protest finds himself with an arm full of cuddly Dani Pedrosa, curling into his side and Jorge smiles, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

 

When Jorge's alarm starts blaring, he jerks up in a sitting position, jolting Dani awake too, grumbling and hissing with the sudden movement of his wrist.

"Fuck sorry." Jorge says.

Dani sits up and cradles his wrist, Jorge leaning down and pressing his lips against it before he gets out of bed, dresses himself and sits down on the edge, cupping Dani's cheek and kissing him.

"Be careful today ok?" he says.

"You too." Dani smiles.

The share one last kiss before Jorge leaves to his own room and Dani moves under the blankets again for another couple of hours of sleep.


	6. Austin, sunday

The moment Dani is over the finish line he sits up, relieved it is finally over, releasing the left handlebar and flexing his fingers repeatedly, having to put all of his weight on that arm and fingers having to grip the handle bar extra tight the last couple of laps they cramped up. Seeing Marc celibrating he smiles, reaching out and taking Marc's hand and even after his amazing win, Dani can see the question in his teammate's eyes; are you ok? Dani nods, faint smile although Marc can't see of course but he gets a nod in return. Resting the hand on the tank, his eyes wander to the screen, searching for the #99 and being shocked to see the P11 in front of it knowing Jorge must be disappointent. 

Dai shakes his head, he wants to be there for Jorge, he really does, giving him something back after the times the Majorcan looked after him and cared for him this weekend but he knows the most important thing now is take care of his wrist. It hurts even more then after the first day, throbbing and burning and he takes the lefthandlebar with his hand to release the right one, feeling the sting in it and when he rides into pitlane and the box, his mechanics catch him, holding the bike steady while Dani slowly gets off, receiving several pats on the behind from them, hearing their praises and Giacomo gets up as soon as he is withing reach, taking his shoulders gently and looking at his rider.

"I'm so proud of you Dani."he says, pride sounding in his voice and Dani just nods.

Holding out his hands, Giacomo carefully takes off the gloves, Dani winching when the glove is being taken off of his hurt wrist, good hand going to it and Giacomo zipps down his leathers, helping Dani in getting it off of him and he lets it hanging around his hips while he sits down, immedialty someone from Clinica Mobile on his haunches in front of him and he takes the hurt wrist and looks at him, being an angry red and he looks at Dani. Silently taking a tube of ointment and rubbing something on it, Dani hissing with the cold but he doesn't retract his arm, letting the man do his job.

"You need to rest it now,"the man says and stands up,"I suggest you stay here untill tomorrow and pack then, go home and don't use it for at least a week."

Dani nods, thanking the man and cradling the hurt wrist before lying his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and taking a moment to regain himself. Opening his eyes again, he looks around the box, watching how his crew cleans up and packs, biting his lip and deciding it's better to just go back to his motorhome, change clothes and get to the hotel, doing what the man said, and just relax for the rest of the day and tomorrow. Saying goodbye to his team and thanking them again, he makes his way to the motorhome, needing a good hour to get his leathers off and change into short and shirt, escaping through the backentrance and avoiding the fans, he loves them he really does and would do anything for them, especially after all the support they gave him but right now, he just can't and he hopes they udnerstand that.

Thirty minutes later he gets back in his hotelroom, having send Jorge a message he's staying untill at least the end of the afternoon on monday to give his wrist much needed rest, quickly getting a message back, Jorge telling him he's amazingly proud of how he did and he should, promising to come by as soon as he can. Dani smiles, sliding the phone on the table and leaning back on the couch, head falling back against the headrest and closing his eyes and for the first time that day, he realizes how tired he is, how broken he feels and how exhausted he is. It doesn't take him very long to fall asleep and that is how Jorge finds him two hours later, sitting down on the couch and trying to wake him up but Dani is still so exhausted and drugged by the heavy medicines he only gets a weak 'hi' out, Jorge smiling and carefully sliding his arm around Dani's waist to lift him up and carry him to the bedroom, and he is being laid down on soft sheets, tucked underneath a blanket and Jorge lies down next to him to pul him in his arms, Dani's head resting on his shoulder and his eyes close again, Jorge's fingers weaving through his hair and he faintly hears the praises from the Ducati rider and he feels the kisses that are planted on his face and she smiles content, snuggling deeper into the embrace. 

"Go back to sleep, babe." he murmers.

Dani can only agree, falling back to sleep again and Jorge stays awake, fingers carressing the olders back, murmering sweet words and planting soft kisses on his skin. Making sure to listen to every sound that comes out of Dani's mouth, ready to, when nessecary, calm him down and comfort him. 

Jorge can't prevent form falling asleep however and when Dani wakes up, the Majorcan is still sleeping, Dani leans up on his elbow, watching him, evening has fallen in the meantime and the glow of the moon casts a light on his face. He reaches out his finger and traces the lines on his face, Jorge stirring and scrunching up his face making Dani chuckle and Jorge smile.

"What time is it?" he asks.

"Little after three."

"Hm, you know, most people sleep during the night, so, lie back down and go back to sleep."

Dani chuckles and pokes Jorge's side making the younger groan.

"Dani please.." he whines,"sleep, now..."

"I've been sleeping for like nine hours, I'm wide awake." he says, fingers tracing patters on his chest.

"So go running or something."

"Will you join me?"

Jorge opens one eye and looks at him like he is crazy for even suggesting it.

"Go watch tv then."

"It's in the middle of the night, I'm sure there's nothing on,"he says and lies down, chin resting on Jorge's chest,"why don't you entertain me?"

That has Jorge freeze, eyes flying open and glancing down at the Repsol rider who looks at him with a smirk, watching how the Sabadel native licks his lips before he tugs his nipple with his teeth having Jorge gasp. Other hand moving lower and stroking his cock, Jorge moaning and closing his eyes in delight.

"Well, if you insist." the Majorcan breaths.

"I do,"Dani whispers and leans up to hover over his face,"I really do."

Dani leans down to capture his lips in a deep kiss, hand sliding beneath the waistband of his boxers and curl his fingers around his half hard cock, working it to hardness redicoulously fast and having Jorge arch his hips up, panting for breath. Groaning when Dani releases him to slowly work his way down his body, littering the skin with kisses and doing his best to avoid putting pressure on his hurt wrist. Fingers curling around the elastic band of his boxers and pulling it down his legs to throw on the floor. Before Jorge knows what is happening, Dani has swallowed him whole, making the Majorcan almost howl at the ceiling and feeling Dani's hands on his innerthighs, pushing them out and fingers that slide closer to his hole, Jorge wondering if Dani is going to do what he thinks he is and knowing that yes he is, when a digit circles his hole and slowly pushes his way inside him. Taking his time in opening the Ducati rider up for him, using first one, then two and ultimatly three fingers, he has him writhing beneath him by the time he kisses his way back up his trembling body. Heaving a deep breath, Dani releaves some pressure on his hurt wrist, stretching the arm and Jorge looks at him worried. 

"I'm fine."Dani smiles.

"Are you sure?"

Dani nods, leaning down and kissing him softly, hand wandering lower and taking himself in hand to align his cock against Jorge's opening and slowly inching his way inside, groaning with the tight heat surrounding him and head falling forward on Jorge's shoulder.

"Fuck..."

Jorge closes his eyes, head pushed back into the pillow while his legs wrap around Dani's waist, ancles locked on his back and urging him to move and when the smaller does, both moan with the feeling, Dani trying his best to take his time, not wanting this to be over soon but it feels so fucking good to be inside Jorge he can't help himself, thrusting faster and harder, moans and whimpers filling the air and the moment Jorge arches his hips, he feels himself cumming deep inside him, body jerking and hand moving between their body's to curl around Jorge's cock and only a couple of jerks and twists of his hand pushes him over. Both panting, Dani trembles with the effort of keeping himself up on his good arm when Jorge wraps his arms around him and rolls them on their sides, hand sliding to his wrist and cradling it against his chest while his other hand cups his cheek and pulls him into a deep kiss.

"Can I go back to sleep now?"Jorge says.

"Fuck you, Lorenzo."

"Again?"

Dani shoves the Majorcan playfully and rolls his eyes, only being pulled into his arms again.

"Dani?"

"Hm?"

"Can I come home with you? To Geneva?" Dani chuckles at the insecure tone of his voice and he looks up at Jorge.

"You promised to nurse me back to health remember? I'm holding you to that."

Jorge smiles and leans down to press his lips against Dani's in a short kiss before they get some more sleep.


	7. Hiding out

Dani goes back home in mondayevening and because they don't want to draw any unwanted attention to themselves, Jorge decides to go a little ealier and that he has to take a detour, so when he arrives at Dani's house in Geneva, the other is already there. Jorge sneaks up to the front door, seeing light burning in the house and he uses the key Dani gave him to let himself inside, dropping his bag at the foot of the stairs and walking into the livingroom that he finds empty. He steps further inside and looks around, it's very spacious with two sofa's and a large couch and a huge tv cabinet that hides a large LCD screen and some other electronis and he smiles when he sees a playstation. Walking further inside the room, he glances a look into the kitchen and being surprised to find it made mostly of wood, wooden cabinets and a wooden counter and a large cooking isle in the middle before he focusses on the backyard, standing before the windows that go from floor to ceiling and eyes landing on the swimmingpool, smile becoming wider, already seeing himself in there together with Dani.

"Hey,"he suddenly hears, arms sliding around his waist and lips pressed against his shoulderblade,"thought there was a burglar."

"You knew I would come, you gave me the key yourself." Jorge says defending.

"I know,"Dani chuckles,"how did the trip go?"

"Good,"Jorge says and turns around in Dani's arms,"much to long tho."

Jorge smiles and leans in to kiss him, hand coming up to cup his face and deepen it, both sighing longenly and Jorge lets himself be pushed back against the glass, fingers sliding lower and slipping unerneath his shirt, moving up and nails scarping the skin lightly making Jorge moans softy.

"I've missed you."the Majorcan murmers against his lips.

"It's only been a couple of hours." Dani sighs while Jorge's lips sink lower to nip at his neck.

"Still missed you, I've been wanting you for so long that it feels like every moment spend away from you, is a moment wasted."

"Such a smooth talker." 

Dani feels Jorge smile against his skin, fingers slipping underneath his shirt and tracing his spine making the Repsol rider stretch underneath the touch. His fingers slip in his hair and he steers his face up again, sealing their lips in a deep kiss, Jorge's hands moving down and slipping inside the backpocktes of his jeans and he squeezes his asscheeks and pulls him closer, both groaning with the friction. Jorge takes his hands out of the backpockets and he grabs his hips, turning their positions and lifting the older up who wraps his legs around his waist and arching his back, Jorge rocking his hips forward and breath hitching, hard cocks rubbing against the fabric of boxers but both to riled up to stop their dryhumping and remove them, needing to get the edge off and when Jorge swivels his hips, Dani jerks in his arms, head falling back against the window with a thud and ruining his boxers just like Jorge does when he rocks forward again. Groaning and burrying his face in the crook of Dani's neck, he breaths harsh, eyes closed and eventually leaning back, searching for Dani's eyes and finding them.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine,"he laughs, leaning in and kissing Jorge softly,"just need to clean myself up a bit."

"Me too."

Jorge slowly lowers Dani to stand on his own feet, Dani taking his hand and leading him to the halway where Jorge grabs his bags and takes them upstairs where they change clothes, both in joggers and hoodie and when they are curled up on the couch later, Jorge's hand reaching out for Dani's hurt wrist and he curls his fingers around it.

"How's this doing?"

"It doesn't hurt, it just feels sort of, numb?"

"Numb?" Jorge asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, like when your arm or leg s sleeping, that feeling. The doctor said that's normal because I used it quite intense for three days but he wants me to call him when it still feels like that at the weekend."

"Did he give you something for it?"

"Yeah, an oitment, every morning and evening."

There falls a silence over the two before jorge shifts and something in his bodylanguage alerts Dani and the older looks up at him.

"I'm leaving Ducati." Jorge says softly.

"Yeah, that's not really a shock, you know, they're saying you're going to Suzuki."

"My manager did got an offer yes but if I am correct, so did you."

"Yeah,"Dani smiles,"not really an offer but he talked to my manager but Davide talked to a lot of riders who are running out of contract."

"Wouldn't it be something tho? You and me in one team?" Jorge sniggers and pokes Dani's side making the older laugh.

"It would, from enemies, to friends to teammates."Dani muses and purses his lips together.

"What? You don't want to be my teammate?"Jorge says and pouts.

"No that's not it I just..."Dani smiles and shakes his head,"nothing, it's nothing."

He makes a move to stand but Jorge grabs his shirt and pulls him back against his side.

"Come on, tell me."

"I was just thinking that, maybe KTM would be a nice finish to my carreer."

"It would be a step down."

"I know, but I could help them get better, help them develop the bike, make it maybe even a podium contender one day."Dani says and shrugs.

"If anyone can it's you, I've always understood you are brilliant at development and I'm sure Mike would love to have you."

"Yeah, he already dropped some hints and there are a lot of mechanics working there that I know from their time with Honda."

"I think it would be a great project."

Dani hums and leans against Jorge's side more, hurt wrist lying on Jorge's stomach.

"But I thought they already signed Zarco?"

"They didn't, they talk to a lot of riders too but they haven't signed anyone yet, Mike send me a text,"Dani chuckles,"they haven't made an offer to anyone yet."

Jorge weaves his fingers through Dani's hair, laying his cheek against the top of his head and closing his eyes for a moment, fingers of his other hand absentmindedly stroking Dani's hurt wrist.

Later that day, Jorge is making dinner while Dani is sitting on the stool at the bar, watching him and just enjoying the view, eyes roaming over his fellow rider and mind wandering, realizing to late Jorge turns around and asks him something.

"Sorry, what?" Dani asks, cheeks heating.

Jorge rolls his eyes but can't help the smirk, quite enjoying the fact that what has been the object of his effection, thinks he's beautiful enough to stare at.

"You know, if you be good and eat your plate empty, you can do with me whatever you wish tonight."

"What am I? Five?" Dani says, raising his eyebrows.

Jorge chuckles and continues dinner while Dani slips off the stool and wanders up stairs to smear some oitment on the wrist and when he is done he walks downstars again, thinking they can eat outside and when he steps into the hall he suddenly hears Jorge yelling at himself and he frowns. Rounding the corner he is met with the Ducati rider clutching the counter, head hanging and heaving for breath. Walking close, he lays his hand on his back and Jorge jumps, making Dani raise his hands in defence.

"Hey, just me,"he says and Jorge looks away,"what happened?"

"Nothing, I just.....well except maybe that moving to Ducati was a mistake."

"What?"

"Come on Dani, it's been one and a half year and I haven't even won a race yet while Dovi won like, 6 last year and ended second in the championship and is leading again now, I'm a fucking loser." he spits.

"Hey don't say that,"Dani says shocked and wraps his arms around the Ducati rider, cheek pressed agains his shoulder,"you are not a loser, you are a three times world champion in MotoGP, at least you have titles, me lacking them is probably the reason I'm getting pushed out."

"They are not going to push you out."Jorge says.

"Wouldn't surprise me if they did, next to Marc, what did I give Honda?" Dani says and moves away from Jorge, leaning against the counter and wrapping his arms around himself.

"Are you kidding me?"

Dani shrugs, avoiding Jorge's eyes and the Majorcan walks up to him and tilts his head with his fingers making him look at him.

"You might not have won any titles, yet, but you are the fourth most succesfull rider in MotoGP, you have practically the most records on your name, you've won a race every year since your debut, no one can say that and you made sure Honda won the constructors title numerous times, you are birlliant at developing the bike making it a championship winning one and I'm sure Marc would agree with me if I even dare to say that his titles are thanks to your experience."

Dani hufs and wants to look away but Jorge takes his face in his hands.

"Hey look at me,"Jorge says and Dani looks at him,"who taught Marc everything he knows about riding that bike? Who taught Marc how to be faster and better? Who did Marc follow that time in qualifying and gave him pole?"

"I did."Dani says softly.

"That's right, you did so don't you ever dare to say that you are not good enough because you are, Puig is just an asshole."

Dani laughs at that making Jorge smile too.

"Well, he is."

"True." he smiles.

After having calmed down again Jorge resumes dinner that is eaten outside, both sitting on the loungecouch overlooking the garden and after dinner Dani wants to clean up but Jorge refuses his help. 

"No, you stay here, you need to rest your wrist."

"It's fine..."

Jorge however shoots Dani a look that doesn't tolerate resistance and Dani leans back in his seat.

"Good, I'll be right back."

Dani watches Jorge leave, smile around his lips, never having thought in a million years he and Jorge would ever be more then just friends but having him here, in his house in Geneva is like heaven. When Jorge comes back, he sits down next to Dani, lacing their fingers together and pressing a kiss against his temple, Dani leaning against his side and humming content. 

"What are you thinking?"

"Just how nice it was, in Austin, the revealing of Hayden Hill and his number and seeing Marc being very determint to be handed a Nicky flag after he won." Dani says and involuntarily releases a shaky breath.

"You ok?" Jorge asks.

"yeah, I just...it's been a year but it is still so very hard to believe he's really gone."

"I know,"Jorge says, pulling the other a little closer,"I'm thankfull he was your first teammate in MotoGP."

"Me too, I learned a lot from him, actually, I learned everything from him, he was one of my best friends, even though I almost ruined his chances at the title in Portugal."

"But you helped him in Valencia, handing him third place and fending off everyone so he could win the title."

"I did."Dani smiles.

Jorge smiles too, turning his head and pressing a kiss against Dani's temple. 

"How about a swim?"Dani suddenly says.

"Now?"

"Yes now, it's heated so the water should still be nice,"Dani says and loosens himself from Jorge's embrace to stand up,"come on."

The Repsol rider pulls off his shirt and drops it to the ground, looking at Jorge.

"I don't have my trunks with me."

"Who says you need one?"

"What?"

"Well, you did say that if I would eat my plate empty, I could do with you whatever I wished, so...." Dani stops to push his joggers and boxers down his legs, stepping out and to the pool backwards, making a come hitcher movement with his finger that is completly missed by Jorge who is busy staring at Dani's muscles and that already half hard cock. Dani's fingers curling around it and tugging it softly making Jorge bite his lip.

"Come on, babe, if you want me, come and get me."

Dani turns around, smling when he hears a rustle of clothes and hurried footsteps behind him and before he even reaches the water, arms circle his waist and he is being pulled against a solid chest, lips attach to his neck and they suck and bite while they walk into the pool, the Majorcans fingers slide lower and stroke his innerthighs having Dani gasp. 

"Don't tease me."he whispers hotly in his ear.

"Not teasing,"Dani breaths,"you have me, just take what you want."

"I want you, around me, I bet you would be só fucking tight."

Jorge rocks his hips forward, pressing his hard cock against Dani's back and the older moans, turning around and winding his arms around Jorge's neck while their lips find each other in a hot passionate kiss, Dani wrapping his legs around Jorge's waist and Jorge slides a hand over the curve of Dani's ass, sliding further down and between his legs, circling his hole and pushing a finger inside having Dani gasp. Jorge curses under his breath and pulls back but Dani clenches down around him.

"Don't.." he grits.

"But I'm hurting you..."

"I like that, just please, give me more..."

"Who would have thought that nice, sweet, innocent Dani Pedrosa likes it to be fucked rough."

Dani answers him by biting his neck having Jorge gasp and pushing another finger inside him, having Dani groan, eyes falling shut and swiveling his own hips, urging Jorge on to move them and the moment he sciccors them Dani moans loud, gratefull the nearest neighbours are miles away. Jorge pulls his fingers back, making Dani whine but it turns into a long needy moan when he feels his tip against his hole, Jorge's fingers grabbing Dani's hips but before he gets the chance, Dani sinks down on him completly, pained expression on his face and Jorge leans forward to kiss his lips softly. Dani's fingers slipping in his hair and turning his face to claim his lips in a hot kiss. Both moaning into the others mouth while Jorge starts fucking him rough against the poolwall, Dani clenching his muscles around him hard, moans and gasps leaving lips and teeth biting skin so hard it breaks the skin. Jorge slides a hand down over Dani's leg, hooking in the back of his knee to push it further out and slam deeper inside Dani, older releasing a needy moan, Jorge ups the tempo, water sloshing over the side of the pool but neither really notice or care, to caught up in chasing their orgasms and when it comes, it leaves both breathless, Dani stilling in his arms while Jorge's body jerks uncontrolable, rocking inside the other again a couple of times.

"Fuck..." Dani groans.

"Hm...so good..." Jorge whispers and brushes his lips against Dani's neck, tongue soothingly licking the abused skin there having Dani winch, "sorry."

"Don't be,"Dani says and looks at him,"like I said; I like it rough."

Jorge laughs at that, shaking his head and slowly sliding out of Dani, having the other whimper before he walks out of the pool with Dani still in his arms, grabbing a towel and handing it to Dani, the Repsol rider wrapping it around them both, lips trailing kisses over soft skin.

"Upstairs, take me upstairs."Dani murmers.

"To sleep?"

"For starters." Dani smirks against his skin.


	8. Jerez, prelude

**Monday, April 30**

Somewhere during the day, Dani walks into the living room, watching Jorge sitting on the couch and looking at his phone frowning.

"You ok?"he asks.

"What?" he asks and looks up,"oh, yeah fine, they want me in the pressconfo at Jerez."

"So? It's your home race." Dani says and sits down next to him.

"It's yours too, you didn't get an invite?"

"No that I know of." he shrugs.

"That's weird, if there is anyone that deserves to be there it's you after what you had to endure the whole weekend, you rode through hell and pain to get home a brilliant seventh place, what did I do?"

"It's fine, babe."Dani smiles and leans in to kiss him.

Jorge smiles too and wraps the other up in his arms, minding his still hurt wrist and he pulls him down on the couch, lips pressing kisses against his neck making Dani laugh and squirm beneath him.

"Stop please..Jorge.." he says breathless, laugh sounding in it and Jorge looks up, sighing a deep breath before he settles half on top of him, fingers slipping underneath Dani's shirt and stroking his skin. Spending as much time as they can tangled together before one of them gets hungry and they decide to make some dinner.

 

**Thursday, may 3**

Dani breaks the connection on his phone, having talked to Mike for the last half hour, telling him Johann had signed for them for two years and it means keeping his seat for at least another year is coming a lot closer, it also means that if Honda does decide to let him go, there is one place less for him to go. He throws his phone on the bed, standing up and pacing through the hotel room, biting his lip and ending up at the kitchen, grabbing a beer and wandering through the hotel room again, standing in front of the window and staring outside. 

He knows what he can, what he achieved, what he is worth for a team, he just never thought he would ever get into this position, when Livio had still been the riders manager, his place has never been up for grasp but that all changed when Livio suddenly announced his leave and Puig was appointed as his replacement. Ever since he and Alberto parted ways, on Dani's request of course and something the older man wasn't happy about, they never had much dealings with the other, until now. Dani heaves a deep breath and brings the bottle to hips lips, jumping when two arms slip around his waist and spilling beer on his shirt. Pushing the arms away and turning around he is met with a startled Jorge.

"Are you ok?"he asks.

"Fine." Dani mutters.

He turns away, grabbing his shirt and on the way to the bedroom pulling it off to throw in a corner, Jorge following him cautiously and leaning against the door frame while watching him.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Dani smiles wryly and looks at him, nodding and grabbing another shirt to pull on and he walks towards Jorge, wanting to pass him but the Majorcan takes his good wrist and stops him.

"What's wrong babe?" he whispers.

"I can't tell you."

"Sure you can."

"No, it's...it's not off. yet."

"What? Oh god, don't tell me Honda signed another rider?" Jorge suddenly says and Dani can hear the worry in his voice.

"No, they didn't...."

"Thank god, what then?"

"Mike called, Johann signed a two year contract with them."

"Oh, but that's good, right? It means your changes have gone up."

"He wasn't the only one on Honda's list." 

Dani loosens his hand from Jorge's grip and walks into the living room, wandering over to the window and looking outside, this time, when arms slide around his waist, he leans back into him and covers his hands with his own, chin resting on Dani's shoulder.

"You're worried."he states.

"Maybe, my seat has never been up for grasps before, I've been with Honda for 13 years and I've never been in this position."

"You blame Alberto?"

"I know I shouldn't but it's hard not to."Dani whispers.

"Because you send him out? You think this is his revenge or something?"

"I don't know, could be. You have to admit that while Livio was there, my position was never questioned and now Alberto is there and suddenly I have to fight to keep my seat."

"A fight you will win, you're strong, you've proved that in Austin, you deserve that contract and Jerez has always favoured you, you've always been strong here, you were amazing last year."

Jorge strokes his hurt wrist, bandage still there but stitches out now and Dani smiles at the gentle gesture, also remembering that weekend last year and he involuntarily thinks back to the podium on Sunday, when he realised Jorge meant much more to him then just a friend, how chatty the Majorcan was during the walk to the podium, how he smiled widely at Dani, the tears that threatened to fall and the Jorge leaning in and hugging him.

"Dani?" 

The older rider is being brought out of his thoughts by the other, looking at him and biting his lip.

"What?"

Dani sighs and turns around in his arms, winding them around Jorge's neck and smiling.

"I was just thinking about the podium last year, how happy you were for me, the hug you gave me."

"It just felt like the right thing to do." he shrugs.

"Made me fall in love with you." Dani confesses.

"Really?" Jorge asks, tilting his head to the side..

"Really."

Jorge leans in and moulds his lips to Dani's, kiss sweet and soft and the younger bites Dani's lip, making him groan and open up, Jorge moaning when their tongue's meet and he turns his head to deepen the kiss. Hands sliding from his lower back to his ass cheeks and pulling the Repsol rider closer, both already starting to respond to the friction it causes and Jorge breaks the kiss to lean his forehead against Dani's.

"I have to go." the Majorcan says.

"I know."

Dani loosens himself from his lover, stepping back and smiling at him.

"Can I come back after?" he asks.

"My door is always open for you, you know that."

"Don't know how late it will be."

Dani smiles and walks to the table next to the door, taking his key card and slipping it inside Jorge's back pocket.

"Use it when you get here."

Jorge nods, smiling and sealing his lips over Dani's again one last time before he leaves him.

 

When Jorge finally has some time to sneak over to Dani's room, it's already late, he even thought about not going but he quickly dismissed that thought, the need to see and hold Dani even if it is for just a small amount of time, greater then his willpower to be sensitive and get some much needed food and sleep, slipping inside the room he is not surprised it's dark and he sees a sliver of light coming from beneath the bedroom door. He walks up to it and pushes it open, bedroom empty and he frowns just when the door to the bathroom opens and Dani appears, hair damp and sticking in all sort of directions and body on display for him to let his eyes roam over it and towel wrapped around his waist, the Majorcan can only stare at the beautiful man that is Dani Pedrosa in front of him. When the Repsol rider clears his throat, Jorge's eyes dart up and meet mocca, looking at him amused. Jorge blushes and walks up closer, not missing a beat in slipping his fingers in damp hair and his arm sliding around his waist and locking their lips in a deep kiss, his mouth demanding against Dani's who makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat at the almost possessive way he is kissed but his hands fist the material of Jorge's sponsor shirt and pulls him in closer, being manhandled to the bed and laid upon it, he covers Dani's body with his own, wedging himself between his legs and rocking his own down, both riders moaning with the feeling. Breaking the kiss, Jorge kisses his way down a shuddering body, lips trailing a path down, tongue dragging over his nipple while the thumb of his hand brushes the other, teeth tugging it having Dani groan and his fingers slip into his hair. Head pushed into the pillow, he feels how Jorge's lip sink further, lips moving lower and fingers taking the corner of the towel to pull it loose, breaking the contact with his skin and laying it back before he pushes the towel aside, making him think of opening a present, and reveals an already hard leaking cock. Jorge smiles and leans down, nuzzling the short dark hairs and inhaling, heavy scent of the shampoo he used and the unmistakable smell that is _Dani_ washing over him.

"Jorge please..."Dani moans above him, almost sounding desperate.

The Majorcan smiles and licks a stripe up over the underside, looking up through his eyelashes at the man moaning his name so sinful before he wraps his lips around the tip, tongue licking up the drop of pre-cum and he hums, vibrations causing for Dani to buck his hips up and push himself deeper into the delicious heat. Jorge taking him in completely and curling his tongue around the shaft before moving up again, sucking the tip and dragging his tongue through the slit before dipping underneath the foreskin. Fingers slipping between Dani legs, older spreading them wide to give more room and Jorge tentatively pushes a finger inside him, hearing the others breath hitch but remembering he likes it rough and he doesn't wast much time to push in a second, scissoring them and abusing his prostate having Dani whimper beneath him. Releasing his cock with an obscene plop, Jorge keeps his fingers working inside Dani while he kisses his way up his heaving body, own cock painfully hard by now and he tugs Dani's earlobe with his teeth.

"You think you can take me, handsome?" he whispers.

"Hm, yes...please..."

Jorge smiles, leaning back and sitting on his knees, eyes taking in the debauched man beneath him, chest heaving, blush coating his skin and cock leaking on his stomach, the Ducati rider pulls off his shirt before he opens his jeans and pushes it down his hips far enough to free his own leaking cock, not having the patience to wait any longer to be inside him and he leans over Dani, lining his cock against his opening and rocking his hips forward, inching his way inside his lover, Dani crying out in pain but not making an attempt to stop him and Jorge leans in to kiss him deeply, swallowing his cries and muffling them either, knowing how thin the walls can be. Feeling already being overwhelming, Jorge jerks his hips forward and pushes his cock inside completely before he stills, breaking the kiss and resting his head in the crook of Dani's neck, breathing harsh and trying to calm himself down. Dani opens his eyes, arms coming up to wind around his waist and sliding lower to cup Jorge's ass cheeks and he squeezes them, pulling him against him while rocking his hips upwards, urging him silently to move. Jorge groans and starts rocking into him, slowly and deeply, groans and whimpers being released with every thrust, Dani leaning up and kissing his neck, teeth grazing the skin and moving upwards.

"Harder, babe, fuck me hard, make me feel it." he whispers.

Jorge pulls his knees up a little, one hand grabbing the headboard and he starts thrusting harder, short powerful rocks inside him that push Dani up on the bed with every thrust. 

"Yes, like that, so good...."

Dani turns his head and kisses his skin, fingers trailing up over his skin, tracing his spine and feeling the Majorcan shiver above him, thrusts coming harder and faster, legs wrapped around his waist now and locking the ancles. Both are close, both feel that tight coil in the stomach, Jorge reaching a hand down and curling his fingers around Dani's cock, couple of tugs enough to make him cum, shuddering beneath him and releasing a beautiful moan, muscles clenching around his own cock and pulling him over. Jorge stills, head dropping on Dani's shoulder again and breathing ragged while he comes back to earth. Dani's fingers weaving through his hair, tugging the ends softly while he waits for him, pressing kisses against his skin and eventually Jorge turns his face and looks at him.

"Hey you."Dani says.

"Hey." is the weak response.

The Repsol rider smiles and both lean in for a kiss, it's soft and sweet and after both watch each other, Jorge stroking Dani's cheek, thumb sliding over his lip and leaning in again, kiss deeper this time, Dani's fingers sliding over Jorge's back softly making him moan.

"You're making it very hard to leave." he murmurs.

"Then don't." Dani smiles against his lips.

"I have to."

"I know."

Reluctantly Jorge sits up, untangling from his lover and tucking himself back in his boxers before he closes his jeans and pulls his shirt back on, looking back at Dani, Sabadell native leaning on his elbows but not having covered himself up and Jorge just can't help but let his eyes wander down and back up again.

"You are so fucking gorgeous."Jorge says and Dani smiles, blushing and biting his lip while he turns his face away making Jorge frown. Shifting and cupping Dani's face to make him look at him before he speaks,"you are."

"I don't know,"he shrugs, placing the cloth next to the bed and looking at the ceiling,"I've never thought of myself like that, I don't wake up in the morning and look in the mirror thinking how gorgeous I am."

"I do." Jorge says, sounding convinced and Dani laughs.

"Why am I not surprised." he says and looks at Jorge.

The Majorcan smiles too, pulling Dani up and in a kiss. 

"You are beautiful, Dani." he whispers against his lips.

Dani smiles and nods, wrapping the towel around himself again.

"At least Marc seems to be in your corner."

Dani just hums at that, thinking back to the words Marc said, that according to him there are only two riders strong enough to be his teammate, one being Dovi and the other Dani himself.

"Thank you for not stirring."Dani says.

Jorge knows what he is talking about, that question that was asked at Dovi, Maverick and Jorge but thankfully neither took the bait. Jorge turns his head and looks at his hands, pursing his lips.

"Yeah well, it no use to dwell in the past is it?" he says, looking up and smiling, sharing one last kiss before Jorge stands up and walks to the door, pausing when he reaches it and he looks back.

"Be careful tomorrow."

"I will, you too."


	9. Jerez, Saterday

It's already late when Dani walks into his hotel room, frowning when he walks into the living room and sees his sliding door to the balcony is open. Stepping out, he smiles and leans against the door frame, Jorge sitting on the bench swing and looking up, smile gracing his lips.

"There he is, my fierce little samurai warrior."

Dani blushes and ducks his head before he looks up again, Jorge reaches out his hand and Dani steps towards him, letting himself be pulled down and he nestles against the Majorcan, arm of the Ducati rider around his shoulders.

"You ok?" he asks, fingers of his free arm finding their way over to Dani's still injured wrist and stroking it.

"Yeah, I'm fine, bit surprised, didn't expected to be so fast here."

"You're always fast here, told you so last night."

"I know."

Jorge presses his lips against Dani's temple in a lingering kiss, fingers of the other hand weaving through his dark locks.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, not that hungry tho and you're comfy."Dani says, nestling deeper into Jorge's embrace who smiles.

"Well, in case you do get hungry, there's dinner in the fridge."

That makes Dani frown and he looks up at Jorge.

"You cooked for me?"

"No, not really, I ate down at the restaurant and might have secretly taken back something for you."

Dani smiles, leaning in and pressing his lips against the other, kiss slow and deep before he breaks it and looks at him.

"You're sweet, I like this caring side of you."

"I only show it to people I love so...." 

"I love you to."

Jorge smiles, turning his face and pulling the Repsol rider in another deep kiss.

"I'm really proud of you, especially since you said you were stuffed with painkillers."

"Thank you."

Dani rests his head on Jorge's shoulder again, both riders just enjoying each others company and where Jorge moves his eyes over the scenery, Dani can't keep his open and eventually Dani's stomach rumbles making them both chuckle and Dani thightens his grip around Jorge.

"Come on, you need food."

Jorge pokes his side making him groan and reluctant he gets up and lets Jorge pull him into the lo\iving room and kitchen, sitting him down on the stool while he grabs his food and heats it up.

"You did good too."Dani says.

"Yeah,"Jorge says and turns around, leaning back against the counter,"we've used some things that benefit me and p4 isn't that bad."

"P4 is great." Dani smiles.

"Yeah, it's more the I expected." Jorge smiles too.

When the microwave pings, Jorge turns around and takes it out, putting it in front of Dani and sitting down.

"Be careful, it's hot." he says.

Dani rolls his eyes at the tone and Jorge blushes when he realised what he said. 

"Sorry." he mumbles.

"S'okay, like I said, I like this caring side of you." Dani winks before he starts eating.

Dinner progresses silently and after the cuddle up on the couch, Dani leaning against Jorge's side, watching some meaningless show on tv until Dani begins to yawn.

"I should get back to my room and you should get some sleep." Jorge says.

Dani hums, leaning up and pressing his lips against Dani's in a kiss, standing up from the couch and walking him to his door, they share a last kiss, Jorge cupping Dani's cheek and the Repsol rider leans into it.

"Be careful tomorrow." he says, and Dani nods.

"You too."

Jorge smiles and nods too, opening the door and peeking around the corner, sneaking out when it is clear and Dani closes it again, locking the door and making his way to the bedroom and between the sheets for some sleep.


	10. Jerez, Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so seeing everything that happened, I need a bit more then just one chapter to smoothen things out between Dani and Jorge so this is the first one, second one will follow when finished xxx

He can't believe it, he fucking can't believe it, first he sees both Ducati riders go wide so he just follows the race line and suddenly he's flying through the air, bracing for impact and pressing his arms, hurt wrist first, tightly against his chest, this is going to hurt, he thinks and it does. He hits the ground first with his helmet then his hip slams against the tarmac and fuck, that hurt. He realises quickly he is on track and he gets up and wobbles to the side, collapsing in the gravel and leaning against the air fence. Suddenly there is a Ducati rider yelling and gesturing at him and he has to do a double take to see it's Jorge. 

Being to surprised to be yelled at by Jorge, Dani just gapes at him, watching him walk away when there is suddenly another Ducati rider, Dovi, in front of him and all he sees in the Italian's eyes is worry, he probably saw the little Spaniard flying through the air and Dani nods before Dovi walks away.

One of the marshals sits down in front of him, asking is he is ok and he nods, taking the offered hand and he is pulled up, pain shooting through his right hip but he grits his teeth and follows the man, sitting on the back of a scooter and riding back to pit lane. Eyes scanning the surroundings for the Ducati men and one in particular, wondering why he would be so mad at him. Back in pit lane, he gets off the scooter, Sete and Denis already waiting for him, both looking worried and Dani smiles weakly, handing his helmet to Denis and Sete falls into step besides him, asking him again is he is ok and this time, he points to his groin and tells him quietly his groin hurts a bit but he'll be fine, declining the offer to take him to the Medical Centre.

It takes about one hour to debrief, getting changed in the motor-home and after having heard Race Direction isn't going to penalise anyone, Dani frowns, wondering how they got to that decision so he finds himself on his way over the small building. Wanting to understand how they make decisions and how they judge: Was I on the correct inside line? Yes. Were the other guys on the outside coming back from a mistake, re-joining the right line? Yes. So who has the preference in this case, the guy who is inside or those who are outside? The one on the inside. So, who was at fault? 

He didn’t get an answer, however, only that they had already made their decision and that if he didn’t agree with it, which he really doesn't, to appeal against Jorge if he wanted. But he doesn’t want that because he doesn't want Jorge to be penalised, not because they are lovers but because he wants to understand correctly what is happening on track. Turning around he almost collides into someone and he looks up, mouth already open to apologise when he suddenly looks into two green eyes, remembering the last time he did, he saw anger and Dani balls his fists.

"You should really learn to watch where you are going." Dani hisses.

"Excuse me? You weren't paying attention, turning around suddenly just like you were suddenly in my way on track!"

"You went wide! I was on the race line you should have fucking seen me! You can't pin this one on me!"

"So it's my fault?! Is that why you are here? To complain to race direction and get me a penalty?"

Suddenly Jorge is all over him, pushing Dani's shoulder and making the other stumble back in surprise, Dani looking at him shocked and before he knows it he lunges forward but he's grabbed by his shirt and stopped, whirling around and seeing Denis standing, looking just as shocked and slowly shaking his head.

"People are staring at you two." he whispers.

Dani looks around, and yes, people have stopped and are staring at them, whispering to each other and frowning, wondering why they are suddenly fighting so fiercely with the other. Unbeknownst to Dani, Jorge is being pulled away too by his teammate and pushed between the trucks and out of sight.

"You need to calm down, Jorge, this was not Dani's fault."

Jorge doesn't answer him, just pushes Dovi aside and finds his way to his motor-home, not getting far before he hears the door close behind him and he turns around, seeing Dovi standing, leaning against the door and lips pressed into a tight line.

"I know everything happened really fast but maybe you should have at least glanced to your right."he says careful.

"Don't you think I know that!" Jorge suddenly yells.

"Then why didn't you!"

"Because...what you said, everything went so fast! And he....Dani was....did you see him flying through the air! Fuck scared the hell out of me."

Jorge feels himself crumble, closing his eyes and rubbing them, suddenly feeling deflated.

"What's going on?" Dovi asks.

Jorge bites his lip and watches how Dovi furrows his eyebrows and he steps towards his teammate but before he gets close enough, the Majorcan sobs, covering his eyes with his hands and turning away.

"If you know you were more or less wrong,"Dovi asks careful and steps closer,"then why were you yelling at him back there?" 

"Because...,"Jorge says and faces his teammate,"I just needed some time to look him over but I coulnd't exactly feel him up and down, in public, so I yelled at him to have a look at him and see if he was really ok."

"You could have asked if he was ok."

"I needed to busy my hands to keep them off of him." Jorge whispers.

"Jorge what the fuck is going on?" Dovi asks, getting impatient now.

"We're together."

"Together?"

"Yes, Dani and me, we see each other outside the track."

"So, more riders do that." 

"No, not like that, like...see each other,"Jorge says, raising an eyebrow,"for real."

"You and Dani?" Dovi asks, eyebrows shooting into his hairline.

"Yes."

Dovi's jaw drops and his eyes go wide, the news that Jorge and Dani are together completely taking him by surprise and he blinks.

"Since when?"

"Argentina."

"Who knows?"

"No one, well you and Denis,"Jorge says and when Dovi frowns he shrugs,"the man that pulled Dani away, his mechanic, they've known each other for years, Denis adores Dani, always has and knows him better then anyone."

Dovi is clearly surprised and he drops on the couch looking up at Jorge, eye still wide. They keep talking for awhile before Dovi says goodbye and Jorge starts packing, knowing Dani has a test here tomorrow and he decides to go to Lugano and just stay there, give Dani some time to calm down. He makes his way to the hotel and the airport, boarding his plane and taking a taxi to his house on the edge of town. Dropping his bags On he floor he heaves a deep breath, looking at his phone and biting his lip when he sees no message from Dani and he drops it on the couch. 

 

Dani is still surprised why Jorge was so mad at him, first at the track and then after, he should have seen him, he came back to the race line. He's now in his hotel room, Denis in the kitchen and making him something to eat while he is sporting his red and swollen hip with an icepack, winching at the cold of it on his heated skin.

"You can always call him and ask."Denis says and hands him a plate with dinner.

"I'm not calling him, he was wrong, first on track and then with shouting at me."

"Being in a relationship is hard work, it goes both ways." he tries.

"I know but this time, I'm not taking the blame on me, I didn't do anything wrong." Dani huffs.

"Can you test tomorrow?"

"Don't see why not."

Denis raises his eyebrow and nods at the hip and Dani shrugs.

"It will be fine, it just needs rest."

Denis nods, telling Dani to get some and he leaves his rider, Dani heaving a deep breath and laying his head back against the couch, closing his eyes for a moment and deciding he isn't hungry, wobbling to the bedroom and lying down.


	11. Jerez, aftermath

Testing goes ok, sure it hurt the first hour but after that, Dani barely felt it and he is happy with the progress that is made, he wasn't fastest but they tried a lot of new things and he even dares to get his hopes up for the rest of the season and when he returns home the next day and walks into his house, he stops. Realising it's empty and he shouldn't be surprised at that but he still misses Jorge, misses his voice and his closeness but he stands by what he said, he didn't do anything wrong so he pushes the Majorcan from his mind and while he lazes around the rest of the day, he starts training the next days, cycling outside and making some laps in the pool and in general he is doing fine, meeting up with friends at lake Geneva to go out on the boat and just have fun, laughing and at dusk heading for a seafood restaurant. Once they have said goodbye and he makes his way home, his hand reaches for his phone, checking if he has any messages and yes, he has, his mum, Eric, Giacomo and Denis too and even Marc but he realises he is searching for a name when he keeps scrolling through them and he knows he isn't going to find it. It's been three days since he last saw him, since he heard his voice, yelling at him but still, he does miss him. 

He just doesn't want to call him because that can easily turn into another fight, he has to do this face to face and once home, he finds himself rummaging in a drawer, finding the note that has Jorge's address on it and he decides to take the car, knowing it is a more then 4 hours drive but the nearest airport to Lugano is always busy Milan and he really doesn't want to be spotted there.

It takes him three hours, even with a little detour, going into the wrong direction but quickly finding his way back and once parked outside, he is grate full Jorge picked a house that is somewhat remote so he can sit there without being spotted, moving his hands over his legs, palms sweaty suddenly, he takes a deep breath before he gets out, sighing relieved when he sees light burning and hoping he is alone, he walks up to the front door to press the bell. 

When the door swings open, Dani is rooted to the spot, eyes finding dark green that look at him surprised.

"Dani..."

"Hey, can I come in?"

Jorge just nods, opening the door further and letting Dani step inside, closing the door and following him into the living room, watching how Dani takes in his surrounding, the white walls, floor to ceiling windows, cherry wood cabinets and dining table + chairs and black leather furniture before he turns around and looks at Jorge.

"Are you ok?" the Majorcan asks and Dani furrows his brow when he hears the worry even after three days.

"Yeah, it's been three days, I'm fine just....missed you."

"I wanted to let you calm down first."

"Calm down?"

"Yeah, I....you had every right to be mad at me."

"You were the one yelling at me." Dani says, getting confused now.

"Yeah, I....I'm sorry, it was the only way to find out if you were ok."

"What?"

Jorge rolls his eyes and steps closer, watching how Dani looks at him confused.

"I couldn't exactly check you out in public, so I did the only thing I could think of to give me time to look you over."

"By yelling at me?"Dani asks, voice raised, balling his fists and stepping away from him.

Jorge sees the action and hesitant he steps forward, reaching out and slowly taking Dani's hands and relieved when the other doesn't pull the back.

"I'm sorry,"he whispers,"I'm sorry for everything, for not looking before moving back, for making you fall and fly through the air, fuck Dani, when I saw you sitting against that air fence, you scared me."

"And again you yelled at me." Dani says, stepping back and hands slipping from Jorge's.

"I know, I was just shocked, I wasn't yelling at you because I was mad at you but because I was worried, like scolding a kid for doing something that freaks you out because it could have gotten seriously hurt."

"I didn't," he whispers,"just bruised my hip."

Jorge tilts his head, walking up closer and reaching out again, hand resting against Dani's right hip and fingers making circular movements.

"Here?" the Majorcan asks.

Dani just nods, biting his lip and looking up through his eyelashes at Jorge, smile tugging the corners of his lip and slowly leaning down, other hand reaching up and cupping his cheek, having Dani lean into the touch while his hands reach up and grab fabric of Jorge's shirt to pull him closer and let their lips meet. It's hesitant and slow, tentative and cautious, lips barely touching and breaths mingling before Dani tilts his head to the side, pressing his lips against Jorge's more decisive, hearing a soft moan in the back of the Ducati riders throat and he smiles. Breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against Jorge's shoulder before he closes his eyes, feeling how Jorge's fingers weave through his hairs and lips that press a kiss against his temple.

"You got here by car?" Jorge murmurs.

Dani just nods against his shoulder and Jorge smiles.

"You must have drove for hours, you want something to eat?"

"No,"Dani says and looks up at him,"and it took me three hours."

"What? It's almost a five hours drive."

"I really, really missed you."

Before Jorge has the change to object, the smaller leans forward and captures his lips in a needy and demanding kiss, Jorge being pushed back against the wall and feeling how Dani presses himself against him. Framing his face and breaking the kiss, both breath harsh and suddenly Jorge leans down lifts Dani up, Repsol rider wrapping his legs around a narrow waist and while being carried up the stairs, lips kiss the Majorcans neck and he is placed back on his feet in the bedroom. Lips finding each other and kissing deeply, Jorge trailing a path to his neck, shoulder and fingers work on opening his shirt, pushing it aside and off his shoulders to let is fall to the ground before he slowly sinks to his knees. Looking up through his eyelashes, smile around his lips when he sees Dani looking down at him, teeth worry his lip while Jorge pops the button of his jeans and inches it slowly down his hips, Dani wincing when it drags over his still pain full hip and Jorge's smile falters, pushing his boxers down too and guilt washing over him when he looks at the abused skin, still lightly coloured.

"God, I'm so sorry." he says softy.

"It's ok."

"No, it's not."

Jorge reaches out, fingers tracing the blue-ish hip followed by lips that press soft kisses against the skin having Dani groan low. Jorge pushes Dani back slowly, the Repsol rider feeling the bed in his knees and he sits down, Majorcan between his legs and he leans in, tongue tracing the underside of his already hard cock, Dani moving his hands behind him, placing them on the bed and rocking his hips up, watching how his cock disappears into Jorge's mouth and it is one of the most erotic things he has ever seen. Much to soon, Jorge leans back and lets his cock slip from his mouth.

"Move up on the bed."he says and Dani complies, lifting himself up on the bed, trying to put as less pressure on his still recovering wrist and he lies down, Jorge taking the hem of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head to drop it on the floor, hands moving to his jeans and popping the button to slide to zipper down and he shimmies out of his jeans, Dani watching with rapped attention, smiling when he sees the outline of his hard cock and reaching out.

"No, this is about you."Jorge says.

Dani looks up at him, head tilted to the right and frowning.

"I need to make things right."he says, sliding up on the bed.

"Jorge..."

Dani is cut off when Jorge leans down and captures his lips in a deep kiss, both moaning and Jorge slides his fingers down Dani's body, fingers ghosting over his cock that twitches and Jorge smiles, carefully straddling Dani, knees above his hips and hands next to his head and looking down at his lover.

"You want to work me open?" he asks.

Dani nods, being handed a tube of lube and Jorge smiles, grabbing the headboard and leaning up, feeling cold fingers at his hole and closing his eyes while he concentrates on relaxing, moaning when the tip of Dani's finger slips inside. The Repsol rider moves his eyes over the beautoful body above him while he works him open with first one, then two and then three fingers, scissoring them and abusing his prostate, luring the most beautiful moans from his lips and Dani is almost hypnotised at the sight of him, sheen of sweat covering his body, light blush coating his chest and face and teeth worry his lip, he is so enraptured he is almost startled when Jorge suddenly moves away from him making his fingers slip from him.

"I was close, fuck Dani..." 

He releases a breathy laugh, moving down and taking Dani's cock in hand, older gasping with the sudden feeling and it is placed against his opening to let the tip slip inside before he grabs the headboard again, eyes locking in on mocca and slowly sinking down, seeing Dani's eyes roll back in his head with pleasure and he smiles, feeling Dani's fingertips dig in his hips while he slowly starts to rock forward and back again. Luring the most beautiful moans from the man beneath him, Jorge swivels his hips, groaning with the feeling of Dani's cock brushing his prostate, head falling back and moving faster, rocking back and forth faster and releasing a string of curses. Dani's hand moves up, fingers stroking over his back and tracing his spine making Jorge arch his back before Dani nudges him, Jorge looking at him and leaning down, capturing his lips in a deep kiss, swallowing each others moans and cries, Dani thrusting upwards while Jorge keeps rocking his hips back and forth, alternating with swivelling them and revelling in the groans from Dani. Repsol rider falling apart beneath him and when Jorge is close, he breaks the kiss and sits up, hands pressed against Dani's chest and eyes locked in on his, biting his lips and when he swivels his hips again, Dani cums with a groan. Jorge moaning when he feels himself being filled up and pushing him over too, both moaning deeply

Slowly coming down from their high, Jorge leans over to the bedside and grabs a cloth to clean Dani up, older squirming underneath him because he is still sensitive and Jorge chuckles making Dani poke his side. When the Majorcan is done, he throws it away and slides off of him to curl himself around him, Dani wrapping an arm around his shoulder while Jorge's fingers stroke his still sensitive hip.

"I'm so glad you are ok, more or less, when I saw you limping I feared the worst."

"I'm fine," Dani reassures him, fingers weaving through his hair and Dani turning his face and pressing a lingering kiss against his temple,"get some sleep."


	12. Le Mans, prelude

"Faster, Jorge...please..harder..."

It sounds pained, words gasped out through gritted teeth and the Ducati rider is still amazed that someone as quiet and reserved actually likes it to be fucked rough and hard. Jorge starts thrusting harder and faster, abusing Dani's prostate and hearing the bed creak under the force, Dani's fingertips digging into his asscheeks pulling him inside deeper and legs spread as wide as he can. 

"Fuck yes..." Dani moans, head pushed back into the pillow and Jorge leans in to kiss and nip at the abused skin, hips pistoning into his lover as hard and fast as he can. He moves a hand between then, curling around Dani's cock and it only takes him one tug to have him cum, groaning and gripping Jorge like a vice, breath hitching and grunting into Dani's neck.

"Dani...." 

Jorge jerks in his arms, short powerful rocks into him having both groan, Jorge falling limp in his arms and Dani's arms fall besides him on the bed, breathing heavy while Jorge rolls off of him, licking his lips and staring at the ceiling.

"Damn...." the Majorcan says,"it's always the quite ones isn't it?" 

Dani turns his face and looks at him confused, Jorge feeling his eyes on him and he laughs and turns his face towards him, hand reaching out to let his fingers stroke his cheek.

"Who would have thought that nice quiet Dani Pedrosa just loves it to be fucked rough and hard."

Dani blushes with the words and Jorge smiles, rolling on his side and hand sliding into Dani's neck to pull the older into a kiss before leaving the bed and returning with a wash cloth to clean the Repsol rider up and drop it next to the bed. Curling himself around his lover, Jorge rests his head on Dani's chest, arm over his waist and fingertips carressing the still now light blue-ish hip and like Dani can feel the guilt, he presses a kiss against Jorge's temple, whispering he's really ok before both get some sleep.

 

When Dani wakes up the next morning it's halfway the morning and he immediatly notices he is alone, warm body missing next to him and he sits up, looking around and straining his ears for noise but doesn't hear anything. He slips out of bed, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on before padding downstairs and frowning when he finds the kitchen and livingroom empty. While he walks outside he suddenly sees the door to his gym is ajar and he moves closer, hearing the sound of weights ticking and he pushes open the door and descends the stairs slowly, eyes falling on the large mirrors and stopping when he sees Jorge standing in front, lifting weights in his hands, dressed in just boxers and he can see the drops of sweat sliding down his muscled chest, licking his lips, he quietly steps down the stairs fruther, eyes roaming over the beautiful backside, strong legs and arms and he manages to creep up on him untill he is just a few feet away, Jorge catching him in the mirror and their eyes meet, making Dani smile.

"You know, if you wanted to 'work-out', you could have woken me up." he smirks.

Jorge laughs at that, lying aside the weights and stepping closer, crowding Dani against the mirror and trapping him with his arms.

"I know,"he smiles and leans down to kiss Dani's lips briefly,"but we're leaving for Le Mans tomorrow morning and since we haven't done much more then fucking I thought I'd sneak in some weightlifting."

Dani blushes with the words, they have had a week and a half and barely left the bed in that time, exchanging soft kisses and touches, exploring the others body and mapping it out, getting to know it and discovering sensitive spots that has the other shuddering in delight and giving a whole new meaning to the words 'work-out', his eyes sinking lower and over that gorgeous glistening chest, fingers tracing the muscles and he leans in to press soft kisses against the heated skin, hearing Jorge's breath hitch in his throat, Dani rakes his fingersnails down Jorge's back, goosebumps erupting on the skin while he wraps his lips around a niple and brushes the other with his thumb, tugging the nub and sliding down against the mirror, lips keep connected to soft skin while he sinks to his knees, fingers curling around the band of his boxers and dragging it down his hips, revealing an already hard and leaking cock. Dani licks his lips before looking up through his eyelashes, watching how Jorge watches him with hooded eyes, leaning in and licking a stripe up the underside of his cock, Jorge moans, hips bucking forward making Dani smirk. Wrapping his lips around him, he takes him in completly having Jorge moan and close his eyes, forehead resting against the cold glass of the mirror while Dani's hands move back and his fingernails dig in his asscheeks, pulling him in deeper, teeth scraping over the sensitive skin. Moving back up and dragging his tongue through the slit before dipping it underneath his foreskin having the Majorcan rock foward, being swallowed whole again. Sucking hard and ghisting his fingers over Jorge's hole making the Ducati rider cum down his throat violently, groaning and rocking forward, fingers slipping in Dani's hair and tugging. Dani swallows everything he has to give, finishing off with a kiss to his tip before he kisses his way up a shuddering body to seal their lips in a deep kiss.

"You are fucking amazing," Jorge breaths,"the things you can do with that wicked tongue of yours."

Dani smiles, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks and he looks away but Jorge cups his face and pulls him into another deep kiss before Jorge moves away and pulls his boxers up again.


	13. Le Mans, friday, saterday

**Friday evening**

It's already dark when Jorge sneaks his way into Dani's hotelroom, eyes landing on his lover sitting back on teh couch watching tv. Slowly rounding the corner he sees the jeans are somewhere on the floor and he has an icepack pressed against his hip.

"You ok?" he asks and sits down.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt, much, the color is gone but the swelling isn't." he sighs.

"I heard something about fluid being in there, that it needs to be sucked out."

"It does, but they can't fo it untill after Barcelona."

"Shit you have to walk and ride with that for a months?"

"Three races yeah."

"Can you?"

"This morning was difficult, it hurt but the afternoon was better."

"You did qualify for Q2."

"You did too."Dani smiles.

"Yeah, surprised about that, we changed something to get faster but it didn't work, it's a miracle I made it."he laughs.

There falls a silence between then where Dani removes the icepack and tosses it on the table.

"So, Dovi signed for another two years."

"So I've heard."

"Aren't you happy?"

"Sure, it's great for Dovi and Ducati,"he says and looks at Jorge,"what about you?"

"Probably start talking after the race."

"You want to stay?"

"I did tell myself I wanted to win races with Ducati and I haven't yet so...I think I do, yes. Let's just see what they offer first."

Dani nods, shifting and groaning when pressure is placed on his hip and Jorge stops him from moving further towards him.

"You need to get to bed, give your hips some rest."

"Will you join me?" he asks.

"I'd love too but be honest, you wouldn't get any rest and neither would your hip."he says, wriggling his eyebrows.

Dani laughs at that, knowing he is right and knowing he should really use the night to get some sleep and rest his hip. Jorge stands up and pulls Dani up too, walking him into the bedroom and pulling his hoodie off before the older slips between the sheets.

"Lie on you left side, so your right hip isn't....."

Jorge stops talking when Dani raises his eyebrows and he looks away but Dani takes his hand and tugs him down, making him lean on the bed.

"It's ok, I really like this caring side of you."he smiles.

Jorge smiles too and leans in to catch his lips in a long deep kiss, both moaning into it when Jorge pulls back.

"Get some sleep babe, I se eyou tomorrow on track, and be careful."

"You too."

Jorge nods and gives him on last kiss before he leaves and closes the door behind him, creeping back to his own room.

 

**Saterday morning**

When Dani walks into his motorhome, he makes a straight line for the small kitchen, grabbing a icepack from the frigde and walking to the couch, he groans when he squirm out of his leathers, pushing it over his abused hip and wincing with the slight pain. Sitting down he removes his boots and kicks out the leathers to have it fly through the room and pressing the cold pack against his slight swollen hip. Resting his head back on the back of the couch he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and when his phone rings but he ignores it, knowing it's probably Jorge. As if crashing wasn't bad enough, he also got pushed out of Q2 meaning he has to go through Q1 to get into the top ten and he hates that, hates there is so much pressure on him to preform, to excel. It's not the first time it happened and the previous times he always made it into Q2 without trouble but this time is different, he's hurting and he honestly has no idea how is going to get into Q2 this time. His phone keeps ringing but he keeps ignoring it, at least Jorge is in Q2, that's the only positive for him right now. When the ringing finally stops it beeps, indicating a message and he pushes himself forward to grab it and open the message.

_*I'm sorry you got pushed out of the top 10, you'll smash them in Q1, you did it before you can do it again, even a half fit Dani Pedrosa is one of the best riders of the grid, I have faith in you, love you, J_

Dani smiles, being touched by the faith the Majorcan has in him and he sends him a quick thank you message, telling him he's happy at least he stayed in the top 10. He tosses the phone away and retakes his previous position, sliding down and lying on his left hip, icepack pressed against his sore hip before he closes his eyes and dozes off.

 

**Saterday evening**

"Lie on your side." Jorge says.

It's early in the evening, Dani having rushed his media talks to get some reast and Jorge rushed them aswell, to get to Dani as soon as possible. 

Dani strips off his shirt and jeans and lies down on his side, Jorge crawling on the bed holding the tube of oitment the doctor gave the Repsol rider and the Majorcan smiles.

"This has to go too, babe." he says, nodding towards his boxers.

"Why don't you get that for me." Dani smiles sweetly.

Jorge bites his lip, sitting crosslegged on the bed and curling his fingers around Dani's boxers, slowly pulling it down and over the abused hip, Dani raising his hips to help him and slide it off of his legs to drop it on the bed. Jorge pauses for a moment, eyes moving up those legs, the hips and his already half hard cock and that beautiful muscled chest to lock in on mocca who look at him, smile playing around his lips.

"Waiting." he says.

Jorge blushes, opening the tube and putting something on Dani's hip making the other wince with the cold.

"Sorry." he mumbles.

"S'okay."

Dani watches breathless how Jorge carefully rubs the oitment into his skin, touch of the Majorcan burning through his skin almost and once he is done, he is fully hard and Jorge smiles.

"Hey,"Dani whispers and Jorge looks up at him,"come here."

The Ducati rider moves up and kisses his lover, lips locked in a deep kiss while Dani's hand moves to his jeans and he pops the button and lowers the zipper, pushing it down his hips with a little help from Jorge, his boxers is soon to follow and Dani pushes him onto his back to straddle him, moaning when their cocks rub against each other, Jorge wrapping his arms around them and tugging but Dani grabs his wrist and stops him.

"I want you inside me."he whispers.

Jorge nods, lying down and ushering Dani higher up, the older straddling his chest while Jorge's fingers find their way between his legs, circling his hole and pushing a finger inside, feeling Dani tense and curse and again, he has to force himself to continue, knowing ge is hurting Dani but also knowing he likes that. With his free hand, he pulls Dani into a kiss, swallowing his soft cries and pushing in a second, sciccoring them and quickly finding that spot that has him shudder and whimper, easing the pain and Dani smiles against his lips, pushing back on his fingers while his teeth bite Jorge's lip playfully.

"Inside me, now." he says.

"Babe...you have to ride tomorrow...."

"I'm already sore anyway, come on...."

Jorge groans and pulls back his fingers, lining himself up against Dani's hole and before he knows it, the older is already sinking down on him, hands slipping underneath Jorge's shirt and splayed out on his skin, feeling the heat and pushing himself into a sittingposition. Slowly starting to rock back and forth, Dani locks in on dark green, feeling his fingertips losely on his hips and thrusting up inside him. Dani's hands move to curl around the headboard, making Jorge slide inside deeper having both moan loud, Jorge thrusting inside him harder and faster, hands moving up and over the others side, tugging him down and into a kiss, before the hands slide lower again and he rests them on his asscheeks, grabbing them and pulling the out, opening him up even further. Breathing harsh, both groan with the angle, Dani shuddering above him when he cums, muscles contracting and gripping Jorge like a vice, quickly pulling him over too. Spent and exhausted, Dani collapses onto him, Jorge's hands stroking up and down the lenght of his back, having him shiver, pressing kisses against Dani's skin and waiting for him to come back to him and when he does, he turns his head to look at him.

"That was amazing."he breaths.

Jorge chuckles and groans when Dani clenches around him, fingers digging into his side before he rolls them on their sides, legs intertwined and pulling the other closer, pressing a kiss against his temple before he loosens himself from him and grabs a cloth to clean himself up. Wincing when he slips out, he lies on his back, Dani on his side and watching him. 

"I want you to stay." he whispers.

Jorge smiles, turning his face and looking at Dani, hand reaching out and stroking his hairs making Dani lean into the touch.

"Of course." he smiles.

Turning over to grab his phone and setting the alarm, he turns back and instantly finds himself with a armfull of Dani Pedrosa, curling himself around him and he tucks the Repsol rider's head beneath his chin feeling him press a lingering kiss against his collorbone.

"Thank you."

"I'll always stay if you ask me," he whispers,"now get some sleep."


	14. Le Mans, aftermath

"You happy with your race?" Jorge asks.

Dani hums, looking out the car window while he feels Jorge taking his hand and laces their fingers together, briefly watching the Repsol rider before looking at the road again. 

“Fifth is a decent result considering the weekend and my physical potential. Looking at the positives, we recovered 5 positions starting from 10th and we managed to finish the race, which in turn lets us approach the next one with some more confidence"

"It was nice having you around most of the race."Jorge smiles and Dani squeezes his hand.

"It was yes, but I have to say I was hesitant in passing you, I didn't wanted a repeat of Jerez."

"Me neither."

"And you?"

"My start was great, could keep up for the first ten laps but then my tires just started slipping and I fell back."

"Right into my lap." Dani smirks.

"Now who wouldn't want that," Jorge smiles,"but really, it was nice, with just you and me out there, sticking together against the world."

"You are so dramatic sometimes, Lorenzo."Dani says, rolling his eyes.

Jorge laughs and turns into his driveway, parking the car and getting out, grabbing their bags and leading Dani inside.

"Why don't you go into the living room make yourself at home and I'll drop these in my....our bedroom." Jorge smiles.

He leans down to capture Dani's lips in a soft kiss before walking up the stairs, Dani liking the words 'our bedroom' and he smiles while he wanders through the house, not surprised finding it very 'clinical' only the most needed things there and when he walks into a small room, he stops. Against three of the walls are shelves with prizes and trophies he won and there are a lot of those and on the fourth are several framed certificates, with name, class and year of what he won and he finds himself staring at one of them, hand reaching out to trace the words that form the sentence.

**MotoGP World champion 2010, Jorge Lorenzo**

There are two more, 2012 and 2015 and Dani sighs while his eyes scan the letters.

"It doesn't make you any less."

He whirls on his feet, finding himself face to face with Jorge and he steps back, eyes cast down and pressing his lips to a tight line, Jorge means what he says but he can feel the pain radiating from the older rider and he steps forward to wrap him up in a hug, Dani clutching his shirt on his back and pressing his face in his neck.

"It doesn't."Jorge stresses.

"I know, it's just....it hurts."

"I know."

"I was so close several times, so fucking close but every time something, or someone, happened and I broke something."

Jorge tightens his hold around Dani's frame, feeling him heave in his arms, he has always known it was hard for the other, seeing someone else win the title he wanted so desperately for 13 years now but he had no idea he was suffering so much because of it, making him realise this is the most vulnerable he has ever seen him. Jorge pulls him closer, also realising Dani trusts him enough to practically fall down in front of him and he feels honoured for that.

"I'd gladly give you one of mine."he whispers making Dani laugh.

"No, you've worked hard for them, you deserve them."

"You worked harder, still do, riding that bike 157 kg bike while you are just 1:60 tall and weigh 50 kg. I remember a lot of people said you were to light and would never succeed when you entered MotoGP back in 2006, yet you did, grabbing pole in China, your fourth race and basically giving a masterclass on Sunday, earning your first win. I was so proud of you, babe."

"That weekend was great, everything just fitted."Dani smiles.

Jorge smiles too, pressing his lips against his temple before he leads him to the living room and sits him down to get them some coffee and when he returns, Dani has pulled his legs underneath him, handing him his coffee and sitting down next to him.

"I got so wasted that evening on the after party,"Dani giggles and shakes his head,"even though I didn't drink that much maybe like, three or four glasses but I was still so young, 20 and even less muscled than I am now, it's a miracle I ended up on the right floor, did end up in the wrong room tho, realised that when the bed I slipped in wasn't empty."

Jorge almost spits his coffee out and coughs, looking at Dani shocked who laughs at him.

"Who?"

"Nicky." 

"Are you kidding me? You ended up in bed with Nicky?" Jorge says and his eyes widen.

"I did, he just didn't bat an eyelid, must have seen I wasn't feeling so good because he pushed me down and told me to stay there, he hurried to the bathroom and then came back with a cold washcloth, held it against my forehead until I cooled down again and the sickness was gone,"Dani says and smiles at the memory,"then he dropped it next to the bed and before I knew it, he had wrapped me up in his arms, whispered how proud he was of me and that I should get some sleep, and I did."

"In Nicky's bed, in Nicky's arms?" Jorge says, eyes still wide.

"Yes, nothing happened tho, Nicky isn't gay, remember, or wasn't, the next day when I woke up I had a splitting headache and every move hurt like hell but Nicky just took care of me, gave me coffee and made sure I had a wet cold washcloth, giving me medicine, calling room service and ordering eggs, he made me drink 10." he says, feigning vomiting.

"Eggs?" Jorge says, wide eyed.

"Yes, he said it is the best medicine against hangovers and honestly, I'd never had one before so I trusted him and it worked, hangover was gone within the hour,"he says, frowning and biting his lip before he sighs and looks down at his own coffee,"it's nearly a year now."

"I know."

Jorge casts a glance towards him, seeing Dani's eyes glaze over and he knows how close he and Nicky were, hearing the story about how Nicky was fussing over him when he was sick tells him he cared a great deal about Dani, watching the Le Mans press conference of last years race on TV and seeing how the other riders were hovering around him and he likes to think that they just made sure he was OK. After the coffee is done, Jorge reaches over and takes Dani's hand tugging him closer.

"Come here."

Dani smiles and lets himself be pulled on his lap, straddling him and resting his hands on his shoulders while Jorge's reach around his waist and stroke his back.

"You OK?"he asks.

"Yeah, I'm OK, I'll never be really over what happened to Nicky but...I'll manage." Dani nods.

"I don't think anyone will ever get over what happened to Nicky."Jorge says.

Hand moving from his shoulder to cup his cheek and he leans in to press a soft kiss against the Majorcans lips.

"I wonder what he would say if he would see us now."Dani murmers against his lips.

"He would sure be surprised but he would be happy for you, babe."

"I know."

Jorge leans up and kisses him again, deeper and more needy, hand moving from his back to cup his cheek and pull him in deeper, both moaning when their tongues meet while Jorge's other hand slides lower and cups his ass cheek, squeezing it and pulling him against him, Dani feeling the outline of his hard cock pressing against him and even through the fabric of boxers and jeans friction delightful. The Ducati rider lies down on his back, pulling Dani with him without breaking the kiss, hand that is cupping his cheek moving to his other ass cheek and pulling him over his shaft. Dani pressing his hips down into Jorge's, already feeling high of the feeling, Jorge's tongue curling around his and swallowing the moans of the other. Both keep rocking against each other, pushing the other higher and closer to the edge.

"Close..." Dani murmers against his lips.

"It's OK, baby, let go." Jorge whispers, nose nudging his cheek and pulling him over his cock again, feeling the other shudder above him, moaning broken while he cums in his pants quickly followed by Jorge. Breathing hard, Dani rests his forehead against Jorge's, slowly coming down from their high while Jorge's hands move up again, stroking up and down the length of Dani's back softly while pressing kisses against his skin, waiting for him to come back. Dani stretches under the touch, blanketing Jorge with his body and sighing content before he closes his eyes, feeling himself drift away.

"You really want to sleep here?" Jorge questions.

"Hm, don't have the strength to move so either you carry me upstairs or we stay here."

Jorge chuckles, grabbing a blanket that lies over the back of the couch and drapes it over the two of them before he presses a kiss against Dani's temple.

"I love you babe."

"Love you too."


	15. taking care

The next couple of days they use the gym too, trying to keep in shape, Jorge keeping a good eye on Dani and making sure he doesn't do too much and takes care of his hip, smearing the oitment on it every morning and evening.

When Jorge wakes up one morning, Dani is still vast asleep, the Majorcan rolling on his side and just watching him, he looks so peacefull and serene and he smiles, leaning in and pressing a kiss against his forehead before he quietly slips out and pulls on his boxers. Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, he starts breakfast and makes coffee and when he is done, he carefully walks back up the stairs, into the bedroom and he places the small table on the bed, slipping into it again and pressing soft kisses on Dani's face, making him stir and yawn.

"Goodmorning handsome."he whispers.

Dani smiles, fingers slipping into Jorge's hair and pulling him into a deep kiss.

"I have breakfast for you." he says.

Sitting back, Dani sees the table and he pushes himself up into a sitting position, smiling while Jorge puts the table over his legs and positions it so it is stable.

"You didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted too, and you deserve to be pampered, you're hurt."

Dani kisses him briefly before he starts eating, sipping his coffee while Jorge occasionally steals some for himself. It's a quiet morning, after breakfast they share an extensive shower, Jorge glancing at his hip more then once, worried look on his face and while they are drying off, his fingers reach out and trace the swelling having Dani gasp.

"Sorry, I'm sorry..."

"It's ok,"Dani says,"I really need to find a way to ride the bike without pain." 

"I thought you would have it drained?"

"I can't, not when there are two weeks between every race and I can't train for one after I had it drained."

"So you're just going to race with pain?" Jorge asks, unbelieving.

"I don't have a choice, I'm already so far behind in the championship I could lose my seat....I can't afford it."

Dani heaves a deep breath and throws away the towel, walking into the bedroom and grabbing clean boxers to slip on, silently watched by Jorge who does the same while Dani walks to the window, wrapping his arms around himself. Jorge walks up to him, sliding his arms around his waist and pulling him against him.

"You are not going to lose your seat."

"You don't know that."

"I do, Marc won't tolerate anyone else next to him but you, babe..."

"Because he knows I can't beat him."

"Because he knows you are strong and because he knows he needs you, I hear the story's about Marc studying your timesheets, asking for your advice, Marc might be better at race day, but you are a genius in developping the bike and he knows that. Honda will go for safe and for what Marc wants, and Marc wants you next to him because you taught him everything he knows."

Jorge nuzzles Dani's neck, making the other smile and lean into him, turning his face and letting their lips meet in a soft kiss.

 

**thursday**

Dani is sitting on the swingchair outside, it's around noon and Jorge stepped out to do some jogging, Dani passing because of his hip, needing to give it some rest after the intense work outs from the past days. He is staring at his phone, at a certain message when he realizes someone is calling his name and he looks up, seeing Jorge frown at him.

"What are you looking at?"

Dani turns his phone and shows Jorge the message, or in fact, the article that the link in the message send him to, headline screaming at him.

**Joan Mir ready to sign for Suzuki**

"Oh,"he says surprised and steps forward,"looks like a done deal."

Before Dani has the chance to say something. Jorge turns around and walks back inside the house and Dani sighs, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to show Jorge that even though it does mean a new contract comes a lot closer for Dani but it does downside Jorge's chances at a ride for next year considerable seeing Suzuki was seen as Jorge's best chance.

"Fuck."

Dani throws his phone away and steps inside, finding the livingroom empty and he frowns, walking towards the kitchen and suddenly hearing a loud sound in the gym making him turns directions and he pushes open the door, wandering down the stairs and finding Jorge beating against the punching bag, hands taped and he walks up to him, seeing a feral anger he doesn't recognize and honestly scares him. 

"Jorge.."he says but he doens't hears.

Dani bites his lip and walks closer, knowing he is probably in a zone and grabbing him might be dangerous so he steps around it and tries to catch his eyes and when he does, Jorge stops, arms falling next to his body and breaths leaving him in short gasps. 

"What's so special about this kid that every team seems to want to have him?" Jorge says, sounding baffled,"it's not like he has achieved anything in moto2 yet and still, he makes your seat wobble, mine too and now he might even having taken the...."

The Majorcan runs his hands through his hair and turns around to leave, letting Dani standing there alone in the room, bending down and picking up his bottle of water to follow him. He hears footsteps run up the stairs and he follows them, rounding the corner of the bedroom and seeing him lying on his back on the bed, Dani stepping forward and lying next to him, both staring at the ceiling.

"I just don't get it,"Jorge says,"sure he was brilliant in moto3 and destroyed the field but he's only five races in in moto2, f he would have won them all or got on the podium I would get it but now....it just doesn't make any sense you know?"

Dani hums, rolling on his side and head leaning on his hand.

"You really don't have any other options?" Dani asks.

Jorge remains quiet, biting his lip making Dani frown, shifting closer and poking his side.

"Come on, tell me."he says.

Jorge presses his lips in a tight line, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well, there is this slight possibility...."he starts.

"Of what?"

"There might be a possibility at VDS."

"For you?"

"Yeah, it would be some sort of Yamaha, it's being closely monitored by Dorna..."suddenly Jorge rolls on his side and faces Dani,"but you can't tell anyone yet it's not even put on paper yet."

"Yeah sure, I won't tell."

His face falls again and Dani can feel the worry coming off of him.

"I'm not counting on anything tho so, maybe I'll just buy a house on Majorca and you can come stay with me between the races....."

Suddenly Dani leans in and kisses him deeply, Jorge making a surpised sound in the back of his throat but kisses him back, hand slipping in his hair and pulling him closer before Dani breaks the kiss.

"Don't think about that, you belong on the grid, you know that, everyone knows that, you will find a place."Dani says.

"I don't..."

"I do,"Dani says and straddles him, fingers tracing the lines on his forehead,"you worry to much, you've been taken care of me so good these past week and a half, let me turn it around."

Dani smiles and leans in, kissing his neck and pushing him on his back, lips trailing kisses over his collorbone, dragging the tongue over his nipple and tugging it before he moves lower, tugging his boxers and pulling it down his legs, smiling when Jorge is already half hard. Leaning in and wrapping his lips around him, the Majorcan groans, fingers clutching the sheet and arching his hips up, Dani working him slow, taking him in deep before moving back up and curling his tongue around the head and draggig it through the slit. His fingers wander between his asscheeks and he starts working him open, keeping his lips wrapped around him while he pushes first one, then two and eventually three fingers into him. Sitting back and admiring his work, chest heaving, fingers clutching the sheet and flushed cheeks, his hands slip underneath his buttocks and he pulls him over his lap, lining himself up and grabbing Jorge's hips to push inside him slowly, feeling his muscles tense around him and both groan. Dani digs his fingers in Jorge's hip while he leans over him, hand placed next to his head and leaning in to kiss him deeply. Rocking into him slowly and taking his time making the other fall apart beneath him, lips traling kisses along his cheek, neck, shoulder, teeth nipping the skin, Jorge moans with every inwards stroke, touching his prostate and being pushed further towards the edge. Dani's hand wanders lower, curling around Jorge's cock and tugging in time with his thrusting, pushing him up on the bed every time and the Majorcan releases a deep moan when he cums over Dani's hand. The Repsol rider keeps tugging him while he starts to thrust harder, seeking his own release and when he finds it he groans and pushing inside him in short jerky movements before he stills. Trying to get his breath back, he rolls off of him, breathing deep and grabbing a cloth to clean Jorge up, Majorcan squirming with the touch and Dani drops it next to the bed before the Ducati rider curls around Dani, the Majorcan pressing a kiss against his chest and closing his eyes content.


	16. Mugello prelude

It's the Tuesday before departure to Mugello and both are floating on a single airbed in Jorge's large swimming pool, fence high enough to secure the back yard so they don't have to be afraid of being spotted and because of the lack of a double one, both are drifting on a single one although Jorge already made the mental note to buy a huge on for them. The Majorcan lies on his back, staring at the blue sky and turning his face to watch his lover, floating a couple of metres away, too far, and he says Dani's name but there is no answer, calling a bit harder doesn't evoke anything so he opts for something else, splashing water up and it lands on Dani's stomach, Repsol rider jumping and almost falling off when he jerks into a sitting position.

"What was that for?" he asks indignant.

"I wanted your attention." he says.

"You could have called."

"I did, twice, you didn't answer me,"Jorge says and starts paddling the water in an attempt to get close enough to grab the side of Dani's airbed and pull them together,"what's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Dani says, sitting cross legged in the middle for balance.

"Yes there is, come on, tell me, or I'll throw the airbed and have you fall off." 

Dani smiles softly at him and shrugs.

"You remember what you said last week?"

"About what?"

"Buying a house on Majorca."

Jorge's mouth drops and his eyes get wide, not really knowing what to say.

"Never mind." Dani says and wants to turn but Jorge pulls at the airbed making it shake.

"No, hey, what about it? You want to move to Majorca?"

"I don't know." he says, shrugging,"it got me thinking, it's not that I'm tired of living in Geneva and I love Lake Geneva, but maybe, since we've been going so good lately, we could maybe find somewhere, some place for us where we can have our own house with all our stuff together, I mean, flying back and forth from race weekends is stressing enough and one of our houses will be empty most of the time it's just a waste and...I don't know."

Dani stops talking, knowing he is rambling and he looks away, biting his lip and Jorge tilts his head, smiling.

"I think it's a great idea." he says.

"Yeah?" Dani asks, slowly looking up at him, meeting green that look at him.

"Yeah, and Majorca is surrounded by sea, I used to live in Palma de Majorca which is the capitol but we can move to a smaller town nearby, or one of the little islands."

Dani smiles widely at that while the Majorcan creeps forward carefully and when Dani realises what he is doing he sits up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming over."

"You can't, the airbed is too small, you'll tip us over." Dani warns but Jorge just keeps coming, grabbing the ends and moving his knees on Dani's airbed and the older holds his breath but nothing happens. Just when he sighs a breath of relief Jorge suddenly surges forward, Dani yelping with impact and both tumble over, off the airbed and into the water. Dani flailing his arms around while Jorge wraps his arms around Dani's waist and once they come back up, Dani is spluttering and Jorge laughing.

"Are you crazy?" Dani says.

"Crazy about you." Jorge says and kisses Dani's neck.

The older is still breathing rapidly while Jorge peppers kisses all over his face moving them backwards but Dani pushes him away, trying to get some space to breath.

"Come on babe, I would never let anything hurt you."

"I know."Dani laughs and stops to try and get free, running his hands through his own hair now, pushing it away from his face.

"How about we go there after Mugello? I'll book us a villa at the south coast and show you around, see if you like the place enough?"

"I'd like that but I do have that formula one test after." Dani pouts, wrapping his arms around Jorge's shoulders.

"When?"Jorge asks in between kisses.

"Fifth, Tuesday."

"Hm, what if I go ahead and make sure everything is settled and you can join me later?"

"Sounds great."

"Good, maybe I can call some old friends of mine, catch up that is, if you are ok with them knowing about us."

"Can you trust them?"

"Of I can, I wouldn't suggest if I couldn't."

"Ok."

Jorge has him pushed against the edge of the pool, kissing his neck and slowly making a way up to capture his lips in a deep kiss, hands stroking up and down Dani's sides, the Repsol rider stretching under the touch. Wrapping his legs around Jorge's waist, he locks his ancles on his back and swivels his hips, making both groan into the kiss. Dani's fingers slip in his hair, tugging the ends sensually while Jorge moves his hands back and over the curve of his buttocks and underneath his trunks, cupping his ass cheeks and pulling him closer against him. Dani releases his waist, stretching his legs to let Jorge push his trunks down his hips and off of him, quickly followed by his own, garments floating away but both are to busy with the other. Dani focusing on those fingers that find a way between his legs and when he wraps them around Jorge's waist again, he moans when a finger slips inside him, Jorge groaning with he meets no resistance at all and he quickly pushes in a second. Scissoring them and abusing his prostate, Dani breaks the kiss and pushes down on the digits before Jorge pulls them back, having Dani whine at the loss, a whine that turns into a low moan when he feels the tip of his cock breaching him, Jorge swivelling his hips while inching his way inside his lover slowly. The Majorcan rests his forehead against Dani's, breathing slowly while he pushes forward, feeling Dani's muscles flutter around his cock and when he fills him completely he stills.

"So fucking good."he whispers.

Hands moving up and stroking his sides, Dani shivers, one arm circling his waist and other sliding up to cup his cheek, thumb stroking his lips.

"Look at me."

Dani opens his eyes and looks at dark green that look at him with lust and desire, turning his face and sucking Jorge's thumb inside, tongue curling around the digit and Jorge moans at the sight, biting his own lip and thrusting inside him deep and hard. Dani releases the thumb with an obscene plop, smirk around his lips because he knows what he is doing to the Ducati rider. Fingers slip in his neck and he pulls Jorge forward to kiss him deeply, mouth demanding and hard against his and the Majorcan is taken off guard, stopping in his thrusting but Dani instantly whines into his mouth and pushes his hips down, Jorge chuckling and he resumes his thrusting, hand finding a way to the edge of the pool and curling around it to place more force behind his thrusting luring moans and grunts from the others throat while he fucks him hard against the pool edge. Other hand slipping inside Dani's hair and tugging the other back, breaking the kiss and seeking eye contact, finding it and thrusting inside hard and deep, pushing him over, Dani cumming between them violently, eyes closing and head falling back, Jorge leaning in and kissing his neck, teeth sinking in his skin and thrusting inside him hard before he finds his own release. 

Lips find a way up, placing soft kisses against tanned skin, Dani licking his lips and tilting his head to give Jorge more room before he turns his head and kisses him.

"I love you."

"Love you too."


	17. Mugello, saterday

The moment Dani walks into his motorhome, his head falls back with a thud against the door, taking a deep breath to swollow down the disappointment before he pushes himself away from the door. Walking towards the couch he pauses in front of it and looks at the door to the bedroom and without thinking he walks into it, falling face forward onto it. Heaving a deep breath he closes his eyes, knowing he doesn't have much time before he has to ge at the box again for briefing on how to get into q2 but honestly, he has no idea. 

He has no idea how to make the bike better, how to make it faster, he's always had an amazing streak in Mugello but this time he just can't find that little extra he needs and it's not coming before free practise 4 so why even bother. He is not surprised when he hears footsteps coming closer and the dipping of the bed, turning his face and looking into green that look back with a soft expression in them.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

Dani knows he is not talking about not getting into q2 but about the crash and he nods.

Jorge doesn't say anything else, doesn't say the words he said only two weeks before, knows Dani isn't in the mood to hear them and he just reaches out, cupping the others face and leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips before the hand moves lower, sliding over his back and pulling Dani in closer, tucking his head under his chin and reuming the stroking on Dani's back, tangling his legs with the Repsol rider and making sure they are touching from toe to head. Dani closes his eyes and soaks in the soothing gestures, the calmness taking him over and he relaxes in his arms, knowing they don't have much time but trying to get as much as he can.

 

After qualifying, Jorge feel jittery, itchy to get to Dani as soon as possible knowing he must feel awful and in need of him there and after having texted him and telling him he'll be there as soon as he can, he got one back telling him to take his time, that he deserves this and he should enjoy it but how can he? How can he enjoy being back on the front row in Ducati's homerace when his lover will have to start from the back of the grid. He struggles his way through the questions, the expectations and he even has to temper them with the Italian press, being a bit surprised they give him so much credit when the great Valentino Rossi is there too, granted, he did say he would feel extra motivated where Jorge to return to Yamaha and he would welcome it, shaking the Majorcans hand in parc ferme and even giving him a smile but he just writes that off to the Italian being in his home country.

Once Jorge is finally allowed to leave, he rushes out, making his way to the car and his hotel, probably being to careless in hurrying towards the hondafloor and knocking on the door, waiting impatiently for it to open and when he does he slippes inside quickly. Just when he is about to say something he pauses, frowning when he sees the soft smile on his lovers lips.

"You're.....not looking very disappointent."he says.

"I'm disappointent, of course, how can I now but I know it's not my fault." he shrugs.

"Right."

"After the crash in free practise four, I couldn't use the bike in q1 and the other one had a different set-up. We just didn't have the time to modify it and therefor I could get a decent lap in."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, I'm very proud of you tho, you were really good, you should have had pole. It will be amazing if you could win this, in Ducati's home grand prix, you giving them the win and not Dovi." he says.

"If I can make another start like I did two weeks ago and this time can find the pace, who knows."

"Yeah, Dani says and takes Jorge's hand, lacing their fingers and leading him to the couch,"there's not much else I can do now then to try and make up places tomorrow, which I seem to be doing a lot lately."

Dani turns to him and pushes him on the couch, straddling him and capturing his lips in a deep kiss, Jorge's hands finding home on his hips for a moment before they slide up and underneath his shirt, pushing it up and Dani lifts his arms so he can take it off. Jorge leans forward and presses soft kisses against tanned skin, fingers roaming his sides and muscles, reveling in the moans he lures from Dani's lips, still being amazed this beautiful amazing man is really his to touch, to kiss. Jorge trails a path towards a nipple, dragging the tongue over it and thumb brushing the other, Dani gasping and his fingers slip on Jorge's hair, tugging the ends bunching up Jorge's shirt.

The Majorcan reluctantly pulling away to let him take it off and he drops it on the floor next to his own. Framing his face, Dani leans in and seals their lips in a deep hungry kiss, Jorge's hands cupping his asscheeks and pulling him against him firmly, cock already hardening quickly and Dani chuckles.   
Standing up from the couch, Dani sits on his knees between his legs, keeping eye contact while he pops the button of Jorge's jeans, pushing it down together with boxers and shifting forward, finegrs curling around the shaft and Jorge moans, feeling already so good. 

Dani smirks and leans in, tongue dragging over the tip and tasting the pre cum in his mouth, wrapping his lips around the shaft and taking him in completly. Jorge moans and his head falls back against the back of the couch, mouth open and eyes closed while digs his fingers in the couch, hips arching off the couch when Dani does something that is só amazingly sinful with his tongue he can already feel his climax approaching, hands reaching out and grabbing hair, trying to stop Dani from making him cum but the older doesn't relent, just doubles his efforts and before he knows it, he is cumming down Dani's throat. Groaning when he does so, Dani swallowing everything he gives, sucking and licking untill he is empty and a panting mess. 

Sitting back on his haunches, Dani moves his eyes over the debauched form that is Jorge Lorenzo, cock leaking against his thigh, chest heaving, mouth parted and flush coating his cheeks and it is the most beautiful sight he has ever seen.

Leaning in, Dani's hands softly slide up his legs, thighs, feeling the tremors run through them and sitting up, pressing kisses against hot skin making Jorge groan, hands sliding in his hair and pushing him away.

"What's wrong baby?" Dani asks, tilting his head and looking at him.

"Just need a minute...."he breaths.

Dani smiles, having mercy on Jorge and sitting next to him, leaning against the back with his side and head resting on his hand, watching how Jorge slowly catches his breath and he turns his face to him.

"I'm fine,"the Repsol rider says, reading his thoughts,"you can pay me back some other time."

Jorge takes his hand and brings it to his mouth to press a kiss against it.

"I found the perfect house for us, for that week on Majorca."

"Great, just let me now where and I'll meet you there."

"Still want to meet my friends? There are three that live around there."

"Sure."

Dani leans in and presses his lips against Jorge's in a brief kiss.

"You want to stay?"

"Hm, yeah, it's already late and honestly I don't have the energy to go all the way back to my floor and room."

Dani chuckles and watches how Jorge sits up, pulling up his boxers and setting his phone before they make their way into the bedroom to get some hours of sleep.


	18. Taking a Break, part one

Jorge is being swepped away from interview to interview, letting himself drown in the congratulations and cheers he receives, god he needed this só much, and that he is doing it in Mugello, Italy, home race for Ducati, just makes the champagne taste even sweeter. 

Drunk of if and adrenaline flowing through his veins he stumbles back inside his box, fingers curled around the bottle of champagne and other arm draped over his mechanic but when he sees his phone lying he sobers up pretty quickly, pulling away from his mechanic and looking at him.

"I need to check my phone." he says.

"Yeah, I'm sure it exploded with congrats."he laughs.

Jorge laughs too, turning and walking to his chair, sitting down and unlocking it, so many messages and emails but he quickly scans them for pne single name and when he finds it he smiles, opening it.

*Hey babe, congrats on your amazing win, you were brilliant from start to finish and I am so proud of you for writing history today. You probably know my race ended even before it begain, my fault, and when you read this, I'm already on my way to the airport, my flight to Barcelona leaves in two hours. Before you look at your watch and ask yourself if you can still catch me; don't, I don't want to put a damper on you celibrating your first ever win for Ducati so you need to stay there and celibrate, have fun, go out, get drunk but not too much and I will see you wednesday in Majorca, love you Dani

Jorge frowns, biting his lip and typing out a fast reply, not really knowing what to say other then that he will see him wednesday and he will make everything better together with a lot of emoji's, not expecting a reply but hoping Dani sees it and it brings a smile to his face.

He does what Dani says, what he wants, celibrating and letting the people praise him for what he did but it's not easy while he knows his lover is hurting and he's not there to comfort him. Hafway through the night, he finds himself outside, leaning against the wall and smoking a cigarette while watching the stars when someone joins him and he looks up.

"You ok?" Dovi asks,

"Yeah, I'm ok,"he smiles, taking another drag from the cigarette and blowing it out,"today was great."

Dovi nods, catching the slightly sarcastic tone in his teammate's voice and he leans with his elbow against the wall.

"I'm sorry about Dani, he doesn't deserve this."

"No he doesn't."

"Well, when you see him later, tell him that."

"I'm not seeing him later."

Dovi frowns and crosses his arms.

"Did you have a fight?"

"No, he left already, told me in a text he was already on his way to Barcelona, testing an Formula 1 car tuesday, didn't wanted to damper my celibrations with his mood, said I deserve to celibrate without having a grumpy boyfriend next to me to take care of. I'm seeing his wednesday, we're going to Majorca for a week."

"Oh, a little love vacation." Dovi sing songs and pokes Jorge's side making him move away and smile.

"Something like that, but it could also lead to something else."

"What?"

"We were joking around some weeks ago, about me and that if I could not find a seat I'll just buy a house on Majorca and Dani can come stay with me between the races. Last week he suddenly asked if I meant it."

"You're thinking about buying a house on Majorca and moving in together?" Dovi asks, eyes wide.

"I know it seems fast but, we've been wanting each other for so long and we're going so good together, it just fits, we fit, so I rented this villa on Majorca to spend a week, see how it is."

"Wow, I'm amazed really."

"Are you happy for me?" Jorge suddenly asks.

"Yeah sure, if it's what you want, why wouldn't I be."

Jorge smiles, putting out his cigarette and together they walk inside.

 

24 hours later Jorge arrives on Majorca, eyes still bleary and head still a light pounding due the alcohol and once inside the safety of the villa, he first unpacks to then take a shower and change into shorts, having a bite to eat and making hiw way over to his friends three blocks away. He is greeted with hugs and congrats, telling him they knew he had it in him but once Jorge falls silence they frown. 

"What's wrong?" one of them, Fabio, asks.

"I need to tell you something,"he says and gestures for them to sit down while he keeps standing, hands in his pockets,"I'm seeing someone."

There appear smiles on the faces of his friends while they lean forward.

"When do we get to meet her?"

"Him,"Jorge says and the friends frown,"he's coming here wednesday, things have been progressing fast between us and if this goes well, we are thinking of buying a house here, together."

"You must love him very much then."

"I do, and he loves me very much too, we have been for awhile but certain 'things' kept us apart, but now that we are together we just don't want to waist anymore time."

"Who is he?"

"Dani Pedrosa." he says without batting an eyelid.

"What?" Fabio says and stands up,"are you joking? Because that is not funny."

"I'm not."

"You've hated the guy for years, there was so much bad blood between the two of you and even though you made up I still don't like him."

"Dani is not the arrogant grumpy man you think he is, he's quite the opposite. He's nice and sweet and very caring and even funny and if you are my true friend, you will be nice to him as he's in a bad situation at the moment and deserves friendship. That goes for all of you."

The other two nod and Jorge smiles at them before looking at Fabio again, the man glaring and Jorge raising his eyebrow.

"I've known you ever since childhood, I've been there every time he accused you of cheating and everytime he attacked you on and off track, and unlike Leo and Joshua I saw how it effected you in private so don't be too disappointed if I don't welcome him with open arms."

"We have put our differences behind us and I expect you to do the same, if you don't, and treat him disrespectfull you can leave right now."

"You place him above me? After evrything we've been through?"

"Dani is my future and you treat him with the respect he deserves."

"Fine, I'll be nice."

"Good."

Fabio takes a deep breath before walking to the slidingdoor and stepping onto the potch, Jorge looking at Leo and Joshua.

"Hey we'll be nice to him,"Joshua says,"he must be something special if you are so serious about him."

"He is." Jorge says and his eyes stray to Fabio.

"He'll turn around, once he sees you together, I'm sure." Leo says.

"I hope so."


	19. update

seeing the current developments in MotoGP of today, Dani leaving Honda and Jorge replacing him, and the fact that I want to stay as close to the truth as I can and my head is still reeling at all the news, I can't go on before knowing what Dani is going to do, I hope you will understand my reasening for putting this on hold at least untill the Barcelona weekend, when Dani will reveal his plans.

xxx


	20. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn't update this before Dani has told us what his plans are but I just had to write something about it down, let me know what you think xxx

**Tuesday, june 5, Barcelona**

He knew it was coming but seeing it like this, in a post on twitter from Repsol Honda in which they officially make it known that HRC and Dani are to split at the end of the season, it still hurts. He's been with them a total of 15 years in which 12 in the premier class. 

Having known Honda had been disappointment at his lack of results or rather, Puig was disappointment and he made that clear every chance he got, throwing glances Dani's way, lips pursed together and frown permanent on his forehead, never asking him about what he wants, what he needs, instead giving all his time to Marc, hovering around him constantly and obeying his every wish.

Being at the back of the Toro Rosso garage, he watches how Marc is busy talking with Mark Webber, getting tips and suddenly he realises how much he is going to miss him, his bubly cheeky always annoyingly cheerful teammate. He puts his phone away and takes a deep breath, knowing it's not his turn for at least two hours and he makes his way to the cafeteria, getting himself a coffee and a sandwich while walking to the window, just in time to see Marc ride off in the Toro Rosso and he can just imagine the huge smile he undoubtedly has. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, fishing it out and realising it's from a twitter notification and when he opens twitter and is confronted with something that knocks the air out of his lungs;

**Honda reveals interest in Jorge Lorenzo**

Dani is speechless, hardly believing what he is reading, could they really be after signing Jorge? 

When his phone suddenly rings he is startled and almost drops it, looking at the screen and seeing Jorge's name, biting his lip he looks at the two options, decline, accept and before he knows what he is doing he presses decline. Almost instantly the phone rings again, and again it's Jorge, finger now hovering above the accept button but as if it has a mind of his own, he declines again, turning the device off and tucking it away. 

At least he has something to look forward too, having been excited for riding the Toro Rosso for weeks now and he sees Marc riding into the pits again he knows he is up soon, making his way downstairs he is just in time to see Marc climb out of the car, being complimented by Mark and he smiles, shaking his head when Marc takes off his helmet and the huge grin is there, just like Dani thought.

He doesn't have time to ask him how it was, Dani being whisked away by some mechanics to explain everything to him one more time just to make sure he understands. After one last test, Mark walks up to him and pats him on the back.

"You ready, Dani?" he asks, easy smile on his lips.

"Yeah, definitely." he beams.

Mark takes him to the car, explaining some last things to him and after he has put his helmet on he climbs in the car, being ever so gratefully the halo isn't on this one making getting in easy for him. It's a perfect fit, for once his short height an advantage instead of a hinder and he instantly feels at home in the cockpit. Hearing Mark's voice in his ear, telling him he can start the car and ride out, he tentatively pushes in the gas and the car slowly creeps forward, adding a bit more and smiling when the car goes faster.

And it's just his fucking lucky day isn't it? he thinks when he sees drops on his visor, Mark telling him to come in just after two laps but promising him he can have another go tomorrow and after having parked the car, he gets out and takes off his helmet. Mark telling him the time he is expected and he says goodbye, wandering off to the dressing room, he sighs, opening a locker and changing clothes before he finds his way to the parking lot.

 

Half an hour later, he finds himself in the rented apartment for the time being, phone still off and he really doesn't want to turn it back on but yet he does, device instantly blaring with beeps and notifications, carefully making his way through them, being touched by all the fans that almost beg him to stay in MotoGP and he has to smile at them but that smile is quickly disappearing when he sees the message that apparently Jorge signed a two year deal with Honda and will be presented tomorrow officially.

Was this there plan all along? To get rid of him so they way would be clear for Jorge to step in?

How long had he known? How long have he and Honda been meeting behind his back? The rational part of Dani knows Jorge is only thinking about his own future and that Honda, Puig, wanted to get rid of Dani long before they set their sights at Jorge but it still hurts. 

He jumps when the doorbell rings and he frowns, he doesn't really know anyone here so he wonders.....suddenly he makes his way to the door, opening it up and revealing Marc, leaning against the frame and sad smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry Dani." he says, stepping inside and before he knows it, he finds himself wrapped up in the youngers embrace, Marc pulling him tightly against him before he lets go.

"Thank you,"he says and closes the door, walking into the room,"I knew it was coming tho, they've already expressed their disappointment in me this season."

"You mean Puig did."Marc says and Dani looks at him.

"Yeah well, was to be expected, he didn't take it very well when I sacked him."

"That doesn't make right what he is doing now, you don't deserve to be treated this way, you are Honda's most successfully rider in history, they should at least have giving you a bit more time."

"Doesn't matter now anymore does it? You'll be getting a very interesting teammate." Dani says bitterly.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Marc asks softly.

"Not in the mood, god I can't believe the man I love is taking my seat away from me, he said he loved me too, probably because he knew I would be ousted by Puig and thus making way for him to step in."

Suddenly Dani realises what he said and that Marc doesn't know and he groans, letting his head fall back against the backrest of the couch.

"I thought something was going on between the two of you and while I was talking to Dovi some weeks ago, he seemed distraught so I asked him what was up and he just was like 'oh, I'm fine' but I kept persisting and then he lit it sip,"he explains and looks at Dani,"and we discussed it." 

"Why would you discuss my relationship with Jorge with Dovi?"

"Well, apparently he just found out and he was sort of shocked and he needed to talk to someone,"Marc says and shrugs,"and we talk about you two more often, you're our team mates."

"Right..." Dani groans.

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"No, didn't really have need to talk to the guy that took my seat." Dani says and Marc hears the accusing tone in his voice.

"You know,"Marc says and shifts his body towards Dani,"you don't know when they approached him, maybe they did just a week ago, rumours about you, you know, have been there for a long time and they have been searching for weeks now, maybe Jorge was just at the right time at the right moment, Puig needed a rider and Jorge needed a seat."

"They're saying he signed Thursday before Mugello, Marc, he could have said something to me, that Honda approached him to soften the blow but he didn't."

"I know, just don't be so hard on him, even though you are lovers, he has to think of his own future too, Dani, no matter how hard that sounds, MotoGP is a tough world."

"I know,"Dani says and raises his head releasing a sigh,"not tonight tho and I have to be at the circuit tomorrow at eight so I really need to get some sleep."

"Ok, I'll take the couch." Marc says.

"What?" Dani frowns.

"I'll take the couch."

"Why?"

"Because, you're sad and I don't like leaving you when you're sad."

"I'll be fine and I don't need a babysitter." 

"And I won't take no for an answer and I'll go with you tomorrow to the track."

"Fine, have it your way, but you don't have to sleep on the couch, the bed is big enough."

Marc watches Dani walk away, chocolate eyes following him and mouth open, right, in one bed with Dani Pedrosa, seeing how much he admires the older man and has always felt a tug towards him he doesn't know if that is such a good idea, yet he stands up and follows him, stepping into the bedroom to find it empty and he frowns. Movement makes him look sideways seeing Dani walking out the bathroom in just boxers and yeah, he's just as gorgeous as he has always thought and he bites his lip, watching how Dani crawls beneath the sheets and he slowly steps around the bed, undressing and leaving his boxers on, obviously, and makes his way to the bathroom. Mocca eyes follow his movement, watching the muscles in his back move, that behind that looks so enticing in those boxers and Dani smiles, realising that all those pictures he saw online of a half naked Marc Marquez doesn't do him justice.

When Marc slides in next to him, he turns on his side, fingers stroking his arm and Marc freezes.

"Can you...maybe hold me?"Dani asks softly.

"Oh, erm, if you want."

"I'm just used to arms around me when I'm sharing my bed but if you don't want to..."

"No, it's fine."

Marc quickly opens his arms for Dani to slide into them, cheek on Marc's collarbone and arm over his waist, fingers stroking the skin above the elastic band of his boxers while Marc's fingers stroke his upper arm, Marc's body on fire everywhere they are touching. His focus on completely on those fingers that stroke his skin, holding his breath when they suddenly move and dance over his muscles and the moment he feels lips press a kiss against his collarbone Marc's breath hitches and god he's been dreaming about this for a long time but he can't, hand reaching out and taking Dani's wrist, stopping the stroking.

"Don't."he whispers.

"You don't want me?" Dani asks, voice sounding small.

"I....it doesn't matter what I want, look you are upset and I don't want to take advantage and technically you haven't broken up with Jorge...."

"Details, details..."Dani tuts.

"I know you were- are, still are- head over heels with Jorge, I don't want you to do anything you will regret in the morning."

Dani heaves a deep breath, loosening his hand from Marc's and resting it over his waist again, this time no stroking.

"I still love him." Dani whispers.

"I know you do, that's why it hurts so much, now get some sleep, you have an exciting day tomorrow."

Dani smiles and closes his eyes, trying to get some sleep.


	21. Catalunya, prelude

Wednesday June 13

Dani's mind keeps wondering, telling the media he would have more news about his future in this weekend and he had planned a press conference for tomorrow at 16:15 but to his disappointment, nothing had been clear yet, not as much as he would like. 

"Dani?" 

The Honda rider looks up at one of the guys who has arranged this.

"Yes?"

"Can you sit down on the steps with Maverick? With mister Cañellas in the middle?"

"Yeah sure."he says.

Looking up at the Spanish rider that won that first ever race on the Catalunya circuit he smiles politely, sitting down and looking up, attention being caught by movement on his right, seeing Marc and Jorge standing at the side, talking and even laughing.

"Smile." the same guy says and Dani does, even though his mind is somewhere else.

 

Some time later, the riders are free to roam around the beautiful landscape the were brought to, sun shining and he moves to a brick wall, hoisting himself on it and looking out over the fields below him.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

Dani looks up and sees Maverick sitting down next to him.

"Yeah I'm ok."

"You just seem a bit distracted, I've heard about the press conference tomorrow." Maverick says.

"Yeah,"Dani smiles,"I shouldn't have."

"Why not?"

"Because there is nothing to tell." 

"So cancel it."

"I can't cancel it."

"Sure you can."

"No, I told the media I would tell them something and I will just....not what I was hoping to tell."

"What is that?" Maverick tries.

Dani smiles and shakes his head looking up at him.

"Can't tell you yet, it's all very unclear at the moment."

"But there is something? I mean, I hear the rumours about a Yamaha satellite team and that they made you an offer or that they at least want you in the team, just so you know, if you came to Yamaha and would ride with a Yamaha like mine and Vale's is, you could provide us with information about the bike that would be very important for us, I'd love to have you on board and I'm sure I could learn a lot from you."

"Thanks, it's nice of you to say that."

"I mean it, I've always been kind of jealous of Marc, that he had the privilege of being your teammate for so long."

Dani just smiles shyly and stares ahead, Maverick seeing the slight blush on his cheeks and he nudges Dani's shoulder with his.

"I'm rooting for it to happen." he whispers.

"Shut up, you're making me shy."Dani chuckles.

 

Somewhere in the background, unknowns to Maverick and Dani, they are being watched by a Ducati rider, arms crossed and he just can't help but feel guilty. He is also a little jealous of the way Maverick is sitting so close to Dani, the way he nudges his shoulder, the way he lures a smile out of Dani and even seems to make him blush, digging his fingertips in his skin so hard the skin turns white.

"Relax." he suddenly hears Marc saying next to him.

"He has always liked Dani."

"Everybody likes Dani."

"Not like him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see it?"

"I see two riders that are talking to each other."

Jorge shakes his head, pursing his lips together and Marc steps in front of him, blocking his view.

"He loves you..."

"I haven't spoken to him for over a week, Marc, he doesn't answer my text messages, when I call him he refuses me, he just fucking pushes me away."

"He'll turn around, I know him, he is just....he just needs some time, he has a lot on his plate, his season is shit up to now, his plans are insecure..."

"I should be the one he talks too, confides in, that comforts him..."

"Yeah well, the fact that you are taking his seat isn't helping."

Jorge hangs his head, knowing Marc is right, he has to give Dani some time to get things sorted and wait, no matter how hard that is, for Dani to come to him when he is ready.

 

Thursday June 14

Marc can't stay away, he has to see, he has to know, having kept a close eye on Dani in the hotel, frowning at the relaxed nature he had and wondering what he will tell so when it is almost a quarter past four, he makes his way upstairs in the Honda hospitality, taking the steps with two at a time, turning left at the top and looking across at the other side, seeing Dani walking to the table and sitting down, being close enough to hear him but far enough away for Dani not to see him. 

When he starts speaking, Marc's heart rate picks up, listening to the words and being surprised yet relieved that the expected announcement of his retirement isn't coming, instead he reveals there is nothing to tell at this point except that he has options and that makes Marc sigh a breath of relief. Wandering around for a little longer he finally makes his way downstairs again and Santi accompanies him to the press conference where there are also some questions about Dani, Valentino and Maverick saying very nice words about him and the fact that both would welcome him into Yamaha makes him smile.

When he makes his way back to the hotel and steps into the elevator he pushes the right floor and once in front of his room he hesitates, glancing towards Dani's door and before he knows it he walks up to it, knocking on the door and footsteps coming closer, opening the door and being surprised to see his teammate there.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." he says.

Dani steps aside to let Marc in, closing the door and walking around him to the couch to sit down.

"So, you're not retiring then?"

"I.....can't tell you anything,"he laughs and shakes his head,"I just....the only thing I can say is I have options."

"MotoGP or others?"

"Marc..."

"Oh come on, it's me! I won't tell, please give me something.."

"I can't, I'm sorry."

Marc sighs and purses his lips together.

"To bad you can hold your liquor better then me." he pouts making Dani laugh harder.

When there is another knock at the door both look up and Marc looks at Dani again.

"I'll get that and let myself out." he says.

Marc gets up and makes his way to the door to reveal someone neither expected and Dani stands up. Marc glances over his shoulder to his teammate, seeing the cold stare in his eyes but nevertheless he nods.

"It's ok Marc."

Marc nods and looks at Jorge again.

"Don't push him." he whispers and Jorge nodes before he steps inside and closes the door after Marc has left.

"I'm glad you're staying."Jorge suddenly says.

"I haven't decided on anything yet." Dani says.

"No, I know but...you said you have options so I just thought..."

"It's not set in stone yet, I'd hoped it would be but it's not."

"I'm sorry." 

Dani frowns and tilts his head to the side.

"For what? For stealing my ride?"

"I couldn't stay with Ducati, I felt they lost faith in me so I...." Jorge suddenly stops talking and looks away.

"You what?"

"I started to look for other options."he whispers.

"You started looking?" Dani asks, eyes narrowing.

"I.....after Le Mans it was clear I was going to leave Ducati and they wanted to swap riders,” he starts,“I approached Honda.”

Dani stumbles back, mouth open and shaking his head, not believing what he is hearing. Tears stinging his eyes, Jorge steps forward but Dani extends his hands.

"After Le Mans.....all the time we spent together after that weekend, everything you said, what we did....you knew, you already knew you would be taking my seat and you said nothing, letting me have hope I could stay while you knew and you let me have faith for weeks!"Dani yells.

Jorge flinched with the volume directed at him and the hurt look in Dani's eyes breaks Jorge's heart and the Majorcan steps closer but Dani steps back.

"I have to think about my own future too, Dani..."

"And I am just collateral damage, you said you loved me."

"I do!"

"I want you to leave."Dani says, turning away from him.

"Dani..."

"Leave, now!"

Jorge hangs his head, turning around and walking to the door, reaching for the handle when he hears the bedroom door slam shut and he winches before he leaves.


	22. Catalunya, sunday

The moment Dani walks into his box, he feels hands slapping his back and shoulder, walking through to sit in the chair and pulling off his gloves and putting away his helmet. Denis sitting on his haunches in front of him and looking at him.

"You ok?" knowing his hip still isn't healed completely and Dani smiles.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"You did great, Dani, we're all proud of you."he says, standing up and slapping his shoulder before he walks back to the bike and starts to take it apart with the rest of the mechanics.

Dani grabs a bottle of water and starts taking large gulps while his eyes drift to the screen, watching Jorge celebrate and even tho he does admire what the Majorcan does, and he does miss him, he can't be happy for him, not yet, not while his future is still insecure even despite Valentino and Maverick having openly talked about their desire to add Dani to their team, even despite the lovely words Lin said, that Yamaha would welcome him with open arms. He knows nothing is certain before anything is signed, drinking his bottle empty and putting it away, he thanks his team and walks to his motor home, changing in short and sponsor shirt, slinging the backpack over his shoulder and locking the motor home before stepping down and almost bumping into someone.

"Maverick." he says.

"Hey, you seem happy."

"I am, considering the weekend we had, I'm happy with the race, starting from eleven and ending up fifth is good even though I had a bit lack of grip but luckily I could keep you behind me." he says and nudges his shoulder making Maverick laugh

"You did good, I'm happy about that,"he says and purses his lips together, leaning closer to Dani to whisper in his ear,"so did you hear what Lin said earlier today?"

"I did, was very nice of him." he says softly.

There falls a silence between the two of them but it is a comfortable one, turning towards Maverick when they reach his car.

"I'll see you in Assen?"

"Actually, I got here with Vale, can I have a ride?" he asks.

"Of course." he laughs.

After a short ride, the arrive at the hotel, agreeing to meet each other there two hours later for dinner and they say goodbye with a tight hug.

Two hours later finds them sitting at a table they discuss a lot during eating, mostly about Maverick, that he loves living in such a small town as Roses and he loves the sea, surfing it and about Minnie and how she waits patiently for him on the shore to come back. During the evening more riders pile in for dinner and when there suddenly is a ruckus outside they pause, standing up when they hear a familiar voice, rest of the riders doing the same and stopping near the door.

"Yeah I'm sure you had, you always have because Dani is a nobody to you as always." Marc says.

"I've picked him from the Activa cup when he was just a kid, I put all my time in him and thanks to me he ended up in MotoGP with three world championships under his belt." Alberto hisses.

"So you though, 'I made you so I can break you too'?"

"He wasn't delivering the results....." Alberto shrugs.

"Argentina and Jerez weren't his fault, he broke his wrist, hurt his hip, he's been so unlucky this year, that his results are disappointed is not his fault! It is just something that you can use as an excuus to pay him back for what he did to you years ago!"

"You can't prove that." he sneers.

"No, no I can't but think about this, Dani has been with Honda for 13 years and all those years his seat has never been questioned and ever since you took over there have been 4 riders approached by Honda to take his seat of which with one you even had a pre contract, someone who has only had six fucking races in moto2! It's ridiculous, you've been planning this all along haven't you? Ever since you took over from Livio in November you've made it your goal to get rid of Dani well, congratulations you fucking did it!" Marc yells.

"You need to watch your words."

"I don't need to do anything."

"You still ride for me."

"I do not ride for you, I ride for Honda and Repsol, I ride for my team and myself and I ride for my fans, I do not ride for egocentric and selfish people and I never will!"Marc yells out and steps back, realising Santi is pulling him away,"Dani is my friend and I, like Dani, am very loyal to my friends so I will never forgive you for treating him this disrespect full!"

"Marc!" Santi hisses.

"What!" Marc answers and jerks himself out of Santi's grasp.

"People are staring."

"Don't fucking care." he mumbles.

Tearing himself loose from Santi, he walks towards the staircase, Santi shouting things to him but his rider doesn't respond while Dani follows him with his eyes when he suddenly feels the riders turning to him and slowly he looks at them, seeing a smile across all their faces.

"He's right." Maverick says.

"He is,"Valentino agrees,"never thought I would say this but thumbs up to Marc for saying what everyone is thinking."

Dani feels himself blush, feeling a warm feeling wash over him that his fellow riders seem to be on his side and he steps back.

"I have to go." he says.

Jogging towards the stairs he takes the steps two at a time, stopping in front of Marc's room and knocking on the door, Marc opening and smiling.

"Hey."he says.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure."

Marc steps aside and let's Dani in, older walking to the middle of the room before turning to Marc.

"Thank you, for what you said down in the lobby."

"You saw that?"

"I did, together with a lot of other riders, all agreeing with you."

"Yeah well, it wasn't very professional of me, arguing with my boss like that but he was boasting about how good Jorge is doing and how amazing he was for signing him and how good our team is going to be next year, I just couldn't help myself."

"It was very sweet of you."

"I meant every word."

"I know."

The two talk some more before Dani says goodbye, walking to his own room and being happy about how the day ended, first his fifth place and then what Marc did and said and that most of the riders agree with him, realising he has a lot more friends in the paddock then he thought.

 

A few floors down, Jorge is lying on his bed, feeling dizzy with all the champagne he had and still on cloud nine, but also feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders about what he did to Dani, he knows he betrayed him, that he put a ride above Dani but he would have done the same, right? 

Groaning he rolls himself on his front and grabs his phone, opening it and wanting to text Dani when he suddenly finds himself online, scrolling through pictures of the sunday after the race of various riders that are posted by fans, stopping when he suddenly sees a picture of Dani and Maverick, walking next to each other, close, really close Maverick leaning towards him lips to fucking close to Dani's cheek and again Dani has a smile on his face, a picture that shows the two of them leaving in Dani's car, talking and laughing, getting out at the hotel and the last one contains of them hugging each other, Dani even closing his eyes and faint smile around his lips and Jorge growls, realising that he could have thrown away the best thing that ever happened to him.


	23. Catalunya, aftermath

It has been a long day of testing that Monday, Dani being busy non-stop from 10 am to 6 pm and tiredly he walks into hos motor home, peeling his leathers off of him and throwing it away to step underneath the shower, beads of water falling on his skin and he groans when the sore muscles are warming up. After the shower he dresses in long sleeve and jeans, sneakers and he grabs his backpack and slings it over his shoulder, leaving his motor home to fly to Barcelona, having asked if he could stay with Eric for a week who surprisingly agreed, happy to have his older brother with him again.

Walking through pit lane his eyes fall on Maverick, young Spaniard leaning against the wall, head hanging and shoulders slumping and automatically, Dani walks towards him and calling his name making him look up, lips curling into a smile when he sees Dani approaching.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dani asks.

"I just don't know what to do to make the bike faster,"he shrugs,"the race was already over after the start and I hoped I could find a solution but I couldn't."

"You see that's why we need you with Yamaha."Maverick says and smiles sweetly at him.

Dani chuckles stepping back but Maverick takes his hand and stops him, leaning over to him and seeking his eyes making eye contact, Maverick giving him the puppy dog look and Dani laughs at him.

"I'm sure you could help us out." he says and he sounds so convinced Dani even blushes.

"You're giving me to much credit." he says softly.

"No I don't," he says and his thumb rubs circles on Dani's hand making the older look at it, suddenly letting the Repsol rider go,"sorry."

"It's ok, it's....it's ok, really."Dani says and looks away, pursing his lips.

"So, you going back to Geneva?" Maverick asks.

"No actually I'm going to Barcelona, spent some time with Eric."

"Oh, that's interesting."Maverick says.

"Because...?"

"I've heard Lin talking on the phone, he's going to Madrid."Maverick beams like he knows something he shouldn't.

"That is interesting." Dani smiles amused.

The two talk some more before both head off to the car park, saying goodbye and both head to the hotel to pack, Dani saying goodbye to the team and when he walks through the lobby, he suddenly runs into someone and when he sees who, his face hardens. Dani ducks his head and sidesteps him but Jorge grabs his wrist and stops him, making Dani whirl around and look at the place where Jorge's fingers are grabbing him, the Majorcan instantly letting go.

"Things are looking good for you." he suddenly says.

"What? Ending fifth in the race and getting eleven points and staying eleventh in the championship? Yeah, looking good alright." Dani says, venom laces in his voice.

"No that's not what I mean,"Jorge says quickly,"I mean, the talks...the things I read,..."

"Can't talk about that."Dani says.

"I know, I just...I really want you to stay, Dani.."

"That's not your concern anymore." Dani says.

"And it is Mavericks?" he suddenly blurts out.

"What?"

"I saw you, after the test, in the paddock, he held your hand, and the pictures of last weekend, how his arm was around your shoulders and he whispered in your ear, you smiling and even fucking blushing, just like with that photo shoot, he's trying to seduce you."

"He is not, he's just being friendly, he wants me with Yamaha, he's been telling me that."

"He wants more then just you being his teammate, trust me, I recognise the way he looks at you."

"How is that?" Dani asks and narrows his eyes.

"The way you used to look at me,"Jorge confesses, eyes cast down and biting his lip,"I miss you so much Dani, I miss having you in my arms, kissing you, I miss falling asleep with you in my arms and waking up next to you."

"I miss that too," Dani says softly,"but you lost that prerogative to moment you approached Puig and decided to stab me in the back."

Jorge looks up and steps towards him but Dani steps back,"tell me what to do, I'll do anything to make this right."

For a moment Dani feels sorry for him and he knows deep down Jorge needs to think of his own future too but then he thinks better of it.

"You should have come to me,"he says, making Jorge look up at him,"you should have told me you wanted to approach Puig instead of doing it behind my back."

"I know and I'm so sorry,"he says and laces his fingers together in an attempt to keep them off of Dani,"I hope this between you and Yamaha works out so after that we can try and work this out."

"You really think that if this goes ahead and my future is secure we can just pick up where we left off?" Dani asks, incredulous.

"Your future will be safe..."

"Yes but that doesn't change the fact of what you did, god, it's obvious you've never been in a serious relationship before, that is not how it works, Jorge."

Before Jorge gets the chance to say something Dani has turned and storms off, trolley behind him and he quickly hails down a cab to take him to the airport.

"You should leave him be until he comes to you."

The voice makes Jorge whirl on his feet, hands balling next to his body when he looks at Maverick.

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you, makes the path clear for you to sweep him off his feet and into your bed." he hisses.

"Why would that be any of your concern....."Maverick suddenly stops talking when he sees Jorge's face pale,"oh....you and Dani? No wonder he's so mad at you, he sees this as you preferring a good bike over having him."

"I'm not.....that's not...."

"Yes it is," Maverick laughs,"you went behind his back and talked to Puig, you knew he wanted to get rid of Dani ever since he started and you gave him the perfect reason."

"I didn't mean to..."

"I'm sure you didn't, he sees it like that tho," Maverick says and purses his lips together before he continues,"maybe I should keep a close eye on Dani, make sure he is really ok."

Suddenly Jorge surges forwards and grabs Mavericks shirt, pushing him up against the wall.

"Stay the fuck away from Dani."

"You're one to talk, I didn't betray him,"he says and pushes away from Jorge,"see you in Assen."

With that Maverick walks away and out of the hotel, being watched by Jorge who is still boiling with anger towards the man that in his eyes is trying to lure his Dani into his bed.

 

All the way during his flight to Barcelona and the taxi ride to Eric's house, Jorge's words keep echoing through Dani's head, is Maverick really trying to seduce him? Thinking back to the moments between them, the nudge during that talk at the photo shoot, the sweet words he keeps telling him about joining Yamaha, the arm he laid over his shoulder after the race in Catalunya, how he whispered in his ear and involuntarily there runs a shiver through the Repsol rider. A shiver that is accompanied by a soft bite on his lower lip when he thinks of the moment Maverick took his hand in the paddock earlier that day, the way he held it, the way he looks at him. Is it really how he used to look at Jorge? Is he really interested? 

In his defence, he doesn't know about him and Jorge but he must have his suspicions there is something going on between the two. Dani frowns, conjuring Mavericks face in his mind, never having thought of him other then just a fellow rider mostly because his head and heart were overflowing with Jorge for the past year and a half but now that he allows himself to do so he has to admit he could be his type, greenish eyecolor, dark hair, nice build, not overly muscled but well defined and Dani realised how much he resembles Jorge but before he allows his mind to wander further, the taxi stops and the man turns to him.

"We're here."he says.

"Thanks."

Dani steps out and takes his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and paying the man before he turns around and sees his younger brother walking up to him, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

Dani nods into his shoulder, Eric tugging him along and inside the house, dropping his backpack on the ground.

"Please tell me you're not retiring."

Dani laughs and shakes his head, knowing he should tell but he is in Barcelona instead of Geneva and if all goes well he'll have to leave for Madrid on a calls notice.

"I'm on call," he confesses and shows his phone,"Lin is in Madrid for talks."

"Please tell me you will sign for them when they offer."

"I don't know honestly,"he says and slumps on the couch,"I've been with Honda for 16 years, if I would go to another manufacturer, it feels like cheating."

"They cheated first,"Eric exclaims making Dani laugh and he sits down on the coffee table to lean forward,"they started flirting with four other riders while you were still there even gave one a pre contract which was ridiculous, you deserve better and from what I've read, Lin and even Maverick and Valentino will be delighted to have you."

"I know."


	24. Assen, prelude

It's the beginning of the evening when Dani returns to his hotel room on the Honda floor, leaning back against the door and closing it, head falling back against it and closing his eyes, he heaves a deep breath. Having declined an invitation from his team to have dinner downstairs his mind wanders to before the press conference, the moment he saw Marc coming towards him a smile emerged on his lips but that died when he saw _him_ trudging close behind. Marc nudging his shoulder with his fist, soft smile around his lips before moving on, his eyes falling on Jorge who looked at him, even having the nerve to laugh too, clapping his shoulder before following Marc and grabbing both the Cervera native's shoulders and saying something to soft for him to hear but he could clearly see Marc laughing along with him.

Sagging in the couch, he curses himself, knowing he shouldn't let it get to him, shouldn't let them put him down but he can't help it, he expected a little more sympathy from both, from Marc because he has always lifted his spirits when he was down and for Jorge because he is supposed to love him.

He just wishes things would have been final by now, papers signed and announcement out, he would feel so much better then but apparently, there are still some minor details that need to be smoothed out.

When there is a knock on his door he groans, head falling back and closing his eyes again, wishing for whoever it is to just go away and leave him be but the knock sounds again. Pushing himself up from the couch, he walks to the door and looks through the spy hole first, surprised when he sees Maverick, looking around anxiously and Dani chuckles opening the door.

"You know...." Dani has to take a step aside to not be knocked down by a flurry that is Maverick Vinales.

"Sorry...I just...if someone sees me here..."he laughs nervous.

"Yeah,"Dani says and closes the door, turning towards him,"why did you take the risk then?"

"I saw you downstairs, coming back from the press conference and you looked sad, I saw pics, vids...."he shrugs.

"Oh." Dani says.

Dani pushes his hands in his pockets and walks towards the window, looking out and just heaving a deep breath.

"I know I shouldn't let it bother me but....they arrived together, they walked up together, they laughed and talked together while I was right there." he says, sounding disappointed.

Maverick purses his lips together and walks up to him, watching him, pain evident in his eyes and before he knows it, he has wrapped the older on up in a hug, Dani returning it and circling the youngers waist, pushing his face in the others neck. They stand like that for a moment, just holding each other, silently, no words exchanged, when Dani turns his face and rests his cheek against Mavericks collarbone.

"This is nice, you are surprisingly comfy." he murmurs.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Happy to hear," Maverick says, smile around his lips,"have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"Let me call room service."

"Not hungry."

"You have to eat, we have practise tomorrow, you need your strengths."

Reluctantly, Dani lets him go, stepping back and fingers lacing together while Maverick calls room service and after it has arrived, they are eating on the couch, Maverick turned towards Dani, older sitting cross legged and munching on some yogurt.

"You know,"Dani starts,"I've always thought Jorge and me were meant to be after we hooked up."

"You don't anymore?"Maverick asks, taking another spoon of his food.

"When I spoke to him in Barcelona before I left he said he wanted to make things right, at any costs, whatever it took and now, this afternoon, he didn't even seemed....worried, like he just doesn't care anymore, like....now that he has a seat and I don't he just doesn't care, the way he was laughing and talking with Marc felt like he had moved on."

"From you?"

"From us."

"What about you?"

"I don't know, like I said, I thought we were meant to be but maybe we're not,"Dani shrugs and swirls his spoon in his yogurt,"maybe I made to much of what it was, what he did in Jerez last year meant the world to me and maybe my judgement was clouded by that through all this."

Maverick sits up, realising that if Dani is serious, that him and Jorge are really over, making him wonder if he maybe has a shot with his childhood hero but he has to play his cards right.

"I've only been through one break-up but we parted ways on good terms, he decided to follow his dreams and they didn't include me."

"He?"Dani asks and looks at Maverick,"you're gay?"

"Yeah, took me a long time before I was ready to admit that to myself."

"You had girlfriends."

"You did too." 

Dani opens his mouth to say something but suddenly starts laughing, making Maverick frown and he leans forward to shove him.

"Hey, don't laugh at me."

"I'm not." Dani says, grabbing the hand and pushing it away but Mavericks other hand takes over and nudges his side making Dani yelp and loose balance, wavering on the edge of the couch and Maverick quickly surges forward and steady's him, hands on Dani's hips and his on Mavericks upper arms, faces inches away from each other and eyes locked in.

"You ok?" Maverick asks.

Dani just nods, releasing a nervous breath and smile around his lips.

"Thank you."

"Welcome, couldn't let you fall, you've already had to many injuries this year."

"Yes, that too but also for keeping me company and making me laugh, I needed that." Dani says and suddenly moves forward and hugs him close, arms around his shoulders and Mavericks circle his waist.

"It's good to hear you laugh again, Jorge doesn't know what he is letting go, I would never...."

"Never what?" Dani questions.

"I'd never treat you like that, put a good bike above you."

"You don't know that."

"I do, well, maybe not but I would take to you about it first before going about behind your back, I'd never betray you like that, Dani."

Dani smiles, cheek resting on Mavericks shoulder while the youngers hands move up and down his back softly, puffs of breaths in his neck making him sleepy and he hums. It takes awhile before Maverick realises that Dani has fallen asleep, smiling to himself he carefully lifts him up to take him to the bedroom, lying him down and watching how he curls in on himself and Maverick has to restrain himself from not slipping in and pull him close, offering comfort and letting him know he's here for him but he doesn't want to take advantage, doesn't want to assume, knowing that Dani is hurt and vulnerable right now. 

Yet he also doesn't want to leave him alone, the thought he might wake up in need of someone there and finding no one breaking his heart and he sinks to his knees, hand sliding over the sheet and lacing fingers with Dani's, he whispers a soft goodnight and pulls the pillow off of the bed to curl himself up on the couch against the wall, setting his alarm at 4 before his eyes move to Dani and for as long as he can he holds them open.


	25. Assen, saterday

Assen is bad, it has always has been even despite the fact that Dani took his first ever win there in the championship, he never was able to repeat that. Usually it's cold and rainy, now it sunny and hot, should work in his advantage but somehow he just can't get the bike to function properly resulting in him having to start from a very disappointing p18. When he sits in his chair waiting to go out again he sees Jorge crash, Ducati rider tumbling through the gravel trap and he would be worried about his safety two months ago but now he just doesn't care, doesn't even as much as flinch and doesn't feel anything before he shifts his focus and watches how the men work on his bike.

He does feel something throughout the weekend when he sees Mavericks name up there, first, second, he feels proud, smile playing on the corners of his lips, his relationship with the younger Yamaha rider having gotten stronger lately, his focus shifting more and more to his fellow countryman, mind wandering to this morning when he was startled awake by a annoyingly loud alarm, jumping when he suddenly saw movement on his couch and heart rate speeding up, hearing an apology from the man, understanding it was Maverick and breathing a sigh of relief. 

Questioning his presence, Maverick just shrugged, explaining why he stayed while wandering over to the bed, sitting down and Dani can see the faint blush on his cheeks in the dusk room, smiling the older leans in and takes his hand, playing with Mavericks fingers and waiting for the other to look at him before he thanked him for caring so much and for staying, Maverick responding with a smile and an 'anytime'. 

Having slept in his clothes, Maverick tries to smooth en them out with his hands, succeeding half and fingers running through his hair that is sticking out to every direction and in Dani eyes he looks beyond adorable like that. Then Maverick suddenly says goodbye and he finds himself slipping out of bed and running after him, calling his name and the younger turns around to suddenly find himself with an arm full of Dani Pedrosa, hugging him tightly and pressing a kiss against his cheek, thanking him again.

Maverick just stutters something, eyes everywhere except on Dani and the older chuckles, stepping back and biting his lip, telling him he can go now and he will see him later on track.

 

Seeing Jorge flying doesn't make his mood much better but when he sees he ends up on p10 he can't help the smile, a smile that falls a little when he sees Maverick on p6, knowing he probably hoped for the front row seeing he's been in top 3 all weekend. Thankfully the team doesn't blame him anything, knowing that right now, his mind is elsewhere, with other important things, his future. They again invite him for dinner that evening and this time, he accepts, Giacomo clapping him on the shoulder with a smile and he is being led to a table somewhere where they have a nice dinner. 

When he is back on his hotel room later that evening, he is scrolling through social media, smiling when he sees the many posts of fans that once again show their worth by supporting him and telling him he can do this that he is strong and will get through this like he always gets through anything. 

When there is a knock on his door, he gets up and walks to the door to open it, revealing his teammate but the look he is getting makes him frown.

"You ok?"

"Fine, are you?" he asks and the tone is strange, making Dani furrow his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I saw him."

"Who?"

"Maverick, I saw him leaving your hotel room this morning at 04:30, clothes crumpled and hair messed up, did you sleep with him? Is he a rebound? Have you gotten over Jorge already? I thought he was the love of your life!"

"Marc, calm down,"Dani says, looking into the hallway and pulling his teammate inside and closes the door,"no I did not sleep with him and Jorge doesn't seem to be to bothered with me lately."

"Why would you say that?"

"Come on Marc, before the press conference, he was hot on your heels and couldn't wait to get his hands on you and laugh and talk to you right in front of me, like he wanted to rub my nose in it."

"He was nervous! He didn't know what he was doing."

"And you?"

"Me? What did I do?"

"You played along, left me standing there alone."

"Dani..."

When there sounds another knock on the door and a hushed voice, Dani freezes, hurrying to the door and opening it, seeing Maverick standing there and he quickly pulls him inside, Yamaha rider freezing when he sees Marc standing, arms crossed and stare cold.

"I.....if this isn't a good time...."he starts.

"No, it's fine, Marc was just leaving, weren't you?"

Marc just huffs and walks past both riders, turning to Dani and leaning in.

"Don't do things you will regret later."he says before walking out the door and slamming it closed, making Maverick winch.

"What was that about?"

"He saw you leaving this morning, clothes crumpled and hair a mess, he asked me if we slept together."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he's suddenly Jorge's biggest fan." Dani says rolling his eyes.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

Dani walks to the couch and sits down, Maverick walking around it too and sitting down next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just wanting to know how you are, you must be disappointent."

"I am, I just wish this uncertainty would be over so I can start focusing on racing again."

"I'm sure it will be soon, and then you'll be up there again where you belong."

"I hope so."

For the rest of the evening they just talk, Maverick managing to get a few jokes in and make Dani laugh, brightening his mood considerate and giving him hope for the next day and at the end of the evening Maverick lingers at the door making Dani chuckle.

"I'll be fine, really." Dani says, reaching out and taking Mavericks hand.

"Ok, you have my number right? You can always call me."

"Maybe I will, thank you."

"Sure." 

Maverick nods, eyes straying to their hands and he frowns making Dani arch an eyebrow.

"Hey, I promise I will call you when I need you."

"I know, I just...I just hope everything will be sorted soon and I can officially welcome you to the team and it will allow us to spend more time together."

"We've been spending quiet a lot of time together lately."

"For me it can never be enough."Maverick says.

His eyes piercing Dani's in a way that takes his breath away, the older stepping forward and cupping his cheek, thumb stroking his cheekbone and Maverick bites his lip, watching Dani coming closer and heart racing when he feels the others lips on his. The kiss is soft and sweet, careful and tentative, just lips and a hint of tongue before Dani pulls back.

"You should go." Dani whispers.

"I know."

Maverick presses his lips against Dani's again in a short peck before he leaves, leaving Dani alone, Repsol riders fingers touching his lips where Mavericks just were and he smiles before closing his eyes.


	26. Assen, aftermath

_*Where are you?_

Dani frowns, watching the message light up the screen, seeing Jorge's name on top and he contemplates not answering when he gets another one.

_*Please, I need to see you_

Dani picks up the phone, unlocking it and watching the messages when he sees on the top of his screen that _Jorge Lorenzo is typing_

Biting his nail, he waits for the message, pacing up and down the motorhome.

_*I miss you........_

Dani sighs, typing that he is in his motorhome and he can come over if he wants, barely five minutes later there is a knocl on his door, opening it and letting Jorge in before closing the door again, he can hardly let the Ducati rider stand outside in busy paddock. Turning to face him Dani raises an eyebrow, watching his former lover who is shifting from one foot to the other.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Fine, why are you here?" Dani asks.

"Because, I miss you,"Jorge says and steps closer,"and because of what Marc said."

"What did Marc say?"

"That he saw Maverick leave your hotelroom, clothes crumpled and hair messed up, you said you didn't sleep with him."

"I didn't. Not that that is any of your concern."

"I still love you and I know you still love me too."

Dani looks away, not noticing that Jorge is coming closer and taking his hand, making Dani turn his face and look at their joined hands, knowing he should probably pull his back but he can't bring himself to do so.

"Don't do this." he whispers.

"Don't do what?"

"Hook up with Maverick, you don't want him, he can't make you as happy as I can."

"At least he didn't stab me in the back."Dani retorts and pulls his hand back, walking away and putting some distance between them.

Jorge sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose with his hands before he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Dani please, how many times do I have to tell you I'm really sorry for handling this all wrong,"he says and walks up to him,"it all just happened so fast....babe..."

"Don't call me that, you lost that right."

"And Maverick has it now?" Jorge says darkly.

"No he doesn't, I don't know....."

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do, I'll always love you..."

"Then let me make this right, at least give me some time to make amends."he says pleadingly, eyes looking at him and Dani has never been able to deny him anything when he is looking at him like that.

"We can go to Geneva, or Lugano or whatever you want, that house I rented, I can see if it's available, just you and me."

"So you can lure me into bed?" Dani asks, crossing his arms,"you can't fix this with sex."

"I know and that's not what I mean, just....we'll just talk, spend time together, find our way back to each other."

Dani purses his lips, suddenly thinking about the kiss he and Maverick shared that morning, and how nice it felt but Jorge is looking at him in a way that makes his knees go weak but he shakes his head.

"I don't know...."

"Please, if it turns out to be a waste of time then so be it, but I have to try, at least give me that."

"Ok."

Jorge smiles widely, surging forward but Dani stops him just in time and the Majorcan apoligizes and steps back.

"You won't regret this, I will make you realize we are meant to be."

"I'm not making any promises." Dani warns.

"Fine, thats fine. Where?"

"My house, you can come tuesday, you still have the key?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

When Jorge is gone, Dani stands on his spot for sometime, wondering if what he did was the right thing, does he want to give Jorge a second chance? Does he deserve one? 

He can't blame him for taking his seat, he knows deep down in his heart Jorge needs to think of his own future too but what hurt him the most was that he didn't come to him, that he didn't talk to him before approaching Honda. He damaged Dani's trust in him, something that is fundamental for every relationship because if Dani can't trust him he honestly doesn't know if he can move on with him because if there is one thing Dani's parents taught him about relationships, it is that there has to be trust between the two.

 

Later that evening when he is on his way out of the hotel, he runs into Maverick in the lobby, Yamaha rider still beaming from his race and Dani smiles.

"Congrats on your podium, you deserved it."Dani says.

"Thank you, I was hoping to have some time with you but I guess your leaving already."

"Yeah, like to forget this one, again."he says, rolling his eyes.

"I know, so.....I won't see you before Germany then?" Maverick asks and Dani can hear the hint of disappointment.

"I'd love to invite you but....Jorge is coming."

"Oh...." the younger says, sounding deflated.

"Hey,"Dani says and steps closer,"I'm not saying we're getting back together."

"But you're going to try and salvage things."

"Honestly I don't know if there is anything to salvage, he damaged the only thing a relationship can be build on."

"Trust."Maverick says and Dani nods.

"Yeah, I'm very loyal to my friends and I don't turn my back on them easily but once I do, I hardly let them back in."

"So you're not choosing him over me?" Maverick asks.

"No,"Dani laughs,"no I'm not, I'll call you later this week, fill you in ok?"

Maverick nods, Dani reaching out and squeezing his hand softly before he leaves.


	27. Last try

The whole Monday Dani is pacing his living room, wondering why he even invited Jorge to come over to see if they can work things out, the more he thinks about what he did, the more he realises this is a sinking ship. Heaving a deep breath, he sits down, making a mental note to just make sure he is busy during the day, training for Germany, working in the gym, jogging, going out on his mountain bike, if Jorge wants to talk, fine, let him work for it.

Suddenly Maverick crosses his mind, the times they spend, how close they got, how he made him laugh and lifted his spirits, stayed with him just to make sure he was ok and the kiss, smile appearing around his lips, could this work? 

He doesn't know, the only thing he knows is that he likes having the younger around, he feels at ease around him, he can be himself around him, having seen him at his lowest and he still stayed.

With a smile around his lips he jogs up the stairs, making the guestroom ready, not wanting to have Jorge in the same bed as himself.

The Majorcan arrives early the next day, Dani barely awake and having breakfast at his patio in just boxers, almost chocking in his cereal when he is suddenly standing before him. Dani quickly puts it away and welcomes him with a handshake, bit awkward, seeing Jorge had obviously hoped for more.

"Make yourself at home, I'll be right back."

Dani walks into the house, being watched by Jorge who sits back in the chair on the patio and when Dani returns he has put a shirt on and Jorge rolls his eyes.

"I've seen you in a lot less then just boxers you know."

"I know, but that was then, you lost that right." Dani says coldly.

There is silence while Dani finishes breakfast, Jorge now sipping a coffee and both stare at lake Geneva that is right at their doorstep. Because of the early hour, it's still fairly deserted and at one point Jorge shifts, turning his body towards Dani.

"So...I brought some movies with me, ones you like, popcorn, make a reservation at a local restaurant you took me when I first came here, you said it was your favourite."

"Sounds great, I still need to train tho."

"What? You said we would talk?" Jorge says, sounding disappoint end.

"You can talk, I didn't do anything wrong, I'm still not 100% fit and I need all my strengths for Germany, it's a very demanding circuit."

"Yeah I know..."

The next coming days, they do several activities, jogging, riding the bikes through the forest and training in the gym and when they are jogging around the lake at one evening, Jorge in front of Dani because the path is to narrow for them both, they encounter some trees, the Majorcan pushing them aside and letting them go but freezing when he suddenly hears a yell behind him and a curse and he stops and turns around, seeing Dani rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry, that must be the first time for you to be to tall." he chuckles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dani answers.

"Nothing just...well, you're short so....usually, sorry." Jorge mumbles.

Dani just rolls his eyes at his tactlessness and rubs the painful scratches, Jorge stepping closer and reaching out only to have his hand slapped away.

"Don't touch me."

Later that evening when Dani has taken care of the scratches, he walks into his kitchen to make dinner, Jorge following and asking if he can do something, having Dani make him cut some vegetables. While he is busy doing that, Dani takes care of the pasta, cooking the sauce on a slow burner and stirring, making sure not to burn it when he sees Jorge cutting the pieces to big and without saying anything he pushes him aside and takes over.

"Watch the sauce."he says.

Jorge walks to the stove, stirring the sauce, silent treatment from Dani making him crazy and he turns to watch him, wondering what he can say, arms crossed and getting lost in thought when he suddenly feels Dani's eyes on him and he surges forward making Jorge step away.

"I told you to watch the sauce, now it's burned." he says.

Jorge casts his eyes down at the floor, Dani not even noticing his stance while he throws the pan in the sink, opening the faucet to rinse it.

"Go."

"What?"

"Go away, go to the living room, watch tv but get out of the kitchen."

Jorge nods and walks away, looking back at Dani one more time before he retreats into the living room and half an hour later they have dinner on the couch, once that is done, Jorge has managed to talk Dani into watching a movie, both at one end of the couch, Jorge missing Dani's weight on him like normal while they would be on the couch together and he sees the other is perched on the seat.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Fine."

"You just, you seem tense, maybe you should relax a bit...."

"Maybe you shouldn't focus so much on me instead of the movie, I'm fine."

Jorge bites his lip and looks at the movie again.

"I hate that you don't seem to be able to relax in my presence anymore, that you don't feel safe enough for that, that you pulled up these walls that are impossible for me to break down no matter what I do."he whispers.

Dani purses his lips together, eyes still on the movie.

"I wonder why that is." he says sarcastically.

"I'm trying here but you're not giving me the chance." Jorge says desperate.

"It's not easy having you here after what you did, you can't just show up and fix it like that, what we had, that was based on trust and you destroyed that, we have to have trust first."

"And how do I achieve that?"

"I don't know," Dani sighs, rubbing his temple with his fingers and getting up,"I'm going to bed, I'm getting a headache."

"You want some aspirin?" Jorge asks and stands up too.

"No, I'll get one myself, don't want anything from you, you caused enough already."

"Blame it all on me."he mummers but Dani hears anyway.

"It is all on you!"Dani shrieks, making Jorge winch and the last he hears is Dani slamming the door behind him.

 

The next morning during breakfast you can cut the tension with a knife, Dani looking like he didn't sleep at all and Jorge doesn't look much better and when they are in Dani's gym, after about half an hour, he suddenly smiles.

"You remember what happened here the last time we were here alone?" he says.

Dani freezes because yes, he does remember and he licks his lips, mind wandering to that time, thinking about the good times they had because they did have good times, very good times. He is so caught up in his thoughts that he jumps when Jorge laces their fingers together and pulls him closer.

"You're thinking about it aren't you?"

Dani's mouth opens to say something but he can't find the words, watching how Jorge comes closer and backs him up against the wall.

"We've had so much good times, we were, still are, so good together and you know that too, I messed up, I realise that and I promise I will never do anything like that ever again if you would just give me another chance, it's not that hard."

"It doesn't work like that, Jorge, you hurt me, you damaged the trust I gave you, the trust I had in you, in us, I gave you my heart and you shattered it,"Dani says, eyes turning darker,"I loved you, so much, and you said you loved me too and would never do anything to hurt me but you did!"

Dani pushes Jorge away from him and heads for the stairs, jogging two at a time to storm into the living room, Jorge on his heels.

"Dani..."

"I don't blame you for taking my seat, honestly I don't, but I can't forgive you for the fact that you didn't come to me before you went to Alberto, sneaking around my back, I had to read the announcement on social media! Do you have any idea how heartbroken that was?"

"Just let me make it right...."Jorge says desperate.

"You can't make it right!"

That is like a slap in the Majorcan's face, like a ice cold bucket of water is being emptied over him and he gapes at Dani, older grabbing a shirt and putting it on before grabbing his keys.

"I'm going for a jog, I'll make sure to be gone long enough."

"For what?"

"For you to pack your things and leave, we're done."

"No, Dani, please..."

In a last attempt to stop him, Jorge surges forward and grabs Dani's arm, whirling him around and the older feels the wall at his back and in a reaction Dani lashes out and slaps him in the face, Jorge's head turning sideways with the force.

"Don't you ever dare to grab me like that ever again, when I come back, I want you gone."

Dani rips himself out of Jorge's grasp and walks through the door, slamming it shut beside him and jogging away.


	28. Comfort

The moment Dani walks back up the driveway, he lingers for a moment, walking around the house and watching inside through the windows, feeling ridiculous for doing so but he needs to make sure Jorge is really gone, he doesn't want to run into him and when he is fairly sure the Majorcan is gone, he walks inside, out of breath he grabs a bottle of water, drinking it halfway while walking upstairs and opening the shower, stripping himself of his clothes and washing the sweat away. 

Playing a bit with his food that evening, he heaves a deep breath, whole day having past him in a haze, fight with Jorge in replay in his mind, making him more upset with every minute, wondering if he wasn't to hard on him but he stands behind every word he said, still he feels sad and empty inside, hole left behind in his heart where Jorge used to be.

While watching a movie, curled up on the couch, his hand suddenly reaches out for his phone, scrolling through his contacts and finger hovering over Mavericks name and eventually pressing it, heart pounding while he waits for it to be picked up.

"Maverick speaking." he hears, cheery voice instantly putting a smile on his face.

"Hey, it's me."

"Dani..." 

"Yeah, am I interrupting? You sound like you are at a party."

"No, no, I just invited some friends over, it's fine just let me step outside."

There sounds some rustling before the voice comes back again.

"How did it go?" he asks.

"It's over, Mave, he's gone." Dani says, saying it out loud makes his voice wavers.

"I'm sorry to hear that." 

"Yeah well, we had a big fight or rather I yelled at him and went for a jog while he could pack and leave."

"When did this happen?"

"This morning."

There falls a silence between the two, Dani feeling tears running over his cheeks while Maverick contemplates his next words carefully.

"You want me to come over?"

"How long would that take?"

"By car seven hours."

"Why would you come by car?"

"Minnie."

"Oh right..."

"I'm already away from home so much, I'd rather not leave her again."

"No of course, I understand, but I can't ask you to drive 7 hours just for me."

"I'd ride 24 hours just for you Dani." Maverick says and face palming himself instantly.

The older smiles, biting his lip and feeling his cheeks heat.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course, I can leave now, I'll be there in the morning."

"Just be careful."

"I will, I'll text you when I'm close so you can give me your address."

"Ok."

 

The next day Dani is up and about very early, sooner then Mavericks text that comes at eight in the morning, indicating he took a three hour break and that makes Dani breath a sigh of relief. He quickly text him his address and while pacing the living room, he stops dead in his track when he hears the doorbell and a dog barking, walking over to the door he opens it to reveal the younger one, Minnie at his feet, standing in her place and obviously having been trained to stay with her boss unless he says otherwise and when he looks again he sees she has some strings tied to her leash and when he follows the strings he sees balloons, blue and white ones and he laughs.

"What with the balloons?"

"Honestly, it seemed like a good idea and it made you laugh." he says.

"Yeah," he smiles, amazed by the fact that even without doing anything he has that effect on him,"yeah it did."

Older shifting in his place suddenly feeling deflated and he looks away before Maverick steps forward and wraps him up in a hug, younger making a gesture towards Minnie and the dog walks inside so Maverick can close the door, pulling Dani closer and feeling the smaller tremble in his arms.

He slowly manoeuvres him to the living room, Minnie hovering around them making the balloons rub against the walls and make that screeching sound, Maverick wincing and the dog looks up at the noise, barking at the large colourful items above her.

"Hey, stop it." Mave hisses.

Minnie whining and Dani turns his head to look at her, ears flat in her neck and eyes almost apologetic, Dani loosening himself from Mave's embrace and dropping to his knees, Minnie coming forward and licking his face making him chuckle while he tries to untie the balloons, letting them float into the living room.

"She's sweet,"he says and scratches her neck,"you want some water? I'm afraid I don't have any food for you, I need to go out and buy something."

Maverick watches Dani stand up and walk to the kitchen, grabbing some bowl and filling it with water to place it on the ground, Minnie instantly starting to drink, eyes drifting to Maverick again, younger standing in the doorway and watching his dog.

"I brought some food with me."Maverick says and drops his backpack to open it and hand Dani a sack of dog food, the older taking it and grabbing another bowl to put food in it and he puts it down next to the water bowl.

"Can't believe you really drove the whole night to get here."

Maverick smiles and looks at Dani.

"It was worth it, you are worth it."

"You must be tired."

"I'm ok."

"You want coffee?"

"Sure."

"Just make yourself at home, I'll be right out."

Maverick nods, walking into the living room and when Dani walks in ten minutes later with Minnie on his heels, he carries two coffee's and he smiles when he sees the Yamaha rider stretched on his couch, fast asleep. Setting the coffee down, he sits on his haunches, pushing some hair away from his face and finding himself leaning in and pressing a lingering kiss to his temple.

"Thank you for coming." he whispers.

Grabbing a blanket and lying it over him, he takes his coffee and directs Minnie outside, sitting on the swing bench with Minnie next to him, head in his lap and just waiting.

 

It takes about an hour and a half before Maverick wakes up, walking out and Dani looks aside at him, smile around his lips, hand absentmindedly stroking Minnie.

"Sorry about that." 

"It's ok."

The younger walks up to him and sits down, leg touching Dani's and the older surprises him when he lies his cheek on his shoulder, Mave raising his arm and placing it over Dani's shoulder, eyes falling on the hand that scratches his dog when he sees something, reaching out and tracing the faint red marks.

"Are those fingers?" he says.

Dani looks at his wrist, not even having noticed them and he holds it up.

"Yeah, after I yelled at him and walked away, he grabbed me." Dani whispers.

Mavericks fingers trace the marks, making Dani shiver and snuggle deeper into his safe embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'll never let him hurt you again." Maverick promises, pressing a kiss to Dani's head.

 

The stay in the rocking chair for a long time, actually so long as they can, just enjoying the quiet moment, the closeness, Dani soaking up the comfort Maverick gives him with just his fingers stroking his upper arm softly and Minnie solid weight in his lap. Eventually he feels himself falling asleep so eventually he pushes himself up, Minnie lifting her head and watching him, head tilted and Dani scratches it.

Both walk upstairs and after Dani has turned towards Maverick on the landing, he smiles, surprising Maverick again and stepping forward to embrace him, the youngers arms circling his shoulders.

"Thank you again for coming."he whispers.

"Anytime."

When Dani steps back, he looks at Maverick seeing a faint blush on his cheeks and before he realises, he leans in and presses a soft kiss against his cheek, turning around and walking into his bedroom, getting ready for bed and falling into a peaceful sleep.


	29. Pancakes and Picnics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the title, I suck at it...

He wakes up the next morning from barking, Dani jerking upright in bed and frowning before he remembers Maverick and Minnie are with him and he smiles, quickly getting out of bed and grabbing a shirt to put on before he hurries downstairs, rounding the corner and stopping dead in his tracks, Maverick frolicking around with Minnie outside in the garden, running around and the dog on his heels, turning around and ruffling her head making Minnie bark and jump up. Dani walks to the window just when Maverick lets himself fall on the ground, Minnie jumping on top of him, licking his neck and having Maverick release a loud laugh that makes Dani laugh too. 

Two sets of heads look up in his direction, Minnie abandoning her boss to run towards Dani who finds his way outside too, kneeling and welcoming her, feeling her tongue in his face and he closes his eyes, Minnie being so enthusiastic he falls over, Minnie looming over him and continuing her attack and when she is finally done, she sits down next to him and Dani pushes himself in a sitting position, eyes meeting Mavericks, who is sitting cross legged and he smiles.

"She likes you."he says.

"Feeling is mutual," he says,"you're up early."

"Yeah, she needed to go out, just walked around the block since I don't know the way here."

"I can show you around, if you want."

"Sure, I'd love to see more of Geneva."

Dani smiles, pushing himself up and walking to the patio door.

"You hungry?" he says over his shoulder, Minnie getting up and barking and jumping up excitedly,"not talking to you, gorgeous."

Maverick chuckles at how Dani calls Minnie while he follows him inside the house and sits down at the bar that separates the kitchen from the living room. Dani opening some cabinets, trying to figure out what he has in the house.

"Oh you have pancake mix?" Maverick suddenly says and Dani looks over his shoulder at him.

"You want pancakes?"

"Well, I often have them in the morning and Minnie likes them too but it's your house, your breakfast."

"I can make you pancakes," he says, taking out the mix,"can you grab some milk and eggs?"

Maverick nods, grabbing milk and eggs and while Dani makes the mix, Maverick watches him, leaning against the counter and when Minnie realises what is being made she starts jumping and barking excitedly, Maverick trying his best to calm her down, reminding her they are guests making Dani chuckle. When Minnie unexpectedly crashes into Dani's legs the other wavers, Maverick quickly reacting by grabbing his hips and pulling him close but not being able to prevent some mix to end up on Dani's shirt, the dog whines, moving backwards.

"You ok?" Maverick asks, eyes looking over Dani.

"Yeah, fine,"he says, thinking he kinda likes it when Maverick holds him like that,"need to change my shirt tho."

"Right."

Maverick steps back and Dani pauses.

"Can you start? I'll be back soon and help you."

"Sure."

Dani walks out of the kitchen, hearing Mave reproaching Minnie for what she caused and he smiles, jogging up the stairs and into his bedroom, thinking about Mave in his kitchen and that makes him think about Jorge there, burning the sauce and the smile disappears and his eyes turn a shade darker, light instantly darker too. He stays in that mindset until he wanders downstairs again, smelling the unmistakable smell of pancakes and he sees a plate staked with them, Minnie sitting on her behind and making soft whimpering noises while Maverick finishes up. On a whim, Dani takes a pancake and feeds it to her and Minnie gobbles it down.

"Hey,"Maverick says,"I was just telling her no one eats before it's done! You're undermining me already." he pouts.

Dani laughs, eating the other half himself and he shrugs while Mave looks at him shocked, Dani snickering while leaning in and pressing a kiss against his cheek that is accompanied by a 'sorry dear' having both laugh.

 

After breakfast the two decide to have a bike trip through the forest, combining letting Maverick get to know the forest and training for Germany, Minnie staying close by. While Maverick packs some food, Dani prepares the bikes and 30 min later both are ready to go, Dani in front and Maverick behind, looking around him at the surroundings. After about half an hour, they reach a clearing where Maverick first takes care of Minnie, dropping to his knees and opening a bottle of water to give her something while Dani takes off his helmet. Turning to watch Maverick, he smiles when he realises Mavericks first concern is Minnie and making sure she is ok before the younger walks up to him. Dani gesturing with his head to follow him to the edge of the clearing, giving them an amazing view of the city of Geneva.

"Beautiful."

"I know, come on, let's eat something."

Both riders sit down on the gras, Minnie on some distance away resting and Maverick watches her ever other time to make sure she is ok while Maverick and Dani eat.

"So,"the younger begins,"saw your statement. Want to talk about it?"

"No, I'd rather not, you'll just have to wait, just like the rest."

"Can I blackmail you with a grape?" he asks making Dani laugh,"strawberry maybe?"

Mave pulls a pout, Dani biting his lip and shaking his head.

"No, you can not,"he says and leans back on his hands, head resting in his neck and closing his eyes,"sorry."

Maverick frowns, placing the fruit away and poking Dani's side making him yelp.

"What was that for?"

"For keeping me in suspense." he exclaims.

"That goes for everyone."

"Oh so I'm everyone now? I thought we were friends." he says, giving Dani his best puppy dog look.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Then tell me something."

Maverick pokes his sides again, Dani laughing and grasping his wrists but he can't get a firm grip on them while he starts laughing harder, turning away and rolling on his side, he traps Mavericks wrist against his side so the younger rolls with him, finding himself almost plastered against Dani's back, Minnie starting to bark now and jumping around them excitedly, Maverick rolling Dani on his back and straddling him, taking Dani's hands and placing them above his head.

"Hint then?" he asks.

"No."

"Daniiiii......"Maverick whines.

Dani just laughs and looks at Minnie.

"Little help here gorgeous?" he says, nodding to her boss.

As if she understands Dani, she starts pushing her snout in Mavericks neck having him yelp, loosening his hands around Dani's wrists and the older turns their positions, Maverick now on his back and Dani holding him there.

"Patience is a virtue, you know." Dani whispers.

"Not to me and not when it concerns you, I just....I just want to know."

"Thursday, you can know then, just like the rest of the world."

Dani leans in and presses a soft kiss against his nose before he gets up and puts the things away again. It takes about half an hour before they come back home, agreeing both will take a shower before dinner, Maverick letting Minnie outside while Dani jogs up the stairs, smile around his lips and in high spirits, walking into the bedroom and grabbing a shirt, boxers and short to lay on the bed before he disappears into the bathroom.

After Dani is done he has a towel wrapped around his waist and he just sees a tail disappearing around the corner and he frowns, walking to his bed and stopping when he sees his boxers is gone.

"What...."

Walking onto the landing, he sees Minnie running downstairs and without hesitating he runs after her, calling her name, skidding to a halt when he rounds the corner and watcher her turned to him and he reached out.

"Come on, give me my boxers back, gorgeous."

Minnie just shakes her head, Dani walking up to her having it ending in the older rider chasing after her and she dodges outside, and Dani has no idea how but somehow she ends up in the pool and yelping, she quickly gets out, Dani having to jump aside when she hurries inside again, followed by Dani who sees a bewildered Maverick Viñales standing, mouth open with the sight of his dog soaking wet and boxers in her mouth.

"What is...." he starts but gets interrupted when Minnie suddenly starts shaking her whole body, showering the inside of the house with water. Both riders have closed their eyes and when they open them again, Dani's mouth drops open, there's water everywhere, the couch is wet, the wooden floor, the walls are dripping with water. A soft thud alerts him to Minnie, dog now licking herself and cleaning herself after having dropped his boxers and Maverick walks up to her taking it.

"Yeah that's mine,"Dani says and walks up to him taking it,"she took it when I was under the shower."

"I am so sorry, she's never done anything like this at home." he says shocked.

"It's ok..."

"No, no it's not, look at your house, it's......wet."

"Yes it is, we need to clean up."he sighs.

"Yes, you go back upstairs and get dressed, I'll start by locking this on up in the basement."he says, grabbing Minnie but the dog starts licking his face happily.

"Don't do that, you made a mess of Dani's house, you're in big trouble missy." he says.

Dani smiles, dropping to his knees and patting her, making her attention shift to Dani and she licks his face.

"If that is an apology, I accept, gorgeous." he says.

"You're too nice."Maverick says.

"I'll be right back."

Dani gets up and walks away, green eyes following him all the way, taking in his tanned and muscled back, biting his lip and heaving a deep breath before looking at Minnie again.

"He might have forgiven you but you're not off the hook yet, come on."

Maverick brings her outside and closes the door while he starts to clean up.


	30. Ice cream and Pizza's

The rest of the weekend is used to show Maverick and Minnie the city of Geneva, he takes them to tourist places but also the beautiful spots only the locals know and Maverick falls in love with the city more and more, there is laughter and banter between the two, sometimes touches and even a lingering glance that Maverick can't seem to stop. He is happy he ca lighten Dani's mood, he can make him laugh and pull him back from the times his mind wonders to Jorge, there always appears a deep frown on his forehead and his eyes turn darker. He is also grateful for Minnie who has taken an instant liking to the Repsol rider and that Dani likes her too only makes it easier. 

They take a break during the afternoon, sitting on a bench and eating an ice cream, Minnie at their feet, softly wining and looking at Maverick with her head tilted to the side, eyes pleading for a lick but Maverick is having none of it.

"Hey, look there." Dani says and Maverick looks aside, Dani quickly holding his ice cream in front of Minnie who starts licking.

"Can't believe you."Maverick chuckles, poking Dani's side making him yelp and accidentally pushing his ice cream into Minnie's nose, dog whimpering and stepping back.

"Look what you did! I'm so sorry, gorgeous." Dani laughs.

Minnie starts licking her nose clean, Maverick smiling and wagging his finger to her.

"Serves you right." he says.

They finish the day off with a little jog back home, both riders having a shower, Dani just in case locking the door to prevent another fiasco with Minnie and boxers and they have pizza delivered that evening.

Both munch on their pizza's, Mave occasionally feeding Minnie some olives that are on his while both riders steal a bite from the other and apparently Dani finds Mave's pizza better then his because he keeps coming back for more until Maverick eventually shoves him away laughing.

"Hey don't push me!" Dani laughs and pokes Mave's side making him yelp.

"Then don't steal!" Mave laughs.

"Come on, yours in better."

"That's to bad cause it's mine, you have your own." Maverick say and point at his pizza.

Dani groans and continues to eat his own and when Maverick wants to steal another bite Dani moves away.

"No, this one is mine, you have your own."he mirrors his words and Mave rolls his eyes.

After the pizza's are done Mave looks at Dani and nudges him in the side making the older look at him.

"You have a little....something..."he says and points to his lip, Dani starts wiping but can't manage to get it and eventually Mave reaches out, stroking his thumb over Dani's lip and getting it, hearing the olders breath hitch in his throat and Mave bites his lip. 

Suddenly the whole atmosphere changes and turns intimate, eyes locked in on each other and it's like time is standing still, Maverick has to use all his willpower not to lean in and kiss Dani but he doesn't want to overstep his boundry's, Dani's eyes flickering to his lips before they move to his eyes again, both riders being pulled towards each other and when they are an inch apart, Minnie starts barking having both jump back.

"She needs to get out." Maverick says.

"Oh...ok..."

"I'll be right back."

Maverick quickly grabs Minnie and puts the leash on her, walking her outside and around the block.

Dani leans back on the couch, thinking how close he got to kissing him. It's not that he doesn't want to because he does, or at least he thinks he does or maybe he is just still hurt and mourning what he thought was the love of his life and his mind is in need of an outlet but he refuses to use Maverick as such, he won't. 

Pushing himself up in a sitting position he grabs the pizza boxes and throws them away, realising it's already quiet late and after Mave came back there is a bit of tension between the two, both hovering around the other and saying goodnight, Maverick staying behind to give some water and food to Minnie before he walks into his bedroom, stripping until he is only wearing his boxers and sliding between the sheets, mind wondering back to the almost kiss.

He was so close, so close to feeling those gorgeous lips on his, something he has been wanting for some time now but he also knows Dani just came out of a relationship with what he thought was his soulmate and it didn't end well. Heaving a deep breath, he turns in his side and closes his eyes to try and get some sleep, when his mind suddenly conjures up an image, a scene for him.

 

_A bedroom, faint light that comes from the candles and the wind blowing the long curtains inside. Two naked body's lying on the bed and are intertwined, hands touch, caress, search. Lips that kiss, tongues that lick and teeth that bite, Maverick exploring the beautiful body that lies beneath him, that responds so beautifully to his every touch. Dani's head presses into the pillow as Maverick lets one hand go between Dani's legs and circles his hole, tentatively pushing a finger inside the older having him moan low in his throat. Adding a second, he scissors them and abuses Dani's prostate before adding a third and pulling back. Maverick leaning back and placing the blunt head of his cock against Dani's opening. His hips that push himself deep inside the other who's hips come up from the bed under the intrusion and fingers gripping Mavericks hair to pull him down and kiss him. Hips coming backwards and going forward hard to impale Dani on his hard cock, accompanied by groaning noises coming from him or Dani or both. Hoisting Dani's leg over his hip the thrusts become harder, deeper. Mavericks heart is pounding frantically and he feels his blood flowing through his veins. His hand on Dani's leg moving to his hip and he lets it slowly slide inside to curl around his leaking cock and soon he comes to a climax, clenching around Maverick so tightly he pulls him over too._

 

Eyes flying open and sitting up with a jerk, Maverick groans when he feels something sticky and he looks down, realising he came in his pants even without touching himself, falling back on the bed he curses under his breath.

"I'm so fucked."

 

The next morning Maverick is ever so grateful to have Minnie there, turning his focus on her and playing with her to avoid having to talk to Dani about what almost happened last night but his mind keeps wondering to the dream he had, sometimes feeling his cheeks heat and while cooking dinner that evening, they have barely talked or even laughed. When Dani puts their plates on the table the older sits down, both leaning over their food and Maverick purses his lips.

"Can I ask you something?" he suddenly says.

"Sure."

"I don't feel like driving back to Roses for seven hours, we go to Germany tomorrow, would it be ok if Minnie stays here?"

"Of course she can stay here, there is this lovely older lady that always takes care of my plants and the mail, she can come by to walk with her."

"Are you sure she wouldn't mind?"

"No, she'll probably love it, her husband died five years ago, she's only 58 or something and she doesn't have any family here, she'll be delighted to watch her."

"Good, that's good."

As if the ice is broken again, the rest of the evening goes by smoothly, jokes are made and laughter is heard again and later that evening the two walk the small distance to her house, Minnie close by them and once they have rang the door and Emma, the lady's name, opens up she welcomes Dani with a hug, shifting her eyes to Maverick she smiles.

"And who is this?"

Dani steps aside and introduces him, telling her what is going on and if she would be so kind to keep an eye on Minnie, his dog. Emma looks at the dog sweetly who slowly wanders forward and Emma let's her sniff her hand and when she is satisfied she wags her tail, barking and Maverick breaths a sigh of relief. They stay only for a little while, Emma very interested in Maverick who learns to his relief that Emma doesn't watch the races, she would be too worried about Dani.


	31. Germany, prelude

It's just after the press conference when Dani walks outside the small building, quickly being joined by his mum, dad and Eric when he suddenly stops and turns to them.

"Why don't you go ahead to the hospitality, I'll join you later."

"What? Why?" Basilia says.

"I just...I just need some time to collect myself, mama, I'll be fine,"he says and hugs his mother,"I'll meet you there, ok?"

Basilia nods, letting Antonio guide her to the hospitality and Eric follows, Dani turning and walking to his motor home, already feeling lighter now that the words are finally out there. Stepping inside and closing the door, his heart jumps when he sees movement in the corner of his eyes and his look becomes darker when he sees who it is.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, not looking at him but walking through the living room.

"I needed to see you, I heard what you said, are you really retiring?" it sounds meek and Dani stops, taking a deep breath and turning to face him.

"Yes, Jorge, I am really retiring, Valencia will be my last race."

"I'm so sorry."

"And I don't give a fuck." Dani says.

"I shouldn't have went to Alberto, I shouldn't have....Follow through with Ducati, I shouldn't have given up so soon and grab the easy way out.."

"Wouldn't have matter, he wanted me out anyway and you gave him the perfect excuse, you know, I helped pull that bike out of the abyss but Puig would have outed me even if I won the championship this year."

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't mean to put your retirement in motion."Jorge says breathless and steps closer.

"Don't give yourself to much credit."

"I'll miss you."

"Yeah sure you will." Dani says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"No I will, really,"Jorge steps towards him and grabs his wrist,"we've had some great battles out on track and off track."

"If you don't let me go, we'll have another one." Dani says firm.

"You really want to pick a fight with me now?"

"Get out."Dani hisses.

"I don't want it to end like this."

"You should have thought of that before you took my seat!" he says.

"Can't you just forget about that?" Jorge says, desperate.

"What? Get out Jorge, now!"

Dani starts pushing Jorge towards the door, Majorcan trying to calm Dani down by words but just getting the opposite result and making him more upset and angry when suddenly the door flies open and both look at another Spaniard, Mavericks eyes instantly falling on the way Jorge is holding Dani's wrist.

"Let him go." he says, closing the door and stepping towards them.

"Oh for fucks sake,"Jorge sighs,"you don't waist any time do you?"

"Let him go!" Maverick says again, punching Jorge's shoulder having the Majorcan stumble back.

"Don't push me!" he says and storms towards Maverick, grabbing his shirt and pushing him to the wall but Maverick is stronger, or his desire to defend Dani takes over, and he turns their positions and pushes Jorge up against the wall.

"Get the fuck out and stay the fuck away from Dani, you piece of shit."

Jorge rips himself away from Maverick, Majorcan moving to the door, eyes shifting to Dani but Maverick places himself between them, blocking his view and Jorge looks at Maverick again. Youngest stepping up to him before he leaves through the door and stumbles down the steps.

"Are you ok?" Maverick asks and rushes towards Dani.

"I'm fine."he says but he can't help but tremble a little.

Before he knows what he is doing, Maverick envelops him in a tight hug, Dani buries his face in his shoulder and closes his eyes, letting Mavericks closeness and scent calm him down and it does, so do the long slow strokes of his hands on his back and he leans back to look at the Repsol rider, mocca eyes looking back at him.

"Thank you." he says.

"I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you again."he smiles.

"My hero." Dani chuckles.

Maverick shrugs, blush creeping up his cheek while he keeps looking at Dani, slowly leaning in but catching himself just in time, Dani however has other ideas, leaning up and pressing his lips against the Yamaha rider. Maverick makes a surprised noise in his throat but quickly recovers, kissing back now and hand coming up to cup Dani's cheek, turning his face and deepening the kiss when suddenly there are hurried footsteps up the metal stairs and both riders quickly step away from each other, just in time when Eric is suddenly inside the room. Skidding to a halt and looking from Maverick to Dani and back again, eyes narrowing and finally settling on Dani.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Fine, I'm fine, why?" he asks, trying to make his voice sound steady.

"I saw Jorge leaving, the nerve of that ass after what he did, could resist 'bumping into him'."

"Eric..."

"What?"

"Nothing." Dani says and rubs the bridge of his noise with his fingers.

"I should go." Maverick says, finding the two brothers watching him, a soft smile from Dani and a glare from Eric, even tho he is the younger one, he seems a lot more intimidating then Dani when he is straightening his back like that.

"Yeah, you should." the youngest says, earning him a roll of the eyes from Dani.


	32. Germany, prelude II

Even though Dani hoped he would have been doing better on the bike with the news out in the open, he really can't bring up the need to try to be disappointed. It just doesn't matter, just one more race and then he will have a two and a half break and he can't wait for it to start. It will also mean he won't be seeing Maverick for three weeks and his face reveals a frown.

"Dani?"

Dani looks up and sees his mum looking at him worried.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, fine, why does everyone keep asking me that." he says.

"You did just make a life changing decision." Eric says.

"I know, for the better."

Eric smiles and leans forward, catching Dani's eyes and the older looks at him.

"We are all proud of you, for doing this, you know that right?"

"Of course, and I'm very happy you are all here, especially you, I know how busy you always are so thank you for clearing it for me to be here."

"Goes for itself."

"And you to mum,"Dani says and takes his mums hand,"I know how much you always hate it to be here..."

"I don't..."

"Yes you do,"Dani laughs, making his mum smile,"but I'm happy you are all here."

"You will be at the reunion right?" his mum asks.

"Of course I will, it will be great to see everyone again." Dani smiles.

"It will do you some good, you know all the little ones have been asking for you for months, they can't wait to see their favourite uncle."

"Hey, I'm right here!" Eric says, feigning hurt and clutching his heart.

"You know what I mean." Basilia says, rolling her eyes at her youngest.

"Yeah I know, Dani's always been the favourite because he travels around the world and always has the most amazing story's." he says, winking at his older brother.

Later that evening, after Dani has said goodbye to his parents and Eric, he is lying on his bed, scrolling through social media and feeling himself blush with all the messages directed at him, from fellow riders, old riders, some even from moto2, fans of course and other sportsmen and he feels so very blessed and even a little ashamed that he is the receiver of such lovely words. Coming across Mavericks message he pauses, finger tracing his fellow rider, remembering when the picture was taken, smile around his lips when he remembers the other made smile and even blush, pushing the heart underneath it he scrolls further down and laughs when he even sees an instagram post of Minnie with lovely words. 

Dani pauses, liking that message too and lying back on his back, phone clutched in his hand and mind going back to that afternoon, the kiss, the feeling of those lips on his and his stomach tingles with it. Suddenly holding his phone up and searching for Mavericks number, his finger hovers over the call button but instead he decides to send a message.

_*Can you spare a little time for me?_

It doesn't take long before he gets a reply.

_*For you always, where and when?_

_*Roof, 5 min_

_*I'll be there_

Dani smiles, pushing himself off the bed and catching his reflection in the mirror, hands running through his hair and hands smoothing out his clothes and he feels ridiculous for doing so.

"You would almost think I'm going on a date." he says, rolling his eyes.

Yet he feels just like that, like he is about to spent some very precious moments with the man he really really likes alone and his heart starts beating faster with the prospect.

When he arrives on the roof, he looks around, empty and for a moment his heart drops, wandering to the edge, hands curling around the railing and looking over it. When he hears a noise to his left he turns and his breath almost stops, Maverick is standing just a few feet away, tight jeans and white shirt, hugging his chest perfectly and his hair is damp and sticking in all directions, indicating he just left the shower and Dani smiles apologetic.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cut your shower short."

"That's ok." he says.

He slowly walks up closer, stopping just in front of the other and his hand reaches up to cup Dani's cheek, older closing his eyes and leaning into the touch, his own hand coming up and covering Maverick. When he suddenly feels lips in his, soft and tentative, his breath hitches but he kisses back eagerly. Pressing his lips firmer against Mavericks, the younger feels brave and sweeps his tongue over Dani's lip, the older opening up and letting it in, both moaning when they meet. Maverick turns his head to deepen the kiss, turning their positions and backing Dani against the wall. 

Breaking the kiss for some much needed air, Mave's lips attach themselves to Dani's neck, the older letting his head fall back against the wall with a soft thud to give the other more room and moaning softly when hands find their way underneath his Repsol sponsor shirt, fingertips caressing soft skin, following the scars there and moving back, tracing his spine upwards and down making Dani arch into him before they pause on his hips. Dani's fingers slip in damp hair, tugging the short strands while Maverick digs his fingers in his hips, his own hips suddenly rocking forward and both men groan with the feeling of their hard cock rubbing together, even through the fabric of jeans and boxers só good both shudder. 

When they suddenly hear a door scrape both freeze, eyes shooting open and watching towards where the sound came from, seeing the bundle of light from a flashlight that's coming closer and footsteps that are just around the corner. Suddenly Maverick grabs Dani's hand and he pulls him along to around the corner of some large airco's, both trying their best to stifle their laughter as not to be caught and seen as two horny boys instead of grown up men. Maverick pulls Dani close against him, the older buries his face in Mavericks chest, feeling it vibrating with silent laughter and he has to bite his lip to keep his own inside.

They sit like that for what seems like an eternity before they hear a soft murmur and a closing door, both realising it was probably a guard, they jump up and run towards it, Maverick taking it and silently saying a prayer it's not locked and when it opens, both breath a sigh of relief.

"Come on."

Maverick takes Dani's hand and they slowly make their way downstairs, danger of being caught making them feel like teenagers and their constant giggles aren't helping either with keeping low. At every corner, Maverick stops and Dani pushes against his side and one time they have to wait a little longer for some older lady to reach the elevator and Dani just can't help but sneak his hand underneath the blue Yamaha shirt, fingers tips caressing soft skin and standing on his toes to plant soft kisses in Mavericks neck. The younger biting his lip to keep the moan inside that threatens to spill out.

"Dani, please..."he begs.

Dani giggles and stops, looking at Maverick with an apologetic look in his eyes before the continue their way, one floor up and stopping at the door that leads to the hall where Dani's room is, older turning towards Maverick.

"I wish you could come with me." Dani says.

"I know, me too but it would be to dangerous, especially with your mum, dad and Eric here."

"I know."

Dani frames his face and seals their lips in a last passionate kiss before they say their goodbyes and 15 minutes later finds him in bed, Dani sighing and a smile on his lips, suddenly feeling the bed dip behind him and he frowns. Gasping when hands slip inside his boxers and grasp his cock, working it to hardness ridiculously fast.  
"Mave?"  
"Hm, I'm here." the familiar voice says.  
Dani moans, hips rocking forward into the hand while Mavericks hips rock against his ass, feeling his hard cock against his back, lips pressing soft kisses in the olders neck and Dani's fingers fist the sheet. The moment Maverick flicks his thumb over Dani's cock, the older comes with a grunt, body shuddering with his release and he feels himself floating away, suddenly falling on his back and he blinks, leaning up on his elbows and looking around, quickly coming to the realisation it was a dream and he falls back on the bed.

"I'm so fucked," he whispers.

 

The next day, Maverick doesn't have a chance to get Dani alone, the older being surrounded by his mum, dad and brother, understandably so seeing the circumstances but after what happened last night on the roof, his hands are itchy to get him in his hands again. He resides to text messages, still feeling brave from last night, he can't resist to sneak in some innuendo's, answers of Dani consisting of blushing emoji's and at one point begging him to stop before he deserts his parents and brother and comes to find him.

_*Not stopping you_

Dani smiles, texting back he would if he could but his mum, dad and Eric came to support him, to stand by him and leaving them for a fumble with a fellow rider just doesn't feel right and Maverick understands of course.

He is happy enough with p10, he would have liked to be more up front of course but at least he got through to Q2 in one go and that's an improvement from last races. Throughout dinner that evening, he watches how Maverick is sitting down at a table with Valentino and Aleix, he tries to focus on the conversation on his table but his eyes keep straying to Maverick, the Yamaha rider also constantly watching him and when one time their eyes meet, the younger winks at him and Dani smiles shyly, blush on his cheeks.

"Can I talk to you?" Eric suddenly says and nudges Dani's knee under the table.

Not waiting for an answer, the youngest Pedrosa gets up and walks towards the lobby, Dani following and once outside of earshot, Eric turns to him.

"What's going on between you and Maverick?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Dani, yesterday when I walked in on you two, his hair was a mess and your shirt was pulled half out of your jeans and now you can't seem to keep your eyes off of each other."

Dani shuffles his feet, eyes cast down and he shrugs, knowing it's useless to make something up, Eric knows him better then anyone. Looking up when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he sees dark eyes watching him concerned.

"If you have feeling for him and he feels the same, I'm not stopping you, you're a grown man and very well capable of making your own decisions and he seems nice enough just.....just be careful, Dani, you thought Jorge was the love of your life and he wasn't, just make sure Maverick is not a rebound and make sure he is serious, he is still ten years younger then you, make sure he is serious before you get in to deep, I don't want your heart to be broken again."

"I know wait what? You knew about Jorge and me?" Dani asks surprised.

"Of course I knew, I've known ever since Jerez there was more between the two of you, it was just a matter of time, I saw the way you looked at him, how he looked at you, you can't fool me."

"I know."

"Make what he did hurt even more doesn't it?"

"It does, Mave has been wonderful, Eric, he came to Geneva after Assen, after Jorge and I broke it off, he took Minnie with him, his dog, he's been taking care of me amazingly."

"Yeah I saw the pictures,"Eric says and looks past Dani towards Maverick,"if you want to spent some time with him, I'll cover for you with mum and dad."

"You would?" Dani asks, eyes lighting up.

"Of course, this is the last time you'll be able too since we are flying to Barcelona tomorrow night."

"Thank you."

"Sure, just to be safe, go to the roof again." he suggest.

"How did you know...."

"Brother, Dani, it's my job to know," Eric rolls his eyes and claps him on the back,"now go, I'll keep mum and dad busy."


	33. Germany, aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there might be a bit of a shock in this one, be prepaired :o

It's somewhere at the end of the afternoon when Dani walks into his hotel room, taking a quick shower and starting to pack his things, mum, dad and Eric meeting him downstairs in a hour to go to the airport. Dani smiles, mind going to Maverick and happy he got on the podium, for him, it was another disappointed race on a circuit he used to be so successfully on and he pauses for a moment when his phone rings, Mavericks name lighting up and he picks it up, holding it between his shoulder and ear.

"Hey you."Dani says.

"Hey you back."

"Congrats on your podium."

"Thanks, where are you?"

"Hotel, packing my things, meeting my family downstairs in an hour, you?"

"Circuit still, just packing up the last things."he says, heaving a deep breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just...just wish I could have spend some time with you before you left."

"Me too but it will have to wait until Brno."

"Really? Don't even have time for me in the break?"

"I'm sorry, Mave, I'm going to Barcelona tonight, there is this family reunion Saturday and on Tuesday I'm leaving with a couple of friends to this town on the other side of Lake Geneva for a week."

"Hm, I'll miss you."Maverick says.

"I'll miss you too."

"I keep thinking about what we did in the roof, you felt so good, Dani, kissing you, holding you, touching you felt so good." he says, slight sigh in his voice making Dani pause in his packing.

"Yeah, it felt really good to me too."

"I could tell,"Mave chuckles,"you were hard."

"You were too."

"Of course I was, when I close my eyes I can still feel it or maybe...."there falls a silence and Dani hears a rustle,"oh, I'm hard right now, Dani."

"Mave..."

"So hard for you, wish you were here so you could help me out with this little problem, or big one actually,"Maverick says and Dani can hear a moan being uttered,"are you hard too?"

"Maverick..."

"Come on, just feel, I need to know."

Dani closes his eyes, knowing that yes, he is hard, he doesn't need to feel it but Mavericks voice sounds so wrecked and he sags in the armchair, fingers popping his button and pulling the zipper down before he slips his hand down his jeans and boxers and he wraps his fingers around his hard shaft and he releases a soft groan.

"You are aren't you?"

"Yes." he answers breathless.

"I wish I was there to feel it in my palm, I'm sure you would feel really good, tracing the tip with my thumb softly, getting the precum off it with my tongue before I would take you in my mouth completely."

"Fuck Mave..."

"Hm, come on Dani,"the younger arching his hips up, cock rutting into his hand,"I bet your ass is much better then my fingers."

Dani's cheeks heat with the words and he bites his lip, fingers sliding up and down his cock, thumbs flicking over the tip.

"I bed you would look gorgeous, spread out beneath me, naked, cock jutting out from between your strong thighs, I would take my time with you, working you open slowly for me, spreading your legs wide, or having you on all fours, impaling you on my cock, hands gripping your waist and just plunging in hard and deep."

"Fuck yes, hard...."

"Hm?"

"Want you to take me hard and rough."

"You like that?"

"Yes."

"I will then, digging my fingers in your hips while fucking you hard, or having you on your back and fucking you into the mattress, my fingers curled around your cock, stroking the shaft and flicking the tip....."

Suddenly there sounds a strangled groan from the older, Maverick flicking his own and finding release too, breathing hard.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Hm, yes, need to change my boxers tho."

Maverick chuckles at that, still floating high on adrenaline from the double podium, standing up and out off his boxers and jeans to step into the bathroom.

"Dani?"

"Hm yeah?" it sounds.

"Can I call you sometimes? You know, just to talk to you, hear your voice."

Dani smiles at how insecure it sounds and he leans back.

"Sure, I'd love too."

 

"I've lost him," Jorge slurs, slouched on Marc's couch with the Cervera native watching him worried from a distance, youngest still smelling like champagne but changed into clothes now,"I pushed him away and right into Mavericks bed."

"You don't know that."Marc says and sits down next to him.

"I do, they only had eyes for each other this weekend, all the longing glances, lip biting and sly smiles, I recognise them."

Marc smiles sadly, resting his hand on Jorge's knee making the Majorcan look at him.

"You lost him too,"he says, raising his glass at him and liquid swirling dangerously close to the edge,"you should join me, we'll drown our misery together."

Marc nods, even though his crush on Dani has been very deeply sometimes, he knows he doesn't stand a change against Maverick, not with they way both are hovering around each other, obviously having spend a lot of time together after Assen if the pictures of the two of them with Minnie in Geneva are anything to go by, grabbing the bottle and pouring himself a drink too.

"Cheers." 

They clink the glasses, Jorge wincing with the sound and laughing, the rest of the evening consists of just that, drinking and just talking and at one point Marc turns to Jorge.

"How'd you know?" Marc suddenly asks, Jorge craning his neck to look at him.

"That you had the hots for Dani? I just knew, they way you would look at him, I always wondered if it was adoration or something more."

"Hesitated to long, should have made my move before the break and now Maverick seems to have outsmarted us both,"Marc says and ponders something,"I wonder is he fucked him already."

"When he does he's in for a treat."

"That good?" Marc asks, looking at Jorge interested.

"Man even better, he's......" suddenly Jorge stops taking and blushes making Marc lean towards him.

"He's what?" he asks, intrigued.

"I can't....let's just say.....I've had my fair share of bed partners, but Dani is by far the best one, he's so vocal and he wants it exactly the way you would never expect from someone that quiet and reserved."he says, blush creeping up his cheeks,"you maybe I shouldn't have....said that..." he stutters.

"It's always the quiet ones isn't it. Who would have thought, tho, damn I'm getting hard just thinking about it." Marc says.

Palm pushing down on his cock to relief the pressure a bit, movement being caught by Jorge and before Marc knows it he is being pushed on his back and kissed roughly, the Repsol rider gasping in his mouth and yelping when Jorge bites down on his lip and Marc pushes him off of him.

"What the fuck?!"

Both stare at each other open mouthed, Marc the first to recover when he jumps on Jorge, pushing him back and teeth clashing when their mouths connect, tongues battling for dominance while Jorge fists Marc's hair and grips his shirt, rolling over and both ending on the floor with a loud thud. Fingers grip and practically rip clothes off of body's, both ending up   
naked on the floor, rolling around and fighting to be on top.

Eventually Marc wins, grabbing Jorge's hands and placing them above his head, one large hand curling around his wrists and keeping the Majorcan in place while his other hand moves between Jorge's ass cheeks, not waisting time in pushing one inside having Jorge howl at the ceiling.

"Good thing almost everyone is gone already." Marc breaths.

Quickly pushing in a second, he scissors them and opens Jorge up just enough for him to breach him. Pulling back and impaling Jorge on his cock, both release a loud moan, thrusting hard and deep immediately, both don't use a lot of finesse, Marc's thrusting relentless and Jorge's legs falling apart further, Marc stretching out over Jorge, using his body to keep him pinned against the floor, his hands grip his waist and he places even more force behind his thrusting. 

"Fuck, Marc....."

The Repsol rider leans in and bites Jorge's neck so hard he draws blood, having Jorge cry out, combination of pain and pleasure enough to push him over the edge, Marc keeps fucking him roughly through his orgasm, pushing himself over too. Breathing hard, Marc rolls off of him, sweaty and out of breath he pushes himself upwards, eyes moving over the debauched form next to him, suddenly realising what the fuck happened. 

Stumbling to the shower, he opens the faucet and gets underneath it, trying to get to grips with what he did, something he never dreamed of happening, never even considered. WTF am I playing at? I fancy my current team mate, but now I've fucked my future team mate. My life is a mess. Way to go Marc! he scolds himself. He keeps scrubbing himself until his skin is red and when he finally emerges out of the shower and walks into the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist, finding it empty, not being that surprised and even being a bit relieved. Wandering through the living room, he picks up the discarded clothes, even finding his shirt ripped at the sleeve and he throws it away before he gets dressed, thankful for the summer break and the vacation he has planned with Alex and José.


	34. Vacation

The next couple of days in Barcelona are just what Dani needs, no racing, no pressure, just his mum, dad and Eric and nothing to worry about. Goofing around with Eric and sometimes driving their mum insane with the mischief they get up to, they escape the house to just spend some time together.

He does think of Maverick a lot, having exchanged some textmessages and an occasional phonecall but not like the one thay had on his departure from Germany, just light conversation, Maverick sensing Dani doesn't want to talk about it and respecting that. The younger also sends him some pictures of him and Minnie, both lying and smiling into the camera and saying they miss him, Dani answering with a picture of his own, telling them he misses them too.

A day before the reunion, Dani and Eric help Basilia with some food to make for it and when they leave for it, it's still early in the moring, Antonio driving to a remote lake where some family members already are when the arrive at noon. The sun is shining brightly, Eric and Dani grabbing the food and bringing it over to one of the many tables. When everything is done, Dani and Eric mingle with their nieces and cousins, the little ones gathering around Dani, picking one up and having her perched in his hip he tickles her side making her laugh.

"Who's up for a swim?" he says.

Everyone starts jumping and running towards the lake, Dani following, knowing the children can all swim but having a close eye on all of them while they are in the lake, playing with the kids and some hours later, everyone is gathered around a fire, Dani sitting crosslegged and when he and Eric are wandering around the clearing, two of his nephews come running towards him, one taking his hand.

"Come tell us a story, uncle Dani!"

"A story?"

"Yes! Of all the things you have seen and adventures you've had!"

"Please uncle Dani!" the second kid pouts.

"Fine,"he says and turns towards Eric,"see you later."

Once he is surrounded by his nieces and nephews he sits down and tells them about the countries he's been, making an adventure of it while telling the kids and they are hanging on his every word. One of the little girls, around five your old, finds her way into his lap and curls against his side, Dani wrapping her up in his arms, hand stroking her back while her eyes close.

Dani smiles, eyes wandering over the others that are busy talking and his mind wonders to Maverick, thinking how much he would have liked being there too, swimming and playing around, eating and drinking and just having fun when he suddenly sees a flash, worried for thunder he looks up at the sky to find it clear and he frowns.

"Here,"Eric suddenly says and Dani gets a phone pushed in his hands, seeing a picture of him with his niece curled in his arms sleeping,"send that to Maverick, I'm sure he will appreciate it."

Dani just smiles and shakes his head but does so nontheless and he quickly gets a message back, Maverick saying thank you for the nice image and if there is something he needs to tell him. Dani chuckles and types in 'no, one of my nieces, don't worry,' on which Maverick responds with that he has always known Dani would be a great dad one day.

Seeing two figures coming his way he recognizes her mum and dad and he slowly gets up, little girl stirring in his arms and he carefully hands her over.

"Just want you to know,"the man starts,"that we are all very proud of what you did, knowing it must have been a hard desicion but we are all behind you, you had an amazing carreer, never let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thank you." 

 

The moment the taxi drops Jorge off at the villa on Majorca he is spending the holliday on his own, his shoulders hunch forward, walking to the front door and getting inside, knowing this villa is much to big for him alone but he just doesn't want to see anyone right now.

He litterally drags himself through the first day, collapsing into bed and falling asleep curled up in a ball, instantly missing arms around him.

When he wakes up the next day, he finds himself on his back, staring at the ceiling, he balls his fists next to his body and just refuses to wallow in self pity any longer. Pushing himself out of bed, he pulls on shorts and heads down into the gym that the villa has, one of the reasons he always picks this one during the summer break. He tapes his hands before he grabs the little waighs he starts lifting, doing those for some time untill he deems enough and does a couple of sit ups, next up is the punchingbag and he releases all his anger on it. 

He doesn't even know what anger, anger at himself for letting Dani go, anger at how he fucked everything up even more by fucking Marc, pictures popping up in his head of Dani and Maverick together with that dog in Geneva, realising it was just after he left and just the thought about Dani turning to _him_ of all people makes him sick.

Exhausted, he makes his way back upstairs, heading outside and pulling the tape from his fingers before he dives in the pool, making some laps before swimming to the side, arms pushing himself out and he grabs a towel to dry himsef off when suddenly the doorbell rings and he frowns. Pushing himself up from the couch, he opens the door to reveal his friends, Joshua, Leo and Fabio, the ones that were also there when he Dani spend the week with them. Joshua giving him a hug but Fabio just nodding at him before walking past him into the livingroom however Leo stays behind, closing the door and looking at Jorge.

"Are you ok?" he asks, worry sounding in his voice.

"I will be, eventually."it sounds resined.

"I'm really sorry."

Leo wraps his friend up in a hug, rubbing his back soothingly and squeezing his hand before they walk into the room. 

"What are you doing here?" Jorge asks.

His friends turning to him, shrugging.

"We always rent this villa in your summerbreak and we took the chance of coming, hoping you would be here."

Jorge smiles and excuses himself to take a quick shower and fresh himself up and when he is done, Joshua is hovering in his room.

"You ok?" Jorge asks.

"Better then you,"it sounds accusing and Jorge frowns,"you know, I can't believe you could be such an asshole, you had the best thing that ever happened to you and you just messed it all up."

"What?"

"You know what, did you even try to make it right or did you just let him walk out like that?"

"I did, I tried everything I could think of but nothing worked."

"Doesn't surprise me one bit, you're an idiot you know that, I know you're thinking about your own carreer too but was that really worth losing Dani for?"

"It all happened so fast..."Jorge groans.

"Yeah, you didn't hesitate tho so maybe, you and Dani weren't meant to be then."

There falls a silence in the room, Jorge thinking over his words and maybe he is right, maybe he just didn't love Dani enough, or as much as he thought, looking up and seeing Joshua is already gone and he takes a deep breath before following.

Downstairs he sees that Fabio is the only one left inside, Joshua and Leo outside sitting on the pooledge, Jorge knows why that is and he walks up to him.

"I knew this would happen, that he would break your heart." he says.

"I broke his, Fabio, this was on me."

"He should understand why you did what you did, you're just thinking of your own future, his is not your concern."

"I love him, loved him,"Jorge frowns,"it was, I shouldn't have done it behind his back, I should have talked to him before."

"Honda had been looking around for longer to replace him, he's been riding for them for more then 12 years and never even won a title, it's been long overdue that the kicked him out, should have happened sooner, he kept that factory ride occupied way to long, he's just not good enough, everyone saw that, that Puig guy just had the balls to do what everyone was sacred off, god knows why they even bother making him a motogp legend which he clearly isn't....."

Suddenly Jorge grabs his shirt and pushes him up against the wall, eyes looking at him with fire in them.

"Don't you ever dare to talk like that about Dani ever again, he is worth it and he is good enough, everything he did and achieved for the sport, he is one of the top five riders out there, an alien and he always will be and he deserves to be on the hall of fame and become a motogp legend because he fucking is."

Slowly Jorge lets his friend do, stepping back and mouth open, almost gasping for breath and he falls back on the couch.

"I threw away the best thing in my life for a fucking ride,"he breaths,"I...lost him and I only have myself to blame."

Fabio watches his friend, slowly stepping closer and sitting down, body turned towards him and he fiddles with his hands.

"Talk to me?" he softly asks.

"What do you want me to tell?"

"What happened, how you feel, anything."

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, come on Jorge, you always bottle things up, that's not good, just tell me."

Jorge leans forward, elbows on his knees and fingers lincked.

"I feel.....empty, alone, horrible, I'm a horrible person. I handled this all the wrong way, I should have talked to Dani before I went to Puig, I knew that."

"Then why didn't you?"

"It all happened so fast,"he groans, hands rubbing his face,"I was scared."

"Of telling Dani?"

"Yes."

"Scared he would tell you not too?"

"No, Dani wouldn't do that, he wouldn't have stopped me, he would have wanted me to race."

"Even at his expanse?"

"Even at his expanse," Jorge says,"because that's the kind of person Dani is, it's not for nothing that he never ended up in tussles with other riders, that he never was involved in controversy, that's how he managed to stay out of the heat after Sepang 2015."

"You didn't."

"Nope, because I have a big mouth that always gets me into trouble, that lost me the love of my life and I hate myself for it."


	35. Brno, prelude

It's Thursday afternoon and ever since Dani arrived at the track he's been itchy, itchy to see Maverick again but he knows it will take at least a few hours before he can, the younger having to be at the press conference again, Dani keeping himself busy with unpacking and getting things ready, hanging up his leathers and making himself a coffee. When there sounds a knock on the door he freezes, slowly walking towards it and revealing his teammate, feeling somewhat deflated and Marc frowns.

"Happy to see you too."he smiles, walking past Dani and into his motor home.

Dani closes the door, walking up behind him and looking at him apologetic.

"Sorry, press conference over already?"

"Yeah, it was a short one,"Marc says and sits down on the couch,"you had a good summer break?"

"Yeah, I did, spend the first week in Barcelona with family and the next with some friends, we rented a apartment in a small town on the other side of Lake Geneva." Dani says and sits down next to him.

"Sounds like fun."

"It was, I really needed it."

"So, what's happened with you and Jorge then?"

"We're not together anymore." he says, eyes cast down.

"But you seemed so in love,"Marc says, shifting closer carefully,"I'm sorry tho."

"Thanks, he came over at Geneva after Assen, try and work things out but it was a losing battle honestly."

Marc weighs his next move carefully, hand reaching over and taking Dani's in his, the older not responding and Marc softly squeezes them.

"You could have come to Andorra, or I could have come to you, take your mind off."

"I know, but I've been taken care of by Maverick, he brought Minnie too." he says, laughing when he thinks about it.

"Yeah I saw the pictures, looked nice ..."

"It was, Maverick is really great, Minnie is a sweetheart too." 

Before Marc can utter another word, there is another knock on the door and Dani calls out 'it's open' and he looks up when he sees Maverick entering the motor home. Pulling his hands back from Marc's making the Cervera native look at Dani disappointend before Marc looks at Maverick again, the youngest smiling and nodding at Marc in acknowledgement. When he looks at Dani, the older feels his insides fluttering and Dani slowly stands up, eyes on him and Marc frowns. 

"Maverick, what are you doing here?" Marc asks and stands up too.

"I....just wanted to see how Dani has been, he's been having a hard time lately, we've just been spending a lot of time together ever since Assen."

Marc looks back and forth between Maverick and Dani, both seemingly only having eyes for each other.

"Yeah maybe I should go..."he says.

However, he doesn't get a response, Dani and Maverick to caught up in each other but they do notice the door closing and both break eye contact to look at the door.

"Lock it."Dani says and Maverick doesn't waste a second in doing so before he closes the distance and backs Dani up against the wall. 

Eyes finding each other again, Dani's hands fisting the material of Mavericks shirt and the youngers hands reach up, framing Dani's face, thumb rubbing his cheekbones and eyes moving over his face as if he wants to burn it in his memory.

"I missed you." Maverick whispers.

"I've missed you too."

"Been thinking about you the whole break."

"About something in particular?" Dani asks.

Maverick smiles, biting his lip and nodding, hands moving lower and over Dani's sides, circling his waist and slipping inside his back pockets and pulling him closer.

"Tell me."

"Rather show you."

Leaning in and lips hovering over Dani's, just inches apart and even despite everything that happened before the summer break between the two he still hesitates to make the first move so Dani leans up and while his arms slide around Mavericks neck, their lips meet.

Both moan with the first contact, Dani's fingers slipping in dark hair and turning his face to swipe his tongue over Mavericks lip, the younger not waisting any time to open up and welcome it. The kiss soon turns intens and needy, Mavericks hands sliding up and underneath Dani's shirt, caressing soft skin making the other shiver slightly. Mavericks hands rub up and down Dani's sides before they take the hem of his shirt and he pulls it up and over his head to throw away, eyes instantly taking in the tanned muscled chest, fingers caressing it, tracing the lines and scars there, dropping to his knees, fingers curling around his waist he leans in and presses butterfly kisses against the skin. 

Dani lets his head fall back against the wall with a thud, eyes closed and fingers digging in Mavericks shoulders to steady himself. The moment Mavericks lips sink lower and he mouths the outline of his already hard cock, Dani's knees buckle and his fingers slip in his hair.

"Mave please..." he breaths.

The younger rider looks up through his eyelashes, finding dark lust filled eyes watching him and he stands up, lifting the other up and walking him to the bedroom, crawling on the bed and dropping him, Dani landing on his back, stretched out before him and again Mavericks eyes take in the beauty beneath him.

"So beautiful."

Leaning over him, Maverick places his hands next to his head and kisses him deeply, Dani's arms winding around his waist and slipping underneath his shirt, pushing it up and Maverick leans up to take it off and throw away, not giving Dani the time to admire him before he leans down again and littering the olders skin with kisses. Dani is breathless, even though his chest is heaving and his senses are on overload, feeling lips kissing their way lower and lower, tongue dragging over a nipple while the other is being brushed by a thumb, tongue moving lower and tracing a path over strong muscles that twitch under the treatment, arriving at the band of his jeans, Maverick stops and looks up, Dani looking down at him, pleading look in his eyes and Maverick pops the button of his jeans, slowly pulling the zipper down and Dani already raises his hips. Not wanting to waist too much time, his boxers is pulled down with his jeans, Maverick momentarily sitting up and removing them and wanting to lean back down but Dani stops him.

"No wait..." he says, licking his lips and watching Mavericks face fall and he smiles.

"I want you, I really do I just...." breathing hard he pushes himself up on his elbows,"I want to see you too, admire you too."

Sitting up, hands reach out and trace Mavericks chest, fingertips mapping out his muscles, every dip and he smiles, arms circling his waist and pulling him forward, lips wrapping around a nipple and tugging it with his teeth having the younger gasp. Hands find their way down, opening his jeans and following the curve of his ass to push it down his hips, finding some resistance from Mavericks hard cock and Dani smiles. Leaning back and looking down, he pushes the jeans over the bulge, finger tracing the outline and having Maverick shudder. When the youngers boxers is also lying on the floor, both lie back, exchanging kisses and touches and mapping out each others body's, worshipping the other and revelling in the moans and whimpers that are evoked by those touches. Eventually Maverick rolls Dani on his back, settling between his legs and fingers sliding between his ass cheeks, circling his hole and putting pressure on the tight ring, Dani relaxing his muscles and moaning when the tip slips inside, pushing his hips down on the finger and urging him on. Maverick pushes in a second finger, scissoring them and abusing the others prostate, Dani's fingers digging in Mavericks shoulders while the younger kisses and nips Dani's neck, pushing in a third finger and when he is satisfied he pulls them back and kisses his way up to Dani's lips.

"You ready?" he whispers.

Dani just nods, breathing a please and Maverick smiles, aligning his cock against his opening and letting the tip slip inside, both moaning with the feeling, Mavericks hand sliding up over Dani's leg, pushing it outside and opening the older more for him before he sinks into him, bottoming out and stilling when he has. Forehead dropping on Dani's shoulder, he closes his eyes and tries to calm himself down because being inside Dani feels so fucking good he knows he will cum the moment he moves.

"Mave..." Dani whines, pushing his ankles in his back.

"Yeah, just give me a sec....or this will be over really soon." he breaths.

Dani chuckles, fingers carding through Mavericks damp hair, pressing a lingering kiss to his forehead and the moment he starts to move both moan, thrusting inside him slow and deep, he builds the pleasure up as slow as he can, wanting to enjoy this as long as possible, Dani's fingers fisting his hair and as the thrusting continues, the rhythm goes up, rocking into Dani harder and deeper, having both moan and Dani is pushed up on the bed with every thrust inwards.

"Good, so fucking good...." the younger murmurs, lips kissing every piece of skin they can reach.

It doesn't take very long for both to feel their climax approaching and when Maverick recognises Dani is showing signs of it, his hand moving between their body's and curling around Dani's cock, just two strokes is enough to have him cum, the older clenching down on him so hard he pulls Maverick over too, body's jerking and shuddering while they ride out their orgasms. 

Once both have regained their breaths, Maverick rolls off of Dani, the older wincing when he slips out, staring at the ceiling and breathing hard. There falls a silence over them but it's a comfortable one while Dani cleans himself up and puts the cloth away.

"Hey," Dani hears and he turns his head to look at Maverick,"you ok?"

Dani can see the worry in his eyes, the unspoken question; did I hurt you?

Dani just smiles and rolls on his side, head resting on Mavericks collarbone and fingers tracing imaginary patterns on his skin.

"I've been thinking about this the whole summer break."Dani confesses.

"You and me both,"Maverick says and kisses the top of his head,"god I've missed you so much Dani."

"I've missed you too."

Dani fingers find a way to one of Mavericks arms and the inside, tracing a path to his wrist, swiping over the number 25 he has tattooed there.

"You know why I choose that number?"

"Why?"

"Closest to 26 I could come."

"You could have chooses 27."

"Liked 25 more and besides, 27 was Casey's number."

Dani hums and brings the wrist to his lips to press a soft kiss against the tattoo before he lies his head down again.

"I'm sorry." he suddenly whispers.

"About what?"

"About not signing with Yamaha, I know how much you wanted me to join them, it wasn't them, it was me, they were willing to give me everything I wanted I just...it just didn't feel right."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, yes I'm a bit disappointed but ultimately it's your decision and if it didn't feel right then it shouldn't and you took the right decision and I am very proud of you for that."

"Yeah, it's hard tho, I have no idea how Valentino does it with 39 and going until at least 41 because I'm just 32 and I feel old, my body feels worn out."

"You're body had to endure a lot more broken bones, you've been mangled even this year, you broke your wrist, had an operation, rode with it while it was being held together on the most demanding circuit, you hurt your hip, it's time to give it a rest, let your beautiful body heal," Maverick says and presses a kiss against his head,"I am happy about the fact you will be inducted into the MotoGP Hall of Fame and will become a Legend, you deserve to be."

"Even if I don't have a title?"

"Yes even then, you've given MotoGP so much, you were every Spanish little kids hero, you were mine too, when I started to get really interested in racing, you just started winning in 125."

"You're still so young,"Dani says softly, remembering his brothers words, be sure,"are you...."

Dani falls silent, Maverick frowning and he tilts Dani's face to make the older look at him.

"Am I what?"

"Serious?"

"About this?"

Dani nods, teeth worry his lip and to Mavericks dismay he can even see the insecurity in Dani's eyes and he smiles softly.

"I'm very serious about this."

"You're so young, you're 23, you should be out partying and having fun on your days off with people of your age , not spending Friday and Saturday night inside on a couch with someone who is 9 years your senior."

"As long as you're with me on that couch I wouldn't even want to go out."

"You mean that?" Dani whispers.

"Yes,"Maverick says,"more then anything, you have no reason to doubt my love for you, none."

"Love?" Dani says and chuckles.

"Yes, love, because I do love you."

"I love you too."

Dani leans up and seals their lips in a kiss, both moaning and Dani edging a leg between Mavericks while the youngers hands move to cup his ass cheeks.

"I'm supposed to meet my team at the hotel for dinner in an hour." Maverick mutters against his lips.

"Meaning you still have at least 30 min." Dani whispers back, Maverick laughing against his lips and wrapping his arms around Dani to roll them over and use the next 30 min wisely.


	36. Brno, prelude II

Marc quickly makes his way over to his own motor home, mind whirling with what's going on between them when me makes his way up the steps and he slams the door behind him, vaguely seeing a shadow sitting on his couch with a glass and he stops in his tracks.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, mind instantly going to what happened before the summer break and he suddenly feels a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"You should lock your motor home next time." Jorge says.

"Thanks, I will."

Marc awkwardly walks closer and sits down next to him.

"I miss him." Jorge states, sounding defeated.

"Yeah well, just came from him, Maverick is with him and there seems to be something going on," Marc sighs,"I should have said something to Dani before the summer break, I should have told him about my feelings for him but he's my teammate, I was afraid it would become awkward in the team and now I've waited to long and I lost him!"

"I fucking new it!"Jorge suddenly shouts and throws his glass away having it shatter against the wall.

"Hey!" Marc calls out, hands raised and shoving Jorge so hard he almost falls off the couch.

"Fuck off!"

"God you're drunk already, Lorenzo?"

"I started at the airport, continued in my motor home."

"And why did you end up here after what happened last time you were drunk?"

Suddenly there falls a silence between them, both looking at each other slowly, Jorge having an empty look and blood shot eyes, Majorcan obviously having cried and Marc actually feels sorry for him.

"I'll never find anyone like Dani anymore." he whispers.

Marc bites his lip and before he knows it he leans in and wraps the older in a hug, Jorge letting himself be pulled against Marc's chest.

"You don't know that." he says, fingers weaving through Jorge's hairs.

"I do."he says and pokes Marc's side.

Jorge looks up and chuckles about the face he makes before he leans in and presses his lips against Marc's cheek playfully. Marc smiling and turning his face to look at the Majorcan, hand coming up and leaning in to kiss him, leaning back and finding Jorge chasing after him, sealing their lips in a needy kiss. Marc moans, allowing Jorge to grab his shirt and pull it up and over his head to throw away, hands exploring a muscled chest followed by his tongue and soon having a panting Marc Marquez beneath him but before he gets the chance to go further, Marc pushes him up and takes off his shirt to land with his own. Marc sitting up and pushing Jorge on his back to begin his exploration, kissing and nipping skin. Sliding off the couch and between his legs, his hands move lower and he looks up through his eyelashes, Jorge looking down at him with lust filled eyes, nodding and that's all the confirmation Marc needs, looking how his fingers pop the button and sliding down the zipper. Jorge raises his hips and Marc slides his jeans down his legs and drops it on the floor, hands sliding up over smooth soft legs.

"You shave." Marc states, snickering.

"You do too." Jorge huffs.

"True."Marc smiles and looks up at Jorge with a smirk, leaning in and licking a stripe up over his hard cock through the fabric of his boxers and Jorge lets his head fall back, curse falling from his lips.

"Come on, Lorenzo, I haven't even started yet."

"What can I say, I'm easy to please." he moans.

Marc suddenly stops his ministrations and sits back on his haunches making Jorge whine and he looks at the Repsol rider between his legs.

"Not thát easy."

"I wonder how fast I can make you cum." he smirks.

"You want a stopwatch?" Jorge says, rolling his eyes.

"Where's my phone." 

"Marc!"

"Alright, keep your pants on or rather, don't." he smirks.

He pulls Jorge's boxers down and reveals a hard leaking cock, mouth watering already he curls his fingers around the base, having Jorge shiver with the touch before leaning down and swallowing him whole, tongue curling around the shaft and taking him in so far the tip brushes the back of Marc's throat and the younger doesn't even flinch. Jorge arches his back, hips coming from the couch while Marc sucks as if his life depends on it, having Jorge moan loudly, fingers grabbing the couch and teeth biting his lip. 

"Fuck..."

Marc smirks around his shaft and hums, vibrations causing for a shudder to ripple through the Majorcan, breath coming out in gasps while his hips keep rocking up, fucking Marc's mouth, with every suck, the tip brushes the back of his throat and Jorge swears he's never had a blow job thát good.

"Marc....damn...."

Marc only sucks even harder, fingers slipping between his ass cheeks and pushing his perineum and Jorge cums violently down his throat, lying spent on the couch while Marc sits back on his haunches and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes wander over the sweaty heaving body spawled out on his couch, head tilted back and exposing a long slender neck and when his eyes move lower he sees Jorge's chest heaving. Fingers reach out to stroke skin, dancing over the planes of muscles and feeling them twitch beneath the touch. Enjoying seeing Jorge like this, his other hand reaches out and his finger traces the underside of his cock, half hard now and he swipes it over the tip, hearing Jorge moan and his hips move the tiniest forward. Sitting forward on his knees, he rests his chin on Jorge's thigh, softly blowing air over his heated skin and he groans.

"Fuck Marc, I'm 31 not 25 like you anymore, just give me a minute."he breaths.

Marc chuckles and he tightens his hold around Jorge's cock a little, teeth nipping the skin of his thigh and feeling the other grow in his hand, his fingers on his chest move upwards and brush a nipple, tweaking it and he kisses his way up a shuddering body, sealing their lips in an intense kiss while he crawls up Jorge's lap, lubing his fingers and starting to work himself open. Jorge only realises what is going on when his cock is being grabbed again and worked to hardness ridiculously fast and Marc sinks down on him, both groaning, Jorge's hands gripping Marc's hips while his grab the back of the couch, rocking forward and back, gyrating his hips and releasing soft moans that have Jorge nearing the edge again already.

"Touch me, Jorge." Marc moans.

Jorge groans, heavy hand moving inside and curling his fingers around Marc's cock to jerk him off in time with his rocking. Marc keeps the tempo slow, drawing out their highs as long as he can until Jorge can't take it anymore and starts to thrust upwards into him hard and deep, both moaning and cumming at the same time.

Marc collapses on top of Jorge, Majorcan wrapping his arms around the other, fingertips moving over his spine and having Marc tremble in his arms. They sit like that for awhile until Marc stirs, sliding off of Jorge's lap and wincing when he slips out, spawled out on the couch and eyes closed, Jorge let's his eyes wander over the beautiful body next to him.

"You should go." Marc suddenly says, having Jorge look at him.

"Yeah...yeah I know...just....let me find my clothes."

Jorge rummages around for his clothes, Marc watching now and biting his lip when he sees the naked Majorcan hurriedly put his clothes back on, turning to Marc and running a hand through his hair.

"So uhm....I'll see you around."

Marc just nods, watching how Jorge leaves and when the door closes, he lets his head fall back against the couch, taking a deep breath and cursing himself that it happened again. He avoided getting involved with Dani because it could be awkward in the team and now he fucked his future teammate twice, and he even liked it. It makes this situation between him and Jorge even more ridiculous and thinking his life is fucked up; fucking Jorge when they are both in love with Dani. Pushing himself up from the couch, he doesn't bother with clothes before he makes his way to the shower and into bed, falling into a restless sleep.


	37. Brno, Friday, Saturday

**Friday evening**

After a good first practise and amazing second one where he topped the time sheet and was the only rider in the 1:55, Dani is pacing nervously in his hotel room waiting for Maverick. His palms are sweaty and his heart is racing and he feels ridiculous being this nervous. Wiping his palms on his jeans, he suddenly hears the door open and close and he whirls around to see Maverick walking up to him, eyes raking over the Yamaha riders body and he feels butterflies in his stomach. When he looks up again, he sees a worried Maverick coming up to him, lips moving so he is talking but Dani shakes his head and licks his lips.

"What?"

"Are you ok? You look stressed?"

"No, no I'm fine, I just..."suddenly he releases a nervous laugh.

Maverick frowns but before he gets the chance to say something Dani steps up and closes the distance between them for a long deep kiss, both sighing longingly into it. Dani's fingers fisting his shirt and pulling him closer while Mavericks arms wind around his waist and cup his ass cheeks. When they have to break the kiss to breath, Dani leans back and looks at Maverick.

"You were brilliant today,"Maverick says,"I'm proud of you, of how you came back."

"Maybe it's because of you."

"What?"

"Well, after my future was clear and I announced I would retire I could focus back on racing again but it still wasn't enough, Germany was supposed to suit me but it didn't. And now I am back on top again and the only thing that happened that could have made that happen is you, you came into my life and suddenly I find my rhythm back again, I'm fast again, I feel good on the bike again."

"You're giving me to much credit." Maverick says.

"No, I'm not, after Germany, my life was still a mess, my private live with Jorge was still a mess, after what happened last night, I feel calm again, I am myself again and am back."

Maverick smiles and leans in to kiss him again, lips opening up and tongues meeting, it's sweet and slow and sensual, Maverick slipping his hands underneath Dani's sponsor shirt and pushing it up, taking it off of him and dropping it to the floor. Cupping his cheek another kiss follows, deeper and more passionate and both moan, Maverick pushing Dani back and towards the bedroom while Dani rids him of his shirt before Mavericks hands pop the button of Dani's jeans and pushes it down, letting Dani step out and the older does the same with Mavericks jeans. Once just in boxers, they make their way on the bed, Dani leaning on his elbows while Maverick leans over him and kisses him, straddling his waist and rocking his hips forward, both groaning when their cocks brush, already hard. 

"Lie back." Maverick whispers.

Dani swallows hard and lies back, arms next to his body while Mavericks kisses sink lower, tongue dragging over the nipple, thumb brushing the other while his tongue sinks lower, trailing a path to his stomach and when he reaches the band of his boxers, it's already tenting. Smile around his lips, Maverick pulls it down and off of his legs, eyes never straying from that glorious hard cock that is already leaking and the Yamaha rider licks his lips before he licks the drop off, hearing Dani curse. 

Older fisting the sheets in his hands, he closes his eyes and pushes his head back into the pillow, already reeling from the heat surrounding his cock and his hips rock up, sliding deeper inside Mavericks mouth who hums around him. Vibrations causes for Dani to arch his hips off the bed, swivelling them and groaning when his tongue traces the underside of his cock, curling around it and moving upwards, dragging through the slit and tasting more pre-cum, before dipping underneath the foreskin. Fingers slip in his hair and start tugging, Dani murmuring incoherent words and Maverick looks up at him.

"What's that?" he asks, kissing his way up an shuddering body.

"Not yet please." he breathes.

Maverick smiles and sits up between his legs, fingers trailing a path down Dani's body having is jerk and when he traces his cock Dani almost cums and he moves away.

"Damn it Mave."he breaths.

"What's wrong baby?" he asks, trying to sound as innocent as possible while looking at Dani with those big brown eyes.

"You drive me insane you know that."

"Had an idea yeah."he chuckles.

Dani releases a laugh too, trying to get his breathing under control again while Maverick rids himself of his boxers and turns to drop them next to the bed and when he turns around again, Dani is grabbing his shoulders and he pushes him down on the bed, straddling him.

"It's amazing, the effect you have on me,"he says, finger tracing a path over strong muscles,"no one's even managed to get me so riled up so fast."

"No one?" Maverick asks, eyebrow raised, not wanting to say his name but he can see Dani knows when he looks at him.

"No one,"he says and leans over the younger,"only you."

Dani smiles and leans in to kiss him, hand straying to the bedside table and grabbing the lube before he leans back, Maverick pulling up his legs and spreading them while Dani opens the tube and drizzles something on his hands, dropping the tube and rubbing it warm between his hands before one disappears between his legs and circles Mavericks hole, eyes locked in on the younger when he pushes a finger inside, watching how his expression turns from pain into pleasure after he pushed in a second and rubs his prostate. Hips coming from the bed, Maverick groans and Dani bites his lip while his eyes take in the writing form on the bed, the beautiful man that is on display for him. 

"Please, Dani.....please fuck me..."

Dani smiles, pulling back his fingers and shuffling forward, hands gripping Mavericks hips and pulling him over his upper legs, one hand supporting his lower back while he aligns his cock against his opening and sliding inside him in one smooth roll of his hips. 

"Oh god..."

Maverick closes his eyes, teeth worry his lip while he arches his hips upwards, allowing Dani to slide in deeper, both moaning and Dani leans over him, hand resting next to the youngers and hips rocking into Maverick in a slow rhythm. Legs wrap around his waist and pull him in closer, Dani's eyes sinking and taking in the muscles that twitch beautifully with every roll inwards of his hips. 

When fingers slip in his hair, Dani is being pulled into a deep kiss, it's more teeth and lips then anything, coordination not the best because of the thrusting that is becoming harder and faster, Dani's hand moving between their legs and wrapping around Mavericks shaft, tugging and soon, he feels his cock throb and twitch and Maverick is cumming. Dani stills, gasping for breath when Maverick's muscles clamp around him, almost sucking him inside deeper and one last thrust pushes the older over too.

Collapsing on top of him, Dani groans, face hidden in Mavericks neck and feeling how Maverick strokes his hands up and down his back. Trying to get his breathing back under control, he looks up, frowning when he sees Maverick staring at the sealing, teeth worry his lip and he has a frown on his forehead.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dani says and Maverick smiles.

The older shifts, slipping out and both groan, lying on his side and watching Maverick still staring at the ceiling.

"Hey,"Dani says and pokes Mavericks side,"talk to me?"

"Only me?" he says, repeating Dani's words and he turns his face to look at him.

"Yeah,"Dani smiles,"with....him....it was more lust, desire, like I said before maybe I read to much into things and when we got the opportunity, we acted on it. With you it's different, what I feel is different."

"What do you feel?"

"Do you remember when you came in and the condition I was in?"

"Yeah, you worried me."

"Just the thought of seeing you gave me sweaty palms and my heart was racing and when I saw you walking up to me....I felt butterflies in my stomach, I've never felt that with him. With you I feel loved and wanted and when you look at me I feel like I am some sort of treasure for you."

"You are,"Mavericks says and rolls on his side, hand reaching out and cupping Dani's face,"you are more dear to me, to my heart then anything, anyone."

Dani smiles, feeling a lump in his throat with his words and Maverick pulls him into a kiss, foreheads resting against each other and there falls a silence between them.

**Saturday evening**

 

Frowning Dani stares at his phone, not having heard anything from Maverick and it's already almost seven, searching for his number he sends a quick text.

*Have you eaten yet?

He doesn't have to wait long for a reply, saying that, no, he hasn't and he isn't that hungry either, Dani smiles and gets up, grabbing his key card and leaving the hotel to make a quick run to the store down the street, getting some things and carefully making his way to the Yamaha floor, trying the right door and sighing in relief when it opens. He slowly makes his way inside, closing the door and frowning when he doesn't see his lover anywhere when he sees a faint light coming from the bedroom. 

Dani abandons his bag of food to make his way to the door, slowly pushing it open and a half naked Maverick Viñales looks at him startled.

"No that is a nice sight for sore eyes." he smirks.

Mave smiles and shakes his head, walking up to him and pulling him in a deep kiss.

"Sorry I've been absent today, I'm just not very good company tonight."

"That's ok, I don't mind."

Both walk back into the living room and Maverick frowns when he sees a bag lying on the floor, walking up to it and opening it, smile widening and he looks at Dani.

"You brought this?"he asks and Dani shrugs.

"You said you haven't eaten yet and it is your favourite, right?"

"Right, Texan style?" he asks.

"Yeah,"Dani laughs and takes the bag from him,"just get settled on the couch and I get this ready."

Dani presses a kiss against his cheek and makes his way into the kitchen, frowning when Maverick sits down on the stool and watches him.

"What? I like watching you."

"You better not be too distracting I've never made this before, the things I do for you." he says, shaking his head.

Maverick laughs, leaning back in the stool and heart swelling with the thought Dani is willing to do this just to light his mood and he keeps an eye on him while he gets busy and after half an hour, he gestures for Maverick.

"Come and taste."he says.

Dani scoops something on a spoon and Mave leans down to taste, shewing the meat and eyes frowning while Dani waits, hoping it's not that bad and when Maverick smiles he relaxes.

"This is great."he says.

"Really?" 

"Yes really."

Maverick grabs two plates and scoops something up for himself and after, Dani does the same, eating in silence and Maverick is really enjoying it, not having realised how hungry he was and when he is done, he reaches over and takes Dani's hand making him look at him.

"Thank you for this."

"Anytime, you've been taking care so good of me after.....well, it's the least I can do." he smiles.

After dinner they make their way to the living room, ending up on the couch in a heavy make out session where hands wander and slip underneath clothes but because the next day is race day, both need a goodnight sleep Dani can't stay very long and reluctantly he pulls away.

"I should go back to my room."

Maverick groans and tightens his grip around Dani, older laughing and sliding his arms around his shoulders.

"You know I'd rather stay but it's too risky."

"I know."

Maverick allows Dani to stand up, straightening his clothes and running his fingers through his hairs, Maverick just watching him from his place on the couch.

"Good luck tomorrow and be careful." Dani says.

"You too."

Dani nods and kisses him one last time before he leaves.


	38. Brno, Sunday

Another race and another disappointment, not feeling comfortable on the bike at all and not having any feelings with it, only being able to make up some places at the end when other struggled with the tyres. Dani only notices Maverick didn't even last the first lap after he was back in the box, being too busy handling the bike and he has no idea what happened to him and if he is ok.

Throwing his key card in the bowl he quickly makes his way into the shower and changing into other clothes before meeting the team downstairs for dinner. During dinner, he constantly looks around the restaurant in search for him and practically ignoring the conversation around him when Denis suddenly leans in.

"At least pretend you want to be here."he whispers.

"What?"

"You are so busy with looking around, you looking for Jorge?"

Dani purses his lips together, shaking his head and Denis raises an eyebrow, also leaning in Dani looks at him.

"It's a long story but Jorge and me are done."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, it just wasn't meant to be."

"I don't know what happened to Maverick."

Dani's mouth drops open and Denis laughs softly.

"I saw the pictures in Geneva, of you and Maverick and that cute dog."

"Minnie."Dani says and smiles, suddenly realising he misses her like crazy.

"Cute name for a cute dog."

"Yeah, she's amazing."

"Just like her owner?"

"He is, he saved me after....you know, he was really nice and supportive, one thing let to another and well..."

"Are you happy?"

"I am, he makes me very happy."

"Then I'm happy too," Denis smiles and looks up, nodding towards the lobby,"loverboy just arrived and he doesn't look happy, I guess you have work to do."

"Shut up." Dani hisses with the implications, casting a glance towards his lover and he really doesn't look happy at all.

"Cover for me?"

"Sure, we have a testday tomorrow, don't let him wear you out."

Dani rolls his eyes and slaps his mechanic on the back of the head earning him a laugh and he silently makes his way over to Maverick, keeping a distance until they are out of sight of everyone and he slips inside the elevator when it closes, Maverick looking up surprised but the moment he sees Dani he closes the distance and hugs him tight. Dani being surprised by the action, smiles and wraps his arms around the younger one.

"God I'm so glad to see you." he whispers into Dani's neck.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, wanted to make up places too fast, stupid mistake."

"I know what's that like." Dani sighs.

Maverick leans back and looks at him, frowning.

"Your race wasn't good?"

"Not as good as I hoped, I wasn’t comfortable on the bike and I wasn't able to exit fast from the corners, so I was trying to recover in the entries. At the end, when the other riders’ tyres dropped and they couldn’t be so effective on acceleration, I could make a couple of passes, finished p8."

"At least you got some points." Maverick tries to pick the positive out and Dani smiles.

"Yeah,"he laughs and takes Mavericks hand when the doors open,"come on, before someone sees us." 

Both jog towards Mavericks room, younger opening the door and pushing Dani inside before he closes it, keeping a firm grip on his hand to pull him in his arms and kiss him deeply but when Mavericks stomach rumbles both laugh.

"You haven't eaten yet?"

"No, came straight from the circuit, debrief."

Maverick leans in to kiss him again but Dani steps back, shaking his head.

"You need to eat."

"Will you stay?"

"Sure."

Maverick walks to the couch, grabbing the phone and calling room service while Dani settles on the couch, legs pulled up chin resting on his knees while he watches and when Maverick sits down too he nudges the younger.

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"For what?"

"For after Austria."

"Ok."

"Can I come to Roses with you?"

"Of course, I'd be happy to have you around,"Maverick says and grabs Dani's calves pulling him in his lap making him yelp and his arms wind around Mavericks neck,"or do you have an ulterior motive?"

"Maybe."Dani smiles, fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Aw you miss Minnie, that's cute."

Dani blushes, smiling and tilting his head to the side when Maverick kisses his neck.

"I'm sure she misses you too."

Dani slips his fingers in Mavericks hair, steering his face so he can seal their lips in a deep kiss, Maverick pushing Dani back in the couch and covering his body with his own and when their sounds a knock on the door, both break it breathless.

"That will be your food." Dani says.

 

After having celebrated the whole evening, Jorge collapses on his bed exhausted, not even bothering to undress and he rolls on his back, sighing when he can already feel sleep overtake him.

When suddenly the bed dips, he frowns but to tired to open his eyes, lips kissing his and he smiles, knowing those lips and the way they kiss him.  
Fingers tracing a path lower and opening the buttons on his shirt to slide the fabric aside and stroke his muscles, brushing his nipples and sliding lower, popping the button of his jeans and pushing it down his hips. Hands slide up his legs, thumbs rubbing circles on his inner thighs making him moan when fingers curl around the band of his boxers and pull it down to throw next to the bed. 

The moment he is swallowed whole, Jorge moans, fingers fisting the sheet and with all the willpower he has, he opens his eyes and peers down, seeing a head with dark locks bob up and down his shaft, curling the tongue around it and when he feels fingers dipping between his legs and circle his hole to push the tip inside his head falls back on the pillow again. While the tongue is doing the most sinful things to him, really when did Dani get so fucking good at giving head, a second finger is being pushed inside him and scissored, abusing his prostate.   
"Dani please..."  
The mouth is pulled back, Jorge groaning with the loss and he wants to open his eyes when he is rolled on his front suddenly, pulled up on his knees and legs are placed between his. Feeling the blunt head of a cock against his opening his fingers grab the pillow, face pressed into it when he is breached slowly and filled completely, making Dani pause. Jorge breaths out slowly, wriggling his ass in an attempt to make Dani to move and he does, pulling almost all the way out before slamming in again and Jorge whimpers, not used to Dani being so rough with him. 

Fingers dig in his hips, slamming inside Jorge harder and deeper, hands moving up now and nails scraping the skin before he plasters himself against Jorge's back and an arm circles his waist, curling the fingers around his shaft and tugging in time with the thrusting. It doesn't take very long for Jorge to cum, groaning and jerking underneath Dani, feeling him slam inside hard and deep for a couple of more times before he cums too. 

Jorge sits back on his heels, eyes closed and smile around his lips while he turns his face and hand reaching up to tangle in dark locks to kiss Dani deeply. The kiss is returned but something is off, something is different, something feels different and when Jorge opens his eyes and looks behind him, his mouth drops open and he moves away from the person he is looking at, shocked that it is not Dani, but that it is Marc.

Gasping, Jorge shoots up in bed, quickly realising he has been dreaming and that he is alone, wet spot only reminder that he did cum but he is confused as to what he dreamt, thinking he was having sex with Dani who turned out to be Marc and he falls back in bed.

"What the fuck is happening?"


	39. Brno, test

Two hours into the test there is still no sign of Maverick and Dani is starting to get worried, deciding to give it another hour when it's lunchtime to find out what is going on and when the team let's him go, he grabs his phone and makes his way to hospitality, grabbing some lunch and a coffee and after sitting down, texting Maverick.

*Where are you?"

*In my hotel room, in bed, bruised and battered :(

*Sorry to hear that, are you in much pain?

*Only when I move.

*You didn't tell me about that last night

*Because it wasn't this bad last night

Dani hums, knowing first hand bruises can appear the next day and so does stiffness.

* I'll come round after the test xxx

*Looking forward to it, good luck

*Thanks, get some rest

After a very satisfying test day, Dani walks back to his motor home, smiling and happy he got to test everything he wanted and got the feeling back with the bike. Just when he is inside and tripping himself of his leathers, his phone beeps indicating he has a message and he smiles when he sees Mavericks name pop up on the screen. 

Abandoning his leathers on the floor, he opens it and sees a vid attached and he opens it but instead of seeing Maverick, what he expected, he sees a very excited Minnie running and barking around a field. Sitting down he keeps replaying the video until he tears himself away for a hot shower and the short drive to the hotel. After a quick dinner he grabs some oil from the bathroom and makes his way over to the Yamaha floor, being care full he isn't spotted and he lets himself inside Mavericks room, walking into the bedroom and seeing Maverick propped up against the headboard.

"Hey you."he says smiling.

"Hey, thank you for that vid of Minnie." Dani says.

"Thought you'd like it."

"I really appreciate it."Dani says, walking around the bed and kissing him.

"You're welcome, got it send last night from the woman who watches her when I race."

Dani smiles and throws something on the bed next to him and Maverick frowns.

"Here I was thinking you brought lube." he says, pouting.

"Well, we could use it as lube probably but I had something else in mind, lie down."

Maverick does what he says, lying down on his back and groaning with the slight pain and Dani pulls the sheet off of him and he gasps when he sees the many bruises littering his lovers skin.

"Babe..."he says.

"It looks worse then it is."

"But still,"Dani sits down and reaches out, fingers making lines between the bruises making Maverick shudder,"they look awful on your beautiful skin."

"Better get to work." Maverick says.

Dani smiles and grabs the oil, gesturing for Maverick to lie on his stomach first and slowly he does, Dani crawling on the bed and straddling him, being mind full of not hurting him. Pouring a bit of oil on his hand he rubs it warm between his palms before he starts massaging his back, making long slow strokes up and down and rubbing his shoulders making Maverick groan.

"This is really good." he hums.

Dani smiles, doing his arms next and sliding off of him before he does his legs. 

"On your back."

Maverick slowly turns around, Dani's eyes drawn to the bulge in his boxers and Dani smiles, eyes locking in on Mavericks while he massages his legs, taking his time with his upper legs and inner thighs having Maverick arch up into the touch. Dani straddles his legs, hands massaging his muscles now, taking his time and thumbs brushing his nipples having him moan and when Dani straddles his waist, his hands come up and rest on his hips. 

Dani splays his hands in his chest, looking down at Maverick and he smiles, hands moving next to his head and leaning in to kiss him, Mavericks hands moving up and underneath his shirt to pull it up and off, throwing it away and hands move to pop the button of his jeans. Dani comes up a little to help him push it off his hips and he kicks it off his legs, stretching them and nestling between Mavericks legs.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Dani whispers.

Maverick just nods and moves his hands around his waist, following the curve of his ass and into his boxers, squeezing Dani's ass cheeks and pulling him flush against him while rocking his hips upwards, both groaning. Dani resting his head on Mavericks shoulder and breathing shallow while the youngest keeps pulling him in, own hips rocking up and pushing them towards climax. 

Maverick nudges his cheek when he feels it close and Dani responds by turning his face, lips meeting in a deep sensual kiss and pushing both over. Spend and exhausted, Dani rolls off of him, to tired and worn out to clean himself up and almost having fallen asleep when he feels fingers lacing with his and he smiles.

"Whens your flight leaving?" Maverick asks.

"Was supposed to go tomorrow morning, but cancelled it...."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because you need to be taken care of."

"Dani, you don't have too..."

"I know but I want too and besides, you've been taken such good care of me this year, s'my turn now." he smiles, bringing their hands to his lips and kisses Mavericks palm.

 

The moment Jorge steps into his motor home, he heaves a deep breath, no that he is alone the dream comes back, thinking he was having sex with Dani but when he took the time to look it was Marc. What does that mean? Is it his conscious trying to tell him something? He frowns, he has to admit that he enjoyed fucking Marc and being fucked by him, he just thought it was more lust and desire then anything else but is there more? 

From the moment those lips wrapped around his cock he knew something was different, the way he sucked him, how far he took him in, how rough he fucked him.

Suddenly he rushes out the door again and slips inside Marc's motor home and quickly closes the door and locks it, Marc pauses in mid step, on his way to the bedroom, raising an eyebrow at his unexpected visitor. a very nervous Jorge Lorenzo shifting from feet to feet.

"You ok?"

"No, no I'm not ok." 

Jorge pushes himself away from the door and paces the room, teeth biting his nails and Marc follows him with his eyes, just when he wants to say something Jorge suddenly walks up to him, stopping so close in front of him Marc steps back.

"I need to tell you something."he says, Marc already opening his mouth but Jorge suddenly reaches out and cups Marc's cheek.

The younger furrowing his brow with the soft gesture when Jorge's thumb traces his lips and his eyes go there.

"You see, I had a dream last night, a sex dream," he says and his eyes flicker up to chocolate brown,"at first I thought it was Dani sucking me and then fucking me but it felt different. I didn't take notice of it because it felt so damn good but after when I kissed him and it felt different too I looked at him and it wasn't him, it was you."

"I....."

Jorge moves in closer, almost pushing Marc against the wall now and his face is just inches away from the younger.

"Why? Dani has been all I wanted for years, why would I suddenly have such a dream about you."

"I don't know, but I do know you shouldn't feel guilty you did, obviously Dani moved on, you should too."

"With you?" Jorge laughs.

"I'm not saying that, I'm just.....try to have some fun, live a little."

Jorge bites his lip, thumb still tracing Marc's soft skin and he leans in, pausing inches away from those full tempting lips before he closes the distance and kisses Marc deeply. Mouths open up and tongues meet, both groaning and Jorge turns his face to deepen it, exploring Marc's mouth and pushing Marc against the wall, hands sliding lower and grabbing his hips to lift him up. Marc wraps his legs around Jorge's waist and locks his ankles on his back, kiss getting deeper and Jorge rocks his hips into Marc's. The Reprol rider groans into his mouth, back arching and fingers slipping in his hair, tugging the strands. Jorge's fingers blindly reaching between them and popping the button of his jeans, sliding them back and over the curve of Marc's ass, into his boxers and grabbing his ass cheeks, wanting to have a better grip and pushing him against him while rocking forward.

Marc's head falls with a thud against the wall, mouth open and eyes closing, body shuddering with the feeling, Jorge's lips brushing his neck and rocking into him relentless. Hard cocks rubbing against each other creating delicious friction and both feel their climax approaching, Jorge reaching it first and feeling Marc tremble in his arms when he cums.

Head falling into the crook of his neck, they still for a moment to regain their breaths before Jorge let's go of Marc and the other lands ungracefully on his feet. Stepping back and wavering slightly, Jorge looks down at the wet patch, pulling his shirt out and thankfull it's long enough to cover it.

"I should go."

"You don't have too." Marc suddenly says.

"Last two times you couldn't get me out fast enough."

"I know,"Marc says and reaches out to take Jorge's hand,"we don't have to put a label on this yet, it could be just some fun, no strings attached."

Jorge licks his lips, looking at Marc and contemplating his words but he doesn't really need to think about it. Leaning in and kissing Marc, he pulls back slightly, smile around his lips.

"See you in Austria." he says.

"On track or...?"

"You'll find out."

Jorge steps back, smile having turned into a smirk and at the door, he unlocks it and peers outside first before he leaves.


	40. Austria, prelude

After the press conference, Jorge and Marc and the other riders are brought to the hotel where the two make their way through the lobby, Marc momentarily pausing to answer his phone while Jorge walks towards the elevator, rounding the corner and bumping into someone, apology already on his lips when he sees who it is and he narrows his eyes.

"Watch where you're going." he grumbles.

"You bumped into me." Maverick says.

The younger wants to pass him but suddenly he stops and turns to Jorge, Ducati rider watching him.

"You know, I don't like it that you betrayed Dani but if you hadn't, he wouldn't be mine right now." he smirks.

Jorge's eyes darken, turning his body towards Maverick and stepping closer.

"You didn't help." he sneers.

"Don't put this on me, this was all you, you had him but you blew it."

"And you didn't waste any time to pick up the pieces and tress passing into my territory."

"Dani wasn't your territory,"Maverick says,"he never was, not even when you were still together and besides, he came to me, unlike you, I didn't put any pressure on him, I didn't force myself on him."

Suddenly Jorge surges forward and grabs Mavericks shirt, pushing him against the wall, the movement catches Marc's attention and he gasps, quickly looking around before stepping closer.

"I didn't force myself on Dani, I never would."

"Whatever, either way, you and Dani were just not meant to be."

"And you and Dani are?"

"He told me he never felt for you what he feels when he's with me."

"You lie." Jorge growls, tightening his hold on Mavericks shirt making the younger grip Jorge's wrist while Marc is now close enough to hear what is being said.

"He feels butterflies in his stomach for the first time since a long time."

"Shut up!"

"His palms get sweaty and his heart starts racing, he never had that with you!"

"He loved me!" Jorge shouts making Maverick laugh hard.

"With you it was just lust, desire! With me, it's affection, adoration, I make him feel loved and wanted. You never could have given him that."

"You fucking..."

Suddenly someone steps between and forcefully pushes Jorge away, Majorcan stumbling back and watching how Dani places himself in front of Maverick protectively, looking at him with fire in his eyes.

"Leave him alone." the Repsol rider says.

"You said you loved me."Jorge says defeated.

"I know. I thought I loved you but after you betrayed me, my love for you died."

"Dani..." Jorge says and reaches out, Maverick being quick to to pull the Repsol rider away and behind him and Dani responding by taking Mavericks hand and leading him away, leaving a stunned Jorge Lorenzo behind. Majorcan feeling like that air has been knocked out of his lungs by Dani's words and he sags forward, Marc quick to catch him.

"Come on, let's get you to your room." he says.

Almost numb, Jorge lets himself be led to his room, Marc thankfull they don't come across someone and he lets him sit on the couch. Marc steps back, eyes on a Jorge Lorenzo that is staring ahead, blanc expression in his eyes and Marc seriously starts to wonder if the Majorcan is over Dani. He doesn't seem like he is and is Marc is honest, he can't blame him, he's still angry at himself for waiting to long to make a move so Maverick could sweep him away from them both. Contemplating is he should try and comfort him or not, he finally makes the decision to just leave and just when he turns and walks away, doorknob already in his hand, Jorge speaks;

"Don't leave,"Marc freezes, closing his eyes and hearing the pleading tone of his voice,"please."

Marc releases the doorknob, turning and looking over his shoulder, Jorge is standing in the room, hands fumbling with each other and he looks like such a lost little kid Marc walks up to him and pulls him in his arms. Jorge lets himself be pulled close, Marc's hands stroking up and down his back soothingly and he buries his face in the crook of Marc's neck.

"I had the best thing that ever happened to me and I fucking let him get away, I'm such a idiot." Jorge murmurs.

"Yes you are." Marc says.

Jorge pokes his side making him yelp and curse.

"Well, you did, I don't mean to make you feel worse but Dani does have a point."

"I know, I should have talked to him, now I'm just...sulking over him."

"How about this,"Marc says and leans back to look at him,"you call room service, order whatever you want and feel like, and we'll mourn over losing Dani together."

Jorge frowns, remembering Marc's words and that he fancied Dani too and he shrugs.

"Sure."

Ten minutes later and after room service has been brought, Marc emerges from his hiding place in the bedroom, sitting down next to Jorge on the couch and silently they start eating. Once it's time for dessert, Jorge takes the strawberry's and puts them in a bowl, grabbing the aerosol and holds it out to Marc to take, the younger taking it and spraying a bit on his own. Munching on it, they watch some meaningless show on tv and eventually they find themselves lying down, Jorge on his side with Marc on his side behind him, propped up on his elbow to look at the tv. Unconsciously, Marc's hand finds a way underneath Jorge's shirt, softly stroking the smooth skin there and only when he hears Jorge's breath hitch, he realises what he is doing.

"Sorry." Marc excuses himself and wants to pull his hand back but Jorge stops him, covering it with his own.

"It's ok, it's nice." he whispers.

The Majorcan turns his head to look at Marc over his shoulder, eyes meeting and both leaning in, taking their time before their lips meet and kiss. Marc's fingers finding a way up and brushing his nipple, making Jorge moan into his mouth and his hips rock backwards against Marc's. They keep kissing like that for some time, body's rocking into each other when Marc's hand moves lower, popping the button of Jorge's jeans and slipping his hand inside, passing the band of his boxers and curling his fingers around his shaft.

"Fuck Marc..."

Marc smiles, pulling his hand back and pushing his jeans off of his hips, boxers too, just far enough to free his cock and one leg, hoisting it over his own hips before it moves inside again, fingers tracing a path over the vein on the underside and seeing it twitch under his touch.

"Perfect." he whispers, Jorge blushing with the compliment and hips rocking into Marc's hand.

Jorge grabs Marc's hips when the Repsol rider curls his fingers around his shaft and starts tugging slowly, hips rocking forward into Marc's fist and backwards, rubbing Marc's front and feeling the outline of his hard cock. When Marc starts to move too, both groan with the feeling, Repsol rider suddenly shifting and tugging his own jeans down, lying his cock between Jorge's ass cheeks and rocking forward, tip of his cock nudging the sensitive place behind his balls and Jorge moans loudly making Marc pull him into a kiss to swallow his noises. Marc rocks forward a couple of times more, feeling Jorge's cock twitch in his hand before the Majorcan cums, gasping into Marc's mouth and after a couple of more rocks, Marc cums too.

Breathing hard, Marc rests his head on Jorge's shoulder, releasing his cock, and feeling Jorge grabbing a tissue and cleaning himself and Marc up, younger shuddering with the touch. When Jorge is done, he drops it next to the couch and he turns a little more towards Marc cupping his cheek and leaning in to kiss him softly, luring a soft hum from the youngers lips.

"You still love him don't you?" Marc whispers.

Jorge closes his eyes before he opens them again and looks at Marc.

"I'm sorry, I can't just..."

"It's ok,"Marc says, eyes flickering up to green,"just fun right?"

Jorge nods, feeling how Marc softly pushes him away to get up, pulling his jeans back on and moving over him to leave, Jorge grabbing his hand and standing up too. 

"It were your words." he says.

"I know,"Marc smiles,"I see you tomorrow."

Marc loosens himself from Jorge's grasp, carefully making his way out on the Ducati floor before he slips into the staircase and finds his way to his own floor.


	41. Austria Friday, Saterday

**Friday evening**

It's already late in the evening when Maverick finds the time to go by Dani, having been caught up by debrief and when they need to do to be faster and ensure themselves of a place in q2, walking on eggshells as not to get caught in the Honda floor when he slips inside the room. Leaning back against the door his eyes scan the room for his lover and he spies him leaning against the door frame that leads to the bedroom and Maverick smirks.

Walking up to him, Dani raises his eyebrows and moves away from the door frame and into the room.

"You're going the wrong way."Maverick says.

The younger reaches out to take Dani's arm and pull him into kiss but the Repsol rider turns his face away from him and Maverick frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk." Dani says.

"What about?" Maverick says.

"About what you said to Jorge on Wednesday."

"Dani...I've barely seen you for two days." Maverick whines, leaning in and pressing soft kisses against the others skin, making Dani shiver.

"I know, but I also need you to know you were out of line, saying things like that to him."

"I wasn't wrong." he murmurs, teeth grazing the skin before his lips suck his pulse point having Dani close his eyes and count to ten to keep himself in check.

"That's not the point,"Dani sighs and squirms in Mavericks arms, having the other tighten his grip around him,"the point is that Jorge knows he fucked up, that he only has himself to blame for losing me and rubbing it in his face like that wasn't very nice of you."

"I'm sorry, I'm just....I know it's no excuse but this whole situation with Ramon, it's frustrating and we're walking on needles and I was just edgy, and he gets on my nerves."

Maverick heaves a deep breath and leans back, eyes looking sad. Dani nods, understanding what kind of effect satiation's like that can have on you and he smiles softly, wrapping his arms around Maverick and pulling him closer.

"S'okay, you do realise you outed us to them right?"

"Fuck, sorry, again."

"Don't think they will tell anyone tho, Jorge knows I can out him too, I think we're save."

Maverick hums, vibrations against his skin making Dani shiver and the youngest chuckles, turning his face and seeking Dani's lips to kiss him. After the kiss they find their way to the couch, Maverick sitting down and Dani lying on his back, head in Mavericks lap, Yamaha rider carding his fingers through his hair and just watching him when his eyes catches the chain around his neck. Curling his finger around it, he tugs it free, medallion resting in his palm and he looks at it.

"Who gave you this?" he asks,

Dani looks at his palm, seeing his medallion and he smiles, mind going back to that day more then 18 years back.

"My mum. When I still raced in the Activa Cup, we didn't travel around the world so she could be with practically every race but once I entered the championship she couldn't anymore so she gave me a Saint Christopher medallion, we grew up in a very Catholic town and Saint Christopher holds patronage of things related to travel and travellers. My mum wanted to know someone was watching over me, keeping me safe."

"That's sweet." Maverick says, thumb stroking the medallion.

"I never take it off, well, almost never."

 

**Saturday**

It's a little after qualifying, Moto2 in full swing when Dani makes his way back to his motor home to change and go back to the hotel. Leathers already hanging on his hips and gloves in his hands he rounds corner after corner, weaving his way through the trucks and seeing movement from the corner of his eyes, looking up and freezing with what he sees, gloves falling to the ground and landing with a thud making 2 pair of eyes pause in what they are doing and gasp.

There, just mere feet away, Jorge Lorenzo and Marc Marquez are or were locked into what looked like a deep kiss. Mouth dropping open, Dani steps back, gloves forgotten, feeling deflated and when he sees Jorge untangling himself from Marc and stepping towards him he turns and quickly makes hi way out, hearing Jorge call out to him but he doesn't hear him.

"Let him go." Marc says.

Taking Jorge hand and pulling him back, fingers sliding into his neck and seeking eye contact, the Majorcan looks at Marc, running his free hand through his hair and nodding.

"Yeah, sorry, just didn't wanted him to find out like this."

"I know, but there's nothing you can do about it now."

There falls a silence between them, both not really knowing what to do when Jorge suddenly steps back and Marc looks at how the Majorcan picks up Dani's gloves, fingers tracing the number 26 that is displayed over it.

"He needs his gloves back." he says without looking at Marc.

Before the Repsol rider has the chance to do or say something, Jorge is off, leaving Marc alone between the trucks and the Cervera native sighs before retreating to his own motor home. Jorge is finding his way through the trucks and stopping in front of Dani's. Looking around him, seeing no one and stepping up the steps to knock on the door.

"Dani?"

No answer, not surprising him but he won't give up so easily.

"Dani come on, I have your gloves, just open up."

When he hears the door open he looks up, meeting mocca who look at him apprehensively.

"Hey." Jorge says.

"Hey."

"Can I come in?"

Dani hesitates, but he opens the door anyway, letting Jorge step inside and he closes it to turn to his former lover.

"You dropped your gloves, forgot them."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting to run into you and Marc......making out." Dani says, taking them from him.

"Sorry about that."

"Are you together now?"

"No, maybe, honestly I don't know."

"Because?"

Jorge purses his lips together, eyes keeping locked into Dani's and the Repsol rider frowns.

"Dani, you were the love of my life, messing that up....losing you was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I know you moved on, apparently with Maverick and if that, if he is what you want then fine, I can learn to live with that, but I need a little bit more time."

"Do you like Marc?" Dani asks suddenly.

"I guess,"Jorge answers hesitant,"yeah I like him."

"But?"

"But he's not you, Dani,"Jorge says, heaving a breath,"he's not you."

"Stop comparing Marc to me, he's better then that, Marc is a nice guy, he deserves to be treated well."

"I know."

"Don't hold back because of me, I do want you to be happy with someone and if that is Marc, just let it happen, it doesn't have to be very serious from the start, god knows Marc isn't serious about anything but racing."

Jorge smiles, somehow Dani's words lift some of the weight from his shoulders and maybe he should just put a little more effort in forgetting Dani and focus a little more on Marc. Suddenly the door opens and closes again, both riders turning and seeing Maverick standing, the youngest narrowing his eyes when he sees Jorge and steps forward but Dani takes his hand.

"It's ok, he was just leaving."

Jorge nods and without saying anything he leaves, Maverick looking at the door and when Dani tugs his hand he looks at him.

"Want a hug?" Dani asks, knowing Maverick ended up p11 and the younger pouts making Dani smile and he opens his arms, Maverick turning himself to Dani and letting himself be enveloped in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry babe."

"At least I have a nice view on the grid, sort of." Maverick says, meaning the fact that Dani will be standing right in front of him and the Repsol rider pokes his side making him laugh.

 

After Jorge has left, his eyes fall on the motor home next to Dani's, Marc's name written on it large and he hesitates just a moment before he makes his way over, tapping on the door softly and hearing footsteps coming closer. When Marc open s the door he looks at the Majorcan surprised.

"Didn't think you would come back." he says.

"Sorry I just left you standing there."

"To run after Dani, yeah well,..."

Before Marc gets to finish his sentence, Jorge steps forward and kisses him deeply, Marc making a surprised noise in his throat but recovering quickly to kiss him back. Jorge pushes him into to motor home, closing the door with his foot and breaking the kiss for some much needed air.

"Let me make it up?"

"What about Dani? I thought..."

"Dani has moved on, it's no use to dwell in the past or think about what could have been,"Jorge says and frames Marc's face thumbs stroking his cheekbones,"it's time for me to move on too and see what is right in front of me, of what I can have instead of what I have lost."

"You mean that?" Marc whispers.

"I do." Jorge smiles.

Both lean in and let their lips meet in a deep kiss before Jorge starts pushing Marc to the bedroom, both taking their time with the other, undressing each other slowly, mapping out each others body and finding out what works and what not. Jorge's kisses sink lower, tracing his tongue over hard muscles and smiling when they twitch under his touch, fingers reaching between Marc's legs that fall open and circling his hole, Jorge sitting up and working him open while he keeps looking at the Repsol rider, Marc biting his lip and hands fisting the sheet while he pushes in a second and eventually a third.

"Jorge please...." Marc moans.

The Majorcan smiles and leans over him, kissing him deeply and Marc being very vocal when Jorge slips inside him and bottoms out, Jorge moaning when he starts thrusting inside the other. Marc wraps his legs around Jorge's waist, ankles locked on his back and rocking up, Jorge sliding inside deeper and abusing his prostate. 

Jorge kisses his neck, feeling Marc's hands move up and down his back and pause when Marc shudders, finding release and clenching hard around Jorge pulling him over too.

"Damn." Jorge mutters.

Both try to catch their breaths, Jorge rolling off of Marc and lying on his back next to him, hands finding each other and fingers lacing together. Marc rolls on his side and curls himself around Jorge, older wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. In the last hours they have, before they have to make their way to the hotel they use to take a shower and once dressed and ready, both step out and Marc almost bumping into Jorge when he suddenly stops.

"What are you doing...." Marc says and nudges Jorge, closing the door and pushing him down the stairs but Jorge is too busy staring he doesn't see the first step and if Marc hadn't grabbed his shirt, he would have tumbled down the step.

"What is...." but Marc suddenly stops talking when he sees what Jorge is looking at. Just a few feet away on the doorstep of Dani's motor home, his teammate is standing with Mave besides him and for a moment it's silent.before they all start laughing, quickly making their way to the car park and hotel.


	42. Austria, Sunday

Even though they were supposed to meet in Roses, Dani can't stay away, knowing how utterly disappointment Maverick must be with his result and that is why he finds himself sneaking between the Yamaha trucks almost getting caught by Lin, backing away backwards and following the sound with his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief when the voice dies down. It's just short lived when he bumps into someone and he freezes.

"Are you lost?" he hears a familiar voice in English with Italian accent.

Dani steps away and turns around slowly, meeting crystal blues while he blushes and sees the gentle smile on Valentino's face.

"If I said yes would you believe me?"he asks.

"You're taking a lot of risk coming here." he says, but somehow it doesn't sound reproach full.

"I know but Mave must be so disappointment, I just want to know how he is."

"I'm sure he would love to see you." Valentino smiles.

Dani knows his secret is safe with the tall Italian, the two always having had a good relationship and never got into tussles and when Dani nods and walks past him, Valentino takes his hand stopping him.

"I heard that altercation between Maverick and Jorge, you have an interesting taste in men." he says.

"Thanks, I think." Dani smiles.

Walking up to Mavericks motor home, he opens the door and closes it, putting the lock up just in case and not being surprised to find the living room empty. Walking through to the bedroom, he sees the Yamaha rider lying on the bed on his front. Crawling on it, knees either side of him, he presses a kiss against his shoulder.

"Lo siento mucho nena." he whispers.

"Lí yo también." is the soft answer.

Maverick takes a deep breath and turns around, Dani sitting on his hips and hands splayed on his chest.

"I thought we would meet in Roses?" he asks.

"I know, and I'll be gone soon I just needed to see you, make sure you're ok."

"You're sweet,"Maverick says and smiles,"you happy with your race?"

"Yeah,"Dani says and nods,"started p9 but my start was horrible, was p14 after the first lap but I ended on p7 so yeah, I'm happy."

"Good, makes me a bit happier too."

Leaning in, Dani places his hands next to Mavericks head and kisses him softly, Mavericks hands sliding up his legs and around his waist to slip underneath his shirt and stroke his skin. Dani shivers with the touch, making Maverick smile and his hands move to his front, stroking the muscles and brushing his nipple but Dani breaks the kiss and leans back.

"We shouldn't do this here."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Maverick says, raising his eyebrow.

"I know, but it's race day, there are people everywhere,"Dani says and draws imaginary patterns on Mavericks chest,"it would only be one day."

"I know." Maverick signs.

Dani leans in and kisses him again, long and deep and slow before he says goodbye, peering out the window and when everything is clear, he makes his way to his own motor home.

 

Two days later finds Dani at Mavericks doorstep, house easy to find and relieved it's practically invisible from the road giving them some privacy. Fishing the key from his pocket Maverick gave him, he slowly opens the door and walks inside, dropping his back pack at the stairs, he makes his way into the living room. Looking around and seeing the door to the garden is open he walks closer, being able to see Maverick sitting on the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the water and Minnie splashing around in the water. 

The moment Dani steps onto the patio however, the dog starts barking and makes her way to the steps and out, running towards Dani who sinks through his knees and catches her when she lunges herself in his arms, tongue licking his face enthusiastic. Dani just laughs and hugs her close, not caring Minnie is soaking him and he scratches her back.

"Hey sweetie, I missed you too." he says.

When Minnie finally lets go she starts running around like crazy.

"Hey you." he hears, face turning towards Maverick and he smiles.

"Hey." he says.

Walking up to the pool he starts shedding his clothes and Maverick frowns.

"What? I'm soaking wet."he shrugs.

Dropping the clothes where he stands, he only keeps his boxers on, sitting next to Maverick with his legs dangling in the water.

"I missed you too." Maverick says, pouting.

Dani laughs at that and lean in to kiss him, hand coming up and cupping his face to deepen it when Minnie suddenly jumps into the pool and splashes water over them having them gasp and the laugh.

"I can lock her up."Maverick suggests while she swims towards Dani, lying her head in his lap and he smiles while patting her.

"Don't you dare."Dani says.

 

Marc and Jorge, on the other hand, don't have the luxury to spend some time together, both being whisked away for the podium and press conference and after that the media and when it's dinner for Marc, it's a restaurant in town for Jorge and Andrea that is followed by a party somewhere to celebrate the double podium. They will just have to settle for stolen touches and longing glances. Marc is flying back the next morning to Andorra alone, José going back home to spend time with his wife he hasn't seen for three weeks and Alex going back to Cervera to see his dog. Normally Marc would be sad but now it gives him the time to spend some time with Jorge as soon as the team let's him go.

It's Wednesday before Jorge finally arrives, Marc opening the door for him and smiling widely, grabbing his shirt and pulling him inside, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him deeply.

"You really didn't make it easy for me." Marc whispers against his lips.

"We are rivals, it's my job to give you a hard time." Jorge smirks.

"I'll get you next time." he smirks.

"First,"Jorge says and pushes Marc away to step back,"you'll have to catch me."

Jorge strips himself of his shirt and kicks his shoes out, Marc having to duck to avoid them, socks following.

"Come on, Marquez," he says and raises his hands, making a come hitcher movement,"if you want me, catch me."

Marc smiles, lunging himself forward and grabbing air when he reaches out, Jorge jumping aside just in time and into the living room, Marc following on his heels but not being able to get a hold of him. Growing frustrated, Marc suddenly stops having Jorge stop too and he smiles.

"Come on, is that all you got?" he says mockingly.

Marc huffs, hands on his hips and he leans back against the wall making Jorge step closer slowly, just when he is within reach Marc jumps him but Jorge is faster and ducks out of the way laughing. Darting into the hallway and up the stairs, he sing songs something to Marc he can't hear and the Repsol rider follows him, standing on a deserted hallway and he frowns. Checking the rooms one by one and their bathrooms he frowns when he doesn't find him and feeling ridiculous because Jorge doesn't even know this house like he does. Suddenly there is a thud behind him and he jumps, hands reaching out and poking his sides making Marc yelp and laugh, turning around and being pushed up against the wall and trapped there.

"Damn Jorge don't do that." he says, half laughing.

Jorge raises his hands and frames the others face, pulling him a deep kiss and turning their positions, pushing Marc against the wall. Turning his face and swiping his tongue over Marc's lips, the younger opens up and both moan when they meet, Jorge's hands sliding lower and lifting the other up before legs wrap around his waist, ankles locking on Jorge's back and pulling him closer making Marc smile when he feels Jorge is hard too.

"Bedroom?" Jorge asks.

"Second to the right." Marc says before he attaches his lips to Jorge's pulse point making it a real challenge to reach the bedroom but eventually he does and walking up to the bed, he releases his hold around Marc. The Repsol rider lands on his feet hands finding a way underneath his shirt and he pulls it off, fingers sliding over strong muscles and admiring the other.

He pops the button of his jeans and pushes it down his hips, smirking when his hand rubs Jorge's cock and the other moans. Marc looks up at him, watching how Jorge's eyes close and his head is back, exposing his slender neck and the Repsol rider leans in to kiss the skin. Hands sliding inside his boxers and pushing it down too when Jorge's hands come to life and he starts undressing Marc. When both are naked, they find their way into bed, Marc pushing Jorge on his back and straddling him, hands splayed on his chest and biting his lip.

"Let me ride you?" he asks, blush on his cheek with the question and it makes Jorge smile.

Marc reaches over for the lube and starts working himself open, fingers digging in Jorge's skin while the Majorcan watches how Marc's face goes from pain to pleasure and once he is done, he lifts himself up and aligns Jorge's cock against his opening, sinking down all the way and both groan. Marc's head falling back into his neck and rocking back and forth. Jorge's eyes wander over the gorgeous, tanned, muscled chest in front of him and he smiles, fingers reaching out and finding a way up, brushing Marc's nipple having him shudder and curse above him. 

Jorge's hands find home on his hips, digging in the skin and slamming up inside Marc making him moan loud. Hands grabbing his ass cheeks and pulling them apart to slam inside deeper and harder and soon Marc is a whimpering mess above him, swaying from left to right and not being able to hold on much longer, finding release with a swivel of Jorge's hips, clamping down on him and pulling him over too. 

Breathless, Marc collapses on top of him, arms circling his waist and moving up and down his back softly having him shiver. Jorge smiles, pressing his lips against Marc's skin and the Repsol rider turns his face to look at him. Smiling he leans in and kisses the other, it soft and sweet and Jorge turns their positions, rolling Marc on his back and slipping out making both groan.

The next couple of days are used just goofing around, chasing each other naked and having fun, racing on the PlayStation and eating pizza's, and playing in the pool and when they are lazing on the recliner, Jorge takes a deep breath, Marc curled around him and drawing imaginary patters on his chest.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I just," Jorge pauses and licks his lips,"these past days were great, can't even remember the last time I played hide and seek naked."

Both laughing and Marc pokes his side.

"Having trouble keeping up Lorenzo?"

"You wish, life with Dani was very different then life with you."

"Different how?" Marc asks and Jorge can hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"In a good way, I like this better, meaning I like you better too."

Marc smiles, pressing a kiss against his skin and working his way up to seal their lips in a deep kiss.


	43. Unpleasant Surprise

Maverick had to do a double take to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him, blinking at the massage Jorge left on a picture of Marc, sitting on the edge of a boat, legs dangling off and only wearing a trunks, beer in hand and laughing into the camera

**jorgelorenzo99** guapoo ????Jajajaja

And Marc’s answer is maybe even more surprising

**marcmarqurz93** guapo tu

Maverick wonders if they know how much risk they are taking with this, posting hearts and kisses to each other and if they realise what happened back in Valencia 2015 could happen again, the gay rumours about the two after Marc supposedly helped Lorenzo win the title. Then his mind goes to Dani, does he know? Has he seen this yet? He worried that when Dani does see it he will feel hurt, maybe not so much by Jorge anymore but he thought Marc was still his friend, still cared about him and now he is openly flirting with his ex in public. When the door suddenly opens he looks up, seeing Dani walking up to him and the Repsol rider frowns when he sees his lover.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Maverick says quickly and turns off his phone to hurriedly lie it away.

"No there isn't,"Dani smiles, sitting down and grabbing Mave's phone,"what were you looking at?"

"No..." Maverick grabs for his phone but Dani is faster, getting up and unlocking it, smile freezing on his face when he sees the interaction between his ex and his teammate, Maverick seeing the hurt in his eyes and he stands up.

"Sorry." he murmurs.

"Yeah well, I hope they will be very fucking happy together." Dani says.

Throwing the phone towards Maverick who can barely catch it, Dani slumps down on the couch, Maverick lying his phone on the table and sitting down next to him. As if Minnie can sense Dani is on edge, she walks up to him and lies her snout in his lap, eyes looking up at him and luring a smile from his lips, hand reaching out to scratch her head.

"It's their loss."Maverick says, hand reaching out and finding Dani's, lacing their fingers together and he tugs it, making Dani look at him.

"I thought he was my friend, why would be do this? He knows how I feel about Jorge."

"I don't know, you could ask him in Silverstone I guess."

"I don't even care." Dani mumbles.

"Babe, come here."

Maverick pulls Dani on his lap, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck.

"What can I do?" he asks.

"Popcorn and a movie?"

"Cuddle under the blanket?"

Dani smiles and looks at Maverick, leaning in and pressing his lips against the younger in a deep kiss before he stands up from Mavericks lap.

"I'll get a blanket." Dani says.

"I'll make the popcorn."

Dani and Maverick separate, Dani heading up stairs and as if she wants to make sure he'll be ok, Minnie follows the older up the stairs, sitting at the door to their bedroom while he grabs a blanket and walks past her downstairs, Minnie following. Dani sits cross legged on the couch, blanket draped over his lap and Minnie jumps on the couch, head resting in his lap again and while Dani weaves his fingers through her hairs, he thinks back to the massages, the hearts and the kisses, wondering if he should send Marc something, telling him he's disappointment in him but he decides against it, knowing him, Marc probably doesn't even realise what he did and he surely doesn't want to explain either.

Hearing Maverick rummaging around in the kitchen while Minnie licks his hand, he realises Mave was right, it's their loss, he shouldn't care he has Maverick and Minnie in his life and he can't even remember the last time he was this happy.

"Hey,"he hears and looks up at Mave,"pick a movie, I'll be right there."

Dani nods, leaning in and pressing a kiss against Minnie's head before he gently pushes her aside making her whine.

"Sorry, I'll be right back gorgeous."

Dani crawls to the cabinet, rummaging through the cabinets and eventually deciding on an action packed one, being in the mood for guns and explosions and he pushes it in the dvd player, pressing pause to wait for Maverick, snuggling under the blanket again and Minnie nestling against his side. When Maverick does get back from the kitchen he barely has room to squeeze himself between Dani and the armrest of the couch but he manages and he wraps an arm around the older, pressing his lips against his temple before he offers him some popcorn which he gladly takes af after he turned on the movie.

By the time the movie is over, Dani is sleeping in his arms and also Minnie has fallen asleep but a soft whistle makes her look up and Maverick gestures to her dog basket, Minnie jumping off the couch and curling on the bed while Maverick strokes Dani's face.

"Babe?" he says, making Dani stir,"sorry but you're going to have to move a little."

Dani shifts, making just enough room for Maverick to slide off the couch and sliding an arm under his back and legs, he lifts him up, walking up the stairs and lying him on the bed, undressing him and tucking him in before he undresses himself and slides between the sheets too. Curling around Dani's back and resting a hand on the olders stomach, he kisses Dani's shoulder.

"I love you, babe."

To his surprise, Dani suddenly turns around, lying on his side and looking at Maverick, hand reaching out and cupping his cheek.

"Thank you,"he says and the sound of his voice makes Maverick frown, opening his mouth but Dani lays his finger over his lips to stop him,"thank you for looking after me after.....well, you know and for making sure I was ok, thank you for coming to Geneva after Assen, for taking my mind of and for saving me."

"You're giving me too much credit." Maverick whispers.

"No I'm not,"Dani smiles,"after....after the announcement, I felt so betrayed, so hurt. I thought he loved me but he just...he lied to me, for weeks, he said Honda wasn't going to push me out, he said that Marc wouldn't want anyone else next to him but me, he said he loved me but all this time, he knew he would be riding my bike next season, all this time he knew he was going to be Marc's teammate next season, all this time he had been lying to me. I can forgive him for taking my seat, but I can't forgive him for lying to me. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise, what happened because it made me break up with him and it brought you into my life and I can honestly say I've never been this happy with anyone. So thank you for saving me."

"You are more then worth saving."

Dani smiles, leaning in and kissing the younger, arms winding around his neck while Mave's slide around his waist and he is pulled closer, deepening the kiss and breaking it when the need to breath becomes unbearable. Foreheads resting against each other, Dani shifts, snuggling deeper into Mavericks embrace before he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Can't believe you replied on my pic with hearts." Marc giggles and snuggles deeper into Jorge's side.

"Can't believe you actually replied with emoji's that blow kisses." Jorge answers him, poking his side making Marc laugh.

"Some of Dani's fans weren't too happy about it, said it wasn't nice to him and if I was already cheating on him and if it couldn't at least wait until after Valencia." Marc ponders.

"Dani's fans are hurt and sad because he is retiring, they lashed out at me because they think I stole Dani's seat and now they are lashing out at you because they think you have already forgotten about him and you sided with me, against Dani."

"I would never side against Dani!" Marc exclaims almost indignant,"Dani will always be my friend, he'll always be my hero, he'll always be the one that taught me how to ride the Honda, that made me into a better developper then I was."

"I know, and Dani knows that." Jorge says.

Marc hums, resting his cheek on Jorge's collarbone, fingers playing with the buttons of his shirt


	44. Silverstone prelude II

It's almost dark when Maverick finally spots Marc leaving his motor home, the younger following him with hurried footsteps and grabbing his arm, hearing him protest but not listening before he pushes the Repsol rider between the trucks and out of site from wandering eyes.

"I need to talk to you." he says.

"About what?" Marc asks, eyes wide.

"About those hearts and kisses that were flying around you and Lorenzo." he hisses.

"What?" Marc says, blinking surprised.

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt Dani with it? You both did?"

"I didn't mean too, we were just kidding."

"I thought you fancied Dani too? How come you never send him kisses? And seeing Jorge made Dani believe he was the love of his life, why didn't he respond too pictures of Dani with hearts, saying how handsome he is?"

"I don't know."

"He thought Lorenzo was his soulmate, but he wasn't, he broke Dani's heart and shattered it to pieces and then he has to see on instagram how his teammate and ex are openly flirting with each other, I'll never forget the look in his eyes when he saw it."

"I'm sorry." 

"Tell that to Dani, if he wants to hear, I didn't expect this from you, from him sure but not from you, from his teammate and the one who spoke so highly of him after he announced his retirement, that said Dani learned him to ride the Honda and made him a better developer from just watching him and then you do this."

"I meant that."

"I'm sure you did,"Maverick says, releasing Marc and stepping back,"but I'm not so sure anymore Dani does after what you did."

"What can I do?"

"Talk to him, Marc, let him know you still value him as a teammate ánd friend."

"I will."

Maverick nods and leaves him, disappearing into the darkness and quickly making his way to his car and hotel, dodging from left to right and into the elevator to find his way to his room where Dani is already waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to...." 

Suddenly Maverick stops talking, watching how Dani holds up his phone and he can see a message on screen from Marc saying 'I'm sorry about you know what, we need to talk' and he looks at Dani again.

"You have anything to do with this?" he asks.

"Maybe."

"What did you do?"

"Uhm, I might have cornered him, told him how you reacted to their interaction online, how hurt you were."

"You shouldn't have."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself, I just don't want people to keep hurting you."

"I know but I'm not some guy made of glass that will break when someone hurts me,"he says and walks up to him, taking his hands,"and besides, if they do, I have you to cheer me up, something you are very good at."

Maverick smiles, blush creeping up his cheeks and he leans in to kiss him.

"Let me make up?"

"I'd love you too, but I have an appointment."

Maverick groans, stepping back and nodding, following Dani to the door and peering into the hallway before he kisses him briefly and Dani slips out, making his way to the Honda floor and just when he steps inside his room, he hears Marc calling his name. Turning towards is teammate, he sees the apologetic look in his eyes and Dani smiles, opening the door further and letting him in. Closing the door he turns to Marc.

"You are very handsome too." he blurts out and Dani laughs at that.

"Thanks, so are you." he says, sending him a wink.

"And I still think you are one of the best on the grid, teaching me everything I know and without you I'd never be where I am now."

"Now you're giving me to much credit."

"I just..."

"I know, Marc,"Dani says and sits down on the couch next to him,"I know and it's ok."

"I had a crush on you, a serious one."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't wanted to make you feel uncomfortable, I had no idea you were gay, you've been with Yvette for 13 years so that's why I didn't act on my feelings and I didn't wanted things in the box to become weird between us."

"You do realise that Jorge will be your teammate next year right?"

"I do,"Marc laughs and shakes his head,"when this started, we, or rather he, was drunk. It was the last race before the break, it happened again at Brno. In Austria, on Wednesday, I thought then for the first time that maybe it could work until I realised he still loved you and I refuse to be a rebound, I won't."

"You deserve better then to be that, it's what I told him later that weekend."

"I know, after he brought you your gloves back, he came to me, told me that it was useless to dwell over the past, to mourn what he has lost and start seeing what is right in front of him, what he can have, me." Marc smiles and Dani can even see the blush on Marc's cheek.

"He does have a way with words doesn't he?" Dani says, nudging his shoulder.

"Yeah, he does."Marc laughs.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yeah,"Marc smiles and Dani can see he means it,"it doesn't bother you does it? Me and Jorge?"

"No, I still care about him and I always will, I do want him to be happy too, I want the both of you to be happy and if that is with each other, fine by me."

"You are happy too aren't you?" Marc asks, tilting his head.

"Very yes."Dani laughs.

"Yeah, it's obvious."

"I hope it's not to the media." Dani says.

"They don't know you like me, those pictures of the three of you in Geneva looked nice."

"It was, he was there for me after Jorge and I broke it off, he pulled me through."

"I'm glad he was there for you, and Minnie too."

"She's amazing."

"Probably took an instant liking to you."

"She did."

"Like everyone."

"Not everyone likes me." Dani laughs.

"Name one."

Dani raises his eyebrows while looking at Marc.

"Right, sorry," he says, knowing who Dani is referring too,"I'm really sorry about our hearts and kisses and that I never send you one, you know I will always look up to you, that are very important to me. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I wasn't upset,"Dani says and looks at Marc,"well, maybe a little but it was childish of me to think you would do that just to get to me, I know you wouldn't and neither would Jorge."

"Maverick was pretty convincing."

"Maverick is very protective of me."

"Yeah I noticed." 

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Dani asks worried.

"No, I can take something, you should know."

"Yeah I know." Dani says nudging his teammates shoulder.

The rest of the evening the spend together, playing fifa and race games until both are tired and Marc says goodnight, standing at the door, shuffling from feet to feet when Dani smiles and tugs the other into his arms, Marc answering the hug with a smile. Stepping back he turns and makes his way to his own room, sending Jorge a message, excusing him for not being available and that he'll make it up sometime this weekend.


	45. Silverstone, Friday, Saturday

At the beginning of the evening and just after having dinner when Dani is sitting on the rim of the bath, faucet open when he gets a text message and he picks up his phone, smiling when it is Maverick.

*Is your door open?

*For you? Always.

Dani lies his phone away and walks to the door, opening it and soon seeing a blur of blue moving past him, closing the door and turning towards him, Dani sees him shifting in place.

"You should be a lot happier, your fastest, or you were this morning."

"I know,"Maverick says and smiles,"is it true?"

"What?"

"I hear that Honda isn't providing you with the newest material they have."

"Oh that,"Dani say flatly and looks away,"yeah, sort of."

"I'm sorry to hear that, it's not fair to you,"Maverick says and takes Dani's hand when he walks past him,"you've always been loyal to them."

"Yeah well, what can you do."

Maverick pulls him in his arms, Dani's wrapping around his shoulders and he buries his face in Mavericks hoodie, letting himself be drowned in it and he smiles.

"Oh, fuck." Dani suddenly says and pushes Maverick away leaving him confused.

Following him into the bathroom, Maverick smiles when he sees the water is dangerously close to the edge, Dani rolling up his sleeve and letting some escape.

"I was just about to take a bath, sorry." he explains.

"Thanks ok,"Mave says and promptly starts stripping,"you mind if I join you?"

Dani chuckles while also starting to undress, eyes never straying far from Maverick, admiring the youngers smooth skin, tanned colour and strong muscles. Eyes being drawn up when Maverick hisses when the hot water laps at his leg, he watches how he pauses and steps in, turning around and reaching for him, Dani takes the offered hand and steps in too. Maverick sits down on the ledge and pulls Dani on his lap, the older sitting sideways, head resting against Mavericks collarbone and while the water soaks his skin, Maverick lets his fingertips caress Dani's upper leg while his other hand strokes up and down the length of his back slowly, hearing Dani's breath even out and he presses a kiss against his temple.

"I love you." the younger whispers.

"Love you too."

It's a bit surprising Maverick is the one that falls asleep, Dani chuckles when he realises and he leans in to press his lips against his lovers, making him stir but not wake up and Dani carefully moves sideways, kissing his shoulder and his thumb brushes a nipple, hearing Mave's breath hitch and when his tongue drags over the other, a long moan falls from his lips and he opens his eyes.

"Hey."Dani says.

"Hey."Mave says and arches his back.

"Want to move this to the bedroom?" the older asks, looking up at him and Mave nods.

"Yes, very good idea." he says.

Both get out and dry themselves before Maverick takes Dani's hand and leads him to the bed, moving between the sheets and the younger covers Dani's body with his own, hand sliding lower and over the curve of his ass but sidestepping and taking Dani's hand, leading their fingers between his own ass cheeks.

"Work me open? Want to ride you..." he asks.

Dani nods and starts circling his hole, water already having made the muscles relax and the tip of his finger easily slides inside. Maverick moans and straddles Dani, head thrown back in his neck and sliding up, Dani pushes him further up with his other hand and swallowing his cock. Maverick digs his nails in Dani's skin, strangled groan escaping his lips and head hanging. Slowly pushing a second finger inside and eventually a third, scissoring them and abusing Mavericks prostate until the younger starts to squirm away from the touch and Dane lets him go. Sliding backwards, he watches Dani while he grabs his erection, tugging a few times before lining it up against his hole, sinking down on him completely. 

Dani's fingers dig in his hips, eyes closed and head pushing back into the pillow with delight, Mave smiles, rocking back and forth and luring a beautiful moan from those lips when he swivels his hips. Dani thrusting upwards, his eyes flutter open, roaming over the glistening tanned muscles that twitch beautifully with every move, hands moving up and stroking the muscles, sliding up further and thumbs brushing his nipples having Mave groan and his head falls back. Arching his back into the touch, Dani bites his lip, being enchanted by the most beautiful man he has ever seen and the sinful noises he lets escape from his lips while he rides him slowly. 

Eyes moving up again, watching that long slender neck and suddenly feeling the urge to kiss, he sits up, Maverick wavering but Dani's arms steady him, circling his waist and keeping the younger close against him while his lips attach themselves to his neck, licking and sucking, making sure not to leave a deep red hickey he can't hide. Mavericks hands circle Dani's shoulders, fingers slipping in his hair and he buries his face in Dani's neck. The older tracing Mavericks spine with his fingertips, nails softly scratching the skin having Maverick shiver and arch into Dani.

"Babe..." 

Dani hums in response, knowing he is close and rocking up inside him feeling the younger tense and clench around him, finding his release and it has Dani falling over too. Breathing hard, Dani slowly lies back down, pulling Maverick with him, body shuddering with the movement. Dani strokes his hands up and down his back slowly, feeling Maverick relax in his arms and sigh.

"Can I stay? Please?" he asks, voice muffled by Dani's shoulder.

"Sure."

Dani reaches out for his phone, setting the alarm for 4 in the morning, giving him a safe escape before he presses his lips against Mave's temple.

"Get some sleep."

Mave just hums, already feeling himself drifting away.

 

**Saturday, 15:45**

After having left the team, Dani makes his way to his motor home, not even trying to hurry and escape the raindrops that fall, not even being disappointment with how things went. Once inside, he squirms out of his leathers and strips out of them, making his way to the small bathroom and taking a quick shower, walking back out at 16:00 and eyes drawn to the door that suddenly opens and his mouth drops open when he sees his visitor.

"What are you doing here? You have qualifying to ride." Dani says shocked.

"It's delayed until 16:30, I have half an hour, I managed to convince my team I needed to get out to clear my mind."

"So you came to me?"

"I had too, it's not that I doubt you but, what is going on?"

Dani falls silent, shrugging and turning away from Maverick, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on.

"I stopped a second to try to cool the tire before the last attempt, and that was a mistake because I did not have time to take a last lap," Dani says,"I did the math wrong, I thought I had a minute, but it was less, so it was totally my fault, my team did a great job, I take the blame for this."

Maverick smiles and walks up to him, arms circling his waist and he is being pulled against a solid chest. Dani closes his eyes, focus sing on the circles Mave's fingertips make on his stomach, the soft lips that press kisses against his skin and he smiles dispute the situation he finds himself in, somehow Maverick always seems to be able to lift his spirits. After some time, Dani turns around in his embrace and cups his cheek.

"You should go back."

"I know."

Dani pulls the younger into a kiss and Mave turns his face to deepen it but Dani pulls him away playfully.

"Go, and be careful."

"I will, see you tonight?"

"We'll see."

"I love you."

"Love you too, now go or I'm going to kick you out myself."

Maverick smiles and opens the door, peering outside and once the coast is clear he quickly makes his way back to the box. Dani smiles, amazed that Maverick took so much risk just to see he is ok and offer comfort, thanking his lucky stars he has the younger in his life now, also again realising that with Jorge, he's never been as happy as he is with the young Yamaha rider.


	46. Silverstone Sunday

Where at first Maverick was more or less happy the race was moved earlier two and a half hour, which meant he could spent more time with Dani after, he know finds himself in the box, just after two in the afternoon and there is no signs of the weather clearing up anytime soon. Unlike yesterday, where he was able to sneak away to spend some stolen moments with him, it's impossible now seeing all camera's are on them and they would surely spot him. 

His eyes keep moving to the tv screen in the wall, hoping for a sign of Dani while listening to his crew chief and Wilco and when they show him his insides tingle and when he sees Dani mimicking driving the safety car he has to bite his lip to keep a laugh inside. 

For Dani it's a bit of the same, keeping an eye out on the screen to catch any glimpse he can get of Maverick, heart fluttering when he does. Time by time the race gets pushed back and the further it goes, the more antsy he gets, he wishes he could just sneak away, having the same thought as Maverick, just wanting some time together with him but knowing it is impossible with all camera's on them from all angles.

Around 16:00, Dani and Marc find their way to the IRTA truck to meet with other riders and team managers to discuss what they are going to do and even though the rain is less, the track still seems to be dealing with a lot of standing water and just like most had anticipated, the race in cancelled. After the meeting, Dani walks out with Marc again, walking inside the box and telling the news, thanking his team like always and leaving for his motor home to change and go back to the hotel. Even though they didn't ride today, he is tired and he craves a hot shower, food and sleep. 

Around an hour later he is just about to slip between the sheets, sending Maverick a text message asking him if it's oke if he flies to Roses again instead of Geneva, resulting in a text where Maverick says 'you better' and he smiles.

The younger beats him there tho, when he enters the house the next day just after noon, Maverick is already there. Dani is being welcomed by a very enthusiastic Minnie, the Spaniard dropping through his knees and laughing when Minnie starts licking his face.

"Good to see you too." he says, scratching her head.

Slowly standing up, his eyes wander to Maverick, younger one standing with his hands in his pockets and smile around his lips, Dani walking up to him and he is wrapped up in a tight hug.

"It's good to hold you again."he whispers.

"It is."Dani agrees, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

When they pull back, Maverick cups the olders face and pulls him into a deep kiss, both panting when they break it, foreheads resting against each other and both smiling when Minnie starts jumping around them and nudges Mavericks leg.

"Didn't get a change to walk with her."

"Let's go then, if we wear her out, maybe we'll have the rest of they day to ourselves." he winks.

"Oh I like your way of thinking." Maverick laughs, grabbing Minnie's leash and they walk out.

 

In the meantime, Marc has made his way to Lugano, having had to bribe a taxi driver to keep his mouth shut he dropped off Marc Marquez at Jorge Lorenzo's house and once he is inside, Jorge looks at him.

"Heard more of Tito yet?" he asks.

"Uhm, yeah, he walked up and down the hallway, did take him quiet some time but he got there."

"That's good to hear."

"It is."Marc smiles.

Walking up to Jorge, he doesn't waste any time to get the older tangled up in a kiss, hands sliding underneath his shirt but Jorge grabs his wrists and pulls them back, backing him up against the wall and breaking the kiss.

"I wanted to ride you know." he says.

"Do you?"

"Hm, I would have kicked your ass."

"You so wouldn't,"Marc laughs,"you hate riding in the rain."

"Not if could have beaten you, which I would have."

"You're so full of yourself, Lorenzo."

"The question is," Jorge says, hands sliding lower and grabbing Marc's ass,"you want to be full of me too?"

Marc laugh at the horrible comparison but can't help but moan at the prospect, Jorge smiling and grabbing the hem of Marc's shirt, pulling it off of him and throwing it away, hands making quick work of his jeans, pulling it down and dropping to his knees. Mouthing at the obvious erection, Marc moans, fingers slip in hairs and tug, Jorge smiling and slowly pulling Marc's boxers down his legs, cock springing free and blowing air over the tip having Marc shudder. Kissing his way back over his gorgeous body, Jorge seals their lips in a deep kiss before he starts working him open, pushing a finger inside him and quickly pushing in a second, teeth sinking in Marc's skin making the younger hiss at the pain and Jorge smile against his skin.

Tongue dragging over the abused skin, he scissors his fingers, abusing Marc's prostate and having him shudder, not being able to hold back anymore, Marc's hands frantically work on Jorge's jeans, ripping them open and pushing them down the others legs, soon followed by his boxers. Shirt being discarded at their feet, Jorge lifts Marc up and the younger wraps his legs around his waist, locking in on dark green while he slowly sinks inside him. Both groan at the intrusion, Marc's head falling back against the wall and his eyes close. Jorge starts slamming up inside him, luring the most beautiful groans from Marc's lips, gripping him like a vice and fucking him rough up against the wall. Marc's fingers dig in his skin while pushing down when Jorge slams up inside him, seeing stars already. 

Sheen of sweat covering his body, Jorge keeps the tempo slow but brutal, pushing Marc up against the wall with every inwards thrust, eyes wandering lower over Marc's taught muscles that tense and relax beautifully under the treatment, pinning him to the wall with his hips, his hands slide over his legs and he grabs his ankles, locking them on his back, Marc tightening his hold around Jorge's hips while Jorge grabs Marc's hands and pins them to the wall above him, thrusts hard and deep, lips hovering over Marc's skin, puffs of breaths making the younger shiver and when Jorge swivels his hips, Marc groans and cums violently. Jorge jerking inside him sharply a couple of times more and finding release too.

Breathing hard and slowly coming down from their high, Jorge wraps his arms around the younger, stumbling back and collapsing on the couch, Marc on top of him. For a moment they lie like that when Marc shifts, groaning when Jorge slips out and he curls himself around the Majorcan, head buried in his chest and fingers gripping his skin so tight it makes Jorge frown.

"Marc?" he asks.

He gets no reply, Marc just grips him tighter and he releases a strangled sound that sounds suspiciously much like a sob?

"Hey,"Jorge says, worried now, trying to look at him but Marc refuses,"babe, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Marc shakes his head, heaving another shaky breath and Jorge leans back, hand weaving through his dark locks.

"You're scaring me, what's wrong?"

"They thought....he had severed an artery, apparently there was so much blood,"the Cervera native says, taking another deep breath,"I could have lost him, I could have lost my best friend."

"But he's ok, he'll be ok." Jorge says soothingly.

"I know," Marc says, nestling himself deeper into Jorge's embrace,"I saw him lying in the gravel, so many doctors around him and I knew it was bad, I just kept looking over my shoulder, I didn't....I was so worried."

"We all were, babe," Jorge says softly, wrapping his arms tighter around Marc's frame, realising he's never seen Marc like this and he hates it,"Tito is strong, he'll get through this."

While Marc keeps sobbing quietly over the friend he could have lost, Jorge whispers words of comfort in his ear alternating with soft kisses against his temple while his hands soothingly stroke up and down his back and when he starts shivering the older sits up.

"Let's get to bed."he says.

Wrapping his arms around Marc, he stands up and pauses to get his balance, walking up the stairs and into the bedroom, lying Marc down and getting in too, Marc curling himself around Jorge again, holding him as tight as he can. Jorge presses his lips against Marc's temple and rubs his back soothingly, knowing how close Marc has always been with Tito.

"Get some sleep."


	47. Resting up

When Jorge wakes up that morning he quickly realises he is alone, frowning when he sits up, he sees Marc's boxers is gone and the door is open. Slipping out himself and pulling on his own boxers, he makes his way downstairs, finding Marc standing near the window, talking into his phone. Having an idea who he is talking too, he decides to give Marc a moment and he walks into the kitchen, closing the door while making a coffee, trying to muffle the sound as much as possible and starting breakfast. While hovering around the stove, making some eggs and bacon, he hears the door open and he turns towards Marc.

"Hey, how is he?" he asks.

"Ok, he feels better and can walk properly, they've brought him to Dexeus Hospital in Barcelona, he'll get more tests to see if he needs more operations."

"Will he race in Misano?"

"I don't know, there will be a press conference on Monday, we'll probably know then."

Marc still sounds a little rattled and he leans against the counter, covering his eyes with his hands and releasing a shuddering breath making Jorge turn down the gas and he stands in front of him, wrapping him up in a tight hug that is answered by Marc when he wraps his arms around the Majorcans shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so shaken by it still now that he's going to be ok."

"Don't apologise, he's your friend, you care a lot about him, I understand."

Jorge leans back and looks at Marc, framing his face and kissing him softly, pouring every bit of comfort in it he can and when he leans back he looks at him.

"Hungry?"

"Yes." Marc smiles.

"Good."

Jorge goes back to cooking and Marc lifts himself up on the counter, grabbing for the coffee Jorge made for himself but the Ducati rider let's him, turning the egg and throwing in some bacon. Breakfast is done outside, it's already near noon and the sun is out shining brightly, luckily Jorge's backyard is secluded enough so no one can see them and after breakfast Marc opts for a swim.

"They always told me as a kid you couldn't after you ate? You get sick."

"We're not kids anymore, come on." Marc says.

Grabbing his hand, Marc drags him into the pool, instantly pushing him under and Jorge tries to get away but Marc grabs his ankle and pulls him back.

"Where are you going?" Marc asks, arms winding around Jorge's neck and pulling him close, Jorge's arms circling Marc's waist and looking at him, chocolate eyes staring back at him.

"What?"

"Just...thank you."

"For what?"

"For just being here, offering comfort when I was so worried about Tito."

"Anytime." Jorge smiles, leaning to kiss him.

 

"We could go surfing." Maverick suddenly says.

"Really?" 

Dani looks up from what he is doing, eyes lighting up and Maverick smiles.

"Yeah, you love to surf right?"

"I do."

"So, I know this secluded place at the lake I always go, the only ones that come there are some guys, they know who I am but leave me be and sometimes when I ask, include me."

"I don't have a wetsuit with me."

"It's the middle of summer, you'll be fine, you can borrow a board of mine."

Maverick gets up, gathering the things they will need and an hour later, they arrive at the place Maverick was talking about but the guys are nowhere in sight.

"Just you and me I guess." Maverick says.

Walking up to Dani from behind, he wraps his arms around the other and kisses his neck, Dani smiling but they are interrupted by a very excited Minnie, dog barking and running into the water, splashing around and turning to the two riders, cocking her head.

"Someone is impatient." Dani laughs.

"Yeah, she loves the water."

Both grab their boards and start paddling towards the open water, keeping an eye out for strangers and when he is far enough in, he carefully stands on his board, Maverick doing the same some metres away and the look behind, seeing waves coming their way and both get in position. Riding the wave and laughing, they slide up the beach afterwards, being met with an enthusiastic Minnie, barking and running around them, both giving her some attention before they go out again. Several hours pass while they have fun on the water, riding the waves and they end it with a peddle board race being won by Dani altough Maverick is sure he cheated and he raises his finger at the older when he reaches the shore.

"What? I was faster." he shrugs, sitting cross legged in the sand, Minnie next to him.

"Whatever you say."

"I had a lot of practice, my friends and I do it a lot." he explains.

Maverick just nods, sitting next to him and leaning back on his hands, head hanging back and mouth open, breathing harsh and Dani's eyes rake over that beautiful body.

"Hey,"Mave says and Dani looks at him,"how about a shower when we get back."

"Sounds good."

Both pack up their things and head back home, Maverick giving Minnie some food before they go upstairs and into the bathroom, Maverick peeling the wetsuit off of him while Dani undresses and steps into the stall, opening the faucet and waiting for it to warm up. Arms circle him from behind and he smiles, tilting his head and giving Maverick room to plant soft kisses, hands roaming his body, his arms, his chest, thumbs brushing his nipples and moving lower, stroking his inner thighs and thumbs caressing his base having Dani moan.

"Mave..."

The younger tugs his earlobe while his fingers curl around his shaft, tugging slowly and Dani steps forward, hands placed against the tiled wall and head back resting against Mave's shoulder. Hips rocking forward, he whimpers when Mave steps back, a whimper that turns into a low moan when he feels the other cock is being pressed between his ass cheeks, pushes forward and the tip brushing his base it has him seeing stars. Soon, Mavericks hand returns to his hard and leaking cock, his free hand covering Dani's against the wall. Timing his rocking forward with the tugs of his hand, he quickly has a panting Dani Pedrosa under his treatment, little whimpers and moans filling the stall, Maverick leaning in and brushing his lips over Dani's skin, teeth softly biting his skin and pushing the older over the edge, cumming hard and knees buckling, Maverick wraps his arm around Dani's waist keeping him up while he rocks forward a couple of times more making himself cum too. 

Dani sags forward against the cold tiles, feeling só good against his heated skin he sighs a deep breath. Maverick littering his skin with soft kisses until he stirs, slowly turning around and pulling Maverick down for a long deep kiss before he wraps his arms around his neck, Maverick answering the tight hug.

"Te amo demasiado, Mave." he whispers.

"Yo tambien te quiero mi amor." Maverick smiles.


	48. Misano prelude

The next days Jorge tries his best to take Marc's mind off, taking him out running and biking in the hills of Lugano, showing him around and luring him into a match of who can pull themselves up on a rod more times, both not wanting to lose from the other and eventually they give up at the same time. Out of breath and lying on their back it takes at least 30 min before they can breath normally again. 

Even tho Marc does his best to be his cheery bubbly self, acting like a kid in the swimming pool like usual, Jorge can see the worry for Tito is still there and it doesn't get any better on Monday afternoon. Jorge has no idea how, but somehow Marc was able to find a life stream and while he watches it, Jorge silently sits on the arm of the couch, eyes moving from the screen to Marc and back again. Tito is holding his press conference together with his doctors, using his own words and admitting he was scared when he saw his leg lying in an 's' shape seeing the amount of blood he lost and was still losing, feeling sick and then seeing Frankie's bike hurtling towards him. Luckily he doesn't remember much of when it actually hit him, or his leg making it break in three places and when his doctor says he has a tear in the membrane around his lungs and the doctor explains what exactly that means and how close Tito really was to slipping in a coma, Marc lays his hand in front of his mouth.

He is going to need at least one more surgery that's for sure, it just depends on the healing of the tear when that will be, if it's too soon, Tito can still slip into a coma and if they are too late, it won't heal at all meaning Tito will be a risk through life. It won't effect his career tho, as long as he is being extra examined after a crash he'll be fine. Jorge looks at Marc once it is finished, Marc's eyes still fixed on the screen, eyes following Tito, seeing worry in them when he sees how hard it is for Tito to even walk a few steps.

Again Jorge does everything he can to take his mind off, Marc trying to play along but the Majorcan can see it, so one day when Marc is sitting on the edge of couch Jorge sits down next to him.

"Hey,"Jorge says and looks at Marc,"this is for you."

Marc looks at the envelope and to Jorge, frowning before Jorge holds it out.

"Come on, open it."

"What is it?" Marc asks.

Jorge however doesn't say anything just watches how Marc opens the envelope and takes the content out holding it up.

"Barcelona?"Marc asks and frowns,"I don't..."

"Go to Tito."

"What?" Marc looks at Jorge wide eyed, not understanding.

"I know how worried you are, how close you are and these past days, you haven't been yourself, if you would have been in Andorra you would have seen him already, I don't want to stand in your way."

"You're not..."

"Marc, just go, I'll stay here and see you in Misano."

Marc frowns, looking at the ticket again and seeing it leaves in three hours.

"Go pack, I'll take you to the airport."

Marc nods and gets up, Jorge doing the same and Marc walks towards the door but halfway he stops and turns, hurrying to Jorge and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, Jorge's falling on his hips.

"Thank you."Marc whispers, pressing his lips against Jorge's in a short kiss before he leaves to pack, being dropped at the airport an hour later and saying goodbye with a long deep kiss.

 

Back in Roses, Dani and Maverick enjoy a very extensive bike ride, having left Minnie back home and it's just the two of them, riding through the forest, shallow rivers and narrow streets f the town, both having the best time and laughing. Once they are back home, the have ridden 155km and both are tired and sore but in a good way. Minnie running up to them excitedly, barking and jumping until both riders kneel down and pet her.

"I'll feed her."Maverick says.

"I'll be in the shower."Dani says, looking at Mave and seeing the younger smile.

Dani jogs up the stairs and starts peeling the tight lycra from his sweaty body and throws it in the hamper before he turns on the faucet, barely being underneath the stream when he feels hands on his body and he is turned around. Maverick leaning down and capturing his lips in a deep kiss, Dani's hands slipping in his dark hair and turning his face to deepen it. Hands slide down sides and Dani is backed up against the wall, Maverick cupping his ass cheeks and pulling them together, both moaning into the kiss. Moving his hand between Dani's legs, he starts working him open, with slow movements he works two and eventually three fingers inside his lover before he is lifted off the ground. Breaking the kiss and meeting mocca brown, Maverick places his hard cock against Dani's opening, slowly inching his way inside and bottoming out. Dani's head falling back against the wall and eyes closed. Mavericks lips attach themselves to his neck, sucking and biting while thrusting inside slow and deep, abusing Dani's prostate every time.

Mavericks fingers tips slide up his spine making Dani arch his back, hips canting and feeling Maverick slip inside deeper having both moan. Maverick sliding his hand inside and wrapping it around Dani's cock, tugging a couple of times and hearing a strangled groan falling from his lovers lips. Muscles clamping around him he is pulled over too, pressing Dani tighter against the wall and the older whimpers. Maverick stepping back and releasing him, both winching when he slips out, soft kisses and touches are exchanged before they clean each other up and dry themselves, both changing into short before walking back down, Dani into the kitchen to get some food and Maverick into the living room to seek out Minnie, ending up on the couch, leaning against the back and Minnie between his legs on her back and looking at Maverick making him smile and he takes a picture, posting it on Instagram with the caption; Chillin' with Minnie after 155km cycling!!

When Dani enters the room again, he smiles with what he sees, the older sliding on the couch and curling around Mave's side, Minnie changing positions so she lies against Dani's chest and he smiles, curling his arm around the dog.

"I swear she likes you more." Mave whines.

"Aww, jealous is not a good look on you babe." Dani coos.

Maverick smiles and presses his lips against his lover for a kiss when his phone lights up and two sets of eyes move there, seeing a reply from Jorge;

*Tio siempre te veo el sofa...entrena un poco no?

Maverick quickly pushes the message away.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, what is he replying too?"

"I posted a picture of Minnie and me." Maverick says and shows him the picture making Dani smile.

"And he says all you do is lie in the sofa? You just rode 155km, you are allowed to rest."

"You don't sound annoyed."

"I'm not, why would I be?"

"Well, he is replying to picture of me and Minnie saying all he sees me doing is lying on the sofa."

"I know but he means well, he put a winkey smiley behind it,"Dani smiles but then looks down and bites his lip,"maybe I should talk to him in Misano, tell him I'm not mad at him, that we're ok."

"Yeah, maybe you should."


	49. Misano, Friday, Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off all I want to express my gratitude to everyone who gave kudo's, reaching a 100 kudo's is always special and I can't tell you how much it means to me xxx

_Friday evening_

"I'm sorry he refused your hand." Jorge says.

Both are in Marc's hotel room, curled up on the couch and Marc shrugs.

"I knew he wouldn't shake it."

"Then why offer?" Jorge frowns.

"The journalist asked, so I held my hand out." he says flatly.

"He had a very weak excuse for not taking it."

"But you also think I'm in fault."

"I just spoke my mind, honestly I think you are both being ridiculous, you by keep on trying and him for not being able to forget what happend and leave it in the past."

"Can we stop talking about him please and focus on us?" Marc says.

Looking up at Jorge, the repsol rider smiles, hand reaching out and pulling the Majorcan in a deep kiss, both relaxing into the kiss and Marc turn his face to deepen it. Pulling Jorge down, the repsol rider manhandles his lover with his back against the couch and he slides his hand down his side, hooking in Jorge's knee and hoisting it over his hip. Finger sliding up again and inside to open Jorge's jeans and while sliding around to the back, it dips underneath the jeans and boxers, cupping the Majorcans ass and rocking his own hips forward making both groan. Breaking the kiss, Marc's hand leaves Jorge's ass cheek and moves up to unbutton his shirt, eyes drinking in every piece of skin that is revealed and Jorge watching how those chocolate orbs turn a shade darker, marvelling at the fact that even while doing something this 'innocent' turns him on. Pushing the shirt aside, exposing a tanned muscled chest, Marc licks his lips and leans in to suck a nipple inside having Jorge curse under his breath and fingers slip in Marc's hair while the Repsol rider moves his hand to it's previous position on Jorge's ass cheek. 

"Oh, fuck Marc......"

Marc smiles around his nipple, eyes peering up and seeing a long slender neck, moving up and sucking his pulse point, Jorge shudders in his arms. Pulling Jorge against him and rocking his own hips forward while his teeth scrape his skin make Jorge cum, soiling his jeans. Jorge moans softly, eyes closed and taking a deep breath to regain his senses again.

"Well, that was embarrassingly quickly." he mutters.

Marc chuckles and litters kisses on the skin he can reach before he moves up and kisses his lips briefly.

"You should go." Marc says.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, but it's getting late."

"I know,"Jorge says and slowly moves over Marc to stand up, tucking himself in and thanking himself for putting on a longer buttoned down,"I'll see you tomorrow."

They share one last kiss before the Majorcan makes his way to his own room.

 

Meanwhile Dani and Mave have met up in the latters hotel room, Dani not wanting to go back to the hotel until he found something that would possibly make him faster in t2 and t4 and Maverick texting him to come meet him there if it wouldn't be too late.

"Did you find anything?" Maverick asks.

"I think so, we watched the footage closely and found out I could take a couple of corners different so, we'll see tomorrow."

"I hope you'll get into q2 in one go."

"Yeah me too but if I don't, it won't be the first time this year, I've had to qualify through q1 more times then the times I didn't." he says resignedly.

"You sound very subdued about it."

"I'm used to it, it's normal really."

"It shouldn't be,"Maverick says and looks at him,"you're better then that, Dani."

"Whatever." he sighs and leans his head back at the back of the couch.

"Come here."

Mave reaches out and pulls Dani in his arms, lying back on the couch and wrapping Dani up in a tight hug, the older curling himself around his lover, heaving a deep breath and closing his eyes. Maverick slips his hand underneath Dani's shirt, softly stroking his back and tracing his spine making Dani shiver.

"I hate seeing you this indifference about racing."

"It's not that, it's just....I still love racing, it's still my life it's just...I just miss the fire that I used to have, the passion."

"So you're just biding your time?"

"And do the best job possible until the last race."

"What am I going to do without you next year?"

"You're not going to have to do without me, we can still spent time together between the races."

"I know, but it will be difficult, me travelling to Roses to pick up Minnie and then going to Geneva or you going to Roses to meet me there."

"You could always stay in Geneva and leave Minnie with me while you're racing."

"What about my house in Roses then?"

"You could sell it."

The fingers stroking Dani's back freeze, Dani opening his eyes and slowly looking up, meeting green eyes that look at him surprised.

"Is that your way of asking me to move in with you?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On what your answer is."

Maverick smiles and leans down to capture the olders lips in a deep passionate kiss, breathless they let go.

"Hows that for an answer?"

Dani smiles, snuggling deeper into Mavericks embrace.

 

_Saturday_

"How's the eye?" Jorge asks as soon as he slips inside Marc's hotel room.

"Want to kiss it better?" Marc smirks.

"For starters." 

Jorge mirrors his smirk and frames his lovers face to press his lips against his eye.

"Hurt anywhere else?"

"My hip hurts a bit." 

Jorge hums and his fingers make quick work of his jeans, opening it up and pushing it down his hips.

"Which one?"

"Both?" he tries.

Jorge rolls his eyes at that and his fingers trace both hips softly.

"You're ok tho?" he asks, tone softer and even a bit worried.

"Yeah I'm ok, I would have grabbed pole you know, if I wouldn't have fallen and got something in my eye, messing up my last lap."

"Oh sure you would have even tho I improved my last lap time." Jorge says mockingly.

"I would!" Marc says and stomps Jorge's shoulder making the older wince.

"You better catch me before I reach the first corner tomorrow and before I pass the finish line for the first lap because you know I'll be gone if you don't."

"Oh I'll catch you, don't worry."

Marc smirks and leans in for another kiss, stepping out of his jeans and Jorge lifting him up to carry him to the bedroom, lying him down on his back and pushing him into the matras, both moaning into their kiss when Jorge rocks down into his hips. Marc's hands move inside, popping the button of his jeans and pushing it down his hips, Jorge sitting up and trowing it away, removing his shirt while Marc does the same with his. Jorge momentarily halting in his movements to admire tanned muscles and Marc sits up, cupping his cheek and kissing him.

"Want you to ride me." he murmurs.

Jorge nods against his lips and gets out of his boxers, lying on his front, ass in the air and Marc shuffles between his legs, hands moving down from his shoulders and cupping his ass cheeks, squeezing them and leaning forward to kiss them softly. Fingers slipping between his ass cheeks and circling his hole, grabbing lube and using some to push a finger inside him, Jorge moaning and instantly pushing back on the digit.

"More, Marc..."

Marc pushes in a second siccoring them and abusing his prostate before he pushes in a third and he works him open enough. When he is done, he lies down next to Jorge, the Majorcan straddling him and Marc places his cock against his opening, Jorge placing his hands on Marc's chest and slowly sinking down on him completely. Both moaning while Jorge lies his head back in his neck, eyes closed and mouth open while he starts to rock back and forth slowly, finding a rhythm, Marc thrusting upwards into him and fingers digging in his skin for better grip, to hold him in place while he thrusts up hard and deep having Jorge moan. Marc pulls up his legs, the Majorcan leaning back against them and using them as support, Marc's eyes moving lower and watching how his cock slides inside Jorge completely having him bite his lip.

"Fuck so hot." he breaths.

Jorge smiles, leaning forward again and placing his hands next to Marc's head, leaning in and pressing his lips against Marc's in a soft brief kiss, followed by another and another, Marc's hands sliding up and down Jorge's sides softly, leaving goosebumps in their wake before one moves up further and slips in his hair, cupping the back of his head and keeping him locked in a deep kiss. Thrusting up hard and deep, both are pushed towards the edge fast, Marc's hand moving down and inside, curling around Jorge's cock and tugging a couple of times before he gasps in Marc's mouth, groaning when he cums, muscles clenching around his cock and pulling Marc over too. Breathing hard, Jorge rolls off of Marc, winching when he slips out and Marc grabs a cloth, cleaning himself up before he turns towards Jorge. Majorcan staring at the ceiling, seemingly in thought and Marc frowns, lying on his side and head leaning on his hand.

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know if this the right moment to bring this up but, I miss Dani," he says softly, eyes looking at Marc who looks away and he smiles,"not like that, Marc, I miss having him as a friend not as a lover, I have you now and you and I fit together better. I just miss having him around, talking to him and just, laughing together."

"Maybe you could talk to him."

"Yeah, just, everytime I approached him it didn't go well, I'm a bit hesitant to make the first move because of that."

"I know." Marc says.

Turning away from Jorge, the Majorcan feels guilty for his words and he rolls towards him, wrapping his arms around Marc.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be tactless but you asked,"he says kissing Marc's shoulder,"but I promis you Dani isn't a threat, not anymore and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

There falls a silence between the two, Marc slowly tunring his face and looking at Jorge, eyes looking at him honest, Marc turning towards him and feeling Jorge's arms close around him tightly.

"I do really love you, Marc, and I want to make this work and I know we can."

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"You happy with your starting position?" Maverick asks.

"I guess," Dani shrugs,"I was hoping for more, but somehow I just couldn't improve my lap time from q1, guess it will have to do."

Maverick hums and pulls the older closer to him, hating to see Dani this unhappy and careless about what is happening on track and his mind is already starting to wonder what he can do to cheer him up once they are back in Roses. They spend a quiet evening on the couch, just touching and exchanging soft kisses, Maverick's fingers slipping underneath Dani's shirt and tracing his spine having him arch into the younger, fingers tracing a line down his sides and having Dani giggle, making Maverick smile too. Both feeling tired but refusing to leave their place on the couch, not willing to part and just stay close and when Maverick wraps his arms around Dani and hugs him tightly, the older pushes his face in Mavericks chest, feeling how Maverick kisses the top of his head.

"Love you." Maverick whispers.

"Love you too."


	50. Misano aftermath

After Marc is leaving the party, he looks at his phone, frowning when he hasn't got a message from Jorge yet. He knows the Majorcan is angry at himself, he would be too so he doesn't read to much into it, deciding to give him some time but when he still hasn't heard of him two hours later, he makes a detour to Jorge's hotelroom, he knows he is taking a huge risk, crew members all packing up but somehow he makes it and Jorge looks at him surprised.

"You're daring coming here on a Sunday evening." he says.

"I know,"Marc says and walks up closer,"sorry about your fall."

"Yeah sure, it gave you second, you should have stayed behind me so we could close the gap together, you cost me the win ánd second place."

"It's not my fault you fell and what was I supposed to do, stop and help you back up?"

Jorge rolls his eyes at that, continuing his packing.

"Fact is you knew you couldn't win and therefore when you were in front of me you kept blocking me!"

"I wasn't blocking you!"

"Yes you were and it cost me the win, I'm going to Lugano tonight."

"Alone?"

"I need some time."

"Come on, Jorge, you fell, you messed up, get over it, it's not the end of the world." Marc says irritated.

"Easy for you to say, you got up on the podium instead of me and increased your lead with 20 points, get out Marc."

"What?"

"Out, leave, I need to pack and catch my flight."

Without giving him a second glance, Jorge walks into the bathroom to gather his things, leaving a stunned Marc Marquez behind before he slowly moves to the door, peering around the hallway and relieved he finds it empty before he quickly makes his way to his own floor and room.

Having tossed and turned for most of the night, Marc finds himself booking his own flight to Lugano, they way he and Jorge parted ways not sitting well with him and it is a small miracle he makes it at Jorge's house in one try, walking up the driveway with his backpack he rings the doorbell, smiling when his lover opens up but the only thing he gets is a grumpy Jorge Lorenzo.

Frowning, he steps inside, dropping his backpack at the stairs and following the Majorcan inside the living room and kitchen, watching how he empties a water bottle before he looks at Marc.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seriously?" Marc asks.

"Now that I told you I love you you want to spent every waking moment with me?" he says, walking back into his house.

Trailing behind him into the living room, he grabs his arm and turns him around to face him.

"I'm not expecting that at all, I'm just saying it would have been nice if i would have gotten a message you would go to Lugano, I know you're mad at yourself for what happened but that's not my fault."

"Then it's also not your job to comfort me!" Jorge says and rips himself out of Marc's grasp.

Being too caught of guard by his behaviour, Marc has nothing else to do then wander outside, being upset and forgetting his backpack he makes his way to the town centre, suddenly realising he doesn't know the way here and when he finds out he forgot his backpack he curses, wondering what to do and sighing a breath of relief when he finds his phone in his pocket, taking it out and playing with it wondering what to do. He doesn't want to go back and face Jorge again, not wanting to end up in another fight with him and suddenly an idea forms in his head. Searching through his contacts, he stops when he comes across Dani's number, hesitating, knowing he is probably with Maverick and the deserve some time together but he has no idea who else to call, so he presses the button and waits for it to be answered.

"Hey Marc." he hears Maverick say, tone sounding flat.

"Hey, I....I thought I was calling Dani?"

"You are, but he's in the shower at the moment, what do you want?"

"I.....I need help."

"What do you mean?" Maverick asks, sounding intrigued.

"Jorge and I, we had a fight, last night in the hotel in his room, but it didn't sit well with me so I flew to Lugano but that was a mistake."

"What happened?"

Marc takes a deep breath before he starts explaining what happened and when he is done, Maverick is looking out the window.

"And you expect Dani to drop everything and take the first flight to come and rescue your relationship with the man that broke his heart?" Mave says, voice raised a little.

"Please, just...I don't know what to do, I'm in the middle of Lugano, I forgot my backpack and I don't want to go back and make things worse, please Maverick, Dani is the only one Jorge listens too."

"Is he really worth it?"

"He is, I love him."

Maverick sighs, knowing Marc is right and Dani might be the only one Jorge does listen too and that can calm him down but he doesn't like the prospect of them being alone. Still, he hears himself agreeing, knowing Marc is Dani's closest friend and he still cares about Jorge too. He writes down where exactly Marc is and he suggest to stay there and they will meet him there. Hanging up he hears footsteps behind him and sees Dani walking up to him, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Marc called."

"You?"

"No, he called you but you weren't here so I answered it."

"Why did he call?"

Maverick explains why Marc called and when he tells him they are going there so Dani can talk down Jorge the older looks at him surprised.

"Are you sure you're ok with that?"

"No, but I know Marc is your best friend and you still care about Jorge and would probably want him to be happy so...." Mave mumbles and shrugs.

Dani smiles, walking up to him and taking his hands.

"Jorge is not a threat, Mave, I love you, I want to be with you, honestly."

"I know."

The next half hour is spend booking two tickets to Lugano and figuring out how to get to the town centre and two hours later, they walk over Lugano airport, renting a car and Dani stops near the town centre. Maverick turns towards him and sighs, reaching over and taking Dani's hand to squeeze it, both in disguise but also not wanting to risk anything and after Maverick has stepped out, Dani drives off to Jorge's house. 

The moment he parks the car in front of the house, the house he and Jorge have very good memories off he pauses, mind going back to those times but he quickly shakes it off, getting out and walking up the front door and ringing the bell.

When Jorge opens up his mouth drops open, surprised to see Dani standing there on his doorstep and he frowns.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Marc called."

"What? Why?"

"Because of what happened."

"You mean him passing me and doing everything in his power to block me, slow me down. He maybe cost me the win and surely a second place!"

"You fell on your own, you can't blame that on him."

"He should have stayed behind me so we could catch Dovi!"

"That's not in Marc's nature."

"I know," Jorge sighs,"god you tell them one time you love them and suddenly they take everything personal." Jorge says rolling his eyes and walking back inside, Dani following and closing the door.

"It is personal, Jorge, like it or not, he cares about you and you care about him too, enough to tell him you love him, or were you lying to him?"

"No,"Jorge says and turns around,"I don't think so, I just don't understand why he is making such a big deal out of this."

"You could really learn a lesson in how relationships work." Dani sighs.

"We're not in a relationship."

Dani looks at Jorge raising an eyebrow

"What?"

"You told him you love him."

"I did," he says and frowns, sitting down next to Dani,"and I meant it, I really did."

"I know, but you confused Marc with your behaviour, you can't tell someone you love them and just treat them like that, remember what happened the last time?"

Jorge nods, realising the last time he did that, he lost Dani and he doesn't want the same to happen to Marc.

"So, are you going to talk to him?"

"Yeah, where is he?"

"He's in the town centre, with Maverick," Dani says and takes his phone out,"I'll call then and let them know they can come."

While Dani is on the phone with Maverick, Jorge watches him, frowning when there is something different about him and when Dani hangs up and looks at Jorge he raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"There's something different about you."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, you seem.....calm, relaxed, almost zen like."

Dani laughs, shaking his head and shrugs.

"Must be Mave."

"No, no that's not it, you have something to tell?"

Dani purses his lips together, looking at his hands and opening his mouth to say something but he looks at Jorge and his face turns serious.

"I might have some news soon."

"About what?" Jorge asks.

"My future, what I am going to do." 

"Oh, I hear a lot of rumours about you going to KTM, is that it? You're going to be their test rider aren't you?"

"I can't tell you anything yet, it's,.....getting there, I talked to Mike on the phone a lot and the papers are being drafted...don't tell Mave anything yet, he doesn't know."

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part II will follow hopefully in the weekend xxx


	51. Misano aftermath II

Meanwhile, while Marc and Maverick are waiting for Dani to call, the are sitting on the bench together, bit of space between them and looking everywhere but at the other until Marc clears his troat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag you and Dani into this and I'm sure you rather spend time with Dani alone but I really didn't know who else to call."

"It's ok." Mave whispers.

"You didn't have to come."

"I wasn't going to let Dani come alone." Maverick says and the tone makes Marc open his mouth only to close it again, shifting nervously in his spot.

"There's nothing between them anymore."he says suddenly. 

"They've been pretty smitten for a long time."

"I know, but it wouldn't have worked anyway, Dani likes your comforting side."

"Jorge likes your fun side, your characters seem alike, you can be a handful and Jorge probably can too."

"Yeah, Dani needs someone who can stay at home during the evenings and will settle with just relaxing on the couch."

Mave hums, pressing his lips to a tight line and there follows another awkward silence where they just look at their surroundings.

"You ride bikes right?" Marc says.

"I do, every change I get."

"Well, Dani loves cycling, never seen Jorge do that."

"No, he mostly trains in the gym and you do that a lot too."

Both smile, providing each other with reasons they don't need to worry Dani and Jorge will suddenly realise they made a mistake by breaking up and when his phone rings, Mave quickly picks up. Marc watches him from the corner of his eyes and when he hangs up, Mave smiles.

"Jorge is calm again, come on."

"I wish I had that same calming effect on him that Dani does."Marc sighs while walking to the car.

"You're both hot headed."

"I know, not a good combination."Marc says and hangs his head when they sit in the car.

"Just, the next time this happens, count to ten ok?"Mave says and turns to look at Marc,"just don't leave, stay and calm down yourself first before you try and calm down Jorge."

 

When they arrive at the house, Marc and Mave walk up to the front door, ringing the bell and Jorge answers it. Stepping aside and letting Marc go in first, Maverick walks after him into the living room, smiling when he sees Dani. The younger going straight for him and automatically linking their fingers they watch how Jorge and Marc look at each other. 

"I'm sorry," they hear Jorge says and the look at him,"I shouldn't have yelled at you or blamed you for my fall."

"No you shouldn't." Marc says flat.

"I've never really had a stable home situation or a normal relationship and I'm a bit at a loss at how that works, I know it's a lame excuse, but it's the best I can do."

"It is pretty lame." Marc says.

"I'm trying to apologise here."Jorge says irritated.

"Try better." Marc dares.

"Hey, guys!" Dani says with a raised voice,"come on."

"If something is bothering you that has something to do with me or anything else, don't start yelling the moment you see me, just talk normal to me."

"I will."

"Did you mean it? What you said, that time in bed."

"I did,"Jorge says and reaches out to take Marc's hand,"I really did and I really want this to work."

"Me too, but you can't tell me you love me and then just accuse me and yell at me like that, if something happens on track that is bothering you just talk to me."

"I will."

Jorge slowly pulls Marc closer and the younger lets himself be embraced by the Majorcan, arms winding around his waist and he buries his face in Marc's neck.

"So, I guess you won't be needing us anymore then."Dani says.

The two look up and smile, letting go of each other and Dani hugs Marc before he walks to the front door, wrist being grabbed by Jorge making him stop and look at it, Maverick on alert on instinct.

"Thank you, for coming and helping."

"Sure, despite what happened between us, I still care about you and Marc is my best friend, I want you both to be happy."

Jorge nods and watches how they leave, closing the door and turning around, being confronted by Marc who is leaning against the door frame, smirk around his lips.

"You need to make up for your behaviour." he says.

"I told you I was sorry." Jorge smiles.

"Hm, but they do say, actions speak louder then words." 

Marc pushes himself off of the door frame and bites his lip, pulling his shirt up and off to throw at Jorge who catches it before he runs after Marc upstairs and into the bedroom. Marc turned towards him and opening his jeans, shimmying out of it and crawling on the bed, eyes focused on Jorge and smiling when he sees the Majorcans eyes move down when he starts pushing his boxers down.

"Loose the clothes, babe." Marc whispers.

Jorge does what he says before he joins Marc on the bed, arms circling his waist and cupping his ass cheeks, groaning when their cocks rub together. Jorge pushes Marc on his back, pulling of his boxers and throwing it away and the next 15 min are used to kiss and worship that beautiful body, littering kisses from his shoulder to his collarbone and his nipple to the tip of his cock. Working him open slowly and taking his time, Jorge swallows him whole, tongue circling the tip and dipping underneath the foreskin having Marc arch up. Moving up over a shuddering body, Jorge smiles, wrapping Marc's legs around his waist and lining himself up, rocking inside in one slow movement, both moan. 

"Damn..."

Jorge starts thrusting inside hard and deep, bed already creaking under the force, Marc being pushed up against the bed and hands circle his waist, cupping Jorge's ass cheeks and pulling him against him with every inwards thrust. Reaching out and grabbing the headboard, Jorge places more force behind his thrusting, being ever so grateful he doesn't have any neighbours with the banging of the headboard against the wall and Marc's load moans and whimpers. Wrapping his legs around his waist, Marc feels his climax approaching fast, Jorge curling his hand around his cock and tugging, needing only a couple to make the younger cum over his hand, the Majorcan following soon after. 

Collapsing next to him, Jorge lies on his back and Marc looks at him, still a bit wary, Jorge feels his eyes on him and turns his face to look at dark chocolate brown, rolling on his side and pulling Marc in a deep passionate kiss.

"Et adoro i t'estimo amb tot el cor i l'ànima." he whispers.

"That's Catalan." Marc frowns.

"I know."

"I didn't know you spoke Catalan."

"I didn't, after Dani called you, I looked it up so I could tell you in your own language." Jorge blushes.

"Really?"Marc smiles and turns towards him, arm finding a way around his waist,"that's sweet of you."

"I mean it too."

"I know."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

After a tiring journey back, both Maverick and Dani are being met with a very excited Minnie, having missed both of them and after Mave took her out for a quick walk, he returns to his love. When Minnie is set with a fresh bowl of food and water, she eagerly starts eating and drinking while Mave grabs Dani's hand and pulls him in his arms, leaning in and kissing him deeply. Dani makes a surprised noise in his throat but quickly starts kissing him back, being lifted off the ground and carried up the stairs, bumping into the rail at the top of the stairs and ending up against the wall, Dani releasing a groan on impact.

"Shit sorry." Mave says.

"It's ok, just...take me to bed." 

Dani leans in and kisses Mave's neck while the younger walks to their bedroom, pushing the door close with his foot while trying to keep his balance. Putting Dani back down, lips find each other and hands push and tug at clothes, eager to get the other naked and for skin on skin contact. Once both are just left in boxers, the stumble between the sheets, Dani on his back and Mave between his legs, rocking down and both groaning when their hard cocks rub together. Rolling them over, Dani ending on top, the younger slides his hands down Dani's back, slipping underneath his boxers and cupping his ass cheeks to pull him flush against him.

Suddenly the door bursts open and a excited and barking Minnie jumps on the bed, startling both riders and when she pushes her nose in Dani's neck and licks it, the older tries pushing her away but to no avail. Without wanting to, because really this is not ok, Dani starts laughing, moving away and Minnie following him licking his face. Dani grabs her collar and pushes her back firmly to look at her.

"You...."he starts, wanting to give her a reproach for interrupting but looking into those big brown eyes they die on his lips and he rolls his eyes,"come on, gorgeous, off you go."

Minnie whines when Dani wants to get her off the bed but she gets off, lying down next to it on Dani's side and the older looks at Maverick, shrugging and lying on his side, watching how Minnie curls in on herself and he feels an arm moving around his waist.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Yeah,"Dani says, Minnie looking up at him again with those puppy dog eyes,"just not very much in the mood anymore."

"Hm, sleep then?"

"Sleep."

Dani turns his head and kisses Mave before they settle for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Et adoro i t'estimo amb tot el cor i l'ànima -> I adore you and love you with all my heart and soul


	52. Aragon prelude

It's the eve of their departure to Aragon and while Mave is taking a quick walk with Minnie, Dani has started packing their bags for the weekend, pausing when he sees Mavericks bag in the corner of the closet and something peeking out. Curiosity getting the better of him he takes it out, seeing it's a scrapbook and Dani smiles at the title;

Mavericks milestones in racing

Knowing he probably shouldn't but not being able to resist, being curious about his younger years he sits down on the bed, leafing through it, starting with a very young kid that is just glowing when he gets his first bike. Leafing through the book, he passes every win, every success and he smiles widely, feeling so very proud of him. 

He is even a bit impressed Mave began competitive racing at the age of three in minimotos, a year younger them himself and most other riders. He moved to circuit racing in 2002, and in 2007, he became champion of the Catalan 125cc Championship, and repeated the feat in 2008, as well as winning the Mediterranean Trophy. Dani watches the pictures, finger sliding over the kid that was then just 13 years old. He moved up to the CEV Buckler 125GP series in 2009, finishing the season as Rookie of the Year as he finished as the runner-up by just four points. He claimed four successive podiums during the season and took the title by just two points after finishing each of the season's seven races on the podium. 

In 2011, 2012 and 2013 he rode in 125cc, becoming rookie of the year and third, again third in the next year and finally winning the title in 2013. Dani's eyes scan the picture of the newly crowned champion on his championship bike, only being 18 years young and making the jump to moto2, finishing third again before going to the premier class with Suzuki in 2015 and again winning rookie of the year. 2016 was a good year for him, taking his maiden podium in Le Mans and maiden victory in Silverstone and ending fourth in the championship which earned him a spot at Yamaha alongside Vale in 2017, taking victory on the M1 the first three races.

Dani frowns, noticing the pictures suddenly stop there, realising that after that, Mave hasn't been winning since then and only has been having problems, eyes moving back to the happy guy in 2017, Le Mans that year being his last victory, then just 22 years old.

22.

To his 32.

Go two years back and Mave was still a teenager, Dani 30, the Repsol rider furrowing his eyebrows, realising just how young he still is. Even though Maverick said he would rather spend his evening on the couch with Dani then going out with friends, seeing how he put racing above everything he probably doesn't even know what that's like. What if he gets curious and wants to know what it is like? And what if he does and he realises he liked going out to clubs with his friends more then sitting on the couch with him? 

"Dani!"

Dani is starled out of his thoughts, realising Mave is back and already hearing Minnie running up the stairs in search for him, door pushed open and the dog barks happily, jumping on the bed and licking his face.

"Hey not on the bed,"Dani laughs, grabbing her collar,"come on, get off the bed gorgeous."

Minnie whines and settles next to the bed, looking u at Dani and when the door opens further, Maverick walks up to him.

"Hey you found my book." he says.

"Oh, yeah sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Dani blushes.

"That's ok,"he says and sits down next to him, taking it and looking through it,"so many good memory's."

"Hm, I'm going to have a shower." Dani suddenly says and gets up to walk into the bathroom, closing the door and undressing, he suddenly feels two arms slide around his waist and lips press kisses against his skin.

"Need someone to wash your back?"

"Mave please, it's late and we have an early flight to catch tomorrow," Dani says and turns around,"I'm tired."

He leans up and kisses him before he moves back and away to close the shower stall and turns away from Mave, younger frowning but turning back to the bedroom nonetheless.

 

The next morning is strange, Dani keeping Mave at a distance and he wish he knew why, having asked him about it, trying to get out what is bothering him but Dani just smiles and says it's nothing to worry about. Since Maverick is the one to leave first, they share a kiss before he walks away, grabbing a cab around the corner and flying out to Aragon. Dani sighs, leaning back against the closed door and pictures of Mave's scrapbook swirling through his head, pictures in which he looked so young, and he still is very young. Minnie however, starts barking and scratching the door, letting Dani know she needs to get out and he takes her around the block, walking back inside and seeing he has a text from Mave, telling him he misses him already and can't wait to see him that evening. It has Dani smiling and he text him back that he will be waiting for him and after Dani has brought Minnie to the neighbour, he makes his own way to the airport for the flight.

 

Once Maverick is settled in in his hotel room, he makes his way downstairs, wandering through the hotel a little lost, mind wondering back to last night, when Dani acted very strange to him, almost shutting him out and he wonders what that was about. Grabbing a cab to the circuit, he meets up with his team, going through the things they want to try on the first practise and telling him he is expected at the press conference the next day and he nods. Grabbing some papers and making his way back to the hotel, he fishes out his phone, texting Dani is he arrived yet and yes, he has arrived and is currently on his hotel room and Mave smiles, telling him he will be there in five and Dani telling him the door is open.

Slipping inside when he gets there, he closes and locks the door, frowning when he finds the room empty but when he hears something in the bedroom he smiles, wandering over and losing his shirt and shoes on the way he finds Dani unpacking.

"Hey handsome." he says.

Dani smiles and looks up from his suitcase.

"Hey." he says before unpacking further and Maverick walks up to him, taking his hand when Dani moves for the closet and he pulls him into a kiss.

"You ok?" Mave asks.

"Fine, just want to get things unpacked before they crinkle."

"Since when do you care about that?" Mave smiles and tries kissing Dani again but the other turns away.

"It's my home race, my last here in Aragon, I want to make a good impression on my fans here."

Maverick lets him go, stepping back and shrugging, placing Dani's suitcase on the ground and stripping further, getting in bed naked and sheet just about covering his manhood when Dani turns around and his heart stops beating with the sight.

"How about you loose the clothes, get your sexy ass over here and make a good impression on me?" Mave smirks.

Dani almost has to laugh at that but when Maverick makes a come-hitcher movement with his finger he automatically steps forward, stripping out of his clothes and joining him in bed. Being pushed on his back, Mave settles between his legs and kisses every piece of skin he can reach, fingers moving between Dani's legs and working him open slowly, hoisting his leg over his hip and pushing himself inside him, pausing when he has bottomed out and frowning at the lack of movement and noise from his lover, he looks up.

"Dani?"

"I'm fine just....come on." 

Mave nods and starts rocking inside him, slow and deep and groaning with the tight feeling of Dani around him, marvelling at the feeling that keeps getting better and better every time. Dani wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling him in deeper, arms winding around his shoulders and releasing soft moans into his skin having Mave shiver. Moving a hand between them, Mave curls his fingers around Dani's cock and tugs a couple of times before the older comes, clenching down around Mave and pulling him over too. Breathing hard, Mave rolls off of Dani, lying on his back and closing his eyes and when he opens them again, he looks at Dani, finding him staring at the ceiling

"What's wrong?" Mave asks, rolling on his side and watching him,"did I hurt you?"

Dani can hear the worry in his voice and he smiles, turning his face and looking at him.

"No, no you didn't hurt me."

"Then what? Come on, talk to me."

"Really, it's not important, just forget it."

"Is this about Marc getting his own corner?"

"What?"

"Well, Jorge has one and now Marc does too, it doesn't mean you didn't achieve anything because you did. You are the most successful rider in MotoGP after Rossi, Capirossi and Angel Nieto, a three time world champion, winning the 125 and two 250 titles in a row, something no other rider ever did, winning a race in 17 consecutive seasons something not even Rossi can say or anyone else, not Marc, not Jorge, you are a legend, Dani."

Dani smiles, knowing very well he achieved a lot in his carreer even tho he never won a title and he is very proud of that.

"That reminds me of the fact I'm at the end of my career, you are still at the beginning and that makes me realise how young you still are compared to me."

"Dani we've talked about his,"Maverick says and takes his hand,"I love you, I want you and you are not to old for me, age is just a number, hey, I want you for live, forever."

Leaning in and cupping Mave's cheek with his hand, he pulls the younger into a kiss, lips moving perfectly against each other and both smile into it.

"One day you'll regret your decision, realising you are stuck with a grumpy old man."

"Not gonna happen."Mave smiles, pressing his lips against Dani's in a short peck before he cleans him up.

"Are you staying?" Dani whispers.

"Can I?"

"Of course, I'll just set the alarm."

Dani reaches out for his phone to set the alarm for four and lying on his side, arm curling around Dani's waist and pulling him closer, pressing a kiss against his shoulder.

"Love you."

"Love you too."


	53. Aragon prelude

"This is nice." Jorge says impressed when he admires the trophy that resembles his statue in his own corner, standing on the table.

"Hm..." Marc hums, currently being plastered to the Majorcans back and rests his head on his shoulder, never having through that having his own corner would make him that proud and also humble.

"Only five and a half years later then mine."Jorge says.

"Better late then never." Marc says and Jorge smiles.

"Very true,"Jorge says and looks at Marc over his shoulder,"so, you think you can catch me tomorrow?"

"If I have a good start it will be you doing the catching."Marc smirks.

"Oh but I am the best starter of the field babe."

"Is that so?" Marc says and turns Jorge around.

"It's a fact."

"Hm, we'll see about that." Marc says.

Leaning in and sealing their lips in a kiss, Marc's hands move lower and he grabs Jorge's upper legs, hoisting him up on the table, making his trophy wobble but neither seem to notice, both to focused on the other. Marc's hands slipping underneath Jorge's shirt and the Majorcans in dark locks to turn his face and deepen it. Hands move quickly, being impatient in getting the other naked but both don't want to break the kiss so they settle with just pushing jeans and boxers down and without warning, Marc grabs Jorge's legs and pushes them up, making Jorge fall back on the table with a gasp and before he knows what is happening, a tongue is lapping at his hole having him moan.

"Damn Marc." he pants.

Marc smiles, licking Jorge's hole and making it slick before he pushes a finger inside, moving it around and pushing in a second, scissoring them and abusing the others prostate while he leans up and licks a stripe over the underside of Jorge's cock. Eyes flicker up, locking in on dark green that look at him with lust, teeth worry his lip and Marc smirks before he swallows the tip, tongue darting out and licking the pre cum off having Jorge gasp and head falling back again. Marc withdraws his fingers and mouth, Jorge whining but the whine turns into a long deep moan when he feels Marc's tip against his hole, teasing and barely breaching him and Jorge wraps his legs around his waist, eyes looking at the Repsol rider pleadingly. Marc leans in and grabs Jorge's hips, digging his fingers in the skin and slamming inside in one brutal push having Jorge howl, trophy wobbling again but somehow not falling over.

Both riders groan when Marc starts to rock inside him, Marc's head falling back in pleasure and eyes fluttering closed while Jorge grabs the edge of the table above his head. Marc's hands move over his legs, taking them and placing them over his shoulders before they find home in Jorge's sides again, grabbing him and fucking Jorge roughly on the table. The Majorcan only being able to enjoy and letting Marc take what he wants, eyes shut tightly and back arching, feeling Marc slide inside deeper with every brutal push inside. 

"Close..." 

"Touch yourself." Marc breaths.

Jorge moves a hand lower and takes himself in hand, tip leaking and an angry red, the Majorcan feeling it throbbing in his hand and he moan, hand tugging his cock while Marc's eyes move there, sight of Jorge jerking himself off while he slams inside him so hot to watch it quickly pushes him over, feeling Jorge clench around him and finding release too, groaning and stilling before he jerks on the table, body arching up and Marc's fingers tracing a path upwards and brushing Jorge's nipples having the other groan. Taking his hands the Majorcan licks his lip.

"Don't do that." he groans.

Marc smiles, leaning in and having Jorge moan when he slips inside deeper, angle awkward when they kiss, Marc jerking his hips into Jorge's again and the Majorcan whines, trying to squirm away from him and Marc pouts.

"You don't like my cock inside you?"

"Love it, but not right now, too sensitive, damn Marc."

Jorge pushes himself up in a sitting position and pushes Marc away from him, the others face falling and suddenly Jorge remembers how he treated him in Lugano and he reaches out.

"Come here."

Marc comes closer, eyes looking at Jorge's hands and he takes them to be pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry,"he says and kisses his neck,"I love you, Marc."

"I love you too." he says and smiles.

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When Dani receives a message from Mave he will be staying at the circuit longer to try and see if they can find something to fix the problems with the bike, he decides to have dinner with his team in the hotel, feeling happy and relieved and also relaxed for the very first time in a long while, qualifying p6 for tomorrow having his spirits high and he hopes he can find a good line in the first two corners and can keep up with the leading pack. It's probably his best change of a podium this year and god he needs it badly. Once he gets back to his room, he sees a shadow in the corner of his eyes, Maverick already coming towards him and wrapping him up in a hug, the younger breaths out slowly.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, tomorrow is going to suck."

"You don't know that,"Dani says and weaves his fingers through Mave's hair,"just make sure you have a good start and then find a solid rhythm and make your way to the front, anything can happen."

"You could win."

That has Dani laughing and he leans back to look at Mave.

"I don't think so, not with the Ducati's and Marc there."

"Anything can happen,"Mave shrugs,"if you have one of your famous rocket starts while Marc will be to busy keeping an eye on Jorge, you'll slip right past him and into the first corner first."

Dani rolls his eyes at him and takes his hand to lead him to the couch, sitting down and pulling the other against him, tugging him close.

"Proud of you tho,"Mave whispers,"p6 is really good."

"I know, I just need to have a good start and find a clean line between corners one and two."

"You will, I have faith in you."

"Thank you."

There falls a silence over the two where kisses and touches are being shared and sometimes a soft laugh, even though Dani is in high spirits because of his position, he can still remember the insecurity he saw in those beautiful mocca eyes just a day before. He knows that for now he took that insecurity away but it will come back, it will be just a matter of time so he needs to do something to make sure it doesn't come back, mind racing over what it could be when Dani nudges him and he looks up at him.

"What?"

"I was asking you if you have eaten yet?"

"Oh, yeah, in hospitality, I'm fine."

"Ok."


	54. Aragon aftermath

After the buzz of the victory and the adrenaline from the excitement has faded away, Marc catches wind of what happened to Jorge, hearing he dislocated his big toe and fractured the one next to it but the worst is his leg has to be casted and Marc frowns. Knowing he has no change of getting to him at the earliest late tonight after the party he send him a quick text, telling him he's sorry for his crash before he is swallowed by the festivities that get an extra shine when Dani is placed in the centre too, bringing home a great fifth place and Marc is happy for him. During the night, Marc feels his phone vibrate and he fishes it out, smiling when he sees it's from Jorge but that smile disappears when he reads it.

_*Are you also sorry for my crash and blocking me? again!_

What?

Marc furrows his eyebrows, he doesn't even remember seeing Jorge fall at all he was like a feet away from him, sure he took the first corner wide but Jorge was nowhere near him why would he blame him?

"You ok?"

Marc is startled from his thoughts and swirls on his heels, seeing a curious Dani standing behind him.

"I....he's blaming me."

"What?"

"Jorge, he's blaming me for his crash."

"His crash wasn't your fault, I didn't exactly see that good but he did this himself."

"Yeah,"Marc says, pursing his lips together and looking at his phone,"look."

He holds his phone up and lets Dani read the message who shakes his head.

"I'm sorry for him but that's not fair to you."

"Can't you..?

"No, I'm not talking to him this time, I was happy to help the last time but I'm not going to counsel you two when you have trouble with the other, you need to work this out yourself."

Dani walks away and leaves Marc alone, pondering what to do when he makes a decision, sending Jorge a text.

_*I don't really know what happened because I haven't seen the footage yet, but I'm sorry for your crash and I think it's very irrational to blame me for that, I wasn't even near you. I'm going to Andorra tomorrow but if you feel the need to talk about this (something you promised you would do) you are always welcome, just let me know, M_

Sending the message, he turns off his phone, pocketing it and going back to the party.

 

As usual, Maverick and Dani meet up in Geneva, the younger already there and the door swings open as soon as he gets out of the car.

"I thought I heard you." he smiles.

Dani smiles too, kneeling down to scratch an excited Minnie on her head before he is enveloped in a tight hug.

"I'm proud of you, you did great."

"I couldn't keep up with the leading group tho." Dani pouts.

"But you tried and I'm proud of you for doing so."he says, kissing his lips.

Walking inside, Dani drops his bag next to Mave's at the foot of the steps and walking inside, both sitting on the couch and Maverick pulls the other closer, nestling his face in the crook of his neck making Dani giggle.

"Sorry about your race." the older says.

"This was honestly my worst race for Yamaha. I had a very bad feeling on the bike," he grumbles,"I can't tell the exact problem, because it went wrong in all areas, not one thing worked, I was no competition for the other factory engines, but fought with satellite engines and they were also better than me."

Dani frames the others face and pulls him in a deep kiss, Maverick answering it gladly, loosing himself in the kiss completely and pushing him back into the pillows when suddenly Minnie starts barking.

"She needs to get out," Maverick says,"why don't you stay here? I'll be back soon."

Dani nods, kissing Mave one last time before he leashes Minnie and they walk outside. Dani is really sorry for his lover, he would have hoped this weekend would be good for him after the good result the last race but no such luck. Dani slumps back into the cushions of the couch, pulling his legs up and tucking them underneath him while watching some news on TV and being startled when the front door suddenly opens, remembering Maverick is there and he laughs nervously, having been living alone for so long he needs to get used to someone else there. Minnie pushes the door open with her nose and runs up to Dani making him smile and he reaches out his hand, frowning when he sees something hanging around her neck.

"What have you got there, gorgeous?" he asks.

Minnie sits down in front of him and Dani takes the small wooden sign off of Minnie's neck before the dogs walks to the kitchen to eat and drink and Dani reads it.

_*Daddy wants to know if you will say yes*_

Dani's mouth drops open and he looks up at Maverick, younger standing in the door frame, leaning against it and arms crossed.

"Mave.."

"Don't....don't answer that yet, although I do want an answer at some point in the future because you see Dani,"he says and steps forward, sitting next to Dani and taking his hand,"the look in your eyes when you said I was too young, the insecurity, I hated seeing that, I know I can change your mind with words but I also know that that insecurity will come back every now and then so I just wanted to do something to take that away and this seemed like a good way. I want you for life, Dani."

Dani bites his lip, eyes moving to their laced fingers before he looks at Maverick again, smile tugging the corners of his lips and he slips in Mavericks lap.

"Ask me." he says.

"What?"

"Ask me Mave."

"Will you, Dani Pedrosa Ramal, marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will, Maverick Vinales Ruiz."

Both smile and Dani leans in to seal their lips in a kiss, one that quickly turns needy and passionate and Maverick turns them around and pushes Dani back into the pillows, hand moving lower and slipping underneath Dani's shirt to push it up and over his head to throw away. Lips kissing a path down over a beautiful body and looking up when he reaches the band of his jeans, popping the button of his jeans and Dani arches his hips so Mave can push it down his legs. Mouthing the outline of his erection, Dani groans, hands fisting in Mave's hair and pulling him up and in a deep kiss, sliding his shirt up and over his head before the younger gets out of his jeans too. Leaning over the other, both moan when their hard cocks come into contact, Dani pulling up his legs and Mave falling between them perfectly, rocking his hips down. His hand disappears into Dani's boxers, working him open slowly, making sure not to hurt the other and when he is done, he slides the fabric off of him and his own soon follows, lifting one of Dani's legs and hoisting it over his hip, he slowly pushes his way inside, groaning with the feeling.

"So good." he moans.

"Slow, take me slow." Dani breaths.

Mave nods, slowly rocking inside him and pulling almost all the way out before rocking inside again, leaning over Dani and having their body's touching from chest to toe, thrusting remaining slow but going deeper with every inwards thrust. Dani wrapping his arms around Mavericks shoulders and keeping him close, canting his hips upwards with every inwards thrust, moaning becoming louder and Dani turns his face to brush his lips over the shell of Mave's ear making the younger shiver. Burying his face in the crook of Dani's neck, he breaths harsh, jerking his hips into the older and feeling his climax coming, moving a hand between them and tugging Dani's cock a couple of times and feeling him cum, muscles clenching around him and pulling him over too. Lying like that for a moment, both catch their breaths, Mave rolling off of Dani and winching when he slips out, his fingers move through his cum, bringing up his hand and licking it of having Dani groan.

"That is so hot."

Maverick chuckles and leans in to kiss him, Dani tasting himself on his lips and smiling, the younger grabbing the blanket that lies over the back of the couch and draping it over them, Maverick curling himself around Dani's side and Dani wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Guess we are engaged now." he says.

"Guess we are." Dani smiles.

 

It takes about three days, three agonisingly slow and long days for Jorge to reply, it's just a simple request.

_*Can I come by?*_

Marc smiles, texting him that _'yes, you can unless you still think I'm at fault. Because then you can save yourself the trouble.'_ but when he gets a bouquet of flowers back he knows he had a change of heart. 

The next day when the doorbell rings he opens it and looks at Jorge, dressed in jeans and Marc frowns.

"Where's the cast?"

"I had a medical checkup in Barcelona, had the cast removed and was given an orthopaedic shoe to wear,"he says and lifts his injured foot,"another check on Thursday to evaluate the situation for Thailand."

"Oh, ok."

Marc steps aside and lets Jorge pass, closing the door and following him into the living room and Marc actually feels sorry for him and when Jorge turns towards him, Marc steps forward, hand cupping the back of his neck and pulling the Majorcan in a deep kiss. Jorge makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat but kisses him back eagerly and when they break it, both are panting. Marc laces their hands and pulls him on the couch and Jorge takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put the blame at you but you were coming my way and I had to go wide and open the throttle and...anyway, you know that moment when the adrenaline is still flowing through your veins and you are mad and disappointment and microphones are shoved in your face?"

"Yeah."Marc says.

"I saw the footage and....it was an accident, I know you didn't mean for me to crash."

"No I didn't, and I certainly didn't wanted you to break something."

"I know, I really need to learn to just calm down first before I speak or at least watch the footage before blaming you."

"Yes you really should."

Jorge hangs his head, knowing he messed up, again and Marc smiles, standing up and lifting Jorge bridal style making him yelp.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you upstairs, you foot needs rest."he winks.


	55. Buriram, Saturday, Friday

**Friday**

 

"You are fucking insane, you know that right, what where you thinking?" Marc says as soon as Jorge enters his hotel room.

The Majorcan stops walking, or rather wobbling to watch how his lover walks up to him, eyes worried and scanning his body, hands reaching out and framing his face.

"I'm fine."

"No, no you're not fine! You can't even walk normally!"

Jorge rolls his eyes and shrugs off Marc's hands on his face to try and walk around him but walking on crutches isn't easy for him so he doesn't come far, Marc grabbing his shirt and stopping him.

"I know it's not my place and I don't have a say in this, but I really think you shouldn't ride this weekend."

Jorge let's go off one of the crutches and his hand tugs his shirt out of Marc's.

"No it's not." he says firm.

He turns around and bends down to pick up his crutch but he can't and Marc picks it up for him, Jorge snagging it from his hand and looking at him with a huff before he hobbles to the couch and sits down, Marc watching from a distance. When Jorge glances over his shoulder to him he frowns.

"Are you going to keep standing there or are you coming to sit down next to me?"

"I....you just seem....angry."

"I am angry Marc!"

"Sorry!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry...?"

"I'm not angry at you," the Majorcan says, rolling his eyes and reaching out his hand,"come here."

Marc steps closer and around the couch to take it and he sits down next to Jorge.

"You're very confusing, you're mood swings are giving me whiplash."

"I'm sorry babe,"Jorge chuckles,"I'll try to control them."

The rest of the evening they just sit on the couch, Jorge with his foot up and arm out of the way while Marc is curled around his side, exchanging soft kisses and touches until Marc has to go to his own hotel room.`

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

The moment his door opens and Mave walks inside, he makes a bee line for Dani and wraps him up in his arms for a deep kiss. The Repsol rider making a surprised noise in his throat but happily kisses him back and he smiles when they break it.

"You're happy." he states.

"I am happy,"Mave beams,"the bike is brilliant, are you happy?"

"Yeah, fairly happy, we managed to...."

"Ok, everyone is happy, enough talking, more kissing."

Dani soon finds himself pushed up against the wall and kissed deeply again, hands roaming sliding underneath clothes to push them up and while bumping into things, they find their way to the bedroom, when Mave suddenly stops.

"I still need to shower." he says, eyes twinkling.

"Come on then."Dani laughs.

While making their way into the stall, Dani reaches out and opens the faucet, both riders gasping with the cold water and Dani quickly shivering before he regulates the warmth. Arms slide around waists and find home on ass cheeks to pull them together and moaning into their kiss, Maverick lifting up the younger and working him open, fingers sliding between Dani's ass cheeks and pushing one inside, Dani gasping into the youngers mouth. Mave bites the others lip, smile tugging around them while he pushes in a second, feeling Dani's muscles flutter around his digits and he moans with the feeling.

Pulling them back, Mave hooks his hands underneath his knees and pushes his legs out, Mave's cock nudging his opening and with slow rocks of his hips, he he slides inside a little deeper every time. Dani groans and leans his head back, fingers sliding in wet hair and tugging while Mave starts thrusting faster, eyes taking in the glistening muscles and seeing them twitch with every inwards movement. Leaning forward and dragging his tongue over a nipple, Dani moans, arching his back and feeling Mave's cock sliding in even deeper. The younger kisses his way up and his fingers slip in Dani's damp hair, pulling him into a kiss while his other hand wraps around his hard cock, tugging in time with the thrusting and it doesn't take long before the older cums with a groan, muscles clamping around Mave's cock and pulling him over too. 

Breathing hard, eyes closed and foreheads resting against each other, both still for a moment until Maverick leans in and kisses Dani softly and sweetly on the lips.

"I love you." he whispers.

"Love you too." Dani answers.

Mave smiles and wraps his arms around the older to hold him close, Dani resting his head on his shoulder and they just stand there, enjoying the others closeness and letting the water cascade over their sated body's.

 

**Saturday**

It's just two hours before the first practise of the day and Marc is just finding his way to his box when he gets a message and fishes out his phone, freezing when he sees Jorge's name. Glancing around himself, making sure he is alone, he opens it and reads it, 

*I'm not riding anymore this weekend, it's not worth the risk, just wanted to let you know before I tell the media, I'll probably go home later today to work on my recovery, meet me there after the race, good luck and be careful, xxx JL

Marc bites his lip, happy Jorge isn't racing and risking another fall making it worse but it does mean he won't see him anymore either before at least three days. He contemplates if he should call him but he decides against, sending him a text back and wishing him luck with training and that he'll fly to Lugano as soon as he can himself.

It's an amazing feeling, going from disappointment that he had to go through q1 to get into q2 to elevated when he grabs pole from a surprisingly fast Valentino Rossi and suddenly Jorge's words echo in his head; they will come back sooner or later. Believe it or not, Marc is actually glad they are, it will make the fight for victory even more fierce up front with both Yamaha's and Dovi's Ducati and who knows, with Dani in p7, maybe he can even have a go too. 

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

Because Maverick has no obligations and the bike works good, both are back in the hotel fairly early, having a short rendezvous in Mave's hotel room before both say goodbye to have dinner with their teams only to meet up again after, tangled up on the couch and just having a lazy evening, Dani convinced Mave can fight for victory up front but not being so certain about his own changes, something Maverick is quick to dismiss, reminding him of his amazing ride in Jerez last year and Misano the year before that and Aragon too, charging up from p8 to take the win. Dani smiles and rests his chin on Mave's chest, looking up at him.

"What?"

"You always know what to say to make me feel confident, strong, that I can."

"Because I know you can babe." he smiles, fingers sliding in dark hair and pulling him up in a deep kiss.


	56. Buriram aftermath

As soon as he sees Dani's name drop down the list, Mave curses underneath his helmet, being gutted for his lover, he was doing really well and he could maybe even have ended on the podium today. The younger one however doesn't have much time to think about it, needing all his focus in front of him, watching Marc and Dovi fight and change positions so many times he honestly lost count and because of that, his teammate is closing in too.

Eventually, Marc wins, just in front of Dovi and himself and when he later sees the footage, he realises how close Vale was to him in that last corner, almost being knocked off by the Italian. The podium goes by in a haze, Marc and Dovi being all touchy feely and everything and honestly he couldn't care less, he just wants to leave and find Dani.

While they all have to wait for the pressconfo, Mave finds himself a secluded spot somewhere, fishing out his phone and texting Dani, smiling when he sees he already has a text from him, telling him he's happy for his podium.

*You should have been up here with me, what happened?* is the reply.

*I lost the front when I was pushing hard and getting closer to the front. I hit a bump and couldn't’t save it*

*At least you showed the pace*

*I know, have fun at the party later*

*Will try, can I come by after?*

*You can always come by, you know that, don't get too drunk and pass out on my couch, although as your fiance, it's my job now to take care of you then*

*Always xxx*

_Fiance_

Mave smiles and before he knows what he is doing he finds his way to a site with wedding rings, knowing it will probably be a couple of months before that is even an issue but he just can't help himself. 

"Why are you watching at rings?" he suddenly hears and Mave looks up, seeing a wide eyed Marc staring at him.

"No reason." he says quietly.

"You and Dani are engaged?" he asks, mouth dropping open.

Mave shoots to his feet, glaring at Marc.

"Lower your voice." he hisses.

"You haven't even been together for that long, are you crazy? You can't marry him." he hisses.

"Why is that any concern of you?"

"Dani is my best friend, I don't...."

"Don't want him to get hurt? That's typical, coming from you."

Marc pushes Mave away, the other pushing back and before things can get out of hand, Dovi steps between them.

"Guys, what's going on?" he asks, looking from one to the other.

"Nothing." Mave says quickly, pocketing his phone and walking away.

By the time the Yamaha rider is let go, he finds himself to the hotel, being swept away by his team and the party they have for him and by the time he is let go from that, it's already after midnight, knowing Dani will probably already be asleep. All he does is send him a message to ask when he will leave for the airport and the answer comes the next morning, frowning when he reads Dani will leave for the airport halfway the morning and he frowns because it's too soon, he won't make it before Dani and he wonders what he can do when his teammate suddenly sits down at his table.

"What?" he asks when Mave looks as him wide eyed.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

Suddenly he closes his mouth, realising that he needs to tell him about Dani and himself, biting his lip, but he has no choice and he knows the Italian good enough to know he won't judge him.

"I....I need you to delay Dani for awhile." he says, fumbling with his napkin nervously.

"Because...?"

"Because, he's had such a good race with such a good pace but he crashed out, I ehm....want to be in Geneva earlier.....I have this plan to cheer him up." Mave stammers softly, slight blush on his cheeks.

"You and Dani eh?" the Italian smiles and leans back.

"Yeah...yeah me and Dani,"Mave says, dropping his napkin and looking at Vale,"will you help me?"

"How long do you need?"

"An hour?"

"Sure."

"You're the best." Mave says and grabs his things to leave but Vale says his name and the younger looks at him.

"I already wondered what happened to you since a couple of months, you seemed happier even tho the bike was crap."

"I am, he makes me very happy," Mave smiles and smiles shyly,"just don't tell anyone yet, please?"

"Of course not but just remember he's my friend, don't break his heart or I will have to break your bones."

"Promise."he smiles.

 

When Dani walks through the hall, the tall Italian is quick to react, slinging an arm around his shoulders and steering him to the lounge.

"Hey Dani, I need to talk to you." he says.

 

As soon as Dani pushes his key in the lock, night is already fallen, when the door isn't locked he knows Mave is already there, hearing a dog barking and when he opens the door Minnie comes running up to him. Sinking through his knees, he smiles while scratching her neck making Minnie pur when his eye suddenly catches something and he frowns. Standing up and dropping his bag, he closes the door and looks at Minnie.

"What's your boss up to?" he asks, the dog cocking her head and ears standing up straight.

His eyes follow the rose petals and he starts following them, up the stairs and over the overflow, passing the bedroom and going up to the addict and he frowns. Walking up the steps, he sees in the light from the moon, the rose petals lead outside through the door and when he steps out onto the roof terrace and turns the corner he stops dead in his tracks. In the middle of the roof, there is a table, set for two, candles burning on it and music softly playing, Maverick standing next to the chair, dressed in dark jeans and white shirt, smile on his lips and for a moment Dani forgets to breath. 

"What is this?" he asks.

Mave just beckons him with his finger to come closer and he does, Mave taking his hand and pulling him in his arms tightly.

"Just wanted to do something to cheer you up after that race, you were really brilliant in coming back and you could have been on the podium, and you will at one point this year."

Before Dani can react to that, Mave kisses him deeply, hands framing his face and turning it to deepen it.

"Hope you're hungry."

"You've cooked for me?" Dani giggles.

"Yeah, I'm not really that good so, hope you like it and leave some room for dessert." he says and nods to the left, Dani looking and seeing a bottle of champagne with a bowl of strawberry's and whipped cream.

The food is great, halfway complimenting his lover and Mave blushes, Dani chuckling and taking his hand over the table.

"Can't believe you did this for me."

"I would do anything for you, you should now that by now."

They resume eating and when it is done, Mave stands up and pulls the other up too, pulling him in his arms and moving to the music, swaying from left to right and Mave nuzzles Dani's cheek with his nose, humming along on the music. Mave littering soft kisses all over Dani's face making him giggle and when his fingers slip underneath his shirt and slide up over his sides, the older pushes him away playfully. Mave smiles and takes his hand to lead him to the table, pick up a strawberry and dip it in the whipped cream to hold it out, Dani leaning in and with his eyes fixed on Mave's, he bites a piece off, moaning with the taste before Mave hands him a glass of champagne and he swallows a large gulp.

"Hm, champagne and strawberry's, a very good combination." Dani hums.

Maverick nods, handing Dani the bowl and taking the whipped cream himself to take him to the sofa that's there and Dani frowns, not remembering he ever put it there but not bothering to ask either when Mave sits down and pulls Dani next to him, pulling him against his side and the rest of the evening is spend feeding each other, exchanging soft kisses and drinking champagne and when they wrap it up, air to chilly, Dani wants to grab the plates but Mave stops him.

"We'll do that tomorrow, come on."

When they are back inside, they separate, Maverick going for a last walk with Mave while Dani gets ready for bed and when the younger comes back, Dani is already waiting for him between the sheets, smirk on his lips and lying back the sheet, exposing himself but not showing everything and he pats the bed next to him.

"Tease." Mave mutters.

Undressing himself, he slips between the sheets, pushing Dani on his back and settling between his legs, rocking his hips into Dani's, both moaning when their cocks brush together. Dani's arms wind around his neck and he rolls them over, sliding half off of the younger and a hand wanders down to work the younger open, pushing his legs out and aligning himself against his opening to slowly rock inside. Moaning, Mave breaks the kiss, head pushed back into the pillow and Dani leans forward to kiss and nip his neck, teeth grazing the skin while he rocks inside the other. Wrapping his legs around Dani's waist, Mavericks hands search for Dani's, lacing them and the older places them next to Mave's head, thrusting inside harder and deeper, groaning when he feels Mave's cock twitching between them, thrusting a couple of times hard and feeling the younger jerk beneath him, body jolting with pleasure and muscles clamping around his cock so hard it has him gasp before he cums. 

Breathing hard, Dani presses kisses against Mave's sweaty skin he can reach, slowly pulling out and rolling off of him, Mave cleaning himself up and when they are calmed down, the younger rolls on his side and curls himself around Dani, older wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close, kissing the top of his head.

"You'll get a win this year." Mave whispers.

"I don't know..."

"I do, you showed yesterday you can still go fast, we still have Malaysia and Japan, and of course Valencia, you're always fast there and I know you can win them."

Dani smiles, amazed at how much confidence the other has in his abbilities and he nestles closer against him, feeling Mave's arm tighten around him before both fall asleep.


	57. Buriram aftermath II

While Marc wanders over the airport, he almost buys a ticket to Andorra out of habit, catching himself just in time, making it Lugano and pulling his hoodie a little tighter around himself. The thought that Maverick and Dani are getting married keeps swirling through his mind. Wondering when that will happen and if it will happen soon, he can't imagine they will, they aren't even public yet, they aren't even together for that long. He wonders if he should talk to Dani about it, to tell him not to hurry anything and especially not something as huge as marriage.

Heaving a deep sigh, he boards the plane and turns to the window, mind going to Jorge and wondering how he is doing, biting his lip when his crash is playing back in his mind and how he turned around when he rode past, heart stopping when he saw his lover in the gravel, not being able to get up. 

Should he tell Jorge about Dani and Maverick?

He knows he won't be happy with it, not even half a year ago, he probably thought he would be the one to marry him, not a fellow rider.

Closing his eyes and trying to get some rest, the flight is over before he knows it, getting off and grabbing his backpack, taking a cab and letting himself be dropped off two blocks away as not to raise suspicion and walking the last part. Fishing the key out of his pocket Jorge gave him, he opens the door and closes it, dropping the backpack next to the stairs and shrugging out of his jacket, he drops it on the chair and he frowns when he sees Jorge's crutches and he looks around the house. 

"Hey." he hears, Marc turning towards the sound and mouth dropping open.

"What are you doing?" he asks, rushing forward to grab his elbow.

"What?" Jorge asks and pulls his elbow free.

"You can't walk on that."

"It's just a little walk, to the kitchen and back." Jorge says, rolling his eyes.

"That's not the point, you need to rest it."

Jorge wobbles to the couch and sits down, Marc next to him and he stares ahead quietly making Jorge look at him.

"You OK?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You had a great fight with Dovi." he says, nudging Marc's shoulder and making him smile.

"Yeah, I pulled a 'Dovi' at the end, you saw that?" 

"I did, it was very tense,"Jorge says and takes Marc's hand to lace their fingers,"too bad about Dani and his crash, he was doing really well."

Marc falls silent and the smile turns into a frown, making Jorge raise and eyebrow.

"Did something happen between you two?"

"No,"Marc says and gets up to pace around the room,"no, nothing happened, we're fine, why would you think that?"

"Well, you act strange just now and I saw the press conference, you almost glared at Maverick, did something happen between you?"

"No, maybe..."Marc shrugs.

"Care to share?"

"I don't know if I should." Marc ponders, biting his lips.

"Marc, I'm over Dani trust me but if he and Mave are having troubles I need to know."

"Oh I think troubles are the furthest from both their minds."

"What do you mean with that?"

"While we were waiting to get called in to the press conference, Maverick was watching something on his phone."

"And?"

"Wedding rings."

"What?" Jorge says and leaps to his feet, hissing with the sudden move on his ankle.

"Be careful."Marc says and walks up to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, pretty sure, I asked him about it but....he didn't really answer, just said it wasn't my concern."

"Dani is your best friend, of course it is your concern."

"I know,"Marc says and starts pacing again,"I have no idea when this is going to happen."

"They're not even public yet, are they panning on it?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe they'll wait until after Valencia." Jorge says.

"It's too soon." Marc suddenly exclaims.

"If they feel they are ready...."

"This will change their lives forever, going public and getting married, what if it's a mistake? I don't want Dani's heart to be broken again like....."

"Like with me,"Jorge says and hops towards Marc, taking his hand,"Mave is not me though and he really seems to care very deeply for Dani. We both moved on with someone that fits with us much better and if Dani and Mave feel like this is it for them then let them, I know you don't want him to get hurt but some mistakes people just have to make for themselves."

"I know."

"Now can we stop talking about those two and focus on us please, I haven't seen you for four long days and I don't know about you but I'm dying for some physical contact."

Marc smiles and lets himself be pulled into a deep kiss, Jorge's fingers slipping in his hair and turning his face to deepen the kiss, Marc tugging Jorge's lower lip and both open up, tongues meeting and both moaning into it. Marc's arms circle his waist, fingertips slipping underneath his shirt and caressing soft skin while Jorge wraps his arms around Marc's shoulders. Letting his hands lower to grab his thighs, Marc lifts the other up, Jorge wrapping his legs around the others waist.

"Bedroom?" the younger asks.

Jorge nods, Marc turning and slowly making his way upstairs, taking his time, not wanting to risk a fall, not scared for himself but really not wanting to damage his love more then he already is. Once in the bedroom, Marc crawls on the bed and lies Jorge down, tugging his lip one last time before he moves away, having Jorge lean up on his elbow, seeing how Marc slides off the bed and stands at the foot of the bed. Unlacing his shoes and pulling them off, reaching up and popping the button of his jeans slowly pushing it from his hips while shimmying out of it, Jorge's eyes following the movement and smirk en when he sees Marc's boxers is already tenting. 

Marc grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it up and over his head to throw away before his hands slide inside his boxers, curling around his cock and tugging having him moan, a similar one coming from the man on the bed and he smirks.

"Stop teasing." Jorge says, throwing a pillow at the other.

Marc laughs and pushes his boxers down to crawl on the bed, kissing his way up and licking a stripe over the underside of Jorge's cock, littering kisses over his chest, tongue dragging over each nipple before he leans over him and kisses him deeply. Jorge's hands slide up and down Marc's side but before they can go further, Marc works on get Jorge naked and when he finally is, Marc retakes his position on top while Jorge's hands slide lower and start working him open. Marc moaning when he hits his prostate, pushing his hips backwards before moving forward and petting Jorge's hand away, grabbing his cock and placing it against his opening, sinking down in one go. Both moan, Jorge's hands grip Marc's hips tightly, teeth biting his lip and hips rocking up into him. Marc's hands placed on his chest and back arched while he rocks back and forth, head falling back and mouth open, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips.

They fall in an easy rhythm, one rocking back and forth and the other rocking upwards, pushing each other towards climax, Marc's fingers digging in Jorge's skin when he cums, body jerking and gasping for breath having Jorge rock up faster, seeking his own climax and when it comes, he stills. Marc leaning over him, hands placed next to his head and sealing their lips before he jerks his hips into Jorge's having the other gasp into his mouth.

"Don't do that." Jorge groans.

Marc smiles against his lips before he sits up again, moving away and winching when Jorge slips out, grabbing a tissue and cleaning his lover up before he curls against his side, Jorge's arm wrapping around him and pulling him closer.


	58. Motegi prelude

The moment Dani steps onto the podium he scans the cards for where the riders are supposed to sit and he smiles when he sees his name at the far end and the only rider next to him is Mave, feeling somewhat happy he has his lover close. When everyone is sitting down, The begin with Marc, as the leader and the one who can claim the tittle, waiting patiently for his turn, Dani listens to his teammate, then Dovi, next up is Mave and when they start asking Rins questions, Dani leans forward to be able to see him. Suddenly he feels a hand sliding over his leg, moving inside but on a respectable distance, his thumb rubbing over it soothingly. Dani's eyes scan the room and when he is satisfied, he moves his own hand under the table and slides it underneath Mave's to lace their fingers, softly squeezing them and from the corner of his eye, he sees a slight blush and soft smile on the Yamaha riders lips making him smile too.

Because he knows all eyes will be on him soon, he lets him go, hand moving up and on the table again, not long after Mave pulls his back too and when the media is directed at him, he gives them the answers to the questions. When the media focuses on Marc again, the hand is back and Dani smiles, resisting the urge to move his hand under the table again, he doesn't want to rouse suspicion.

After the press conference, the riders linger for a moment, chatting and laughing and somewhere, Dani is glad Jorge isn't there, the awkwardness of the press conference in Assen still fresh in his mind even though they are several months further and both are happy with someone else. 

When he finds himself in his hotel room later, curled up against Mave's side, he reaches out and takes Mave's hand in his, playing with his fingers.

"I saw what you did, for Oscar, that was very generous of you."

"I know the guy, he grew up and still lives in my hometown, it was nothing." 

Dani smiles and looks up at Mave, younger blushing.

"No it wasn't, it wasn't to him and it wasn't to his family and friends, who will have him around for much longer now, thanks to you."

"It felt good too, he's a nice guy and I wanted to help him so I did."

"You are amazing."

Dani smiles and leans up, hand cupping Mavericks face and kissing him deeply, feeling an arm curl around his waist and he is being lifted on his lap, Dani straddling him and arms winding around his neck while the kiss deepens and Mavericks arms circle his waist to pull him closer. After the kiss both are breathless, Dani resting his cheek on Mave's shoulder, younger stroking up and down the length of the others back, both with a smile on their face. 

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

"Will you race?" Marc asks, slipping inside Jorge's room to find him looking out the window, overseeing the Metropool beneath him in the lights.

"I passed the medical exam, the doctors say I can."

"You said it doesn't feel good." Marc interjects and Jorge can hear the worry in his voice, smiling when turning around.

"It doesn't but I can get painkillers, a shot, I can handle the pain, I've ridden with injury more then enough to know that, I just don't want to make it worse." he sighs and turns around again, smiling when he feels Marc's arms circle his waist and his chin resting on his shoulder.

"Whatever you do, I'm behind you." he whispers.

"I know." 

Looking over his shoulder, he locks eyes with Marc when he suddenly remembers something.

"Oh you can become champion this weekend,"he smiles and turns around, Marc stepping back and laughing,"don't think I'm going to help you now that we sleep together."

"I don't need your help, didn't do Dovi any good." he says, shrugging.

"Hey I resent that." Jorge says, poking Marc's side with his good hand having the Repsol rider yelp and step away.

"Well, it didn't." Marc laughs, slapping Jorge's hand away while being backed up against the back of the couch.

"Only 25 years old and seven world titles."

"Six."

"Seven,"Jorge insists,"you've got this babe, this title is as good as yours and I'm so fucking proud of you for that."

Marc blushes and looks away but Jorge cups his face and makes him look at him.

"I am,"he says, smile appearing on his lips,"just do what you do best Sunday and once you are partied out with your team and family and friends, we'll have a party of our own."

Marc smiles too, feeling how he is lifted on the back of the couch, legs being spread and have Jorge move between them while their lips meet in a deep passionate kiss. Marc's arms wind around his shoulders and he wraps his legs around his waist while Jorge's hands cup his ass cheeks and he pulls him closer, rocking against each other and both moaning into the kiss.

"How about we take a little preview on that party?" Marc murmurs.


	59. Motegi Recap

**Saturday evening**

"So I won't see you for at least two and a half weeks?" 

Jorge stops with packing, looking up at Marc, younger having his hands stuffed in his jeans and pout on his lips while he looks at him through his eyelashes with sad eyes.

"There's no point in me staying,"he says, walking up to him and wrapping him up in his arms,"you win that title tomorrow and enjoy your celebration."

"I want to celebrate with you." Marc whines and buries his head in the crook of Jorge's neck.

"And you will, after Sepang, you come back to Lugano and we'll celebrate in style ok?"

Marc nods onto his shoulder and presses his lips against his skin, teeth grazing it and Jorge shivers making Marc smile.

"How about we say goodbye in style?" he smirks.

"I need to be at the airport in an hour and I'm still not done packing."

"More then enough time." he says.

Leaning back and sealing their lips in a deep kiss, Marc's hands make quick work of Jorge's jeans, popping the button and pushing down his hips to let his hand slide beneath the elastic of his boxers, curling around his half hard cock and working him to hardness embarrassingly fast before he drops to his knees, yanking his boxers down and taking him in his mouth. Jorge moans, fingers slipping in Marc's hair and laying his head in his neck, focusing solely on those lips and that wicked tongue that does the most sinful things to him, already feeling his climax coming fast and he tugs Marc's hairs, pulling him off and away from him. Looking down and licking his lips, Marc raises an eyebrow but before he has the change to ask, Jorge pulls him up and manhandles him onto the bed, waisting no time in getting rid of his jeans and boxers, shirts soon following and littering kisses all over that beautiful tanned skin, fingers moving between his legs and pushing one inside, hearing Marc's intake of breath and pushing in a second.

"Fuck, Jorge..."Marc groans.

Scissoring them, his fingers soon find that one spot that has Marc seeing stars, abusing it over and over until he pulls them back, leaning over him, elbows placed next to Marc's head and the younger wraps his legs around Jorge's waist, cock already nudging against his opening and Jorge sinks inside him in one go, both moaning with the feeling. 

The majorcan sets a brutal pace, slamming inside him, Marc whimpering with every inwards thrust that pushing him up on the bed, arms winding around Jorge's neck and canting his hips. 

"So fucking good."

Marc's fingers slip in his hair, steering his face and seeking his lips to pull him into a deep kiss, teeth bite and tongues caress, Jorge slamming inside harder and deeper, bed creaking underneath the force. 

"Close.."

Jorge keeps slamming inside him, swivelling his hips and feeling Marc freeze before his body starts to jerk, reaching climax and clamping down around him hard, pulling him over too. Groaning, Jorge rests his forehead on Marc's shoulder, the younger moving his hands lower and stroking up and down the length of his back slowly. Rolling off of him, he lies on his back, Marc cleaning himself and rolling on his side to watch him, eyes closed and breathing slow.

"Don't fall asleep." Marc chuckles.

"I'm not,"Jorge says softly and smiles before he looks at Marc, hand reaching out and cupping his cheek,"I love you Marc."

Marc smiles and even blushes with the words, never thought he would ever get to hear them directed at him that easily from the stoic man but they are, lying down and resting his cheek on Jorge's shoulder he sighs.

"Love you too."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
 **Sunday evening**

All practises don't go like Dani would have liked, he might have been fastest in the second and he might have been in q2 in one go, he still feels he could have gone faster. Even race wise both aren't happy and Dani sighs, Mave reacting by tightening his hold around the older who currently is curled up in his arms on the couch, using Mave as a pillow, the youngers fingers stroking up and down his back slowly. 

"You ok?" he asks.

"Hm." Dani answers.

"Want to move to the bedroom?"

Dani shakes his head, tightening his arms around Mave's waist and the younger grabs the blanket that lies over the back of the couch and drapes it over them, setting his alarm for the next morning and curled into each other both fall asleep. 

Dani wakes up first, before the alarm clock and he finds himself in bed, lying half on top of Maverick and he rests his chin on his chest to look at him, finding two eyes staring back at him.

"Hey." he says, fingers weaving through his hairs.

"Hey,"Dani smiles,"how long have you been awake?"

"Awhile."

"You could have woken me up."

"You need your rest."

"I'm not an old man." Dani smiles.

Mave smiles too and pulls the other up, Dani going willingly and kissing his lips, wanting to move back but Mave refuses to let him go, Dani giggling into his mouth and Mave smiles, rolling them over and Dani ending on beneath him. Maverick lifts himself up on his hands, nestling between Dani's legs and feeling his half hard cock, rolling down on him, the younger groans while a hand moves lower, slipping underneath the band of his boxers and inside, fingers curling around his cock, Dani sighing with the touch. Breaking the kiss and closing his eyes while his hips rise off of the bed, Mave taking his time, slow movements of his wrist while his lips litter butterfly kisses across the skin he can reach.

"Mave..."

It sounds so breathless Maverick shudders, thumb flicking over the tip and underneath the foreskin before grasping his cock a little firmer and using firmer strokes, pushing him towards climax fast, Dani coming all over his hand and stomach. Wanting to grab a cloth and clean him up, he is surprised when he is suddenly pushed on his back himself, Dani sitting up between his legs and pushing the youngers boxers down, not giving Mave any time to protest before he swallows him whole.

"God damn, Dani...." he moans.

Dani smiles around his length, feeling fingers slipping in his hair and letting his tongue swirl around it, dragging over the underside and through the slit while one hand fondles his balls. Just like Mave, Dani takes his time to work him up just as long until the younger is a whimpering mess beneath him, feeling him shuddering right before he cums down his throat, Dani hollowing his cheeks and sucking him dry. Letting it fall from between his lips, he kisses his way up and shivering body, smiling when he kisses the younger.

"I'm going to take a shower, you should leave for your own room." he says.

Mave nods, still reeling from his orgasm while Dani presses his lips against his cheek and leans back to slip off the bed but Mave grabs his wrist.

"I think I need a shower too,"licking his lips and looking up at Mave,"my alarm didn't even went off yet."

Dani rolls his eyes but allows Mave to follow him, opening the faucet while slipping out of his boxers and getting under the stream, arms circling him from behind and lace together on his stomach while lips kiss his shoulder having Dani shiver. They take their time in getting clean, washing each other and just playing around, Mave almost slipping once but Dani in time to catch him and after they dried themselves off and are dressed, they share a last, long goodbye kiss, Maverick staying for another day while Dani is leaving for the airport in a couple of hours to fly to Australia.

"Wish you would stay a little longer." Mave says.

"I know, I just....everyone wants a piece of me here, it's nice, it really is and the fans were amazing as always, but it's suffocating and I just need some space, some relax time."

"I know."

With that, Mave quickly leaves and heads to his own floor for some more hours of sleep.


	60. Phillip Island prelude

On wednesday morning, Mave arrives in Australia, he text Dani to let him know, the older opting for meeting him somewhere, away from the media and fans, spending as much time together as they can just wandering around the beautiful city. It about halfway the afternoon when both riders sneak back into the hotel, taking the stairs to avoid looks and parting with a passionate kiss, promising to do their best to spend some more time together later that evening. When Dani walks onto the Honda floor, he sees a shadow leaning against his door and when he gets closer he sees it's Marc.

"Hey seven time world champion." he says cheery, Marc standing up and turning towards him.

"Hey,"he smiles and steps away so Dani can open the door,"where were you?"

Dani stops halfway the room, turning to look at Marc who closes the door.

"Yeah, sorry, I left for my flight here monday morning early, I just needed some space after yet another disappointed race."

"Sorry to hear that, you deserve at least one more podium this year."

"I'm afraid it won't come."

"You don't know that, you're always strong in Valencia."

"Yeah and I also used to be strong in Motegi too."Dani retorts.

"Just don't give up hope, ok?" he says, nudging Dani's shoulder,"you missed one hell of a party, tho." 

"I'm sure I did, I saw the posts Scott made and the ones from the bar, you were very drunk."

"I just became world champion for the seventh time, I think I'm allowed."

"Absolutely."

Dani has taken two bottles of water out of the fridge and hands one to Marc before they sit down on the couch.

"How's Jorge?"

"He's been operated on this morning in Barcelona, he hopes to be back in Sepang."

"You must miss him."

"I do, didn't even get the change to celebrate with him yet."

"Maybe in Sepang then?"

"I don't know, maybe, we'll see how it goes."

There falls a silence over the two, both drinking the water and when Marc starts plucking the label of his and worries his lip Dani tilts his head.

"Spit it out."

"What?" Marc asks confused.

"Come on, I know you, your plucking the label, worrying your lip, there's something on your mind."

"I just...are you and Mave really engaged?"

"What?"Dani asks, mouth dropping open,"how do you know that?"

"I saw him looking at wedding rings. Are you really getting married?"

Dani sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Yes we are engaged and no, we are not getting married, not for a long while at least."

"I don't understand."

"I love Mave with all my heart and I know he loves me too but I kept thinking about how young he really is, look at you, you go out, you have fun in clubs with friends and I'm to old for that. I kept thinking I would keep Mave home bound, depriving him of that, I kept being insecure about him really wanting to stay home with me instead of going out. I kept questioning our relationship because of that, if I could do that to him, so he asked me to marry him, to make a point, not to actually marry me, yet."

"You were really insecure about his feelings for you?" Marc frowns.

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, yes, the way he looks at you says it all."

"Oh god."Dani says and lays his head in his hands.

"For people who know what's going on."Marc quickly says.

"Let's hope so."

"It is."

"He is moving in with me tho. Once I have stopped travelling around, it would be more convenient if Minnie stays with me in Geneva and he comes to us after the races, there is no point in keeping his house in Roses."

"Sounds logical,"Marc says and smiles,"how did he ask you?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, tell me."

"Well, he just took Minnie out for a walk and I stayed in, when they came back, Minnie ran towards me and she had this wooden thing around her neck and I took it of and it said; daddy wants to know if you will say yes."

"Aww he used Minnie? That's so cute."

"Yeah, like I said, he didn't propose officially but just to make a point."

"But you're engaged." Marc asks confused.

"I know, I was shocked of course but, once he explained I realised he was serious so, I told him to ask me and he did."

"But you're not thinking of getting married soon?"

"No."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" Dani asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you both love each other that's obvious and it's obvious you want to spent the rest of your lives together, why wait?"

"We haven't even been together for a year, we're both riders...."

"You won't be anymore in like a month, and you don't have to go public, you can just get married in secret."

"I think Mave suddenly wearing a ring would take notice."

"Right, but still, come on Dani, you are just like any other gay couple, just celebrity's, and it shouldn't matter what others think, you want each other for life, you want to get married, just get married, after the season has finished and the best part is that you can travel with Mave next year, no one would question your presence and Mave wouldn't have to miss you and you wouldn't have to miss him."

"You've got this all figured out."

"I just....you're making to big of a deal about it, what you and Mave have is special, it's pure, it should be made legal by law if you want to. You know I'm behind you, Jorge is too and I'm sure more are."

Dani thinks about it, the points Marc is making do sound logical, he does want to spent the rest of his life with Mave, and it would solve the problem of having to stay behind next season and missing him for a week every two weeks, something Dani isn't really looking forward too and he knows Mave isn't either.

"Just think about it,"Marc says and nudges his shoulder,"I expect an invitation, tho."

"You'll get one don't worry, I want one of my best friends there."

"You see me as one of your best friends?"

"Of course I do."

Suddenly Marc surges forward and wraps Dani up in his arms, the older laughing and hugging Marc back.

"Good, cause I consider you as one too."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

_Earlier that day_

The moment Marc hears his laptop beep he jumps up, clicking the accept button and smile appearing on his face when he sees Jorge, lying in bed in his home in Lugano.

"Hey babe." he says.

"Hey, I told you you would be champ by now." 

"You did,"Marc says and his eyes stray to the cardboard with the Level 7 on it,"still can't believe it."

"Can't believe Dovi fell, again."

"I had no idea until I past pit lane and saw the board."

"Saw you shaking your head."

"Thank god there was only 2 laps to go, I don't think I could have focused enough for the entire race or half the race." Marc laughs.

"How was the party?"

"Brilliant, got so drunk."

"I saw."

"You did?"

"Yes, and I also saw Scott throwing you over his shoulder and running away, his hand on your ass, huge smile on his face." Jorge mutters.

Marc tilts his head and smiles.

"Are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous,"Jorge says firm,"I just...don't want him touching you like that, especially not after the tweets he made tagging you and practically throwing himself at your feet, disgusting."

"He doesn't know...."

"Doesn't fucking matter, he needs to keep his fucking hands off of you."

Marc falls silent, seeing the fire and even jealousy in Jorge's eyes and his cock twitched.

"I find this possessive side of you very sexy." he smirks.

"Yeah well, that side would have probably punched him in the guts for dislocating your shoulder."

"Yeah that hurt."Marc frowns.

"And why was he doing that anyway he easily could have dislocated your shoulder _again_! He's such an irresponsible stupid fuck! Thank god he's not in MotoGP anymore next year, I'd say good riddance."

"Babe," Marc says and Jorge looks at him, eyes softening,"I am yours alone, Jorge, no one will ever be able to steal me from you."

"Promise?"

"Promise,"Marc says and traces the screen where Jorge's face is,"can't wait to celebrate with you."

"Will have to wait until we are back from Sepang."

"We?"

"Yeah, I'm aiming for Sepang, the feeling does have to get better then it is now, I'm going back next week to see how it goes."

"I hope you'll be there."

"Me too."


	61. Phillip Island recap

During the celebration of his win with the team and maybe having a bit to much to drink, Mave finds himself a quiet place to scroll through the many messages he got from family and friends, missing one very important one and when he suddenly finds a clip of Dani's crash, he gasps. That was bad and he is so so glad he is ok. Seeing the way his lover is sitting in the grass, legs spread and head down and later falling back, it breaks his heart seeing Dani so heartbroken and distraught. Biting his lip, his celebration suddenly doesn't matter anymore, the only thing that matters right now is getting to Dani, hold him, kiss him, cuddle him and tell him how much he loves him, give comfort and letting him know he's here. 

He stands up, pocketing his phone and says his goodbye to the team and makes his way upstairs, finding his way to the Honda floor. It's already after midnight and he knows he should go to bed cause his flight leaves early but he needs to know how Dani is, having had probably the worst weekend of his already awful season, he creeps into the dark room, finding his way slowly to the bedroom and walking around the bed to kneel down next to it. Dani sleeping on his side, curled in on himself, face illuminated by the moonlight and he cups his cheek, leaning in to press his lips against the older having Dani stir and his eyelids flutter open.

"Hey,"he says sleepily,"congrats on your win, you were amazing."

"Thanks,"Mave smiles,"I'm sorry about your race."

Dani casts his eyes downwards, biting his lip and it breaks Mave's heart to see him like this.

"What happened?"

"It has been a difficult weekend. I never had a good feeling over the three days, lost the front in the braking point after the straight—quite a big crash, as it’s a fast point. Anyway, we just have to move forward, hoping to have a better race next Sunday. The only good thing was the announcement from KTM."

"I saw that, congrats babe, I'm happy for you."

"I wonder if KTM still is."

"What?"

"Nothing, forget it."

Dani wants to turn away but Mave stops him, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning over him.

"What happened this weekend or in so many others, doesn't take away the fact you have 12 years of experience with a MotoGP bike, they know if the bike has the right set-up and the weather is in your favour, you can still fight for victory."

"Mike also said that."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he texted me, asking if I was ok and I told him I was,"Dani says and suddenly smiles,"he still so excited I'm joining them next year, said he couldn't wait and honestly neither can I, I just want to forget this season and start this new challenge as soon as possible."

"See? They still believe in you and so should you,"Mave says and weaves his fingers through his hairs,"you're still one of the best out there, everyone thinks so."

Dani smiles, knowing Mave is right and he leans up to seal their lips in a passionate kiss, pulling back breathless.

"Lose the clothes and get in here." Dani whispers.

Mave smiles, not needing to be told twice and he quickly sheds his clothes to slip in next to Dani, pulling the smaller close and tangled together.

"You'll do great at KTM, I know you will, they're very lucky to have you,"Mave says softly,"it might take some time but together with Mika and your expertise and experience, they'll reach the podium and win races eventually."

"You have an awful lot of faith in me."

"And that is founded, did you see Pol's instagram message?"

"Yeah he was very excited."Dani smiles.

"Because the future is bright, like he said, it's a young team but they already achieved a lot by working hard and with your experience you will help to develop the bike in a good direction and make it faster.”

“I don't know exactly what to expect, but for sure it's a different role,” Dani says,“I did testing every year when we tried prototypes, and I know a bit what it's about, but not only to be a test rider."

"I'm sure Mika will help you in any way he can."

"Hm, the chance to lend my experience to a young team with high expectations was a crucial factor to sign for them."

"I'm sure they will benefit from your knowledge and experience."

Dani hums, nestling himself deeper into his arms and they quickly fall asleep.

 

The next morning, both wake up from Dani's alarm, the older groaning and hand reaching out to grab his phone and turn it off. Slowly rolling on his side and sitting up he hisses, Mave instantly alarmed and he sits up too.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything hurts."

"You had a nasty fall yesterday, how long do you have before your flight leaves?"

"Four hours, so I have to leave in one."

"I'll run the bath for you."

Before Dani can protest, Mave has kissed him and slipped from the bed, walking into the bathroom and Dani rubs the sleep out of his eyes, wandering into the bathroom, leaning against the door frame while he watches Mave sitting on the rim, fingers wading through the water to make sure the temperature is right, putting some foam in it. It makes him smile and he wonders whatever he did in his life to deserve someone amazing as Mave to love him and who actually wants to marry him.

Marriage.

Dani frowns, teeth worry his lip and the words Marc told him earlier that week go through his mind, should they? There is no question about the fact both want to spent the rest of their lives together, Mave already moving in with him.

"Dani?"

"What?" 

"Are you ok?" Mave smiles.

"Yes, yes I'm fine,"he says and takes Mave's hand to pull him in a kiss,"let's get in."

Both get in the bath, Mave sitting on the alcove and Dani sideways on his lap, arms around his shoulders while Mave's are loosely around Dani's waist, both dozing and just enjoying each others company but somehow, Dani can't forget the words Marc said to him.

"So, are you going to tell me what is going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can hear you thinking, come on, Dani, talk to me."

Dani hesitates and Mave leans in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Please?"

"I had a talk with Marc before the weekend started, about us being engaged,"he feels Mave freeze and he smiles,"don't worry, he's behind us he just, he said something."

"What?"

Dani takes a deep breath and tells Maverick everything Marc told him that Wednesday evening and when he is done he looks at Mave, younger looking at him unbelievable.

"So Marc actually wants us to marry?"

"I think so and honestly, it feels right, what we have, so indeed, why wait? Why not just marry?"

"After the season?"

"Sure, or we wait until summer break and we can have it outdoor somewhere..."

"Oh no, now that you are actually willing to marry me I'm not waiting for more then half a year to make you my husband."

"Your husband." Dani says and smiles widely.

"Hm, and I will be your husband."

"God I like the sound of that." Dani murmurs.

"I love the sound of that."


	62. Malaysia friday, saterday

"So, how do you want to do this?" Mave asks Dani.

Both are sitting on the couch in Dani's hotel room, the older cross legged and the younger leaning forward, elbows on his knees and fingers laced together, both having mixed feeling about their first two days, having just decided that when they get married, they want to do it right, church, car ride, pictures somewhere outside in a beautiful surrounding and most importantly, with friends and family. Dani wants Marc there of course and probably Jorge too, maybe Mike even. Mave wants Pol and Aleix there with Laura and Carlotta and the twins, once they know, there is no way they can keep it hidden anymore. It means they have to go public too and even though it scares the both of them, they want the world to know how happy they are together.

"I don't know." Dani says softly.

Mave turns his head and looks at Dani, Repsol rider having his head bowed and he looks at his hands that are taken by Mave and Dani looks at him.

"You are sure about this? We can still choose to do it secretly."

"No, I love you, I want to marry you like it's supposed to, not somewhere hidden away in some small church."

"Ok,"Mave says and leans back, pulling Dani against him,"well, we could go out in Geneva, if you don't feel comfortable with just us we could invite some of your friends, make a group."

"You don't know my friends yet."

"I know, we could have them over before, so they can get to know me and I them. They will be ok with this right?"

"Yes, they've known I'm gay for a long time, they'll love you."

"Ok, what to do?"

"Uhm, we have this restaurant at Lake Geneva we always visit, it's nice and cosy, beautiful view of the lake at sunset, we usually have cheese fondue."

"That sounds nice, we could do that after we got back."

"Ok, I'll let my friends know,"Dani says and sits back looking at Mave,"you want me to tell them about you?"

"Wasn't that the point?"

"No, I mean, that it's you, another rider."

"You might want to yes."

Dani nods, grabbing his phone and typing a message to his friend, Luis, explaining the situation and to set the date, asking if he wants to ask the others in the group. It doesn't take long before he gets an answer, Dani smiling when he sees it.

"He'll let the others know,"Dani says and looks at Mave,"and he says that they will be happy to help and that I have taste, that you are very handsome."

"Good."

"As long as they know you are mine." he says.

Sliding in his lap and straddling him, both lean in and let their lips meet, fingers slipping into hair and turning Mave's face to deepen it while Mave's hands move up and down his legs, tugging Dani's lip and hearing the older moan, just when Mave's fingers slide up and underneath his shirt, Dani's phone rings.

"Ignore that." Mave whispers.

Dani nods, allowing Mave to slide his fingertips up and over his spine, arching into him and his arms wind around the youngers shoulder. The phone however keeps ringing and when it stops and starts again Dani groans, breaking the kiss. Turning his face he peers at his phone, picking it up and reading the name.

"It's Mike."

"Leitner?"

"Yeah."

Dani presses the button and greets him, Mave leaning in and nipping at Dani's shoulder but when he feels his lover tense beneath him, he leans back and sees the deep frown on his forehead and even anger in his voice.

"What? Why?"

Dani sags in his lap, turning his face away and pressing his lips in a tight line and Mave knows something is wrong, when Dani hangs up, he raises his eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"They won't let me go." Dani says softly, still staring at his phone.

"Who?"

"Honda, that's who!" Dani says,"KTM asked Honda to let me test for them in Valencia and they just flat out refused!"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, "Dani says and gets up from his lap to pace the room,"Mike said it could be because they want to delay me giving KTM their secrets and they want to do everything they can to postpone that for as long as possible."

"But still, you've been with Honda for 12 years, you've given them so much, the least they can do is let you go."

"I got offers from other teams every two years but I never took them, after everything I did for them, this is how they thank me!"

Dani turns to Maverick, hands balled next to his fists and looking so angry it scares Mave, the Yamaha rider stands up and takes Dani's hands.

"It's Puig, he's blocking this,"Dani says,"it's his say, he's probably laughing his ass off right now."

"Puig is an ass hole that he would do this to you, Honda making him riders manager was the worst mistake they ever made."

Dani heaves a deep breath, Maverick pulling the other in his arms and holding him close.

"I was so looking forward to spending those two days with KTM, get to know the team, talk with Pol and Johann and Mika."

"I know, it's an awful thing to do,"Mave says and kisses his temple,"but there's nothing you can do about it."

"Sadly no."

 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

Again Jorge has to pull back from the GP, realising it's still too early and having barely had any time with Marc, he starts to get grumpy, pausing in his packing and texting him a message, asking if he can come over and barely 15 min later, Marc finds himself pushed up against the wall, being pinned against it with the Majorcans hips and lips that kiss his in a very needy and demanding way. Apparently Marc has missed their physical contact just as much if the way his tongue is forcing his way past Jorge's lips is anything to go by. Being manhandled towards the bedroom, hands push and pull at clothes, almost ripping them off and throwing them away, falling naked between the sheets. Not having the patience to wait, Jorge moves his hands between Marc's legs and pushes a finger inside making the Repsol rider gasp, fingers tugging Jorge's hair.

"Fuck, babe."

"You love the pain." Jorge breaths.

Marc smiles, head falling back on the pillow and relaxing his muscles when Jorge slides inside a second one, scissoring them and having Marc see stars. 

"Fuck me." Marc says breathless.

Jorge smirks, pulling back his fingers and sitting on his haunches, grabbing marc's hips and pulling him over his thighs, lining himself up against his opening and slipping the tip inside having both shudder already before Jorge grabs Marc's hips again. Marc's hands are braced against the headboard for impact but instead of slamming forward, he pulls Marc over his cock roughly in one hard, brutal push, Marc biting his lip so hard to keep the scream inside he breaks the skin.

"Come on, don't stop." Marc begs.

Jorge sits on his knees, one hand grabbing the headboard, the other still on Marc's hips, digging his fingers in the skin so deep there will bound to be prints while he sets a brutal pace, slamming deep and hard inside Marc. Arching his back, Jorge watches a sheen of sweat covering the gorgeous body and the muscles that tense and relax beautifully with each inwards thrust. Leaning in and dragging his tongue over a nipple, Marc's breath hitches, one hand moving from the headboard to dark hair and Jorge is being pulled into a deep kiss. The brutal thrusts are getting slower, angled different but not missing their target while Jorge moves his good hand to Marc's free one, fingers instantly lacing and slamming inside him a couple of times before Marc starts to shudder, groaning against his lips. Pushing his head back on to pillow, he closes his eyes and his mouth form a perfect '0' before he cums violently, younger shaking with the force. Clamping down on Jorge like a vice, the older rocks inside a couple of more times before he cums too, emptying himself inside Marc, groaning with pleasure while he lays his forehead against Marc's shoulder.

Breathing hard, Marc's fingers weave through dark hair, turning his face and pressing his lips against Jorge's temple. The older responding by groaning softly and he looks up at Marc.

"Fucking missed you." he says.

"Fucking missed this." Marc laughs.

Jorge pokes his side making him move away and he takes the hand, thumb rubbing the injured wrist softly.

"I don't know if I can come before next weekend, my championship party..."

"I know."

"I can try and come by before Valencia."

"No," Jorge says and Marc looks at him, raising an eyebrow,"stay with your family and friends, I need all the time I can get to get fit before Valencia, no distractions, especially not ones as beautiful and gorgeous as you."

Marc blushes and smiles, being pulled up into a kiss before they settle down for the night, Jorge leaving packing until the next morning in favour of keeping Marc in his arms before he has to leave him behind again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about Puig blocking Dani testing for KTM, I saw someone mention it on social media, don't know if it's true but it was too good to pass up on for this story xxx


	63. Malaysia aftermath

Once Dani and Mave have returned back to Geneva, the take it easy the first couple of day, knowing Valencia will be a mad house and they just want to spent some time with just the two of them, having left Minnie with the neighbour after a short talk. They take full use of it, sleeping in late, breakfast in bed and after they emerged from the bedroom, it's netflix on the couch for most of the day, both being pleasantly surprised they like the same series and movies. 

They do cook together, Dani has always loved to cook and he's pretty good and he teaches Mave a couple of things. Dinner is always outside on the terrace, sitting close together and feeding each other and they mostly make their way to bed early, spending time cuddled up and whispering sweet nothings to the other, kisses are exchanged and they take full advantage of the time they have together, working the other open slowly before sinking inside, rocking forward and moans and groans are heard, whispered names falling off of lips when both cum.

When it's towards the weekend, they pick up Minnie, the Labrador being excited beyond herself to see them again, even after three days. They take her for a extensive walk through the forest. Minnie running around them and Dani and Mave behind her, fingers laced and just enjoying the closeness.

"Are you nervous?" Mave asks.

"A bit,"Dani says,"I know it are my friends and they are fine with it but it's a big deal."

"I know."

The walk the rest in silence, spending the day playing with Minnie and Dani arranging the latest thing with his friends.

On the day itself, when the doorbell rings, Minnie barks excitedly and runs towards the door while Dani freezes, Mave walking up to him and taking his hand.

"Are you ready?"

Dani nods, tightening his hand around Mave's and they walk into the hallway, Mave gesturing to Minnie to get behind him which she does while Dani opens the door, revealing himself and Maverick.

"Hey guys." he says.

"Dani!" one of the says enthusiast and steps forward to hug him,"it's great to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Ramon." he says.

The others say hello to Dani too before they turn to Mave.

"Mave, this are Ramon, Carlo and Matteo, guys, this is Maverick." he says.

They all smile and shake his hand, welcoming him and Matteo quickly sits down on his knees to greet Minnie who instantly starts licking his face.

"Minnie!"

"It's ok,"Matteo laughs,"I love dogs, she's coming with us right?"

"Uhm, yeah sure,"Dani says and looks at Mave,"she can come with us as long as she behaves in the restaurant."

"She is well mannered thank you very much."Mave says.

"If you say so."Dani shrugs.

"Yes I do,"Mave says and pokes Dani's side making him yelp and slap his hands away having Mave lace their fingers and he pulls him close, being watched by the friends amused,"you do remember she stayed here for more then a week and everything was still in one piece, you were impressed."

"I know, you did good." Dani says and looks up at Mave with a smile.

The rest of the afternoon is spent talking, just small talk and to give Mave the chance to get to know Dani's friends and vise verse. After some hours, it seems Dani was worrying for nothing, they seem to get along great and even Minnie has wrapped them around her finger, especially Matteo who doesn't get far away from her. When it's time to leave, they take two cars, the friends in one and Dani, Mave and Minnie in the other. 

While riding, Dani reaches over and takes Mavericks hand, lacing their fingers and Mave looks at him.

"They love you." he smiles widely.

"Yeah?" Mave smiles too, slight blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm so relieved but then again, why wouldn't they?"

"Matteo seems to be very besotted with Minnie."

"He grew up with dogs, always had them, the last was just like her, she died a year ago."

"What happened?"

"She was old, 13, had a good life, he lives in the mountains too so she got long walks and fresh air."

"That sounds like heaven doesn't it, Minnie?" Mave says, looking at his dog who tilt her head and barks at him.

When they are there, they get out, it's still a bit light outside and there are some people around, Mave getting out and letting Minnie out too.

"So,"Dani says and stands next to him,"how do you want to do this? Do we hold hands, have an arm around the other, a kiss on the cheek?"

"What do you feel ok with?"

"I don't know, we could hold hands."he shrugs.

"Sure."

Mave smiles and laces hands with Dani while they walk to the rest, eyes not escaping the linked fingers and the look at them again. Ramon and Carlo on Dani's side and Matteo towards Mave, arm going up and around Mave's shoulders.

"Can I borrow him for a moment, Dani? Great thanks."

Before Dani has the change to do something, he has steered Mave away from him, the older stopping in his step and locking eyes with Mave who looks a little intimidated now, Minnie sensing something is up and following her boss.

"Don't worry, Dani, you'll get him back in one piece,"Ramon says and steers Dani into the other direction,"you know Matteo, he's your oldest friend, he just wants to make sure he is serious about you."

"He is, we both are." 

"You also thought that about Lorenzo, yet he broke your heart, Mave is ok, it's clear you mean the world to him."

 

"So,"Matteo starts once out of earshot,"what are your true intention with Dani?"

"What?" Mave asks, eyes wide.

"Dani has been my friend for more then 15 years, I've been through everything with him, seen him on his best, his worst, his happiest. I've been there tru all his successes, setbacks, I've seen him with girlfriends, seen him with a broken heart after yet another failed relationship but when that Lorenzo betrayed him, he was devastated, I've never seen him like that before and I really don't want to see him like that again."

"I won't hurt him, I swear, I love him with all my heart,"Mave says nervously,"I'd rather hurt myself then him."

"You are quiet a bit younger then Dani."

"I know, he had some trouble with it and more then once I had to reassure him I'm serious about him, so serious I even...." 

Suddenly Mave stops talking, realising what he was about to say and having no idea if Dani even wants them to know about this.

"You even what?" Matteo asks and narrows his eyes.

"Nothing."

"Maverick, what did you do?"

Mave sighs, looking up at the night sky and shaking his head.

"Dani might kill me for saying this but, I asked him to marry me and he said yes."

Matteo's mouth drops open and Mave looks away, eyes straying to Minnie who is sitting next to him.

"You're getting married?"

"Yes, he was worried he would be the reason I would be home bound against my will, that I would rather go out with my friends to clubs instead of sitting on the couch with him."

"But you're not?"

"No, of course not, that's why I asked."

"You really do love him."Matteo says.

"I do, I want to spent the rest of my life with Dani, there is nothing I would rather do then sit on the couch forever, as long as Dani is with me, I'm more then happy with that."

"I'm glad to hear that,"he smiles, nudging Mave with his shoulder,"you're a cute couple and it's obvious you mean the world to Dani, I just needed to make sure, I just want to protect him, I hope you understand that."

"Of course, you're a good friend."

"Come on, let's get to the restaurant."

While walking there, they pass several shops that are still open, Mave looking inside the windows and suddenly he stops mid-step, turning towards the window and stepping closer. Matteo notices and stops to look at him and to the shop, smiling and stepping closer, looking from Mave to the object and back again.

"He'll love it." he says.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you should by it."

"I don't know his size."

"I do."

Matteo pushes Mave inside and 15 minutes later, they step out again, the black box safely tucked in Mave's pocket.

"Don't tell him yet, I want to do this on the right time."

"Sure."

 

When they arrive at the restaurant, Mave takes a look around, there are candles in a long glass on the tables, paintings on the walls and soft music is playing. There is a nice atmosphere and Mave understands why Dani and his friends always come there. Ramon, Carlo and Dani are already there, Dani standing up when he sees them and Matteo smiles, just like Mave. Mave stands next to Dani and their hands automatically find each other, fingers linking and Dani looks at him before looking at Matteo.

"He's a keeper Dani, definitely."

Mave leans in and kisses Dani's temple before they sit down, having a table at the window, allows them to look outside, having a gorgeous view of Lake Geneva when the sun cast a golden glow over it during sun set. The evening progresses steadily, there is laughter heard and a bit of teasing towards the couple making both blush. During dessert, Dani's phone beeps and out of habit he takes it out of his pocket and looks at it, freezing when he sees it.

"What's wrong?" Mave asks.

"We've been noticed."Dani says.

Holding up his phone, he sees he got a message from Marc, pictures attached of the group of friends and close up's of Dani and Mave, sitting close together and obviously being very cozy.

"I'll say,"Matteo suddenly says,"you're trending."

"What?"

He turns his phone around and sure enough, they are, Dani going to twitter and seeing the hash tags, finger hovering over the words.

"Are you sure?" 

Dani nods, picking one and bracing for impact but when he scrolls through the first dozen messages and not a single one has been negative he smiles.

"Good?"

"Yeah, most seem surprised and are wondering if we really are a couple or if Mave is just here to visit me as a friend but....they're all saying that if we were to be a couple, they're happy."

"So, I guess you're public now." Ramon smiles.

"Sort of yes."Dani says.

"There is still some doubt tho." Matteo says and smiles.

"So?"

"So, if someone might be watching like, right now, you could take that away with a kiss."

Dani bites his lip, Mave blushing and the friends laugh but suddenly Mave cups Dani's cheek and pulls him into a kiss, it's short and over quickly but if anyone has spotted it, it leaves no room for questions anymore.


	64. Valencia prelude

The moment Mave walks towards the building Dani's pres conference is, all eyes are on him, realising they now see him as Dani Pedrosa's partner and he feels his cheeks heat, shy smile around his lips while he walks inside, being confronted with Dani having to wait in the hall until everyone is inside. The moment they make contact, both pause for a moment, wondering what to do, they might be public now but that doesn't mean they are willing to kiss in front of everyone, instead, they opt for a smile and their hands find each other for a brief moment, both squeezing the others and Dani whispering a 'thanks for coming' before they walk inside.

Sitting down next to Brad and Pol, the KTM rider nudges his shoulder and he looks at him.

"I think it's great, you and Dani, you fit." he beams.

"Thanks." Mave says, smile around his lips.

During the ceremony, Mave can't keep his eyes off of Dani, having to tear them away more then once, feeling unbelievable proud of his fiancee and when their eyes meet, he gives the older a quick wink. Then the moment is there he is officially being inducted in the Legends Hall of Fame and Dani has the biggest smile around his lips it lures one from Mave too but by now, everyone is smiling and so he does with pride.

After the questions are asked, there are some photo's taken with Basilia and Antonio, Mave watching how lovingly Basilia looks at her oldest son, clutching his arm and resting her cheek on hi shoulder for a little moment. Then the other riders, Pol, Marc and Jorge and him and they walk up, Marc and Jorge lingering at the end, Pol walking up further and past Dani, Mave taking his place next to the Repsol rider, arm around his shoulder and pulling him as close as he dares.

"So proud of you." he whispers.

Dani looks up at him with teary eyes, making Mave have to make an effort not to lean down and kiss him. After the pictures are done, Mave wants to walk away but Dani takes his hand and he looks at him, mouthing an 'I love you' and Mave whispering 'love you too' before he leaves again.

On the way to his car, he feels the black box in his pocket, his hand reaches for it, pausing in his steps and opening it. He smiles automatically, wondering of there will be a moment this weekend he will give it to Dani, thinking about sliding it around his finger and about how good that will feel. 

Reaching out, he carefully takes the golden shiny band out of it's box, letting his eyes move over the inscription; DP+MV. Realising he is out in the open, he quickly puts it back again and closes the box when he suddenly hears a familiar voice calling him and he tucks the box away hastily. 

"Hey, are you coming?" Dani asks.

"Were too?"

"My motor home."

"Just us?" he asks surprised and looks around,"what about your mum and dad?"

"They are going to the hotel, I told them I needed some time alone before I would join them."

"What did they say?"

"That I'm a bad liar,"Dani laughs,"and that I should just say so if I wanted to spend some time with you."

The both make their way to Dani's motor home, stepping inside and Dani placing the plaque and box on the table, Mave sitting down and looking at it, fingers sliding over the word legend.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thank,"Dani says and sits down too,"it feels strange, being u there with the greatest riders."

"You belong there."Mave says and lays the plaque away.

Dani smiles, sliding closer to Mave and kissing him, having a short make out session on the couch before both make their way to the bedroom, locking the door and undressing each other slowly before slipping between the sheets. Mave underneath and lips litter kisses over skin while Mave is being worked open slowly, spreading his legs while Dani slowly inches his way inside him, moaning with the amazing feeling of being inside him, Dani slowly starts to thrust, lips grazing the skin of his shoulder while Mave's arms slide around his waist and land on his ass cheeks, squeezing and pulling him in deeper. 

"Damn."

Mave rocks his hips upwards, moaning with the feeling and when Dani swivels his hips both find their release, moaning and resting his head against his shoulder, Dani breaths out deeply before he rolls off, Mave cleaning himself up and rolling on his side. Dani mirrors him, arm sliding around his waist and pulling him in for a couple of short kisses.

"I have to go." he says.

"I know."

"You can stay for as long as you want,"Dani says and sits on the bedside, grabbing his clothes and dressing before he turns to Mave,"I'll see you on track tomorrow."

"Be careful."

"You too."

Mave nods and they share a last kiss before Dani leaves, having Mave lie there for some moments before he dresses too, patting his pocket and freezing when he doesn't feel the box.

Fuck.

Mave stops dead in his tracks, realising that in his haste to tuck it in his pocket, it must have fallen out or he hopes so, the other option is that it fell out when Dani pushed his pants down and the next half hour, he spends crawling Dani's motor home on his knees but he doesn't find it. His only hope is the place where he was when Dani catched up with him and quickly finding his way there, he stops mid step when he sees Jorge at the place, it's dark already but he can clearly see the silhouette of the Ducati rider, and the golden band between his fingers. Slowly moving closer, Jorge looks up at him, lowering the fingers with the ring between them.

"Can I please...." Mave starts but Jorge stands up and curls his fingers around the ring making Mave step back. 

Green eyes look at him, move over him slowly like he is weighing him up, assessing him, wondering is he is really good enough for Dani and it gives Mave a very uncomfortable feeling, shifting from one foot to the other. Suddenly Mave straightens up, lifting his head and staring right back at the Majorcan, trying to come across confident and try to convince Jorge to give the ring back without words. 

"You know, I'm not the marrying type but I always thought, that if I was to marry someone, it would have been Dani. We would have been happy together, lived a long life, adopt a few kids along the way, watch them grow and life their own lives,"he says and sighs,"but I fucked up, I fucked up and he found someone else, you."

Mave looks away from his piercing eyes, fingers fumbling with the hem of his shirt and pursing his lips together, the Yamaha rider looking anxious and Jorge feels sorry for him, smiling and stepping up to him, taking his hand and placing the ring in it before he closes Mave's hand around the band.

"Hey, look at me,"Jorge says and Mave looks at him,"you are much better suited for him anyway, I didn't treat him like he is supposed to be treated, like the centre of my world. I have only myself to blame for losing him and even tho, sometimes a small part of me still wonders 'what if', I know just by the way he looks at you, a way he never looked at me, you make him much happier then I ever could."

Jorge releases his hand and steps back, hands shoved in his pockets now.

"And I am very happy with Marc in my life so, Dani is yours now,"he says and looks down at the hand with the precious ring, nodding,"go, put that ring where it belongs the first chance you get."

Mave nods and hurries away, ducking in his car and realising he'd been holding his breath when he found Jorge with Dani's ring, scared that the Majorcan was going to keep it, trying to prevent him from giving it to Dani but why would he? He's happy with Marc, he said so himself, Mave smiles and rests his head against the headrest before he drives off to the hotel.


	65. Valencia, saterday

As soon as Marc is done with talking to the media, he finds his way back to his motor home, locking himself up and grimacing while he rests his forehead against the door. Being surprised and letting out a gasp when the door is pushed open forcefully and closed again, being face to face with a worried Jorge Lorenzo.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

Stepping up to him and resting his palm on Marc's shoulder and even that touch has him groan, making Jorge pull back quickly, eyes widening.

"Sorry."

Marc just turns away and pauses, turning back to Jorge again and gesturing with his good arm.

"Can you help me?"

"Sure."

Jorge walks up to him, zipping his leathers down and pushing the leather over his hurt shoulder having Marc whimper in pain and Jorge winch. Biting through the pain, he lets Jorge push his other side down too and when it is, Marc breath out deeply, hanging his head and eyes closed. It breaks Jorge's heart to see him like this and he frames his face, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"What can I do?"

"Icepack, in the freezer."

Jorge nods and hurries into the small kitchen, grabbing the icepack and coming back into the room, seeing Marc sitting on the couch, shirt off by now and Jorge is shocked to see the shoulder already turning blue and purple. Sitting down next to him, he slowly presses the icepack against his shoulder having Marc hiss with the cold.

"When is the operation?"

"After Jerez."

"Good, you can't go on like this."

"I know, it happens more often and the pain is worse too, I just hope they can fix it."

"Come here."

As slow as he dares, Jorge pulls Marc against him, head resting on the Majorcans shoulder, his free arm finding his way around Marc's shoulders and fingers caressing the unhurt one. Marc closes his eyes and sighs, giving over to the comfort and listening to Jorge's heartbeat while he can already feel himself falling asleep but he really doesn't care.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When Mave is done with the media and is making his way to his motor home, he suddenly spot Dani walking to the car park. Jogging up to him, he takes his hand and pulls him between the trucks and before Dani has the change, lips find his and they are locked in a deep kiss. Being pushed up against the truck, Dani sighs into his lovers mouth while tongues meet and Dani's fingers slips in dark locks, turning his face and deepening the kiss. 

"You know, we could continue this in my motor home." Dani says while Mave is kissing his neck.

"Really? What about your parents and Eric?"

"They are waiting for me in hospitality which means I don't have that long..."

"I don't need long anyway." Mave says, grabbing Dani's hand and pulling him to his motor home.

Ending up on the couch, Dani underneath and Mave between his legs, the kiss turns more heated and needy, fingers slipping underneath clothes and caress sensitive spots luring moans and whimpers from lips.

Mave leans down and kisses Dani's neck, the older weaving his fingers through Mave's hair and he arches his hips off the couch. both moaning with the slight friction.

Suddenly Mave feels the box burning in his pocket and he realises it's now or never and he sits up, having Dani look at him surprised.

"I uhm....I have something for you."

"What?"

"Uhm....can you...sit up please."

Dani frowns, pushing himself up in a sitting position and legs crossed, wondering what this is about when Mave suddenly takes something out of his pocket and holds it up in the palm of his hand. Dani's throat goes dry when he sees it, a little black box and he looks at Mave.

"Open it."

Dani looks at the box again, shaking hands reaching out and opening it, the moment he sees the ring, a smile appears on the olders lips and he takes the ring out.

"Can I?" Mave asks, holding up his other hand and Dani nods.

Taking the ring, he puts the box away and he takes Dani's hand to slide the ring around his finger when the door suddenly opens.

"What is taking you so long?" Basilia's voice calls out.

Both riders freeze and simultaneously turn to look at Dani's family, Eric standing with the door handle in his hand, three pair of eyes locking in on the ring and where it is about to go.

"What is going on here?" she asks perplex.

"Mum..."Dani starts, pulling his hand back and getting up, Mave doing the same.

Then things happen very quickly, Eric pushing the door closed, Basilia and Antonio stepping towards Dani and a lot is being yelled in Catalan. Mave has never learned the language so he has no idea what is being said but he knows it's not very good. Basilia is upset, that much is clear and Dani and Eric try their best to reason with her while Antonio is trying to calm her down. Mave eyes are drawn by the golden band in his hand and he looks at the heated discussion the family is having, suddenly feeling like an intruder and he slowly makes his way to the door, slipping out and finding his way to his car, rain starting to fall and by the time he is stepping in he is soaked and he just sits there, staring ahead, listening to the rain falling on the windshield. 

Basilia and Antonio know about him and Dani and always said they were behind them being together, why wouldn't they want Dani to marry him? Were they hoping it would be a phase? That Dani would forget about him once away from the paddock and race life? That Dani would still find a woman and fall in love and give them grandchildren? Dani and Mave can give them grandchildren too, just not....like that.

He is startled out of his thoughts when someone taps on his window and he looks aside, seeing Jorge standing there, shielding himself underneath his jacket from the rain, questioningly look in his eyes. Mave pushes on the button of the window and it moves down and then Jorge's eyes spot the ring.

"You haven't given it yet?"

"I was in the middle of it when..."Mave trails off and looks at the ring.

"What? What happened?"

Mave takes a deep breath and tells him what happened, Jorge's face turning sympathetic and he steps inside too, turning towards Mave.

"They were shocked that's all, the need to get used to the fact that their oldest son is getting married to a man, it's not you."

"They knew about us, they never made a fuss."

"Because back then, it was just a relationship. no matter how serious, this is marriage, this is for life or at least in catholic towns where Basilia and Antonio are from."

"So it's not me?" 

"No, trust me, they would love having you as their son in law and Dani can't find a better man then you."

Mave looks through the front screen towards the motor home it's all happening and he bites his lip.

"Go on."

"They are still in there."

"So? What better way to convince them you and Dani are meant to be, then slide that ring around his finger in front of them?"

Mave thinks about it, he'd rather just stay away and wait for the storm to be over but somewhere Jorge does have a point and he nods.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Well, go out there then, show them Dani is the world for you."

With a last nod, Mave gets out, tightening his fingers around the ring and walking up to the motor home, hushed voices still being heard and he takes a deep breath before walking up the steps and stopping before the door. Taking the handle he opens it and looks around, Basilia sitting on the couch with tea, Antonio next to her, hand on her back and Dani on the armrest of the couch while Eric is leaning against the door.

Running his free hand through his wet hair, he sees Dani quickly getting up from the armrest and walking towards him but Mave suddenly drops to one knee and takes Dani's hand, eyes locking with mocca while he slides the ring on his finger and while a gasp is heard but Mave shuts himself out for that, only focusing on Dani who is looking at him wide eyed.

"In your eyes, I have found my home, in your heart, I have found my love.  
In your soul, I have found my mate. I will be with you in your heart, and keep you safely in mine. When you fall, I will catch you; when you cry, I will comfort you; when you laugh, I will share your joy. Everything I am, and everything I have is yours, from this moment forth, and for eternity. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honouring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. With you, I am whole, full, alive, you are my breath, my every heartbeat.”

There falls a silence between them, Dani opening his mouth to say something but being to overwhelmed with the beautiful words Mave just said nothing comes out. Mave stands up, wanting to turn towards Basilia and Antonio but he suddenly feels Dani grabbing his arm and fingers slip in his hair to kiss him deeply.

"That was beautiful." he whispers against his lips.

"I mean every word."

"I know."

Mave smiles too and feels his cheeks heat up when someone clears his throat and they part slowly, eyes moving to the side and seeing Basilia standing up and coming towards him, Mave stepping back but Dani takes his hand and squeezes it.

"I....I'm sure you meant those nice words you said, I just think marriage is a very serious commitment, you haven't even been together for that long, how can you be sure Dani is the one?"

"I can't explain it it's just....a feeling."

"A feeling?" Basilia ask, unbelieving.

"Yes, a feeling, when I look at him, when he looks at me, when he touches me or says my name, he is my world, I love your son more then I have ever loved someone in my entire life and I am going to marry him, whether you approve or not."

"Why would I not approve?" Basilia asks and frowns.

"Well, because you....how you reacted when you saw me giving Dani the ring and how you are acting now." Mave says puzzled.

"It's not that I don't approve, I might not know you very well but Antonio and Eric have told me things about you and you are a very nice and sweet person and you helped that Oscar, that was very generous of you."

"It was nothing." Mave says and blushes.

"It might not to you but it is to his loved ones who get to have him around for a lot longer now thanks to you and you and Dani are a cute couple together,"she says and sighs,"I think I'm just old-fashioned, in my time, you would court the one you love for a long time and then you get engaged for another long period and then you marry."

"It's a different time now, mum."Dani says and his free hand takes his mums.

"I know that, but he's so young, he's almost 10 years your junior."

"I know, age is just a number and besides, you and papa were teenagers, didn't stop you from getting married and having me and Eric."

"He has a point there." Antonio says and takes his wife's free hand.

"And things move a lot faster now."

"I'll say,"she laughs and looks at Mave again,"come here."

Mave lets himself be pulled down into a hug, being a bit surprised but hugging her back and when she moves back she looks at him.

"You don't have to be a genius to see how much you love Dani and how much he loves you, now let me look at that ring."


	66. Valencia sunday

The race is eventful, to say the least and it takes all Dani's concentration to stay on, especially when he first sees Marc go off hard and staying down and then he sees his lover falling hard. They are falling off left and right and before Dani knows what is happening, he's up to six. Hovering around Pol and being surprised he is this good but he is happy to, knowing he will ride that bike next year too.

The weather gets worse with every lap and after fifteen laps, he sees the red flag being waved and he sighs a breath of relief. Getting back into the box and taking off his helmet he tries to remain his focus but it's difficult, wanting to grab his phone and text or even call Marc but he knows that would brake his concentration so he doesn't.

Taking off his helmet, Giacomo sits down next to him, starting a conversation about it is out there and if he wants things changed about the bike.

"Hows Marc?" he asks.

"I don't think he hurt his shoulder but he was a bit shaken up,"Giacomo says and smiles,"Mave is fine too."

"He is?" Dani asks, eyes lighting up with relief.

"Yeah, I saw him walking past earlier, he's ok."

"Good."

The re-start is always hard, having to get the focus back and Dani always has trouble with that but this time he is determent to get it right, no matter what, he will stay on in his last race and that is just what he does, managing to cross the finish line in six, Vale being the first to reach his hand out to him and he takes it, bowing his head for the younger one.

Outside his pitbox, his team is waiting for him, applauding him and he hugs Denis and Giacomo before he slips past his team inside the box, taking off his gloves and putting them away before he takes of his helmet. Turning around, he sees his dad walking up to him and meets him halfway, hugging him back before he walks to his mum and she hugs him too, tears obvious in her eyes, he knows how much she always worries for him especially when it rains. After the hug he turns to his chair again but he falters in his steps when he sees Mave standing there, smile around his lips and making a come hither movement with his finger. Dani smiles while he walks up to him, allowing Mave to envelop him in his arms that close around him tightly.

"I was so worried for you, actually I was freaking terrified but you did it, you made the finish line and I am so proud of you."he whispers in his ear, Dani burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you,"he murmurs,"are you ok?"

Leaning back, he looks at Mave and the younger nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Forgetting everyone around them, both lean in and their lips meet for a sweet kiss, Mave cupping Dani's face and the kiss deepens slightly but when they hear applause, they both smile and break the kiss. Dani makes his way to his chair, Mave keeping a bit to the side to make sure he is not in the way, being a rider himself he knows how it is and after some time, Dani walks up to him.

"I'm ready, let's get to my motor home and get out of this."he says, gesturing to his leathers.

 

Later that evening, Dani is sitting in the restaurant of the hotel, having dinner with his mum, dad and Eric when his eyes stray to the entrance, eyes finding Mavericks. The younger pauses in his steps and smiles, wanting nothing more then to go to him but also wanting to give him time with his mum and dad during this special weekend. They exchange a soft smile before Maverick walks towards the buffet and while Dani keeps looking at him, Basilia lays her hand on Dani's, having her son look at him.

"You can ask him if he wants to join us."

"Really?" he asks, eyes lighting up.

"Of course, he is your fiance after all meaning that he is part of this family now and it would be a good opportunity for me to get to know him a bit better."

Dani nods, leaning in and kissing his mums cheek before he makes his way over to Mave, the younger being surprised to see him.

"Mum asked me to tell you to join us." he says.

"She did?" Mave smiles.

"Yeah, she wants to get to know you better."

Dani walks backwards but Mave hesitates, making Dani smile and reach for his hand, lacing their fingers and he pulls Maverick to the table, Basilia standing up and welcoming Mave with a hug before he sits down between Dani and her. Basilia instantly starting a conversation with him and Dani listens intently.

"Are you ok after your crash this afternoon?" she asks and she sounds genuinely worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, it looked worse then it was, it mostly does."

"It looked horrible, I actually might have shrieked when I saw you fall."

"You did?" Mave asks surprised.

"Yes, normally I don't do that with other riders then Dani of course but seeing how much Dani loves you I just couldn't help myself, the ankle ok too?"

"It's fine really." Mave smiles.

Dani smiles too, feeling pleasantly surprised his mum was worried about Mavericks well being and he squeezes his hand before he excuses himself. 

Making his way to the bathroom, he pushes open the door and walks inside but before he knows what is happening, someone is grabbing his arm and turning him around, pushing him up against the wall.

"Are you fucking stupid?" he hears.

"I don't know what you're talking about, can you please...." Dani starts and want to walk away but Alberto pushes his shoulder having him back at the wall.

"You know very well what I am talking about,"Alberto spits,"you and Vinales, going public like that in that restaurant, all cosy and happy and even fucking kissing!"

"So?"

"So?! Do you have any idea how damaging this is for Honda's image? For the sponsors image?"

"You mean for you image..." Dani says and narrows his eyes.

"Don't play with me." he hisses.

"Leave me alone." Dani says.

He steps away again but Alberto again grabs his shoulder and pushes him roughly against the wall making Dani wince on impact.

"You are a disgrace for the sport, you and that Vinales acting like love sick puppies, it's disgusting, and then to think they made you a MotoGP Legend, you are so unworthy of that, never even won a single title, when Marc was the one that carried Honda this past year, made Honda winning the consecutive title single handled."

Suddenly Alberto raises his hand but before he gets the change, it's grabbed, Dani's eyes moving past Alberto and into Jorge's face, seeing Marc behind him.

"I wouldn't do that." Jorge says.

"This doesn't concern you." Alberto says.

"Yes it does, Dani is my friend,"Jorge says and roughly turns Alberto around,"never considered you were a homophobic."

"I'm not.....I'm just concerned about Honda's image, this could hurt you too." Alberto says and looks past him at Marc.

"That's ridiculous," Marc smiles,"no in Honda or anywhere else, has made a fuss about Dani and Mave being together."

"And besides,"Jorge starts and releases Alberto's arm,"the fans better get used to seeing two riders in a relationship."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Alberto frowns.

"Should we tell him?" Jorge asks Marc.

"Might as well."

"Dani and Mave aren't the only couple in the paddock." Jorge smiles.

Without saying anything more, both riders look at Dani, gesturing for him to come with them and he does, Jorge behind him and Marc as last, turning to Alberto one last time.

"If you ever touch Dani ever again or raise your hand against him in anger, I will break yours." he says threatening.

With that, he leaves Alberto behind in the bathroom, joining Jorge and Dani, the Ducati rider still looking worried at Dani.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you for that."

"We saw him going in behind you, we knew it spelled trouble so we followed."

"If he comes near you again let me know."Marc says.

Dani just nods, thanking them again and he makes his way back to the table, being pleasantly surprised when there is laughter heard but when they look at Dani they stop.

"Are you ok?" Basilia asks.

"Fine, just uhm....nothing,"he says and laces fingers with Mave under the table,"I'm perfect."

When the two have said goodbye to Basilia and Antonio, both riders find their way upstairs to the Honda floor and Dani's room, Mave walking inside and turning halfway into the room to Dani.

"So, are you going to tell me what really happened in the bathroom?"

"Nothing."Dani shrugs and walks up to him, arms sliding around his waist and Mave does the same.

"Come on Dani, I know you, your eyes looked shocked, you looked pale, tell me what happened, I'm your fiancee, I have the right."

Dani sighs and turns away, resting his cheek on Mave's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Alberto followed me and pushed me against the wall...."

"What?"Mave exclaims and looks at Dani,"did he hurt you?"

"No, not with actions but what he said..."

"What did he say?"

"That I am hurting Honda's image with being gay and with you openly, that I am a disgrace and not worthy of being a legend."Dani whispers and presses his face in Mave's chest. 

The younger takes a deep breath and tightens his hold around Dani before he leans back and frames his face, making him look at him.

"Did you notice a change in the people from Honda this weekend? Do they treat you differently?"

"No."

"Because you are not hurting their image and you are not a disgrace and you more then deserve being called a MotoGP Legend because you are and what you and I have is something beautiful, it's real and it's pure, Alberto is just a ass and you are free of him now."

"Thank god." Dani chuckles.

Mave smiles too before he face gets serious and Dani tilt his head.

"What?"

"I was just wondering, seeing you won't be testing for KTM yet because you want to honour your contract with Honda, what you are going to do."

"You mean if I am staying while you are testing,"Dani says and he smiles,"I was thinking I could go back with my parents and Eric to Barcelona for a couple of days to spend time with them and when you are done testing here, we could meet up at our house in Geneva, pick up Minnie and have some days together and after the test a week later in Jerez we could go away until at least Christmas."

"Go away where?" Mave says, sounding excited.

"I don't know, just away, we'll take Minnie with us, we could go to the sun, or skiing...."

"Oh I want to go skiing!" Mave calls out excited.

"Fine,"Dani laughs,"skiing it is then, have a preference?"

"No, not really."

"I know this place in Switzerland that is very secluded, I'll make the arrangements."

"Sounds great."


	67. Testing Valencia

It's Wednesday evening after the last testday in Valencia, Dani in his room at his parents house in Barcelona while Mave is packing his suitcase in his hotel room, talking through the phone. While being with his parents, he could really relax and just enjoy, mind only every so often wandering to his former fellow riders but to be fair, he didn't really miss it, except for Mave of course.

"I'm proud of you."

"It's just the first test." Mave says softly.

"But still, you were fastest."

"I was, the bike is really great the team really gave me everything I asked for."

"Next year will be amazing for you."

"You won't be there."

Dani smiles, lying back on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Well, the races I don't have to do anything for KTM, I could spent in your box instead of going back home."

"Really?" Mave asks excited.

"Sure,"Dani laughs,"babe?" 

"Yes." Mave says and pauses in packing, tone of Dani's voice strange.

"Uhm, my mum and dad had this idea, uhm...you have to be in Jerez next Tuesday for the test on Wednesday and Thursday and mum said it seems a bit illogical if we would both fly out to Geneva tomorrow while you have to be back in Spain again in five days."

"Ok, so.."

"Well, she suggested you come here." Dani says, pursing his lips together.

"Barcelona? To spent five days in a house with your mum and dad?"

"What's wrong with that?"Dani asks, sounding offended.

"Nothing! Just....I was hoping to have some time with you alone."

"It's a big house, we can have our own little place if we want to."

"Really?"

"Yes,"Dani laughs,"it has always been they're sort of dream house and when it was up for sale it was just too expensive so I laid in half of the money in so they could buy it."

"That's sweet of you."

"I'm just glad I could do something back for all the money and time they spend on me and my career on the beginning."

"So, your mum wants me to come?" Mave asks, voice sounding proud.

"Yes, she likes you."

"I like her too, she's nice, I was a bit surprised she was so worried for me after I fell."

"Me too but she is right, you are my fiance and part of this family now."

They talk a bit more before Dani promises to pick him up from the airport tomorrow and when Dani comes down for dinner, he informs his parents Mave will arrive the next day.

 

The moment Dani spies him walking through security, a huge smile appears on his lips, following him with his eyes and when they find his, Mave's face lights up, walking faster and wrapping Dani up in his arms. Now that the whole world knows about them they don't care who sees but they do keep it pg rated until they are safely hidden away in Dani's car. Being pulled into a deep kiss, Dani sighs into his mouth, lips opening up and tongues meeting, kiss turning more needy and passionate by the second until they have to pull back to breath.

"God I've missed you."

"Missed you too."Dani smiles.

"Just me or...?"

"Yes, just you, I don't miss racing as much as I do you."

They share a last kiss before Dani rides them to his parents house and he wasn't lying when he said it was big, Mave's mouth dropping open when he sees it.

"Isn't this a bit big for the two of them?"

"There are always people around, they have a lot of friends popping in and out."

"Oh?"

"They let everyone know they won't be available for the next weeks, don't worry, no surprise visits."

"Right."

Dani parks the car and gets out, Mave doing the same and taking the house in, it's beautiful and when the door opens Basilia walks out. Mave smiles when he sees her, being welcomed with a hug and taken inside while Dani picks up his bags and drops them at the floor of the staircase. Most of the morning is spent catching up, Dani and Mave close together on the couch and Basilia and Antonio opposite them and it's just like Dani always wanted it to be, nice, there's laughter and some banter and he is just happy his mum and dad are so accepting of him. When Mave starts to yawn Basilia smiles.

"You must be tired, Dani can show you your room so you can get some rest."

"That would be great." Mave smiles.

Mave and Dani walk into the hallway, Dani picking up Mave's bags, Basilia calling out to drop it in the bathroom to their own room and she'll wash them. After Dani has done that, he brings Maverick to their room, walking inside and hearing the door close before he is being pushed up against it. Lips seeking his and being pulled in another deep kiss, his hands quickly find their way underneath Dani's shirt, stroking soft skin and making Dani moan. Kissing a way to his shoulder, Mave starts pulling Dani to the bed, making sure to lock the door first, he pulls the olders shirt off and his hands already move to his buckle.

"I thought you were tired." Dani breaths.

"I hate to lie to your mum and dad, but I really, really missed you and your beautiful body, and I missed this so much." he says, hand covering Dani's cock making him moan.

"How much?" Dani asks, smiling into their kiss.

"Words can't describe."

"Then show me."

Mave laughs at that, leaning back and pushing Dani on the bed on his back, older leaning up on his elbows while Mave leans over him and pulls Dani's jeans off, hands sliding up his legs, his eyes keep connected with mocca ones while he curls his fingers around the band of his boxers and he slowly pulls it down his legs. curling them around his ankles, Mave sits down on his knee while pulling Dani to the edge of the bed, legs falling off of it and Dani pushes himself up. Watching how those dark eyes look at him, how his tongue licks his lips before they wrap around his cock, feeling the tongue swipe over the underside before it dips underneath his foreskin making Dani gasp and fall back on the bed.

"Fuck..."

Fingers find a way in dark locks, Dani keeping his grip loose enough for Mave to control the pace, moving down on him slowly before back up again, tongue dragging through the slit and dipping underneath his foreskin. It's not long before Dani starts to squirm away from him. Pushing himself up on the bed, Mave crawls on it and over him.

"What's wrong baby?" he asks sweetly between kisses.

"Want to fuck you."

"Work me open?"

Before he knows what is happening, Mave is being thrown on his back, Dani making quick work of his clothes before he manhandles the other on his front and knees, ass up in the air and Dani licks a way down his body. Tongue sliding between his ass cheeks, fingers pulling them apart and exposing him, Mave moaning into the pillow when Dani's tongue breaches him. Not having much patience, he quickly pushes a finger inside, feeling Mave tense around him and he moves a hand forward, fingers curling around the base and stroking him. Once done, he kisses his way up a shuddering body, arms moving around his waist and thumbs rubbing his nipples before they move back and pull his ass cheeks apart, one hand taking his cock and lining himself up before slowly pushing inside him having both groan. Dani stills while he slides his arms around Mave's waist, pulling him up and he turns his face to kiss him, Dani starting to thrust up inside him slow and deep, swallowing Mave's moans. Slowly building the pace, free hand roaming up and down Mave's body, stroking his nipple and curling the fingers of his free hand around the base, he quickly works the younger to a climax. 

"Lie down." Dani breaths.

Settling himself between Mave's legs, the younger lies down, Dani placing his hands besides his body and pushing Mave's legs out wider, thrusting hard and deep inside him, chasing his own orgasm, Mave starting to push back, whimpering with over stimulation and when Dani empties himself inside him he stills, shirt jerks into him having Mave come again and the younger gasps.

"Damn,"Dani breaths,"you are fucking amazing."

Pressing kisses against his shoulder blade, Dani slowly moves away, Mave whimpering when he slips out and he both lie back on their back, staring at the ceiling.


	68. Valencia test II

Valencia, Tuesday

It's lunchtime after having tested for a couple of hours, mostly trying to get to know the Repsol Honda, Jorge finds himself in front of his new motor home, Dani's name and number still on the side and it feels just weird. 

It feels weird when he walks up the steps, when he opens the door and looks inside, wandering through the motor home silently, looking sterile. Walking through to the bedroom, he sighs, bed made and everything neat and clean and when he walks back into the living space he just can't help but feel like an intruder. Eyes scanning the place, suddenly seeing an envelope standing against a vase, frowning and walking up to it, he sees his name is on it and he knows the handwriting immediately.

Dani.

Freezing in place he wonders why Dani would leave him a letter and what he would write him, would he wish him good luck? Would he be mad and will the letter be full of insults? Stepping closer and hand already reaching out, there suddenly sounds a knock on the door and his eyes move there before they look at the letter again but deciding that can wait.

Opening the door he sees his new teammate standing, smile radiating from his lips and Jorge has to control himself not to pull him inside and have his way with him but also that has to wait.

"Settled in yet?" he asks.

"No, I...."casting a glance over his shoulder before looking back at Marc again,"it feels weird, being here, like this."

"I know."

"Even Dani's name is still on the side."

"Yeah, they probably didn't have time yet for that, sorry."

"Don't apologise, it's not your job."

"I know but still, it does look weird."

Both walk down the steps to the to hospitality and get some lunch, Marc doing all the talking and curious how the first couple of hours went but Jorge doesn't have much to tell.

"It takes time, getting to know a new bike, although the feeling is better then it was with the Ducati, it's still a lot of learning."

Marc nods while taking a bite, being oblivious to the many looks the receive but when Jorge starts to shift uncomfortable he frowns.

"Can't you see how they look at me?" he whispers.

"Who?" Marc asks.

"The people here, I feel like an intruder." he says, slumping in his chair.

"Well,"Marc says and looks around before looking at Jorge again,"Dani has been part of Repsol for 12 years, he was very loved here."

"Dani was loved everywhere while everyone hates me."

"That's not true,"Marc says and on a whim he places his hand on Jorge's, the Majorcan pulling back quickly,"sorry."

"S'okay."

They finish their meal in silence, Jorge getting more and more unsettling and Marc hates seeing him like this, pushing the plate aside and nodding.

"Come on."he says.

Standing up and walking out, he leads Jorge between the trucks and stacks of spare tyres, when they are far enough out of reach, the Majorcan is being pushed against a wall and lips kiss his. Jorge is caught of guard and wants to push him away but the moment Marc turns his face and tugs hi lower lip, he opens up. Kissing back needy, both get lost in it, Jorge's fingers slipping in Marc's hair while Marc's hands open Jorge's leathers and the slip inside from the back. Sliding dangerously low and fingertips sliding underneath the band of his boxers, Marc pulls back, both breathing hard and smiling.

"Thank you."Jorge says.

"Welcome and don't worry, you'll be fine here, they just need some time to get used to the fact Dani isn't here anymore."

"You miss him?"

"Sure, but it is what it and and anyway, he'll be here in Sepang, it's only like...10 weeks?"

"Yeah."

Both smile at that fact and they share a last kiss before they make their way back to the box, just before entering Marc looking at Jorge.

"Good luck, don't do anything stupid."

"Goes for you too." he says and points at his shoulder.

 

At then end of the test, Jorge knows a bit more of the Honda, realising he needs to change his riding style less then he did when he moved from Yamaha to Ducati and he's glad about that. Changing into jeans and shirt in the back, he gets a text from Marc, telling him after the media talks he's going back to the hotel and he will find him later. Jorge smiles, now that they are teammates they ended up with a room next to each other and it's a delight not to have to sneak around anymore, maybe the only good thing this earned. Making a quick stop at his motor home to leave some stuff there his eyes fall on the latter, wondering if he should read it now or later but he is sort of hungry so he grabs the letter and slides it in his pocket. Back in the hotel he finds his way to his room and lies down on the bed with his back, letter burning a hole in his jacket and he sits up, fishing it out and twirling it in his fingers wandering what will be in it. With shaking hands he opens it and unfolds it, mouth dropping when he sees it's three pages long.

"Wow, whatever it is, you didn't hold back." he murmurs.

Taking a deep breath he starts to read, Dani beginning to say he isn't mad at Jorge, not anymore, not like he was in the beginning when he found out Jorge went to Honda behind his back. But also how happy he was in those couple of months they were together, knowing now it wasn't meant to be but he wouldn't have want to miss them for anything in the world.

He also explains in detail what he felt, how mad and disappointed he was, how useless he felt in the beginning of the season, it already starting with his broken wrist in Argentina in the first lap. Recovering from that wasn't easy but he was happy Jorge showed up and took care of him, telling him it was nice he didn't have to go through that alone this time. Then Jerez happened, their clash that also took Dovi out, stressing again it was just a racing incident, no one was to blame no matter what other people say.

Smiling to himself, he reads on, eyes scanning over the neat handwriting that tells him he should look ahead, not back. Not only in his private life, looking and focusing on Marc and the future instead of on him and what they had. But also race like, forget Ducati and how hard and difficult it was even tho he got there eventually, look ahead at Honda, getting to know the bike and use Marc as a reference, a benchmark, stressing that he if he is lost somehow, to just ask Marc to help him and forget his pride and ego, you might be alone out there on track, but it is also a team sport, work as a team. Finishing the letter with the words that even though it sometimes still hurts, it hurts to see someone else in what used to be his chair for 12 years, what used to be his team and what used to be _his_ motor home for 12 years, his home away from home and that it won't be easy for Jorge but he has to believe he can do it, just like Dani does believe in the Majorcan, he knows he has the perseverance and will to succeed in the Honda.

Eyes moving to the last paragraph, he reads it, reading the words that Dani always thought they would end up together, that they could deal with anything that came their way but everything changed, things changed and their outcome too, both finding happiness with someone that fits better with them. But despite everything that happened, Dani gives his word to always be there for Jorge and he'll always stay a good and close friend to him.

Jorge signs, also always having thought he and Dani would be together but like he said, things did change and both are now happy with someone else but he's glad Dani will at least remain a close friend.

Releasing a shaky breath, the last words hitting a cord with him, Jorge tries to fight back the tears that threaten to spill when suddenly his door flies open. Looking up and trying to hide the letter, he sees Marc bounding up to him cheery.

"Hey, how'd the afternoon go?" he says but the smile fading from his lips when he sees his lover looking almost shocked,"what's wrong?"

"Nothing." he quickly says.

"Yes there is,"Marc says and sits down next to him on the bed,"come on, what happened? Already disappointed you're not in the top 15? It's just the first test..."

Jorge looks away, smile around his lips and he feels the letter in his hands, opening them up and showing Marc.

"What's that?"

"A letter, from Dani."

"Really? He wrote you a letter? That's nice, what did he say."

Jorge starts telling him what Dani wrote, some highlights from it and he ends with the outspoken faith Dani has in him, again getting emotional when he says them out loud, teeth worrying his lip and Marc reaches over, taking his hand and squeezing it having a tear fall down Jorge's cheek that Marc wipes away.

"I feel even more guilty now, after those lovely words."

"You shouldn't, that's just Dani."

"I know."

Both smile, Marc wiping away the tear and suddenly the whole atmosphere changes, Marc leaning in and pressing his lips against Jorge's softly for a short peck, being followed by more soft pecks before he turns his head and kisses him deeply. Letter falling to the ground, Jorge's hands move to Marc's chest, fingers bunching the material of his shirt before leaning back and breathing hard. Marc pushing the jacket from his shoulders and sliding in closer, lips kissing his shoulder and teeth grazing the skin having Jorge shiver. Closing his eyes and laying his head back, Marc moves his kisses to his neck and fingers slide underneath Jorge's shirt, pushing it up and off of him to throw away. Jorge being the one to pull Marc into a deep kiss this time, he grabs fist fulls of Marc's shirt to pull it of him, trowing it next to his own on the ground. Moving himself further up on the bed, Marc follows, eyes locking in on green, something there both haven't seen with the other before. Marc sliding between his legs, rocking against Jorge's hips having both moan while Jorge pulls his knees up, rocking his hips upwards. Marc kisses his way down a shivering body, littering kisses everywhere he can before he opens Jorge's jeans and pushes it down his legs, nuzzling his cock that is already hard and leaking but going back up again. Kissing Jorge passionate while one hand rids him of his boxers.

"You're overdressed." Jorge murmurs making Marc smile.

The younger moves away and lies back on his back, raising an eyebrow.

"Feel free to change that."

Jorge smiles, crawling over his lover and giving the same treatment he received, having a shuddering Marc Marquez beneath him once he is naked too and slipping between the sheets, both sigh when Marc covers Jorge's body from head to toe. Intensity of the feeling more then they are used too, situation feeling more intimate then they are used too, both look at each other. Jorge's hands moving around his back and fingertips sliding up over his spine, having Marc groan softly before the hands move lower, slipping underneath the sheet and over the curve of his buttocks to cup them and slowly pull him against him while he rocks his hips up making both moan.

"What do you want?" Marc breaths.

"What?"

"What do you want babe?"

Placing open mouthed kisses on tanned skin, Marc patiently waits for the other to answer, Jorge being overwhelmed with the question directed at him, not used to it, used to Marc just taking what he wants, what he needs.

"Hm...fuck me?"

Marc smiles against his skin and his lips trace a path to his ear.

"How about I'll make love to you instead?" he whispers, feeling the other shiver underneath him.

Sinking down on his lover and settling between his legs and instead of using his fingers, he uses his tongue, licking Jorge's hole extensively before pushing it inside having Jorge see stars already, feeling a finger being pushed inside tentatively, taking his time before adding a second and a third. Crawling his way up his body, Marc places his hands next to Jorge's head, looking down at him, eyes black with lust and desire and slight blush coating his cheeks and he looks absolutely gorgeous. Marc moves a hand between them, taking his cock in hand and aligns it against Jorge's opening, the Majorcan spreading his legs further and he feels the tip slip inside before Marc retakes his position, lifting his upper body up before slowly sinking into him completely.

"Damn." 

Rocking into him slowly, Marc leans in, lips planting soft butterfly kisses against Jorge's skin he can reach, one hand moving down and stroking the Majorcans side, sliding lower and over his leg, hooking in the back of his knee and hoisting his leg over his hip, changing the angle and touching Jorge's prostate every time. Pulling his hips back before slowly rocking into him again, the pleasure is building slowly, forming in the pits of their stomach.

"Marc..."

Marc stops his ministrations to look at him, Jorge looking back pleadingly and he smiles, leaning in and sealing their lips in a passionate kiss that steals both their breaths. Hand sliding up over smooth skin, they end up linked with Jorge's, other hand seeking and finding the other to link them too, thrusting going a bit faster and harder but still slower then usual. Jorge canting his hips upwards, feeling Marc sliding inside him deeper and a long drawn out moan signals his release, Jorge shuddering with it. Muscles clamping down on him, fingers tightening around Marc's and the younger groans, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against Jorge's while he empties himself inside him, hips jerking into Jorge's a couple of times.

Instead of moving away, Marc covers Jorge's body with his own, arms sliding around him and rolling on his side taking the Majorcan with him, hands stroking up and down the length of his back while Jorge's hands move up also, embracing Marc and fingertips digging into the skin, face pressed in the crook of his neck.

They lie like that for a long time, until Jorge starts shivering from the cold and Marc reluctantly let's him go to grab the sheet and pull it up and over them, eyes looking at each other, both smiling.

"That was amazing." Jorge says.

"You are amazing,"Marc says, hand coming up and cupping his cheek,"and I love you so so much."

"I love you too."

Both lean in and close the distance for a soft kiss before they settle in for sleep, both happy and content.


	69. Valencia test aftermath

The next morning, Jorge is awake before Marc, turning on his side and watching the younger sleep, lying on his back. Thinking back to last night, how different it was compared to other times, he smiles. Last night was different, having Marc make love to him instead of just fucking him. Lips kissing him tenderly, lovingly, hands carressing him instead of gripping him or hold him in place, eyes looking at him with love and adoration instead of desire and lust. It made him feel special, precious, something that is new for him, with Dani it was all about taking care of his wrist, just being usefull, being there and combining the work with the pleasure. This is different, the way Marc makes him feel is different, like he is special and precious, like he is some cherised prize, making Marc special too.

"Jorge?"

"What?" he asks and looks at Marc frowning.

"You ok?" he asks and rolls on his side.

"Yeah, fine,"he smiles and slides closer, arms winding arouns waists and both moving closer,"I was just thinking about last night."

Marc sees a slight blush covering his cheeks and he smiles.

"You liked that?" he asks softly.

"I did, it was different then other times but it was nice, made me feel special, loved and wanted."

"You are special and loved and wanted babe,"Marc says and kisses Jorge's shoulder, hand sliding lower over his hip,"so very much."

"I know." Jorge sighs, head leaning back to give Marc more room, feeling his hand sliding over his leg and hoisting it over his hip, younger rocking his hips forward and having Jorge gasp when he feels his erection.

"You've only been awake for like, 5 min and you're already hard."

"You have that effect on me."

Marc slides his hand down Jorge's body, moving inside and finding the others cock to wrap his fingers around it.

"Sorry." the Majorcan says apoligetic.

"No worries,"Marc answers and leans up to kiss him,"I'll lend you a hand."

Jorge rolls his eyes at the choice of words while Marc's hand starts to move up and down, flicking his thumb over the tip and working him to hardness embarresingly fast before he straddles him. Jorge's hands finding a way between Marc's ass cheeks to work him open before Marc moves up a little, Jorge placing his cock against Marc's opening and slowly sinking down on the Majorcan. Hands placed on his chest while Jorge's stroke up and down Marc's thighs, the youngest starts to rock back and forth, taking his time and just like last night, it's all about love and devotion, about giving instead of receiving and Jorge smiles. 

"You feel so good inside me babe." Marc groans.

Head tilted back, giving Jorge a good view on his long slender neck, that tight muscled chest that is coated with a slight blush, one of his hands move up and inside to curl the fingers around Marc's cock, softly tugging, hearing the most beautiful noises falling over those full lips. 

"I love you." Jorge suddenly hears himself say and he looks up at Marc startled but the younger only smiles and leans over him, hands placed next to his head.

"Hm, and I love you too babe."

Sealing their lips in a deep kiss, both start to move faster, Jorge rocking his hips upwards and Marc making jerking movements untill both cum, groaning into each others mouths, stilling and both laugh, Jorge's hands stroking up and down the lenght of Marc's back having him shiver and he rolls off of him.

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

"I won my first title in the championship with KTM." Mave suddenly says.

It's two days after the last test of the year, Maverick ending p4 combined and they are back in their home in Geneva. After having picked up Minnie and having played with her, Dani and Mave took the time to get reaquinted with each other. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, 2013, long time ago, I've been at the factory too and was impressed by how small it was seeing KTM is so proffesional. Pit was already CEO then, he's a nice guy."

Dani hums, cheek resting on Mave's shoulder and fingers tracing lines on his stomach.

"I have a question for you."

"What's that?" Dani asks.

"How fast can you plan a wedding?"

The fingers pause on his chest, Dani looking up at Mave.

"You in a hurry?"

"To make you my husband officially? Of course I am."

Mave's fingers slip in the others hair, pulling him up in a deep kiss before he lies on his side, hands finding each other and lacing.

"We need a location."

"We can do it here, or at your parents house in Barcelona, it's big enough it has a huge garden, we could have the pictures taken there."

"Food?"

"Bit of everything, meat, salads, drinks, fish, vegitarian, how hard can it be?"

"Ok, what about the guests." Dani says and bites his lip,"you want to invite riders?"

"I want Aleix and Pol there, Vale maybe?"

"Vale is nice, he's always treated me with respect."

"I loved what he did after Valencia, when your hand slipped from his and he reached out again."

"Yeah, so Marc and Jorge then, and Denis of course, what about Dovi?"

"I don't know, you and I are fine with him but these past months things have been quite hostile between him and Jorge."

"I know, we can't have a scene on our weddingday."

"Absolutly not."Mave smiles.

"I want Mike there."Dani says softly and to his relieve Move nods.

"Of course, you've worked with him for seven years, won titles with him, you've been through a lot together."

"Should we aks Pit too? I mean, you won your first title with them, he's going to be my future boss."

"We could."

"I want Livio there too, he's always supported me, stood by me, he's been a real friend."

"I know and even though I do want to marry you as soon as possible, I also really need a break."

"Right,"Dani laughs,"I booked a cabin in the woods of one of Switzerlands skiingresorts. It's very secluded and private, dogs alowed."

"Good."

"So januari then?" Mave asks.

"Isn't it your birthday in januari?"

"Yes, 12."

"Hm, want to make it a double celibration?"

"You want to marry me on my birthday?"

"Can't think of a better gift to give you then myself."

"You are absolutly right."

Mave leans in and kisses him, arms sliding around the olders back and pulling him close, taking his time and working Dani up, pushing him on his back and Mave works himself open before he straddles Dani, taking his cock in hand and guiding it to his opening, Mave sinking down completly. Dani's fingers digging in Mave's hips and the younger resting his head back and stilling before he starts to rock back and forth, hands placed on Dani's chest and using it as leverage to move back and forth. Dani's hands sliding up over his side and pulling him over him in a deep kiss, swallowing each others moans and whimpers and biting Mave's lip when he is close. Swiveling his hips, the younger cums first, clenching around Dani and pulling him over too before he lies down on top of Dani. Hands slowly move up and down his back, Mave shivering and Dani smiles, pressing a kiss against his temple before he slowly rolls him off of him and cleans himself up.

The next couple of days are spend packing and getting everything ready for the trip, Dani having called his mum and told her he and Mave want to use their house for the wedding next januari and if she is ok with that. Like he had hoped, Basilia is thrilled with the news, telling him to enjoy the time away and not to worry about anything, she will take care of everything, the only thing she needs is a guestlist and the weddinginvitation, Dani promising they will send it soon. 

Sundaymorning they pack the car and drive off, trip there eventfull to say the least, Minnie of course realising something is happening and she keeps pacing the backseat of the car excitedly, barking and sticking her nose between the front seats, Mave having giving up to calm her down. When Dani parks the car, he gets out and as soon as the door for Minnie is open, she jumps outside and runs around like crazy, barking and full of energy. It takes at least 10 min for her to calm down, coming back to them and sitting down, looking up at Mave, head tilted.

"Are you done?" he asks.

Minnie barks, having Mave roll his eyes, Dani in the meantime having gotten their keys and he leads them to the cottage, there are a couple but far away enough for them to have privacy, taking about an hour to unpack and settle down. 

Making their way to the cabin to get some skisuits and skies they attach to their boots outside Dani looks at Mave.

"I'll take us to one of the slowest ski slopes, just follow me. Mave nods and watches Dani take off. Mave sits on his haunches and taps his shoulder, Minnie understanding the message and she stands still while Mave manouvres her so she is lying across them, slowly getting up and following Dani. When they arrive, Dani turns around and when he sees Minnie on Mave's shoulders he frowns and looks at Mave.

"What? It's a long way and this works, she's fine."

Stopping and bending, Minnie hurries off his shoulders and starts to run around, the labrador having a field day in the snow and barging through piles of snow, appearing as a white dog and shaking the snow off before she cuntinues, Mave and Dani looking on laughing.

"Come on,"Mave says, nudging Dani,"she'll be fine, she'll follow us."

Dnai nods and together they ski off, Dani realising Mave is right when every now and then, Minnie vatches up with them and runs around them, barking excitedly. They spend the rest of the afternoon like that and by the time they get back to the cabin, evening has fallen and after having dropped everything by the door, they go inside. Being too tired to cook, they just settle for some sandwiches they eat in the livingroom, while Minnie is eating in the kitchen. When she comes out, she curls up on her bed and closes her eyes and Mave moves closer to Dani.

"She's exhausted, she'll be out for awhile." he whispers.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Well, I did see a large round jaccuzi upstairs."

"You want to try it out?"

"With you."

Mave pulls him upstairs, exchanging kisses and soft laughter before the enter the bathroom, closing the door just in case and while Dani fills up the jaccuzi, both undress, stepping inside and sitting on the rim. Mave attention being drawn by the many buttons and pressing them all, having bubbles come from all directions and both smile.

"You're such a kid." Dani tuts.

"Sorry,"Mave says and turns towards him,"come here."

Mave pulls the other on his lap, Dani straddling him and soon they are locked in a deep kiss, hands wander and carres sensitive spots, luring moans and whimpers from lips that are swollawed. Mave slowly working the other open, water making it less painfull and when the younger slides inside Dani, both moan. Fingers slip in dark hair while Mave's arms circle Dani's waist to cup his ass cheeks and pull him against him with every thrust upwards. Leaning in and kissing skin, Dani closes his eyes, pleasure washing over him, mouth falling open and being pushed further towards the edge.

Framing Mave's face, the younger is pulled into a deep kiss, movements becoming erratic and irregulair, making water slosh over the side but both to close to notice. Feeling his body still for a moment, Mave tugs Dani's cock pulling the older over, body jerking in his arms and pushing himself over too.

"Fuck Mave."

The youngest smiles, nudging Dani's cheek with his nose and their lips find each other in a deep kiss before they make their way out and clean everything up, finding themselves curled up on the couch later, wrapped up in each other underneath a blanket.


	70. hospitals and a change of plan

After having been wheeled back into his room, still a bit sleepy from the anaesthetic, Jorge finds himself in the hospital bed, scrolling through social media but he is still under influence of the anaesthetic and everything is blurry so eventually he sighs and lies the phone away. Turning his head and looking outside he suddenly hears the door to his room close and he turns his head towards the door, frowning when he sees no one.

"Hey." he suddenly hears on his other side, Jorge jumping and clutching his heart.

"Marc, jezus my heart,"he breaths,"what are you doing here?"

"I needed to know how you are?"

"You could have called."

"I know, but I have to be here anyway."he shrugs, showing his hospital bracelet.

"Right, your shoulder."

Marc nods, kneeling down and making the chance he is being caught to a minimum, leaning in and kissing Jorge, the older slips his fingers in Marc's hair to pull him closer.

"You're taking an awful lot of risk just to see if I'm ok." Jorge whispers.

"You're worth it."Marc smiles.

"When are you up?"

"Two."

"What floor are you on?"

"Fourth."

"Room?"

"Why?" Marc asks, tilting his head.

"Well, I'm supposed to stay here for at least another day, maybe I'll take the same risk and see how you are."

"With you foot you can't use?"

"Nothing can keep me away from you babe."

Marc smiles and leans in again, pressing his lips against Jorge's again, turning his face and deepening the kiss before he breaks it, forehead resting against each other.

"I should go back, before they miss me."

Jorge nods and they share another kiss before he looks into the hallway.

"Marc."

The younger looks over his shoulder at Jorge.

"Good luck tomorrow."

Marc smiles and nods before he leaves, making his way back to his own room.

 

The next day, the roles are reversed, Marc being wheeled into his room after surgery, shoulder being bandaged and still sleeping from the anaesthetic and after the doctor left, the Majorcan emerges from his hiding place and hobbles towards the bed, sitting down in the chair, he takes Marc's hand. Thumb rubbing the skin softly, he watches how Marc's eyes flutter open and his head turns sideways to look at him.

"Hey you."he says sleepily.

"Hey,"Jorge smiles,"told you I'd come."

"You did."

"How did it go?"

"Hm, I'm still alive."Marc laughs, stifling a yawn.

"I should go, you need to rest."

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Sure."

Marc closes his eyes again and it doesn't even take a full minute for him to fall asleep, Jorge smiling and getting up, leaning in and pressing a kiss against his temple, whispering how much he loves him before he leaves, leaving a note he will be waiting for him in Andorra.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Mave and Dani take full advantage of their vacation, sleeping in late and having an extensive breakfast in the cabin before they spend the day out in the snow. Both are happy they are public so they can share as much kisses and touches as they want, being able to just act like a couple in love out in the open refreshing. They even come across some fans that want a picture and autograph, telling them it shows how happy they are together and that they are very cute couple, also praising them for being brave enough to come out while still riding in MotoGP, a world of fast bikes and testosterone. 

After they got back from the day, they have a shower in their cabin before they find their way over to the main building, beautifully decorated with Christmas decoration and an incredible Christmas tree. Mostly they leave Minnie back in the cabin, Labrador always being so hyper during the day and playing in the snow she is exhausted so during dinner is always just Mave and Dani. Having reserved the same table every evening, a little in the back and out of view but with a gorgeous view over the snowy mountains. 

Once they are back in the cabin they always first check on Minnie, dog always curled up in her basket before both make their way upstairs, closing the door and Dani being pulled in Mave's arms, older winding his arms around Mave's shoulders and feeling how he is lifted from the ground. Wrapping his legs around his waist, Mave slowly moves towards the bed, lying down and pressing Dani into the matres while kissing him when Dani's phone goes off.

"Ignore that." Mave says.

"Hm gladly."

The ringing holds on however and Dani frowns but then it stops only to start again five minutes later and Dani cranes his neck, reading the name;

Stefan Pierer.

"Mave stop." he breaths.

The younger just hums against his skin and continues his kisses but Dani pushes him away and Mave pouts.

"I'm really sorry but I have to take this." he says.

Slipping of the bed and taking his phone, he answers it while pacing the room, Maverick falling on his back, leaning on his elbows and watching him. 

"Stefan is everything ok?....No, you're not interrupting..."

Glancing at Mave who just raises an eyebrow, the younger not being bothered with Dani's choice of words, being to curious as to who this Stefan is and why he is so important.

"Yes....I know it's not ideal.....really?......ok.....yes of course, if Honda agrees I'd be happy too test for you and see if I can help.....ok...sure, I'll see you then."

Dani hangs up, looking at his phone and biting his lip before he looks at Mave, younger now sitting up cross legged in the middle of the bed.

"So, that was Stefan Pierer,"he says and sits on the edge of the bed,"he is the CEO of KTM."

"I thought Pit was that." Mave asks confused.

"No, Pit is just CEO of the motor sport branch, Stefan is CEO of the KTM Group."

"Ok, what did he want?"

"Pol's and Johann's tests at Valencia and Jerez were quiet disappointed, both being outside the top 15 so....he wants me to test the KTM for them, before Sepang next year."

"When?"

"December 18 and 19."

"What? That's little over a week."

"I know and I'm sorry,"Dani says and turns to face Mave,"I know we were supposed to stay here until at least the weekend before Christmas but, they talked to Honda, they agreed, I can't say no."

"No, of course not, I understand that and I wouldn't want you to say no either."

"Really? They will expect me on monday afternoon in Jerez, which means we'll have to be back saterday so I can pack and can fly there sunday, we'll have to leave here friday morning, it will shorten our vacation with a full week." Dani says with a pout.

"And that is very sorrowful yes but they need you, you have to go."

"Thank you,"Dani smiles, putting away his phone and crawling in the youngers lap,"I'll make it up to you."

"Already looking forward to it."Mave smiles.

Dani smiles too, leaning in and kissing the younger while pushing him on his back, taking his time to undress Maverick and the younger does the same with Dani, both moving between the sheets naked, Dani lying half on top of Mave and working the other open slowly while kissing. Moving between his legs, Dani places his cock against Mave's opening, slowly inching his way inside the younger, watching how his face turns from pain to pleasure, teeth biting his lip and eyes closed. 

Leaning in and kissing his neck, Dani starts to thrust, keeping the pace low, Mave releasing a soft moan with every inwards thrust. Fingers slide down over a side, moving underneath Mave's ass cheek and pushing his hips up with every thrust inwards he makes. Mave placing his feet on the matres and canting his hips, feeling Dani sliding inside deeper and both groan.

"Te amo." Dani whispers softly.

Mave smiles, fingers slipping is Dani's hairs and pulling him up in a deep kiss.

"Te amo Más." Mave smiles against his lips.

"Eso no es posible." Dani says.

Both laugh at that, Dani thrusting harder inside him, making Mave push his head back and his fingers thighten in Dani's hair, pushing them both to climax and when they reach that point, it leaves both breathless. Collapsing on top of Mave, the younger wraps his arms around Dani, keeping him close to him, both being so tired, too tired to move, to clean up and both quickly fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te amo -> I love you
> 
> Te amo Más -> I love you more
> 
> Eso no es posible-> That is not possible


	71. Catching up

About a day after Dani has left for the private test, Mave is packing his own backpack, having decided that instead of staying here, he will be going back to Roses with Minnie to visit some friends and catch up. Friends who were very excited and very curious to hear all about Dani making Mave smile, closing his suitcase and sitting on his knees to call Minnie, labrador running up to him.

"Are you excited to see our old friends again?"

Minnie just barks and wags her tail from right to left, licking his face.

"Come on then."

Picking up the backpack and slinging it over his shoulder, they make their way outside and into the car, Minnie in the back and Mave starts the car to start the long journey. Taking his time, he takes a break several times and around the time Dani should be stepping on his newly KTM machine, he drives up on one of his cousins driveway early in the morning. Seeing him walking outside, Minnie starts to bark excitedly, Mave rolling his eyes and getting out before he let's Minnie out, dog quickly running towards Isaac who leans down and pets her. Mave grabs his backpack and walks up to him, Isaac straightening up and smiling widely, opening his arms for him and wrapping him up in a hug.

"It's good to see you again." he says, clapping Mave on the back.

"It's good to see you again too." Mave smiles.

"So,"he says and lets him go,"Dani Pedrosa, huh?"

"Yeah." he says and blushes while looking at Minnie.

"Oh you are blushing, you've got it bad."he laughs and ushers him inside.

He gives Mave some time to settle in in his spare room while he makes some coffee and feeds Minnie, sitting down on the couch and looking up when Mave walks inside, looking grateful when he sees the coffee for him, sitting down and taking it.

"I remember when we would visit you and our parents ushered us upstairs to your room to play video games, you had posters of him on your wall and you looked up to him so much, he was your hero."

"He was yours too."

"Of course he was, he was every Spanish kids hero that wanted to go into racing. Can't believe you are a couple with him now."

"Yeah, who would have thought."

"Ok, spill." Isaac says.

"About what?"

"Come on, Mave, about Dani, I want to know everything about this guy."

"You can find anything online." he tries.

"I don't mean the things the media writes, I mean things you know, what's he really like, how long this has been going on, when the sparks started flying around...."

"The sparks?"

"Yes, you've been in MotoGP for three years together, attended press conferences together, there had to have been a moment when you both thought 'this guy is really amazing'."

Mave smiles and leans back, pondering what to tell him before he smiles.

"We still on for tonight? With Ruben Manuel and Jairo?"

"Yeah, favourite restaurant in town, why?"

"I will tell then."

"Mave..."

"No, I will gladly tell you everything you want to know about Dani but Jairo and Manuel will want to now too and I'd rather just tell you all in once,"he says and leans in,"but I can tell you a secret."

"What's that?" Isaac says, leaning in.

"Keep January 12th free for me."

"That's your birthday, why wouldn't I?"

"This time it won't be to celebrate my birthday."he says and hooks his index fingers around each other making Isaac's eyes almost pop out.

"You're getting married?" he says.

"We are, on my birthday."

"That's great!"

"Thanks,"Mave says and looks away,"do you think it's too fast? We've only been together for like half a year."

"I don't know, if it feels right and you both are convinced the other is 'the one' why wait?"

"Yeah, Dani said that too."

"Already like him." Isaac smiles.

Mave smiles too and leans back in the couch, eyes straying to Minnie who is playing in the backyard.

"She took an instant liking to him." Mave says.

"Yeah?"

"Hm, I swear sometimes she likes him more then she does me." he laughs.

"Then he must be really something special seeing normally she is very wary of strangers."

"I know, I used her when I asked him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had just taken her for a walk and when we came back, I hung a wooden plate around her neck which said 'daddy wants to know if you will say yes', you should have seen the look on his face, he was shocked."

"But he said yes." Isaac asks surprised.

"Yeah, we got together during Brno, July, and I asked him after Aragon, in September. I didn't really expected an answer just....I was just trying to make a point, Dani is 10 years older then me, he is 32 and I am 22, he regularly thought he was keeping me home bound, didn't matter how many times I told him I didn't care, that I would much rather be home with him then out somewhere. So, asking him to marry me was me making him see I want him for life."

"Guess you succeeded in that." Isaac says, nudging him.

Mave smiles and nods, the rest of the afternoon spend talking and catching up with each other and having a long walk with Minnie before both find their way to their own rooms and take a shower. Once it's time to go, they get in a car and drive up to the restaurant, walking in and Minnie getting all excited again when she sees the familiar faces. Mave smiles, walking up to the table and hugging his friends before he sits down and finds three pair of eyes on him, all accompanied with a huge smile but before he gets the change, the waiter is next to them to ask for drinks. After they have ordered they get a menu handed and decide on what they want, Mave regularly checking on Minnie who lies sleeping at his feet. After they have placed their order, Jairo leans back and crosses his arms.

"So, how did you and Dani happen?"

"Yes, tell us." Ruben says excited.

Mave smiles, looking away and blushing too earning him some 'aww's' and he shrugs.

"It just happened, I've always had a soft spot for him, actually I think I've always wanted him but I was just to shy to say anything thinking he could never be interested like that in me."

"But he was."

"He was, he uhm....he was in a relationship, with a man earlier this year, he hurt him, broke his heart and I was there for Dani. I kept him company and listened to him, let him vent and cry on my shoulder and we grew closer in that time."

"Hm, I saw those pictures after Assen, in Geneva, looked cosy."

"It was amazing, we weren't together then, he was still mourning what he thought was the love of his life so I kept my distance, let him come to me and eventually, during Brno, we got together."Mave says and he gets a huge smile on his lips just thinking back to that weekend when he and Dani shared his bed for the first time and how amazing it was.

"Is he the one?" Ramon asks, leaning on his arms and Mave smiles, looking up at him.

"Well, I did ask him to marry me."

His friends gasp, before there appears a smile on their faces.

"He said yes, right?"

"He said yes, so you better keep January 12th free."

"You're getting married on your birthday? How cute."

"I know, his idea, said he couldn't think of a better gift to give me then himself."

"Wauw, that is.....I had no idea Dani Pedrosa was such a romantic."Isaac says.

"He is actually, what you see on tv is also what you get but there is so much more to him, he's romantic and sweet and funny and caring and amazing."

"You got it bad." Jairo laughs.

"I know, and I love it."

"So when do we get to meet him?"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait until our wedding day, Christmas will be spend with his parents, his family will be there and friends and we don't know yet about old years eve."

"Come here." Ruben says.

"What?"

"Come to Roses, come on, we always spend old years eve together for like, forever, it would be a nice ending to that."

"I don't know, I'll have to talk to Dani about it."

"That's fine."

Mave nods, already liking the idea but he also wants Dani to want to spend it with him and his friends, they haven't talked about that yet.


	72. Support

After dinner and after everyone has said goodbye and have made plans to meet up again the next day, Isaac and Mave and Minnie go back to Isaac's house. The guys falling onto the couch while Minnie lies down at their feet, Isaac putting on the tv and switching through channels until they find a movie. Halfway Mave pulls his phone out and scrolls through social media, stumbling upon a message from Dani on Twitter and he frowns, clicking the link and being forwarded to Dani's facebook, he sees the message is directed at Puig. Reading it carefully the frown gets deeper and his mouth twitches, realising Puig must have said something.

"You ok?"

"What?"

"Are you ok? You seem angry."

"Yeah I...."Mave looks at his phone again,"I'm sorry I need.....need to talk to Dani."

Before Isaac gets the chance to say something, Mave is already halfway up the stairs, hurrying in his room and closing the door, wanting to call Dani but knowing it's not like Dani to address someone on twitter like that so he decides to Skype him. Waiting impatiently for the laptop to boot up he clicks on skype and is relieved Dani is online, pushing on his link and soon the screen is filled with the face of his fiance but before he gets a word out Mave speaks.

"What did he say?" he asks.

"What?" Dani asks.

"Puig, what did he say? I read your message, you never address people like that, tell me what he said."

"It's not important."Dani whispers.

"Yes it is, it made you upset,"Mave says, watching how Dani turns away,"Dani please, I'm your fiance, I have the right to know."

"He said he was disappointed in me, in the results I had this year and that I didn't work hard enough to become a champion, that other riders worked harder and that I changed, from the time he worked with me and that I lacked doing things he should have done to get better."

"Fucking ass hole...."Mave mutters.

"Mave,...." before Dani gets to say more there sounds a beep and he looks at something.

"What's that?"

"It's Marc, he's calling me too."

"On Skype?"

"Yeah."Dani says and looks at Mave.

"Include him."

Dani nods and clicks on accept, inlay in the corner revealing not only Marc but also Jorge, both looking at Dani worried, hardly noticing Mave is there.

"You want me to kick his ass? Just say the word and I will."

It are the first words Jorge utters and Dani smiles, shaking his head.

"No, but thanks for the offer,"he says and looks away,"I'll stick to what I said on facebook."

"That was very mature of you,"Marc says,"staying that professional and not sink down to his level."

"Thank you, there's no use in throwing mud, I've never did that and I'm not starting now, no matter how hard that is."

Suddenly Dani bows his head and bites his lip, soft tremble leaving his lips and Mave leans forward.

"Babe,"Mave says, realising this hurts Dani more then he is willing to admit,"he is just an ass, just let him, we know better, your fans know better even the riders do."

"I know, but it still hurts, saying I didn't fight hard enough to get that title, he could have said it in my face during the season instead of behind my back once I've left the team." Dani whispers, rubbing his eyes before he looks back at the screen.

"He had a go at Vale too." Marc says.

"Oh for fucks sake."Mave says, rolling his eyes.

"Said he can't accept his time is over, that he can't win anymore and he should just stop trying."

"He was runner-up in 2014, '15 and '16 and finished third this year, he's just a load of crap."

Suddenly Dani's phone beeps indicating a message and he frowns, picking it up and the guys look at him curious.

"It's from Vale," he says and opens it, smile instantly on his lips,"he says Puig is just jealous, that I did so good without him, showed I didn't needed him and was better of alone."

"He's right, you did the right thing back in 2013, kicking him out, it's not your fault he is this rancorous, pathetic, vindictive person." Marc says and Jorge nods in agreement.

"You do realise you have to work with him the next two years, right? The both of you."

"I can handle him, I have my team."

"Jorge doesn't."

"No, but he has me,"Marc says and wraps his arm around his lover,"I'll protect him."

"I don't need your protection."Jorge splutters.

"I know but just in case....."

"No 'just in case' I can handle him on my own thank you very much...."

Dani and Mave smile at the banter between the two before Dani leans forward.

"Guys,"he says and both look at him,"I appreciate you reaching out to me really, thank you."

"Of course, just that he is out team manager now, doesn't mean we're not in your corner because we are, remember that. You just focus on KTM now and that test."

"You'll do great."Jorge says smiling.

"Thanks guys."

When they have said goodbye, it's just Mave and Dani and the two look at each other, Mave tilting his head and smiling.

"Just say the word and I'm on a plane."

"No,"Dani laughs,"I'm fine, I wouldn't not have time for you anyway, KTM has a lot that needs to be tested since Mika has been out ever since july."

"You'll do brilliant."Mave says, pride sounding in his voice and Dani blushes.

"Sometimes I feel like you have more faith in me then I do."

"And that faith is founded,"Mave says and leans back in the chair,"I wish I could be with you now, wrap my arms around you, hold you, kiss you."

"I miss you too."

"How much?"

"More then I can say."

"You remember what we did after the race in Germany? When you were packing your suitcase?"

"Yeah...."

"How about we take it a step further."he suggests and smirks.

"Mave..."

"Oh come on, live a little, it's just me."

Maverick slides back on the bed, hands grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head to throw away, placing his hands behind him and leaning back, watching how Dani's eyes rake over his muscled chest. Turning a little, he lies down on his back, laptop on the side and Mave turns his face to look at Dani while one of his hands move over his chest, slowly tweaking a nipple before it moves lower and pops the button of his jeans. Dani's teeth worry his lip while he keeps following the hand and watches how it pulls down the zipper, pushing the flaps aside, blue of his boxers peeking out from underneath. Hand slipping inside his jeans, he strokes up and down his already hard cock, heaving a deep sigh and closing his eyes.

"Now I really wish you were with me, helping me out with this." he moans.

Mave slips his fingers underneath the band of his jeans and pushes it down his hips, shimmying out of it and pushing it off the bed, hands stretching above his head for a moment and arching his back, Dani's eyes admiringly moving over the gorgeous body before him on display, hand having a mind of it's own while it slips past the band of his own jeans and boxers, moaning when he curls his fingers around his hard cock. Mave hears it and smiles, licking his lips.

"Are you touching yourself babe?" he asks.

"With you on display like that? Fuck yes."

"Hm, nice and slow, bit pressure while sliding your finger up over the underside, flicking the tip and dipping the finger underneath the foreskin."

Dani follows his lead, both whimpering at the same time, Dani's head falling back but he quickly looks up again, not wanting to miss the beautiful sight of his fiance spread out on his screen. The keep stroking like that for some time when Mave's breathing speeds up and his body jerks, cum splashing over his chest and broken moans falling over his lips. Dani watches breathless, flicking his tip and pulling himself over too, shirt smearing with the white seed and he curses making Mave turn his head and look at him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just need to change my shirt now."

Mave just laughs at that and shakes his head before he cleans himself up and rolls on his side, jeans and boxers still pushed down and Dani's eyes go there, love and desire shining in them.

"I meant what I said."

"What?" Dani asks.

"All you have to do is ask and I'll come."

"I know, but I'll be fine and like I said, I have a lot of work to do."

"Ok, talk tomorrow?"

"Sure, let me call you, I have no idea when I'll will be back."

"Sure, love you."

"Love you too."


	73. Welcome home

After two long days of testing, Dani is walking back into his   
hotel room, looking forward to a long hot shower and some food before getting on the plane back to Geneva, back to Mave. It puts a smile on his lips just thinking about his lover, his fiancee, and when his phone goes he looks at it. Contemplating just letting it go to voice mail but he sneaks a peek to see who it is and he smiles, picking up.

"Hey I was just thinking about you." he smiles.

"Hey, babe, what where you thinking?"

"That I can't wait to be back home again with you."

"Me neither and it's good to finally hearing your voice again, missed it."

"Missed your voice too, so much, I'm so sorry I didn't call you yesterday but it was such a busy day with getting to know the bike and finding a good   
riding style and there had to be so so many things to be tested and..."

"Dani, babe, it's ok, I understand."

"Really?"

"Of course, I know what it's like to have a whole knew bike that you need to get comfortable with, I've been there."

"Didn't get back to my room late last night, I was so exhausted."

"How did it go?"

"Good, I didn't needed as much time as I thought to get used to the bike, I just did some laps before coming in and telling them what to change which they did and step by step it went better and I managed to go faster."

"Are you happy with the progress?"

"Hm, I am yes, it were two very positive days, the team seemed to be very happy with the feedback I have given them during the days."

"Of course they are," Mave smiles,"when are you coming back home?"

"Probably tomorrow afternoon, I'll let you know."

"Ok, I just need you to think about something, I always used to go to my friends on new years eve, they suggested we go there too this year, as a sort of closure for me and them."

"We as in you and me?"

"Yes, you are more then welcome, they are dying to meet you."

"And it will be just the three friends and your cousin?"

"Just us, think about it."

"I don't need to think about it, I'd love to go with you and meet your friends."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, now get some food and sleep and get your sexy ass back here where it belongs."

Dani chuckles and they talk a little more before they break the connection and Dani finds his way to a shower before having a hot meal and some decent sleep.

The moment he gets off the plane the next day, he hurries to the exit, excited to see Mave again, knowing it's only been a week but it seems like forever he last saw him, hugged him and kissed him. The moment he finds those green eyes and loving smile, a huge smile breaks on his face, dropping his backpack in favor of wrapping his arms around his fiance who hugs him back just as tight.

"Missed you." Mave whispers, pressing a lingering kiss to his temple.

"Missed you too,"Dani says and lets go, eyes falling on a just as excited Minnie and he drops through his knees,"and I missed you too girl."

Minnie starts barking and wriggling her tail, licking Dani's face having him laugh. Picking up his backpack, he laces his free hand with Mave's, holding on tight while they make their way outside and to the car for the drive home, Dani dropping the backpack at the door and walking inside, Minnie still beyond excited to have him back again. Falling on the couch,   
Mave sits next to him, wasting no time in pulling the older in his arms, lips finding each other and hands explore, slipping underneath clothing and stroking naked skin, both getting lost in the feel, touch and taste of the other after having been apart for a week. 

When suddenly the screeching sound of the fire alarm is heard, both break apart, covering their ears and Minnie starts whining, Dani being pushed off   
Mave's lap when he gets up and hurries towards the kitchen. Dani follows him and sees how he opens the oven, gust of smoke coming out and couching violently while carefully getting the tray out. Minnie barking and growling and jumping around, because of the smoke in the kitchen, Mave can't see and his eyes tear up, still coughing and trying to find a place to put the tray down when he suddenly feels Minnie nudging his side, making him lose balance and he topples over, hearing the dish slide from the tray and shatter on the ground next to him. When the smoke has cleared, he sees he's not the only one on the ground, somehow, he or Minnie managed to make Dani fall too, having grabbed the bowl of whipped cream fall down too, Dani's face covered with it and the older looks at him bewildered.

"You look.....tasty." Mave smiles having Dani smile too.

Younger grabbing a strawberry and scooping some whipped cream from his face before holding it up.

"Strawberry?"

Dani just shakes his head but leans in to take a bit nonetheless, moaning with the taste.

"Welcome home." Mave sighs.

The two pull each other up, Dani grabbing a cloth to clean his face while   
Mave starts to clean up the mess they made, dropping it in the bin and he shrugs.

"I can order in."he suggests.

"Sounds great."

About thirty minutes later, both are sitting on the couch, having ordered sushi, Minnie eyeing it suspiciously and when Mave holds out a bit to her she sniffs it but moves away.

"More for me then."

The two munch on their sushi while watching some shows, Dani putting his plate away with some leftovers and he leans back against the couch, seeing Minnie moving in and sniffing some green sauce, licking something up with her tongue.

"No, don't..." Dani warns, but he's too late, Minnie whimpering and flying into the kitchen,"that is wasabi."

"Oops." Mave says, smile around his lips.

"It's not funny."Dani says and shoves him.

When Minnie comes back out she jumps on the couch, snout pushed into Dani's side, the Spaniard hugging her tight and pressing a kiss against the top of her head.

"It's ok gorgeous,"he says soothingly,"it will pass."

He keeps stroking her and whispering words to her soothingly until he pulls back and Dani frames her head.

"You ok now?"

Minnie barks and licks his face making him smile, dog settling against Dani's side and closing her eyes, Dani stroking her fur and when he hears   
Mave clearing his throat he turns to him.

"Hi, remember me? Mave your fiancee."

"Feeling left out?"

"Well, maybe a little." Mave says, pout on his lips.

"Come here."

Dani reaches out, fingers slipping in dark locks and Mave  
is being pulled into a deep kiss, the younger sliding closer and deepening it, both moaning into it.

"Get upstairs, wait for me in bed, naked, I'll tuck this one in and meet you there." Dani whispers huskily having Mave shiver but rushing to get upstairs and Dani chuckles.

Moving away from Minnie, the dog whines but complies when Dani shoos  
her into her basket, waiting for Minnie to have settled before he walks up the stairs, into the bedroom and smiling when he sees Mave sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed, clothes thrown across the room and smile on his lips. 

"You look like a kid on Christmas morning."Dani smiles.

Mave says nothing just makes a come hither movement with his finger, Dani stepping forward and crawling on the bed, framing Mave's body with his hands and knees and kissing him deeply, rocking his hips down, friction delicious.

"You are overdressed babe." Mave whispers.

"Want to unwrap your present then?"

 

Mave's fingers work open the buttons on Dani's shirt, pushing it from his shoulders and fingers slide down over a tanned muscled chest before they pop the button of his jeans and push those down his hips, Dani sitting up momentarily to get it off and sitting on his knees. Maverick hooks his thumbs in the elastic band of his boxers and pushes that down too, eyes moving lower and smiling when he sees Dani's cock, half hard already, fingers curling around it and jerking him off slowly. Dani moans, head falling back and eyes closed, Mave leans in and drags his tongue over a nipple, Dani's fingers slipping in tugging his head back to seal their lips in a deep kiss.

"Lie on your front." he whispers.

 

Mave groans and lies down on his front, feeling Dani shuffle between his legs and lean over him, grabbing lube and taking his time to work Mave  
open, using one finger, then two and eventually three. While working him open, his lips plant butterfly kisses over Mave's skin, free hand roaming over his chest, nails scratching his nipple and sometimes dipping lower to tug his cock.

"You ready babe?"

"Yes, please...."

Dani smiles against his skin, hands sliding to his ass cheeks and pulling them apart, aligning his cock against his opening and slowly inching his way inside the younger. Stilling when he has bottomed out, draping himself over Mave's back and arms circling his waist, he breaths out.

"Fucking move." Mave grist through his teeth.

"Bossy." Dani tuts, tweaking a nipple having Mave yelp.

"I swear to god....oh yesss."

Dani starts thrusting, slow but aimed perfectly for his prostate, nudging it with the tip of his cock every time he pushes inside, fingers digging in   
Mave's skin and the younger pushing back against him. Keeping the rhythm slow, he works the other to his climax, hand circling the younger cock and the moment the feels it throb in his hand he suddenly stops.

"Daniiii.............." Mave whines.

Dani chuckles and sits up, pulling Mave up with him. Starting to thrust up inside him vigorously now, Mave moaning with every thrust inside him, feeling fingers curl around his cock and start tugging in time with the thrusting. This time working the other towards climax fast, thumb flicking the tip and Mave tensing before he jerks in his arms, cumming hard and clenching around Dani so tight he pulls him over too. 

Slowly pulling out, Dani manhandles Mave on his back, making sure he isn't lying in his own cum before he walks into the bathroom to get a cloth and clean the other up. Wanting to get up and bring it back, Mave suddenly grabs his wrist and pulls him down. 

"Come lie with me."

"I need to...." Dani starts.

"No, just drop it, come...now..."

"Bossy alright." Dani says, rolling his eyes but doing as he says anyway, dropping the cloth and slipping between the sheets, Mave curling around Dani's frame and quickly falling asleep.

"Amarte." the younger breaths.

"También te quiero."Dani whispers back, pressing a lingering kiss to his temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amarte -> Love you.
> 
> También te quiero -> I love you too.


	74. Meeting friends and catching up

After having spent first Christmas day with Dani's parents and the second at home, they find themselves in the car on their way to Roses for New Years Eve. Even though Mave keeps telling him his friends will love him and he'll be fine, Dani can't help but shift nervously in his seat, the younger reaching over and taking his hand to lace their fingers.

"They'll love you." he says.

"I hope so, I really want them to like me, you are a part of me, of my life and they are part of you."

"You'll be fine."

Minnie also seems to pick up on Dani's nervousness and nudges his arm with her snout making him look at her and he scratches her head. The rest of the trip flies by, stopping a couple of times for some rest and food and to stretch their legs when Mave pulls up on Isaac's driveway. Killing the engine he opens the door but notices Dani doesn't and he looks at him.

"Come on, babe."he says and brings Dani's hand to his lips to kiss it and the older smiles.

Getting out and looking at the place, it's obvious Isaac never really had his break in racing yet despite the fact that he is older then Maverick, it's a small simple house and he smiles, thinking if he ever met the guy but he can't think of any time.

"Mave!"

Dani looks up, seeing how Isaac comes out, followed closely by three guys, his friends and he watches on how they welcome Mave and Minnie, standing somewhat at the side and feeling a bit out of place when one of his friends looks his way, smile around his lips and he steps up to him, hand outstretched.

"I'm Jairo."

"Dani, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine,"he says and looks behind him, pointing to the rest,"that is Ruben, Manuel and the one who looks like a younger version of Maverick is his cousin, Isaac."

Dani waves at them and gets a wave back before they make their way inside and it quickly turns out Mave was right and Dani didn't needed to be worried about anything, they include him in every conversation and he instantly feels at ease with Mave's friends.

During the evening, Mave and Isaac are getting the BBQ ready while Ruben and Manuel are in the kitchen making the meat ready and a salad, Dani sitting on the swing bench with Minnie next to him, fingers absentmindedly stroking her fur, head in his lap when Jairo sits down next to him.

"I just wanted to thank you,"he says and Dani looks confused,"for making him so happy, I've known him forever and I can honestly say I have never seen him like this."

"How?" Dani asks, tilting his head.

"Like....glowing when he is with you, twinkle in his eyes when he talks about you or how he gets this huge smile on his face when you walk into the room."

Dani smiles, blush appearing on his cheeks and Jairo smiles too.

"And she seems to be very fond of you too which is unusual."

"Yeah, Mave told me she usually is always very wary of strangers but she took a liking to me instantly."

"Probably because she notices how much her boss loves you and how happy you make him."

"He makes me very happy too."

"You are a nice couple and you will be a beautiful wedding couple together."

Dani gets a smile around his lips when he hears the words, still not believing someone like Mave really wants to marry him.

"He told me about your doubts."

"Yeah, he's so young, most guys his age go clubbing at night and only come home early morning, I'm too old for that."

"That has never been Mave's thing, when we would meet up, it was always dinner somewhere and maybe a movie or stay inside and play fifa."

With the mention of the game, Dani's face lights up and Jairo laughs.

"You play?" Dani asks.

"We all do."

"I dare you."

"You're on."

The guys shake hands when Ruben and Manuel come out with the meat and the salad, Ruben catching their eyes and nodding towards the BBQ, Dani and Jairo following them and joining the others. Dani seeking out Mave and automatically their hands find each other and their fingers lace together.

The rest of the evening is wonderful, there is food and beer and laughter and every now and then, Dani gets a question, whether it's about himself, his career, his new adventure with KTM or something else and he is more then happy to answer them. When they are getting ready for bed, Mave pulls the other close and smiles.

"Told you they would love you."

"I know and you were right."Dani says.

"I'm always right."

Dani rolls his eyes and continues getting ready, meeting Mave between the sheets and finding himself in a deep kiss while hands explore and work on opening the other up while lips place open mouthed kisses on tanned skin. Straddling him, Mave lets the tip of Dani's cock slip inside himself, Dani's hands gripping his hips and the older watches fascinated how the expression on his face changes from slight pain into pleasure, teeth biting his lip and head thrown back in pleasure. Slowly starting to rock back and forth, both work their way to their climax, Dani's fingers curling around Mave's shaft and tugging in time with his thrusting upwards into him. Feeling him tense for a moment before the younger finds his release, he collapses on top of Dani who thrusts up a couple of times more before he comes too. Wrapping his arms around the younger, they both are too sated and tired from the day to clean up and they quickly fall asleep.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"So you won't be here on New years Eve?" Roser asks and Marc can hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I have to be there, it's a sort of welcome to Jorge, apparently Honda is so proud the want to do that as soon as possible, but I promise to call you after midnight as soon as I can."

"You better."

Marc smiles and kisses his mum on the cheek, the remaining days he has with his family and friends is spent catching up but he also has to train with his physio to get his shoulder back in order, something that isn't always easy and after some exercises it hurts but it's nothing he can't handle. On his day of departure, his mum, dad and Alex see him off, having to catch a flight to Madrid where the party is held, hugging his family members tightly he promises his mum again to call her as soon as possible before he is off.

Ducked away in his hoodie, Marc finds his way through the Madrid airport, finding a cab and checking in his hotel, suitcase on the bed and unpacking.

"Hello handsome."

Marc jumps at the voice and turns around, hand clutching his heart.

"Don't do that." he hisses.

Jorge laughs and pushes away from the door, Marc looking at him frowning and the Majorcan raises an eyebrow.

"What? You don't like it?" he asks, stretching his arms and turning around to show off his new Repsol clothes.

"Yeah, I need to get used to seeing that."

"Me too, but that can wait tho."

Smiling he stalks over to Marc, hands gripping his hips and pulling the younger towards him to capture his lips in a deep kiss, having missed the intimacy and closeness in the last couple of weeks, both start to get the other naked and when Jorge pulls Marc's shirt up and the younger holds up his arms he hisses, arm protesting with the movement.

"Shit sorry." 

Jorge carefully removes the shirt, eyes landing on the scar and his finger traces it, making Marc shiver. Leaning in and pressing his lips against it, Marc sighs, fingers slipping in Jorge's hair, reaching out and grabbing the others suitcase, he pulls it off of the bed.

"Get comfy." Jorge says.

Marc nods, getting rid of the other clothing as does Jorge and they slip naked between the sheets, Jorge covering Marc with his body, kissing him deeply while his fingers caress his skin, chest, side, hip, leg and hip again, moving the hand more inside and hearing Marc's breath hitch when he strokes his thigh. Fingers curling around the shaft, he starts tugging while rocking his own hips forward, seeking friction for his own hard cock and rubbing it against Marc's thigh.

"There's lube in my suitcase." Marc pants.

Jorge smirks, leaving the bed for a moment to grab it and using it to open Marc up, sitting between his legs, pushing one, then two and eventually three fingers inside him and abusing his prostate until Marc pulls him up.

"Fuck me."

"No,"Jorge says and Marc looks confused,"I'll make love to you."

Marc smiles and Jorge leans in to kiss his lips before he settles between his legs, legs that are wrapped around his waist when he slides inside Marc, dark green are locked on dark brown while he rocks into him. Leaning in and sealing their lips in a deep kiss, Jorge seeks Marc's hands and he laces them together with his, placing one above his head and moving the other there too but Marc resists, breaking the kiss.

"Don't get carried away, you're meant to take care of me, not make it worse, Lorenzo."

Both chuckle at that and Jorge nods, rocking into Marc slowly and deep, kissing the youngers scar before he moves his lips to Marc's neck, grazing the skin while he works them both to climax. When Marc starts showing signs of orgasm, Jorge leans back and locks eyes with Marc, one hand moving between their body's and curling his fingers around Marc's cock, tugging in time with his rocking and he soon reaches climax, mouth opening in a perfect O and Jorge feels his muscles tighten around him, pulling him over too.

"Damn."Marc breaths.

Jorge laughs, letting himself fall on top of Marc, kissing his neck and licking it with his tongue.

"I love you, Marc."

"Love you too."


	75. Happy New Year

On the day of New Years Eve, Maverick Dani and the rest go out to get some things for the night, usually they also always buy some fireworks but ever since Minnie came along they discovered very quickly it scares her and unsettles her so they stopped after that first time, just happy watching the fireworks from others. 

They have bags full of food and drinks when they walk back to the car, all sorts of traditional foods they have in Spain during New Years Eve when Jairo suddenly asks Dani what they usually do in Switzerland.

"Well, it depends in which region you are but there is one thing 90% of the Swiss do, namely placing a large boiling broth in the middle of the table, much like cheese fondu the table shares the pot, but instead of forks armed with bread or potato, diners are equipped with small wire baskets which are loaded up with all sorts of meat, like one with meatballs and one with chicken and different vegetables and then submerged into the hot soup to cook. However, while flavors and ingredients differ the basics are universal: cook raw meat, seafood and vegetables in a hot soup."

"That sounds amazing!" Jairo says excited.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I did that but I always loved it, it bring a whole...different dimension to dinner."

"Can we do that?"

"Uhm well,"Dani says and looks at Mave who nods,"yeah sure, but I need to go back then, get some things..."

"Ok, I'll help you." he says.

Jairo's and Dani say goodbye to the rest that loads the car with the bags before Dani and Jairo start to do some more shopping.

It takes some time to collect everything, especially the metal baskets but eventually the manage to find six and Dani also is able to find a large cookingpot that is going to be used to cook in. During the ride home Jairo is behind the wheel and Dani looks outside, taking in the landscape. Once back home, the things are being brought inside and the meat, vegetables and fish is being stored in the fridge. The time until they have to set it up is spend playing fifa and Dani cheered on by Mave and the older wasn't lying when he said he was good, kicking Jairo's ass and also the other ones are no match for him. When it is over, Mave leans in and pulls Dani into a kiss, proud of him. 

Once the night falls, the table is decked and Dani prepares the boiling broth while Mave and his friends bring some meat, vegetables and fish to the table and Isaac is making a salad to go with it. When everyone is seated they all look to Dani for an explanation and he smiles, usually he would feel uncomfortable but not know, being completely at ease he shows them how it works and they soon follow him. 

"This is really great,"Ruben says halfway, dropping some meat in his basket,"I love how you can just decide what to eat, what you want instead of having something every else is."

"Yeah that's the point."Dani smiles.

Every now and then, Minnie is being given something too and when every one ha had their fill, they all clean up, some the table and Dani takes care of the boiling broth again, while Isaac is putting the left overs in the fridge, Mave is taking Minnie out for a walk, keeping her on the leach so that every time she hears fireworks she can't run off. It's a quick round and when he comes back, everyone has gathered in the loungeroom that has a gorgeous view over the town. Once it is just a couple of minutes before midnight, Isaac and Maverick disappear inside to reappear again with champagne and glasses, Mave handing the glasses out and Isaac pouring the drink in it. Listening to the countdown on the tv from inside, eyes remain on the town square while Dani and Mave's hands find each other and lace together and once it reaches twelve, the turn to the other.

"Happy New Year." both say and lean in for a kiss, both smiling into it before they break apart and wish the rest happy new year too, the rest of the evening is spend watching the beautiful fireworks, Dani and Mave cuddled up together on the recliner, Dani curled into Mave's side and underneath a blanket, Minnie at their feet.

"Aww, you look just like a little family like that." Isaac says.

"Talking about that,"Mave says,"I want you to come a little earlier, like a couple of days earlier, I'd love to show you Geneva, it's beautiful."

"Of course, we'd love to." Isaac says and looks at the rest who nod when suddenly Dani's phone rings and he looks at it.

"It's mum and dad."he says, picking up and lapsing into Catalan making the others frown.

"That's Catalan, it's a much spoken language in Barcelona."

While Dani is speaking to his mum and dad, the friends turn back to the fireworks, Mave tightening his hold around Dani and pressing a kiss against his forehead and after he hung up he gets a message.

"It's Livio."Dani frowns, opening the message and smile appearing around his lips.

"What?"Mave asks.

"He wishes me and you a happy new year, and he says he would be honored to be on our wedding."

"Good, I'm happy he's coming."

"Yeah me too, it will be good to see him again."

It soon turns chilly and when Dani starts shivering, they call it a night, wandering upstairs and falling exhausted between the sheets.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Some miles down the south, the party in Madrid is in full swing, music is playing and people are dancing and drinking and eating. Jorge is taking full advantage of the open bar, knowing he can't once the testing begins and even tho he is still healing, he at least wants to try. Looking around the place, he tries to find the names that belong to the Honda people he already knows and he smiles when he remembers pretty much every one. Sighing, he is relieved the introduction went smoother then he thought, somewhere being afraid people would still see him as 'the one that forced Dani out' like they did last year during testing in Valencia. Somewhere along the line, tho, he managed to get their trust and by treating them nice and being friendly he came a long way. When his eyes land on Marc, his smile widens, already feeling the alcohol starting to work, his eyes roam over his dancing lover, moving his hips, swaying them on the beat of the music and he licks his lips.

"Enjoying yourself?" he suddenly hears and he looks up to see Alberto standing.

"Oh yeah sure, it's a nice gesture from Honda."

"Actually this was my idea,"he says, looking smug with himself while looking over the crowd,"they need to know you are part of this team now, so go, mingle." 

Jorge gets a nudge from his teammanager and he pauses before walking up to Marc, smirk around his lips and when he is close, his arm snakes around his waist making Marc jump.

"Hey, Jorge,"he says, looking around nervously and removing his arm,"what are you doing?"

"Watching you and I have to say, the way you move...."

"Ok, let's go over here." Marc says, laughing.

Taking Jorges arm and leading him to the side, he pushes him against the wall and leans in but that was a mistake seeing Jorge surges forward and tries to capture his lips making Marc jump back.

"Jorge, get a grip, we are surrounded by out team!" he hisses.

"I can't help it, you are so sexy when dancing like that."he slurs.

"How much did you have to drink?" Marc asks, taking his glass and putting it away, loosing sight of Jorge and before he knows it, lips kiss his neck.

Marc freezes, hands pushing Jorge away and the Majorcan turns their positions, being pressed up against the wall and no matter how hard Marc tries, with a shoulder that is still healing he is no match for Jorge. Trying to squirm away, he is helpless when Jorge leans in and kisses his lips, forcing a leg between Marc's and rubbing it against his crotch, Marc's eyes falling closed and moaning into Jorge's mouth. The kiss is hard and feverish, breaths mingle and teeth clash and when Jorge wants to deepen it, he is suddenly being grabbed and thrown against the wall roughly.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Alberto hisses.

"Let me go." Jorge slurs, slapping at his arms but failing.

"I sincerely hope it is the alcohol that makes you....attack Marc like that."

"Marc always taste good when we kiss but the alcohol just makes it better."Jorge smirks still squirming in Alberto's grasp.

"Let him go, Alberto." Marc says.

"Stay out of this." he says sharply and pushes Marc, the rider wincing when he stabs his hurt shoulder.

"Hey, don't hurt him." Jorge says darkly, eyes looking at their riders manager piercing.

"Shut the fuck up, this needs to stop, now."

"What? No." Jorge says.

"Yes." Alberto says, slamming Jorge against the wall making the Majorcan release a breath.

Marc steps forward again, trying o pry Alberto's hands away from Jorge's shirt but he isn't strong enough because of his shoulder. Suddenly there are hands on Alberto's back pulling him away with ease and some mechanics step between him and their riders, Jorge sagging down and Marc grabbing him, groaning when his shoulder protests but he holds on, pulling him up and Jorge winds his arms around Marc's neck, face pressed into the crook of his neck and Marc cups the back of his head.

"It's ok, babe." he says softly.

"They're crazy,"Alberto says,"they can't do this."

"Why not?" one of the men says.

"Well because....what will the sponsors say? The fans? The media! It's wrong."

"It's different, that doesn't make it wrong."

"And it will be a shock to them for sure and some will find it wrong too but it's their lifes, you can't decide who you fall in love with."

"Love?" Alberto says, gagging with just the thought of his riders in love with each other. 

"Yes, love,"Marc says and steps forward, Jorge now curled against his side,"this is love, Alberto, get used to it."

"Can't you just, keep it a secret?"

"No, we can't and we won't, this is not some dirty secret, we are just two people, two guys, who want to be together, deal with it."

Alberto pulls hismself free from the mechanics and with one last angry look at Marc and Jorge he stomps away, having the mechanics turn to their riders who look at them.

"Thanks for that." Marc says.

"Sure, so how long has this been going on?" he asks, pointing at the two.

"Uhm..awhile, actually."

"And no one knows?"

"No, talking about that, could you keep this under wraps, we'd like to keep it that way for a little while longer."

"Sure."

With that the two make their way to the elevator and go to the right floor, stumbling into Jorge's room and falling on the bed, both on their backs and when they realize what just happened they burst out laughing.


	76. Wedding

**Geneva, January 12, 2019**

On the morning of the wedding, both riders wake up early from the alarm clock, Dani had set it at half past seven because he knows that when he will leave, he won't see Mave again until in the church so both make the most of the preliminary farewell, enjoying an extensive breakfast in bed and then a long shower together where Dani pushes Mave up against the wall and takes him slowly and after they end up on the bed in each others arms, laughing, kissing and caressing. Then an alarm goes off which indicates that Dani has to say goodbye, arms moving around Mave's waist and he pulls him closer to him, seeking his lips and the kiss soon becomes intense and when Dani wants to loosen himself from Mave, the youngers arms tighten around Dani's waist and the older squirms in his arms and manages to turn around but his arms tighten around Dani's waist again, trapping him against his chest.

"We need to get ready and leave for the location."Dani says.

"I know,"Mave says and turns slightly to reach out and grab something,"but before we do, I have something for you."

He holds op a box and Dani shakes his head.

"Mave..."

"Just open it."

Dani smile and open it, revealing two cuflinks in the shape of a little samurai and a small diamond.

"Promise me you'll wear them during the ceremony."

Being lost for words, Dani nods and wrap his arms around him, Mave's moving around Dani's waist and he pulls the older closes. Dani presses his lips against Mave's skin before stepping out of bed, sharing a quick shower and slipping into some clothes before they both walk down, Jairo, Ruben, Isaac and Minnie waiting for them there.

Once inside the church, Dani and Mave say goodbye with a long deep kiss, both being led to a different room, Dani spending these last moments with his mum, dad and Eric while Maverick has his younger brother, friends and Minnie with him. Changing into his suit, Maverick keeps surprisingly calm but when the moment comes he is looking at himself in the mirror, all dressed up and ready to go say his I do to the love of his life, his eyes widen.

"Oh my god." he suddenly whispers.

"Mave?" Isaac asks, the younger walking up to him and nudging him.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm getting married." 

"Yes, with the man of your dreams."

"Yes, I....I feel like the luckiest man in the world." he smiles widely.

"I'm sure he thinks the same." Isaac smiles.

 

On the other side of the church, Basilia is tying Dani's tie and she sighs.

"You know, you've been living on your own for so long now, you would think you would know how to tie your own tie."

"Maybe I do but I just want you to do it."

"That doesn't make any sense." Basilia says.

"Or maybe it does...?" Dani says.

Basilia pulls her hands back and looks at her oldest son, smiling and leaning in to hug him, Dani laughing and hugging her back before he steps back and looks at his brother and dad.

"How do I look?" he asks.

"You look very handsome, Mave won't know what hit him when he sees you."

"Mave,"Dani whispers, smile around his lips before he looks at his family,"I can not thank you enough for welcoming him into our family without questions, even tho he is a fellow rider, 10 years younger then me...."

"Dani,"his mum says and takes his hands,"from the very first moment we saw you together it was more then obvious you belonged together, we want to see you happy and he makes you happy."

"Happier then I've ever been."

"We know, so of course we accepted him and now we need to go, he will probably already be waiting for you at the altar."

"Right." Dani says.

 

What is suppose to be a short walk feels like it takes forever. Dani can feel his heart pounding against his rib cage and he keeps his eyes focused on the single figure at the front. Antonio had mentioned to Dani that Mave isn’t allowed to turn around straight away and Dani can see how hard Mave is trying to face forward, slightly rocking back and forth on his feet and after all this time Dani is still the only one who can notice these subtle ticks. 

Focusing back on his walk, Dani releases a shaky breath and a smile is on his face because this is actually happening, the love of his life is waiting for him and there is nothing to stop this wedding. Basilia gives his arm a little squeeze and Dani breaks contact with Mave’s figure to look at his mum and it reassures Dani even more.  
His eyes dart back to the front before he looks at the crowd for the first time. There aren’t that many people there, only family and friends and a couple of riders.

Dani sees them in their chairs, happy grins on their faces and Dani gives them a smile. Marc and Jorge, Aleix and Laura and the twins and not far off, Pol and Carlota and even Livio is there which Dani is thankful for. Vale next to the woman he introduced as his girlfriend, and for a moment he can't remember her name but it's not important anymore too and he also sees Pit and Mike.  
By now Dani is only halfway down the aisle, time becoming slow and when he glances up at the front he sees Mave lose any self control he has and he peers over his shoulder, eyes searching for his. They find Dani's straight away and in that moment Mave is sure his heart stops. Dani looks absolutely gorgeous and the nerves that worried him disappear and the only thing he could properly think about was how he never wants to forget this sight.  
Mave is glowing, a strong smile on his face and his eyes slowly move over Dani's form, the suit he wears, even the sparkling diamonds of the samurai cuffs and once he looks at Dani's face again, he just can’t get over how Dani is his and only his and he is about to marry the love of his life

Quickly he turns back around to face the alter, head bowed, a breathy exhale and he rocks on his heels but the willpower to face forward again is weak and Mave looks back again, sly smile on his lips when Dani looks back at him. Mave's gaze is unwavering, having a small breathy chuckle to himself and this feeling begins to overtake him and he just wants Dani to stand by his side as quickly as possible. 

So when Dani is only metres away Mave has to control himself from tearing Dani from his mother almost, murmur a small ‘beautiful’ under his breath when Dani is finally besides him properly and he has his first close up look of Dani.

Basilia turns Dani towards her before she leans in and kisses his cheek, letting Dani go to his soon-to-be husband who reaches out his hand and Dani takes it. Stepping up next to him his eyes fall on Minnie, sitting next to Mave and he can see the small pink pillow attached to his coller with the two rings on it and he chuckles.

Fingers laced, they turn to the vicar, who smiles at the pair. He begins his speech, Dani listening intently but Mave barely hears a word he says, eyes every now and then straying to Dani and he really has no clue as to what he did to deserve such an amazing fiance. When the vicar utters the words that if anyone here has any reason as to why they should not marry, to voice that now or forever hold their peace and Mave swears that if there was someone to speak up now, he will murder them, but of course, no one speaks and he asks them to turn towards each other and take each others right hand. He starts with Dani, asking him to say his vows and he takes a deep breath, Mave nods at him encouraging and he starts, he does have to take a few moments every now and then but eventually he finishes and it's Mave's turn to say his vows, voice lightly shaking with the words. 

After he is done too, the vicar turns to Dani, asking him to repeat after him and he does so, voice shaky and when he comes to the part where he can slide the ring around his finger, Mave softly calls Minnie, the dog standing up and tail wagging, somehow knowing this is important and she stays completely silent while Dani loosens the ring and takes it.

"Thank you gorgeous." he mouths having Minnie bark, soft laughter resounding in the church. Turning back to Mave, he takes his hand and slides the ring around his finger. Now Mave is the one to take the other ring and slide that around Dani's finger. The Vicar says Mave can kiss Dani now and he raises his hand to cup Dani's face, leaning in and letting their lips meet in a kiss, a kiss that starts soft and sweet but quickly turns deeper, Dani turning his face to deepen it and when the vicar clears his throat, both laugh. The vicar asks them to turn towards the guests while he speaks the words both have been dreaming of for so long.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Mr and Mr Pedrosa Viñales."

Both laugh at that while the guests all stand up and clap for them, Dani pulling Mave in his arms again and pulling him close, happiness radiating from him and breaking loose, hands firmly laced together while they now walk the isle together, as husbands and once inside the large hall and the doors have closed, Dani pulls Maverick in his arms again and the kiss continues but when he feels a hand on his back he lets Mave go, turning and seeing his mum behind him, face wet with tears and eyes red and she hugs her son close before she turns to Mave, hugging him just as tightly.

"You have been a part of our family for the last 10 months but nevertheless, I am very happy to officially welcome you into our family now, Maverick." she says.

"Thank you, Basilia."

She is quickly replaced by Antonio and Eric who also welcome him into the family and it honestly warms Mavericks heart to hear it. It doesn't take long for the riders to gather around them, congratulating them and hugs and smiles are given. Eventually everyone gathers in the ballroom that is richly decorated, Maverick having lost Dani along the way and he freezes when he sees Dani and Jorge having moved to a secluded place, sitting close together and he steps towards them.

"Don't," Marc says, taking his arm and Maverick looks at him,"they need to have closure on this and besides, he just married you, he pledged his loyalty and love to you in front of his family and friends."

Maverick nods, stepping back and turning away from them to mingle under the guests.

"I uhm...I found the letter you left me."Jorge starts.

"It felt like the right thing to do then, there were still so many feelings going through me about you, about us, being with you, something I always thought I wanted more then anything and then you hurt me, so much, something I never thought you could ever do."

"I know and I'm still so very sorry about that, I should have handled it all different."

"You should have yes but then again, if you did, I wouldn't be here, married to someone else, happy. See what happened as a blessing in disguise." Dani says and takes Jorge's hand to squeeze it softly making the Majorcan smile.

"Yeah I can live with that,"he says and looks up at Dani,"you know I'm not the marrying type but I always though that if I was ever to marry someone, it would have been you, but fate had something else planned for us."

"Something better."

Jorge nods, eyes drifting to Marc, his Marc and he smiles, Dani noting the adoring look in his eyes he never addressed at Dani and he looks into the room too, eyes eventually resting on his newly husband and he smiles also, unconsciously twirling his wedding band.

"Go,"Jorge says and Dani looks at him,"go to your husband, this is your night."

Dani nods and stands up to walk away but stops, hesitating before he turns to Jorge, who is also standing now and suddenly hugs him tight, the Majorcan being taken aback but hugging back nonetheless.

"I meant what I said in the letter, I'll always be your friend and I'll always be here if you need me."

"I know, now go before you make me cry, Pedrosa." Jorge says, voice wavering making Dani chuckle and he finds his way back to Maverick, taking his hand and excusing himself and his newly husband to steal him away and guide him to one of the large sliding doors, opening it and watching Mavericks expression as he steps onto the balcony. Stepping onto it, Mavericks eyes wide, mouth falling open and he steps forward, taking the rail but apparently not even noticing the snow that has gathered on the railing, or the snow that is falling down on them while he looks out over the illuminated city that is Geneva in all it's glory. 

"Wow." he says.

Dani chuckles and steps up to him, arm finding a way around his waist.

"Quite the view isn't it?" he asks.

"It certainly is,"Mave says and turns to look at Dani, mocca eyes looking back lovingly,"I love you, god te amo demasiado."

Leaning down and capturing his lips in a searing, bruising kiss and Dani smiles into it.

"And I love you too, my hermoso esposo."

Maverick moans with the words, breaking the kiss and smiling too.

"Can't believe we are actually married."he says.

"This is proof," Dani says and holds his hand up, ring twinkling in the moonlight,"tú eres mío, como yo soy tuyo. Por siempre hasta la eternidad, Maverick Pedrosa Viñales".

"Para siempre hasta la eternidad, Dani Pedrosa Viñales."

Both smile and lean down to seal their love for each other in a deep long kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is it, thank you so much for everyone who commented and gave kudo's on this, you are the best and a special thank you to my dear friend Always_Dreaming for all the support and help with writing this story 💖💖💖
> 
> ****************************************************************************************************************
> 
> -te amo demasiado -> I love you so much  
> -tú eres mío, como yo soy tuyo. Por siempre hasta la eternidad, Maverick Pedrosa Viñales -> You are mine, as I am yours. Forever to eternity, Maverick Pedrosa Viñales  
> -Para siempre hasta la eternidad, Dani Pedrosa Viñales -> Forever to eternity, Dani Pedrosa Viñales


End file.
